


A Shark, A Goldfish and the Village Idiot (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 85,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de 221bMoonunit] Ceci est un étrange conte romantique sur comment Molly et Mycroft sont devenus amis et plus encore. Bien plus... C'était totalement la faute de Sherlock car il avait demandé à son cher frère de garder un œil sur ses amis et surtout sur Molly... Et ainsi l'histoire commença...





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shark, A Goldfish and the Village Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423927) by [221bMoonunit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bMoonunit/pseuds/221bMoonunit). 



> Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je ne fais que traduire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.  
> Je tiens à remercier 221bMoonunit de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette fiction. Je trouve l'histoire absolument surprenante, rafraichissante et... Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.

**~*~PARTIE 1~*~**

« _Quelle est la signification de tout cela, Watson ? me demanda Holmes d'un ton solennel en reposant le document. A quelle fin tend ce cercle de misère, de violence et de peur ? Il doit bien tendre à une certaine fin, sinon notre univers serait gouverné par le hasard, ce qui est impensable..._ »

~ **_The Adventure of the Cardboard Box_** de Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~SHERLOCK~*~

(Un mois après que Sherlock ait simulé sa mort et ait quitté Londres pour détruire le réseau de Moriarty.)

Molly Hooper travaillait à l'hôpital de St Bart's, à la morgue en fait. Elle adorait cet endroit, vraiment.

Molly s'y sentait à l'aise et en sécurité. En bien des façons c'était sa seconde maison, la première étant son adorable petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec son chat adoré Toby.

Bien que parfois elle pensait que c'était son chat qui lui permettait de rester avec lui. Car comme tous les amoureux de chats partout dans le monde, ils acceptaient la vérité sacré que les Hommes ne possédait jamais le chat. Le chat possède l'Homme. Elle, bien sûr, avait accepté ce fait avec joie. Recevoir un magnifique ronronnement quand elle faisait quelque chose de bien était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle aimait dans sa première maison... Et maintenant sa seconde maison...

Eh bien, elle était dans la partie qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cette partie assez mouvementée, folle et très vivante de l'hôpital.

Elle n'aimait pas le bruit. L'inquiétude ou le chagrin (d'amour) dont elle était parfois témoin.

Molly particulièrement n'aimait pas qu'un autre docteur avec ses doigts gantés la touche. Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Ces parties qui n'étaient pas la morgue ou les laboratoires... Elle adorait ces endroits. Elle aurait pu passer toute sa journée dans ces endroits avec joie.

Non, cette partie de l'hôpital elle pouvait s'en passer. Elle pourrait surtout se passer de l'effrayant Docteur Kevin Martin. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet homme depuis leur première rencontre quand il lui avait demandé si elle aimait les filles et si elle voulait le rencontrer après le travail... Et malheureusement pour elle, tous les autres docteurs des urgences étaient trop occupés. Alors voilà, elle était coincée ici avec l'homme dont le destin de ses parties était de rencontrer son pied.

Elle lança un regard noir à son bon ami, Greg Lestrade. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme quelqu'un de méchant jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui sourit comme s'il était un parfait petit angelot.

\- Greg... Grogna-t-elle.

\- Molly, dit-il d'une manière complètement amicale et insolente, lui rappelant qu'il n'était en aucun cas un ange.

\- Je t'ai appelé ce soir pour tu m'aides à signaler une agression ! Je ne m'attendais pas et je n'avais pas besoin que tu lâches tout et accours à mes côté comme un héros idiot...Et... Et puis tu me traines à Bart's pour ça !

Son haussement d'épaule fasse à ses paroles la rendit furieuse. Honnêtement elle ne pensait pas être une femme violente mais elle avait le fort désir de le frapper.

Le frapper très fort... Elle pouvait le faire, vraiment elle pouvait...

\- Molly tu te souviens le second mois où nous avons travailler ensemble la première fois ? Il y a des années ?

Elle lança un regard encore plus noir quand elle gifla Kevin. Sa main n'avait pas besoin de rester sur son sein, il était peut-être petit mais pas inexistant.

\- Ouai et alors ?

Il y eut un tendre regard sur son visage en se souvenant de l'événement.

\- Tu m'as raconté pour ton frère. A quel point je te faisais penser à lui. Comment avant qu'il ne meure il ne parlait que de devenir un bon policier. Tu savais qu'il aurait été un homme bien. Tu m'as dit que s'il avait vécu, tu pensais que je serais presque son clone.

Sa colère disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Au moins, sa colère contre Greg... Kevin d'un autre côté...

\- Tu es, tu sais. Beaucoup comme lui. Te voir, penser que tu es comme lui devrait faire mal. Je sais que ça devrait et qu'il me manque... Pourtant c'est étrangement un cadeau à la place. Te connaitre... T'avoir comme ami. C'est une bonne chose.

Greg lui donna un doux sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'aurais fait ton frère si tu l'avais appelé avec un message : « désolée de te déranger mais comment je fais pour signaler une agression parce que je viens de me faire agresser et je suis un peu secouée et aïe... ça fait vraiment mal ».

Elle détourna le regard pour dire doucement.

\- Il aurait tout laissé tomber et aurait accouru à mes côtés et m'aurais emmené de force à l'hôpital même si je les déteste !

\- Tu travailles dans cet hôpital Molly, déclara Greg d'un ton sec.

\- Je travaille à la morge et dans un laboratoire super cool... C'est différent... Je jure Kevin que si tu touches encore une fois mon sein je vais sérieusement mettre mon pied dans tes parties !

\- C- C'était un accident Molly !

\- Eh bien, ce ne sera pas un accident quand je te frapperai donc ne me tente pas ! J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise journée, alors arrête ! Hurla Molly avant de parler à Greg avec un ton normal. Je vais vraiment bien. Sérieusement, l'agresseur n'a même pas pris mon sac. J'ai quelques hématomes et mon bras me fait un mal de chien sinon je vais bien.

Greg arrêta soudain de sourire et son visage se durcit tandis qu'il étudiait les hématomes douloureux sur le côté droit de son visage et son bras qui semblait encore pire. Ils devenaient horriblement rouge et il pouvait encore voire où la hanse s'était enfoncée et s'était serrée autour de son bras.

\- Ouai, on va en parler, déclara sérieusement Greg et avec un ton légèrement glacial.

\- Ouai, Danny m'aurait fait la leçon lui aussi, marmonna-t-elle sombrement en le regardant.

Elle pouvait dire qu'il souriait presque.

\- Alors... Qu'aurait-il dit ? Hmmm ? Lui demanda Greg.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de les baisser sur son bras blessé. Elle soupira avant de dire d'un ton presque boudeur :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de marcher jusqu'à chez moi seule dans le noir... Même si des milliers de Londoniens font ça chaque maudite nuit ! Pas quand je vis si loin... Et aussi que je n'aurais pas dû me battre avec mon agresseur mais honnêtement mon sac s'est enroulé tout seul autour de mon bras et s'est serré de lui-même comme un serpent à chaque fois qu'il tirait dessus. Je ne vois pas comment je n'aurais pas pu crier et me défendre ! Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir frapper dans les parties... Pas trop, bien sûr... Pourtant ce crétin aurait dû savoir qu'il ne faut pas essayer de voler ce qui n'était pas à lui...

\- Molly... Réprimanda Greg.

Elle grimaça avant de dire doucement.

\- Désolée, je... Je suis désolée si mes actions de ce soir t'ont fait peur... Merci de t'être inquiéter, Greg.

\- Toujours, chuchota-t-il en retour avant d'embrasser le côté de sa tête, d'une manière douce et complètement innocente.

Elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant des rares fois que Danny avait fait exactement la même chose avec elle. Pendant un moment, juste un moment elle sentit comme s'il était là chuchotant à son oreille, « tu dois prendre mieux soin de toi, sis... »

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi. Pas de refus Molly, aucun...

Molly entendit soudain Greg parler, la libérant de l'illusion.

Molly savait que son frère lui manquerait toujours... Toujours...

Elle le regarda d'un air triste presque dévasté avant d'accepter.

\- Pas de refus.

**~*~Fin de la partie 1~*~**


	2. Chapitre 2

**~*~ Partie 2~*~**

« _Il avait ses habitudes : des habitudes strictes et rigoureuses. J'étais devenu l'une de ses habitudes, au même titre que le violon_ »

~ **_The Creeping Man_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~

Molly dit à Greg qu’il n’avait pas besoin de l’accompagner jusqu’à sa porte bien éclairée. Alors il s’assit dans sa voiture et la regarda déverrouiller la porte principale de son immeuble. Elle lui fit un signe de la main mais sut par expérience qu’il attendrait une minute ou deux pour voir la lumière s’allumer de la fenêtre de son salon puis il attendrait un « Tout va bien. Bonne nuit. » par message avant de s’en aller.

Greg était un bon ami, bien sûr il pouvait parfois être un peu trop protecteur mais après tout ce qu’il avait vu en étant policier…

Ça ne la dérangeait pas, vraiment.

C’était gentil que quelqu’un s’en soucie. Elle savait que l’inspecteur de Scotland Yard avait vu tellement de malheur et de mort qu’il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive à elle. Pour certaines raisons elle tenait à lui et elle chérissait leur amitié.

Elle avait appris à le connaitre au fil des ans, elle avait réalisé quelque chose de très profond dans son esprit protecteur. Que même s’il lui rappelait son frère Danny, de son côté elle lui rappelait la sœur qu’il avait perdu. Non pas qu’il l’ait déjà dit à voix haute mais à certains moments il la regardait avec un regard triste… Et il y avait eu un étrange moment une fois où il avait inconsciemment appelé Molly, « Kate ». Ils avaient tous les deux ignoré ce moment, faisant comme si rien ne s’était passé.

La sœur de Greg... Kate était ce qui l’avait amenée à devenir policier. Il pensait qu’il ne l’avait pas protégé comme un grand frère aurait dû. Pourtant, il était un enfant lui aussi. Maintenant à l’âge adulte, il avait pris Molly sous sa protection.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup d’elle. Juste quelques fois. La première fois qu’il avait parlé d’elle, c’était un soir où elle devait travailler sur le corps d’une petite fille et Greg était resté là, les poings serrés et les yeux hantés.

D’une certaine façon, il s’était autorisé à s’ouvrir à elle et avait parlé de Kate. Il avait parlé du jour où elle avait disparu, comment en tant que grand frère on lui avait dit de surveiller sa petite sœur. De rester à côté d’elle. Il lui raconta comment un petit trajet au magasin avait fini en cauchemar. Il l’avait perdue.

Elle avait dix ans et lui treize. Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de Kate avait été retrouvé près de la rivière et un vieux détective avait promis au jeune adolescent qu’il trouverait quelle horrible personne avait fait ça. Justice serait faite.

L’homme avec le badge avait tenu sa promesse.

Molly sut sans demander que Greg s’était promis à lui-même de trouver le tueur de la petite fille. La petite fille qui était allongée sur la table et elle avait fait de son mieux pour l’aider à tenir sa promesse.

Elle n’avait jamais parlé à personne de Kate ou de ce qui amené Greg dans les forces de l’ordre. C’était ses affaires. Comme si Greg savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance, il lui avait une fois montré une photo de sa sœur qu’il avait gardé dans sa sacoche. Une vieille photo de sa sœur, tellement jeune et éternelle à l’âge de dix ans.

Quoiqu’il en soit, il était un très bon ami et elle espérait qu’elle était une bonne amie en retour.

Quand elle s’arrêta devant la porte de son appartement elle pensa à John. Aussi, un bon ami. La douleur et la culpabilité l’avait poignardée quand elle avait réalisé qu’elle n’était pas une bonne amie pour lui.

Pourtant, Sherlock lui avait dit que c’était nécessaire. Il savait qu’il avait besoin que John croie totalement dans la tromperie de sa mort ou tout ce qu’ils avaient fait ne serviraient à rien.

Alors, elle avait aidé à mentir à John et avait tragiquement blessé un homme bon et un ami. Simplement parce que Sherlock lui avait dit avec une grande honnêteté qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Il lui faisait confiance plus que tous les autres pour faire ça. Pour aider à tromper les sbires de Moriarty, le monde, et plus important le meilleur ami de Sherlock, le Docteur John Watson.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tout et n’importe quoi pour Sherlock Holmes ?

Peut-être parce qu’il était exactement ça, il était Sherlock Holmes.

L’homme le plus intelligent et le plus brillant qu’elle ait jamais rencontré et personne n’était plus intelligent. Pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle avait une sérieuse faiblesse face aux hommes intelligents.

Elle ouvrit soudain la porte et alluma les lumières sans se donner la peine de regarder autour d’elle, alors qu’elle reposait ses clés, et tapa rapidement un message à Greg. Après l’avoir envoyé elle s’appuya contre la porte en poussant un profond soupir avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Quelle journée… Murmura-t-elle avec les yeux clos. Bon sang, quel mois…

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos quand soudainement elle se tendit. Quelque chose était… absent…

Toby courait toujours à sa rencontre dès qu’elle rentrait dans son appartement. Ses bruyants miaulement de bienvenu et plus probablement de plaintes… La laissant savoir qu’elle était une esclave horrible envers lui parce qu’elle ne passait jamais assez de temps à le gâter, ce qui était son droit. Il aimait lui faire savoir que sa gamelle de nourriture n’était pas aussi pleine qu’il l’aimerait. Peut-être même en manifestant à sa façon sa joie en lui laissant un cadeau dans ses pantoufles pour chats.

Pourtant, il n’y avait pas de Toby… Pas de Toby égal quelque chose ne va pas.

Non attendez…

Il ronronnait joyeusement. Son cher petit diable de Toby qui n’avait jamais autant fait confiance et n’avait jamais aimé les gens. Il avait aimé Sherlock cependant. Ça avait été un étrange moment, n’ayant jamais été chez elle auparavant, Sherlock était entré dans son appartement comme s’il lui appartenait et l’avait informée qu’il prenait sa chambre parce qu’il avait besoin de place et qu’elle pouvait dormir sur son canapé inconfortable. Toby avait agi comme s’il avait trouvé l’amour de sa vie… Le manteau de Sherlock, au grand dam du détective. Il avait alors ronronné.

Donc s’il ronronnait peut-être… Juste peut-être…

Molly se relaxa doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux s’attendant à voir Sherlock mais vit à la place son frère. Elle cligna des yeux avant de pencher sa tête pour étudier l’homme assis dans son fauteuil préféré rembourré à motifs floraux colorés. Il caressait son chat et Toby la regarda en pure béatitude.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, vous entrez souvent par effraction dans les appartements des gens pour vous asseoir dans le noir tout en caressant leur chat, Mr. Holmes ?

La lèvre de Mycroft Holmes se souleva dans un grognement.

\- Bien sûr que non, Dr Hooper. Il semble que votre félin soit une créature déterminée. Il a refusé de me laisser tranquille.

Il enleva avec précaution le gros chat tom de ses genoux et se leva. Molly n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un enlever la boule de poils non désiré avec autant d’élégance auparavant. Mais, elle n’avait jamais eu non plus d’homme portant un costume d’une valeur mille fois supérieure à ce qu’il y avait sur son compte en banque dans son appartement avant non plus. Elle supposa qu’il y avait vraiment une première fois pour tout…

Molly poussa un profond soupir avant de demander :

\- Alors, vous avez au moins fait ma vaisselle ?

Mr. Holmes arrêta ce qu’il faisait pour la regarder en état de choc total, trouvant cette question vraiment surprenante.

\- Quoi ?!

Molly essaya de ne pas sourire à sa tentative qui avait vraiment échoué. Lamentablement.

\- Quand j’étais petite, il y avait ce type qui aimait s’introduire chez les gens. Pas pour les voler… Il entrait pour faire la vaisselle et si ce n’était pas nécessaire, il lavait leurs sols. Quand il a été attrapé, la police lui a demandé pourquoi et il a répondu qu’il aimait nettoyer. Je pense qu’il aimait simplement le frisson d’entrer par effraction et son nettoyage était sa façon de faire savoir au propriétaire qu’il était passé par là.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas là pour faire votre vaisselle ou laver votre sol même pour un frisson.

Le ton de Mr. Holmes quand il lui dit cela fit rire Molly. Il semblait en fait déconcerté.

\- Oh, je sais ! Vous êtes entré par effraction pour câliner mon Toby !

Elle fut tenté d’utiliser un autre mot pour son chat mais pensa que cela pouvait être beaucoup trop cochon, surtout devant lui… Ce qui la fit rire encore plus.

\- Dr. Hooper…

\- Il adore avoir de l’attention. Toutes ces caresses et ces ronronnements et encore des caresses…

Molly eut un gloussement joyeux.

\- Je ne suis pas entré par effraction pour caresser votre chat ! Cria Mycroft, l’ait très agacé.

Molly arrêta de rire et se détacha de la porte et attrapa une jolie boîte Kitty à cookies.

\- Oui, c’est vrai, vous êtes venus pour parler. Vous avez juste fini par caresser mon petit diable avec les lumières éteintes, ce que certaines pourraient trouver effrayant en attendant.

Elle ouvrit le couvercle et tendit le bocal vers lui.

\- Biscuit ?

Mr. Holmes la dévisagea simplement. Molly haussa les épaules avant de tendre la main pour prendre un biscuit avant de reposer le pot.

\- Vous… Etes une femme étrange, Dr. Hooper.

Elle grignota lentement son biscuit aux pépites de chocolat avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien je pense que vous êtes un homme étrange, Mr. Holmes.

Il la regarda froidement, son visage était comme une pierre dure. Molly se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle lui tendait soudainement la main pour le chatouiller. Elle eut un grand sourire à cette pensée. Quelque chose scintilla dans ces yeux glacés. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce que c’était mais ça la fit cligner des yeux. Son sourire s’effaça légèrement, avant qu’elle le regarde avec des yeux plein d’espoir.

\- Vous êtes là pour votre frère ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison serais-je là Dr Hooper ? Votre compagnie n’a pas de grande importance pour moi.

\- Oh je le sais Mr. Holmes, déclara-t-elle en souriant à nouveau.

Elle faillit être provocante en disant que sa compagnie ne comptait pas pour elle non plus, mais cela lui paraissait presque trop enfantin et elle décida donc de ne pas le faire.

\- Dites -moi pour Sherlock, demanda Molly à la place.

\- Il va bien. Il prendra bien sûr son temps pour faire tomber le réseau de Moriarty mais il le fera. J’estime que ça lui prendra deux ans et j’ai toujours raison dans mes calculs.

Molly alla chercher un photo de Sherlock. Sur la photo il semblait agacé surtout parce qu’elle avait prit une photo de lui. Si elle se souvenait correctement il était aussi sérieusement agacé par une affaire qui lui donnait du fil à retordre à ce moment-là. Même agacé, l’homme était incroyablement magnifique.

\- Je suis heureuse d’apprendre qu’il va bien. Ça compte beaucoup de le savoir. Donc, merci Mr. Holmes d’avoir pris le temps de me tenir au courant. C’est très gentil de votre part.

Elle l’entendit pousser un soupir et puis il y eut un étrange bruit qui la fit détourner le regard de la photo pour lui. Il avait pris un long parapluie élégant qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué quand elle était entrée. Il devait reposer contre son fauteuil.

\- En fait je n’étais pas venir pour vous dire ça, lui dit Mr. Holmes tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi ? Sinon pourquoi venir me voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, ses mains refusaient de lâcher la photo de Sherlock.

L’homme en face d’elle sembla le remarquer.

\- Vous êtes une femme stupide, l’informa Mr. Holmes avec cruauté.

Faisant le vœu qu’elle soit assez en colère pour le frapper en plein visage avec force. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas en colère du tout. Elle était plus trop fatiguée et son bras commençait doucement à la tuer.

Il continua :

\- Pour certaines raisons, mon cher frère, tient à vous.

Il prononça le mot « tenir » comme si c’était une horrible maladie.

Elle pressa le cadre avec l’image de Sherlock sur sa poitrine.

\- Vraiment, Sherlock tient à moi ?

Molly se trouva à dire avec plus d’espoir qu’avant. Ses doigts caressant inconsciemment le dos du cadre.

A nouveau quelque chose bougea dans ces yeux apparemment froid. Un flash de quelque chose. Il bougea tellement rapidement pour elle ou pour qu’elle ne l’attrape ou découvre ce que c’était. Quoiqu’il en soit, cette pensée semblait l’ennuyer grandement.

\- Vous êtes une de ses amis.

Le mot « ami » sonna complètent laid et haineux sur ses lèvres. A tel point qu’elle inclina la tête et l’étudia comme s’il était l’un de ses échantillons de laboratoire.

Il continua.

\- Sherlock m’a demandé avant de partir de garder un œil sur le Docteur Watson et vous. Particulièrement vous.

Molly ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Sherlock Holmes s’en souciait ! Son sociopathe de haut niveau préféré avait choisi de prendre soin d’elle et de la traiter comme une amie de confiance…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la photo de Sherlock. Heureuse, elle remercia Mr. Holmes.

\- Oui, eh bien…

Mr. Holmes regarda les autour de lui avant de tirer et d’essayer de redresser son costume d’affaires gris hors de prix.

\- Mon œil avisé ne va pas plus loin. Il ne vous aide pas quand vous, Dr. Hooper, sortez vous promenez la nuit, juste pour vous faire agresser. Je suis venu personnellement vous dire d’arrêter d’être une fille aussi stupide !

Ok, maintenant elle était en colère et pour le lui montrer elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute –

\- Vous êtes volontiers allée vous promenez la nuit dans un quartier hautement dangereux ! Bien sûr que c’est votre faute !

\- Le quartier hautement dangereux dont vous parlez est là où je vis ! L’informa-t-elle chaudement.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez mettre ça sur le dos de votre agresseur aussi ? Riposta immédiatement Mr. Holmes.

Il était étrange qu’un tel feu puisse exister derrière des yeux aussi arctique.

\- Oh va allez-vous faire foutre ! Lui hurla-t-elle en reposant bruyamment la photo encadrée de Sherlock.

Elle serra la mâchoire avant d’inspirer fortement par le nez dans l’espoir que lorsqu’elle parlerait, elle serait calme.

\- Mr. Holmes, je doute sérieusement que vous soyez aussi intelligent que votre frère, donc s’il vous plait laissez-moi vous indiquer la porte. Elle juste derrière vous. Prenez-là !

Elle regarda ses yeux se plisser.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Sherlock, non, je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus intelligent.

Molly ria, elle ne put pas s’en empêcher.

\- Hautement improbable Mr. Holmes. Personne n’est plus intelligent que Sherlock. Surtout vous, lui dit-elle d’une manière totalement insouciante avant de le faire signe vers la porte.

\- Bonne nuit. Merci pour l’œil avisé et tout le reste.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement vers sa porte.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit, surtout moi ? Parce que je *suis* le plus intelligent.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux et l’étudia intensément une fois de plus dans un total silence.

\- Vous, Mr. Holmes, semblez être un homme qui ne croit pas en l’amitié. Vous ne voyez pas le besoin ou la force derrière ces choses. Vous les voyez probablement comme une grande faiblesse ou un mythe auquel seuls les fous croient. Ça, Mr. Holmes me dit que vous n’êtes pas le plus intelligent.

\- Tout ça parce que mon cher fou de frère croit au pouvoir de l’amitié c’est ce qui le rend si intelligent à vos yeux ? Questionna Mr. Holmes sa main désormais sur la poignée. Dr. Hooper tout ce que vous me prouvez, c’est que vous n’êtes rien de plus que l’idiote du village.

Très étrangement, Molly ne fut pas offensée du tout. Il avait le droit de donner ouvertement son opinion, tout comme elle l’avait fait. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit tristement.

\- Il y a des jours où j’en ai l’impression, Mr. Holmes.

Cette fois il cligna des yeux, comme si sa réponse était complètement inattendue. Soudain, il secoua la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Dr. Hooper.

\- Ça vous dérange ?

Molly se retrouva à se demander pourquoi elle avait besoin d’une réponse.

\- Est-ce que ça me dérange que vous soyez l’idiote du village, non, non pas du tout, l’informa-t-il sèchement.

\- Non, je veux dire… Molly secoua la tête avant de demander. Ça vous dérange que votre frère ait des amis.

\- Oui, parce qu’il devrait savoir mieux. A nouveau bonne nuit.

Il commença à ouvrir la porte pour partir mais il s’arrêta à nouveau en entendant son rire. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Il n’a jamais voulu ou eut besoin d’amis. Ce n’est qu’après avoir rencontré John Watson. Bon sang, Greg et moi avons été ses amis pendant des années avant même qu’il ne rencontre John ! Il ne s’en ait jamais rendu compte. Il se débrouillait avec son crâne idiot.

Elle lança un regard à la photo de Sherlock avec une beaucoup d’affection.

\- Qu’importe, merci de vous être arrêté et d’être entré par effraction…

Il ferma la porte. Il semblait qu’il avait décidé de ne pas partir tout de suite. Mr. Holmes semblait peut-être surpris par le fait qu’il n’était pas encore parti et parce qu’il semblait soudainement avoir déduit quelque chose qui le rendit incroyablement incrédule.

\- Mon frère vous blesse… Emotionnellement… assez souvent…

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- C’est Sherlock. Il peut être un homme brutalement cruel, c’est sa façon de faire… Sa méthode… Il ne s’en rend pas toujours compte et il arrive parfois qu’il réalise à quel point il peut être blessant et s’excuse… Il n’y a pas beaucoup de gens qui font ça.

\- Pourquoi diable êtes vous son ami s’il est connu pour vous faire du mal ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sherlock Holmes peut -être cruel par moments mais il y a toujours un éclair d’honnêteté derrière tout cela. Une raison pour ça. Parfois il ne réalise pas ce qu’il fait. Je suis son amie parce qu’il a un esprit brillant et de temps en temps, il me fait assez confiance pour me permettre de voir son grand cœur qu’il est connu pour si bien se cacher. De temps en temps, il fait quelque chose pour me rappeler qu’il est humain. Je suis venu vivre ces moments-là, Mr. Holmes. Je suis aussi son ami... Une amie qui voit bien qu’il n’est pas toujours cruel dans ses méthodes. Il me laisse faire partie de sa vie même si c’est une petite partie. Il me permet, à moi, personne, d’être son violon. Il est un magnifique musicien et je me fiche quand il joue à la place. Parce que si je suis son violon alors pendant un moment, un seul magnifique moment, je suis quelqu’un de spécial… C’est peut-être pour ça que je serai toujours prête à lui pardonner… Parce qu’il est mon ami. Il a cette grande force à trouver dans l’amitié et je chéris cela par-dessus tout. C’est triste que vous n’ayez jamais essayé d’avoir des amis et de connaitre une telle loyauté. C’est vraiment dommage.

\- Je ne veux pas ou ni n’ai besoin de votre pitié… L’informa Mr. Holmes froidement. Et dans un monde plein de poissons rouges je n’ai pas besoin d’amis.

Cette fois il ouvrit la porte et sortit de l’appartement.

Molly ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle devait avoir le dernier mot pour une fois dans sa vie et il y avait quelque chose chez lui…

\- Oh, je n’aurais jamais pitié d’un homme comme vous, Mr. Holmes. Pas quand vous êtes si jaloux de ce que votre petit frère a.

Mr. Holmes s’arrêta net sur le pas de la porte et lui lança un regard glacial. Un regard qui aurait dû la paralyser au plus profond de son âme. Ça n’eut aucun effet sur elle. Elle s’en fichait tout simplement, elle voulait prendre un analgésique et aller au lit, alors elle continua.

\- Et je ne parle pas du fait qu’il ait des amis. Oh, non pas ça. C’est de loyauté dont je parle maintenant. Vous devez l’acheter ou faire peur aux autres pour la recevoir. Alors que votre frère obtient la loyauté gratuitement Hmm, vous pensez que c’est parce qu’il a des amis ?

Il ne dit pas un seul mot, peut-être qu’il ne pouvait pas parler. Paralysé, il se tenait là. Il avait honnêtement l’air comme si elle l’avait sauvagement giflé. A ce moment il sembla complétement humain. Juste pour cet instant, elle pensa qu’elle pouvait voir dans son cœur et son âme. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient froid, sombre ou même indifférent. Elle le regarda déglutir difficilement avant de se retourner. Finalement, il partit ferma doucement la porte d’entrée.

Sa petite victoire sembla vide car elle n’avait jamais voulu blesser un homme aussi fier.

Elle lança un regard à la photo de Sherlock. Pendant une seconde, la lumière de sa lampe donna l’impression qu’il y avait un grand amusement dans ces beaux yeux. Se sentant coupable, elle soupira avant de dire à la photo :

\- Mince, pour un homme si puissant, ton frère est fragile…

**~*~ Fin de la Partie 2~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais prévenu Molly n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire surtout face à un étrange individu qui entre par effraction dans son appartement pour câliner son chat... Toby est de retour !! xx


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait...  
> Juste pour rappel, ceci est une traduction de la fiction écrite par 221bMoonunit.

**~*~ Partie 3~*~**

_« Le vent d'est se lève, Watson ! »_

_« Je ne crois pas, Holmes. Il fait très chaud. »_

~ **_His Last Bow_** by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~

\- Oh Molly...

Le docteur John Watson prit une inspiration tout en étudiant son visage.

Molly poussa un soupir en s'asseyant avant de détourner son visage amoché. Espérant que les ombres des lumières douces et des petites bougies aideraient à cacher la laideur de ses hématomes encore sensibles.

\- Ça semble pire que ça l'est, mentit-elle.

Elle avait accepté de voir John dans ce petit restaurant où Sherlock les avaient emmené à quelques reprises. Le propriétaire, Angelo, donnait toujours à Sherlock un repas gratuit pour le grand détective qui avait prouvé qu'Angelo n'était pas un meurtrier. Un voleur, oui, un meurtrier, non.

Parfois, Angelo, leur donnait aussi un repas gratuit. Parce que tous les amis de Sherlock avaient le droit à un repas gratuit chez Angelo. C'était une raison suffisante pour supporter le comportement agaçant et parfois fou de Sherlock. Ils insistaient toujours pour payer le vin et laissaient aussi un pourboire. Un gros.

John lui avait un jour dit que cet homme croyait qu'il était le rencart et le petit ami de Sherlock, même si John insistait sur le fait qu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Molly avait trouvé ça hilarant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se joigne finalement aux deux hommes et voit tout ça par elle-même. Ce qui la rendit encore plus joyeuse fut que même quand elle les rejoignit, John était toujours traité comme le rencart de Sherlock.

Désormais, le monde pensant que Sherlock était mort, l'homme traitait John comme un veuf épleuré.

\- Je l'aimais John mais tu l'aimais beaucoup plus... Les informa Angelo avec beaucoup de passion. Je te ferais tout ce que tu voudras personnellement... N'importe quoi ! Ainsi que pour la sœur de Sherlock, demandez et c'est à vous !

Molly trouva très bête que le propriétaire pense que John était plus que l'ami de Sherlock car il semblait toujours avoir l'œil pour les belles femmes aux alentours. Elle avait aussi trouvé mignon que l'homme la prenne pour la sœur de Sherlock. Sherlock, quand il avait été avec eux bien sûr, ne l'avait jamais contredis et souriait simplement comme s'il savait un secret délicieux que seul lui connaissait. Peut-être était-ce parce que les deux hommes présents à la table savaient que ses sentiments pour Sherlock n'étaient en rien fraternels. Son béguin pour cet homme l'avait rendu flippante à bien des égards.

Elle chérissait cependant les deux grandement... En parlant de trésor.

Trésor... Un jour, ça ne la dérangerait pas d'être vue comme un trésor. D'être aimée et... Enfin, de ne pas être seule. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne soit jamais le trésor de personne, bien qu'il y ait toujours de l'espoir et qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir un trésor pour elle-même. Amour. Confiance. Loyauté. Respect. Toutes ces choses étaient ce que ses parents disaient posséder. Un joli coffre au trésor plein de toutes ces choses...

Ses pensées furent coupées quand elle entendit John la supplier doucement :

\- Promet moi Molly, s'il te plait que tu n'iras plus te promener la nuit.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- John...

\- S'il te plait Molly, je travaille à Bart's maintenant donc si tu ressens le besoin de rentrer à pied chez toi la nuit je serais plus qu'heureux de marcher avec toi.

\- Ce serait sûrement un problème pour toi John. Tu habites dans une direction totalement opposée !

\- Non, ça ne me dérangera pas du tout. Ce qui me dérangerait c'est si quelque chose venais à t'arriver...

\- John...

Molly tenta de l'interrompre.

\- J'ai déjà perdu Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre un autre ami. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis Molly, surtout des amis qui tenaient à mon meilleur ami. Et aussi un qui n'a jamais cru tous ces mensonges que les journalistes ont raconté dans les journaux... Il... Il me manque beaucoup Molly...

\- Il... Il me manque aussi John, lui dit Molly avec honnêteté.

Sherlock lui manquait et faisait du mal à John, vraiment. Molly n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec le secret qu'elle cachait à son cher ami.

Pourtant, pour Sherlock elle garderait autant de secrets que nécessaire. Sa voix du passé le lui rappelait doucement...

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à protéger John, Molly. S'il te plait. Si John croit de tout son cœur que je suis mort alors les hommes de Moriarty ne lui feront aucun mal ou ne le tueront pas ou n'essayeront pas de l'utiliser pour m'atteindre. Heureusement, un jour, je lui dirais la vérité, mais ça doit venir de moi et seulement quand je serais absolument certain que les gens de Moriarty ne lui feront aucun mal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois détruire le réseau de Moriarty pour m'en assurer Molly. J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en toute autre personne, et je sais que ma confiance n'est pas mal placée.

Molly sentit ses yeux s'humidifier quand elle se souvint de la promesse faite à Sherlock alors qu'elle promettait maintenant à John qu'elle ne sortirait plus marcher la nuit seule.

\- Donc...

Molly décida de demander ce qui elle espérait ne serait pas une question trop sensible.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit dans ton dernier post ? Tu ne continueras pas ton Blog ?

John baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je n'ai plus rien d'intéressant à dire. J'ai surtout écrit sur mon meilleur ami et les folles aventures que nous avons partagées. Je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- C'est triste, murmura Molly. Je pense que tu es un bon écrivain.

John renifla.

\- Sherlock disait toujours le contraire.

\- Nous avons tous les deux lu son site la « Science de la déduction ». Il y a une raison pour laquelle peu de gens sont restés longtemps sur ce site.

John eut un vrai rire.

\- J'ai dit un jour quelque chose comme ça à Sherlock et il s'est comporté comme un gosse de trois ans pour le reste de la journée.

Molly ria avec lui.

\- Je n'ai aucune difficulté à imaginer ça.

Au bout d'un moment, leur rire s'évanouir dans le néant John admit tranquillement :

\- J'ai quitté Baker Street. J'ai déménagé.

Molly acquiesça tristement. Elle s'attendait à entendre ça depuis un moment maintenant. L'endroit était beaucoup trop hanté par le souvenir de Sherlock pour que John y rester et continue de rester sain d'esprit.

\- On devrait se réunir quand tu seras prêts ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour défaire tes valises ou autre chose... Je serais heureuse de t'aider.

\- J'avais pensé à demander ton aide pour déménager du 221B mais Greg m'a raconté une histoire drôle sur la fois où tu l'avais aidé lui et sa femme à déménager.

Molly se sentit immédiatement rougir de honte.

\- Vraiment, il t'a raconté ça ?

John ria avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin rouge.

\- D'après ce que j'entends tu étais plus en sécurité avec des oreillers et même là, c'est discutable...

\- Seigneur...

Molly s'étouffa de rire.

\- Tu as raison...

Ce fut une belle soirée. Ils rirent et partagèrent... John lui avait même parlé d'une nouvelle fille qu'il avait rencontré, Mary. Dans ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose qui grandissait. L'espoir de ce que ça pourrait être. L'espoir que peut-être elle était la bonne.

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse. Pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments romantiques pour John, ça jamais, mais parce qu'elle ne semblait jamais avoir cet intérêt de la part d'un homme. Si c'était le cas, il voulait l'utiliser pour quelque chose. A l'université, il y avait eu un garçon qui était sorti avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse ses recherches pour lui et bien sûr Moriarty. Sérieusement, Sherlock avait raison, elle avait un goût horrible en matière d'hommes.

John n'était pas du genre à utiliser une femme. Il lui faisait la cour et faisait de son mieux pour être un bon petit ami. Avant la fausse mort de Sherlock c'était toujours un peu un difficile. A bien des égards, Mary était chanceuse. Elle avait le droit de connaitre John sans que Sherlock ne lui rappelle qu'il était l'ami de John, qu'il passerait toujours en premier.

Alors que Molly finissait lentement son dessert, elle décida que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de lui raconter que Mycroft la voyait dans son appartement. Elle n'était pas sûr pourquoi, mais elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

\- Mycroft est venu te voir ? Demanda John avec autant de choc que d'horreur.

Molly acquiesça lentement avec un petit sourire.

\- Il a dit qu'il gardait un œil sur nous.

\- Eh bien, il peut prendre son œil et aller se faire foutre.

Molly ria haut et fort.

\- Mon Dieu, John dis-moi comment tu te sens vraiment ! Ne retiens rien !

John lui sourit à moitié, mais dans ses yeux il y avait une profonde inquiétude.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? Essayer de t'intimider ou de te faire du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Le rire de Molly s'estompa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Intérieurement, elle inclina la tête.

\- Non John. Il s'est simplement arrêté à mon appartement pour une visite amicale. C'est tout.

Il la regarda comme si une autre tête venait de sortit de son cou.

\- Les hommes comme Mycroft ne s'arrête pas pour une visite amicale.

\- Ok peut-être qu'il n'était pas du tout amical. Sauf avec mon chat. Toby l'adore, lui dit Molly avec honnêteté.

\- Eh bien, je déteste te dire ça mais ton chat a tendance à être un idiot. C'est un idiot mignon, pas de doute, mais quand même un idiot. J'ai trouvé la vidéo que tu as mis en ligne où il pourchasse la lumière de cette lampe de poche. Il bouge un peu partout. Quand tu as éteint la lumière, il se glisse contre un mur et miaula ensuite à la recherche de la lumière où il a couru jusqu'au mur un fois encore sans la lumière...

\- Tu as regardé la vidéo plus d'une fois, pas vrai ?

\- C'était très dur de ne pas le faire... Molly, dieu te garde mais si une prochaine fois Mycroft cherche ta compagnie, s'il te plait dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre et de te laisser tranquille ! Rien, et je dis bien, rien de bon ne peut sortir de ses visites.

\- Il ne semble pas être un homme mauvais, John. Je vois simplement un homme seul qui n'est pas assez intelligent pour réaliser à quel point il est seul au monde.

John soupira, les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Tu as un grand cœur Molly, un très grand cœur. Ça peut être une chose merveilleuse sauf que ça te fera toujours du mal. Ne laisse pas un homme comme Mycroft Holmes l'écraser parce qu'il le fera et il sera très apathique parce que c'est le genre de salaud sans cœur qu'il est.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'allais avoir une relation avec cet homme. Ce que je n'aurais pas, d'ailleurs... Aim-um... S'occuper d'un des frères Holmes est assez pour moi, merci.

\- Eh bien, Sherlock méritait ton amour et ta loyauté. Il était un homme meilleur à cause de ça. Tu as été la première et seule personne à qui il a présenté des excuses sincères, tu sais, la seule. Et il m'a donné une jour un sucre dont il était certain qu'il contenait une méchante drogue. J'ai aussi suspecté qu'il ait mis quelque chose dans ma nourriture parce qu'une fois j'ai oublié un Mercredi entier ! Jamais il n'a dit une seule fois qu'il était désolé... Lui dit John en se souvenant de ce que son meilleur ami avait l'habitude de lui faire et ce qu'il était certain que son ami ne fera jamais plus.

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas désolé. Malgré toutes ses fautes il est... était... honnête. Au moins, s'il mentait il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. Généralement pour une affaire... Déclara Molly doucement.

John secoua sa tête.

\- Peu importe, tout ce que Mycroft mérite est un coup de poing dans le visage. Il... Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons perdu Sherlock. Il est en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qui est arrivé. Jamais.

\- Tu as perdu un meilleur ami, John. Mycroft a perdu un frère. Il ne prendra jamais la place de Sherlock dans nos cœurs mais il ne mérite pas notre haine non plus. Il est humain, qu'il le veuille ou non et les humains font des erreurs tout le temps.

John se pencha en avant.

\- Tu sais que Sherlock l'a une fois appelé l'homme le plus dangereux que j'ai rencontré ? Il est le Gouvernement Britannique. Il vit une vie hautement confidentielle. Il est aussi connu pour aider les autres gouvernements et a travaillé avec la CIA. Un homme avec cette sorte de pouvoir sera toujours détesté. Pour garder ce genre de pouvoir il a dû faire des choses très froides et monstrueuses... Il est un gros requin effrayant, Molly...

\- John...

Il leva sa main avant de continuer avec une totale honnêteté.

\- Je ne le déteste pas Molly. Vraiment pas. Je n'apprécie juste vraiment cet homme. Je n'ai aucun respect pour lui. Pas du tout.

\- Un requin... Dit Molly pensivement. Tu vois vraiment Mycroft Holmes comme un requin ?

John hocha la tête.

\- Il est le plus grand requin au monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un plus gros arrive et le mange. En attendant, il est un poisson très dangereux qui nagera toujours seul.

\- C'est triste, peut-être vrai, mais toujours très triste. Tu dois penser que je suis folle John, mais... Molly ne pouvait encore se souvenir très clairement du visage de Mycroft la nuit dernière. Brut avec une émotion humaine intense avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il n'y a jamais assez de fins heureuses pour les gens. Si Sherlock n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir une, pourquoi son frère ne peut-il pas en avoir une à la place ? Les deux frères doivent-ils avoir une vie qui finira en tragédie ? ça n'est pas très juste pour être honnête.

\- Quand la vie a-t-elle été juste ? Demanda John avec amertume.

Elle pensa au petit bouton vert qui reposait dans l'une de ses poches. Elle le prenait toujours avec elle. La vie n'était pas juste. Si elle l'était son frère serait en vie.

Molly attrapa son verre de vin et remarqua qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

\- Oh, eh bien, dit Molly avec un hochement d'épaule.

Portant impulsivement un toast à John.

\- Peu importe à quel point la vie peut être horriblement injuste, puisses-tu, John Watson trouver un grand bonheur. Car de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré, tu es celui qui le mérite.

Elle leva son verre presque vide et John leva son propre verre semblant très touché par ses paroles honnêtes.

\- A Molly Hooper, puisses-tu aussi trouver un grand bonheur parce que si quelqu'un le mérite, crois-moi, c'est toi.

Ensemble ils trinquèrent avant de boire rapidement le fond de leur vin. Elle se demanda avec nostalgie si le destin l'écoutait.

Molly doutait de trouver un jour le bonheur qu'elle avait parfois souhaité égoïstement pour elle-même. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais eu cette fin heureuse, cale cela semblait être destiné aux autres personnes. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pour elle. Bien qu'elle soit pleine d'espoir, elle sentait parfois qu'elle vivant dans un épisode de Star Trek et qu'elle portait la fameuse chemise rouge. Celle qui avait toujours fait la personne dans le premier acte.

Et si c'était son destin de ne jamais avoir une fin heureuse, alors qu'il en soit ainsi tant que John en avait une... Car quelqu'un devait en avoir une et si ce n'était jamais le cas pour elle alors elle devrait être donné à elle et à l'ami de Sherlock, John Watson...

Après toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'ils avaient endurer il le méritait vraiment...

**~*~ Fin de la partie 3~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre John qui pleure son bien aimé... Au moins il a des frites gratuites c'est une petite consolation quand on sait que Sherlock va revenir. En tout cas Molly ne semble pas vouloir cacher quoique ce soit à de sa rencontre avec Mycroft... Allez savoir si ses amis vont apprécier ça. xxx


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ Partie 4~*~**

« _Pour un homme réduit à la solitude, c'était vraiment une chose agréable que l'apparition d'un visage familier_. »

~ **_A Study in Scarlet_** de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Molly poussa un soupir quand elle termina le dernier corps de son emploi du temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock aurait aimé voir le corps de Mr. Gillsen. Il avait des escarres très intéressantes sur son corps âgé. Elle secoua tristement la tête alors qu'elle remplissait rapidement ses documents se préparant à la fin de sa journée de travail.

Elle entendit un bruit de talons claquer dans le couloir conduisant aux portes de la morgue. Ils se déplaçaient dans un rythme lent et régulier. Molly se tourna vers la porte pour voir qui entrerait. Ce qu'elle vit entrer fut une belle femme au teint foncé, vêtue d'un costume d'affaires noir et hors de prix avec d'une solide chemise de soie blanche. Elle portait de dangereux talons hauts. Ses doigts étaient sur son téléphone noir, envoyant des SMS à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux du téléphone pendant qu'elle parlait.

\- Vous êtes attendu. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

Eh bien, au moins elle a dit « s'il vous plait ».

Molly l'étudia.

\- Non merci. Je suis Molly Hooper d'ailleurs.

La magnifique femme glacial leva les yeux de son téléphone avant de déclarer avec certitude :

\- Je sais exactement qui vous êtes.

Molly sourit, en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle savait exactement pour qui elle travaillait, et si elle avait tort... Eh bien... Elle aurait tort.

\- Et pourtant, je ne sais pas votre nom et je suis censée vous accompagner sans réfléchir... Vous saviez que quand j'avais huit ans un homme m'a demandé de monter dans sa voiture parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chiot... Vu que vous sembler savoir qui je suis, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas connaitre la suite de l'histoire. Bref, ma réponse à oh si belle requête est un grand 'NON'.

Molly se tourna en se déplaçant pour franchir l'autre série de portes qui mèneraient Molly dans un couloir jusqu'à son casier et de ce qui se rapprochait le plus du jour.

Le visage de la femme sembla stupéfaite et désorientée comme si c'était une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

Dans la poche de sa blouse son portable sonna. Sortant de sa poche elle lui lança un regard pour voir que c'était un numéro bloqué. Elle verrouilla son téléphone décidant que qui que ce soit qui l'appelait il pourrait laisser un message sur sa boite vocale. Elle avait appris à ne jamais croire au numéros bloqués.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez répondre à votre téléphone, Docteur Hooper, déclara la femme alors qu'elle se mouvait gracieusement derrière Molly.

\- Peut-être que je préfère connaitre votre nom plutôt que de répondre à mon portable, lui dit Molly avec beaucoup d'insolence.

La femme pencha sa tête.

\- Je m'appelle Anthea.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'aime vos chaussures. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas porter des talons hauts. Je suis un peu maladroite avec. Je suis fatiguée de les porter une fois à un mariage, rien de moins... C'était désastreux. Jamais amusant de tomber dans le gâteau de mariage. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

Anthea regarda son portable comme si elle lisait quelque chose de très important.

\- Docteur Hooper, mon patron, Mr. Holmes aimerait vous parler... S'il vous plait.

Molly s'arrêta et lança à la femme un certain regard. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lever les sourcils comme elle l'avait vu faire certains de ses acteurs préférés à la télé.

\- Et est-ce qu'il s'est cassé les jambes ? C'est un hôpital après tout, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait personne qu'il emprunte un fauteuil roulant. Laissez-moi deviner, il a l'intention de s'introduire à nouveau dans mon appartement ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense honnêtement que nous avons dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, dit Molly à Anthea.

Il y avait, cependant, une petite partie d'elle qui la faisait se demander si elle devait s'excuser auprès de Mr. Holmes même si elle avait dit la vérité.

Anthea sourit doucement comme si elle admirait son courage.

\- En fait, il sait que votre travail est fini pour la journée et que vous êtes sur le point de rentrer. Il voudrait vous raccompagner.

\- J'aimerais dormir demain mais vu que je dois emmener mon chat chez le vétérinaire pour son check up très tôt le matin et je crains de me faire amocher en le mettant dans sa litière... Je n'aurai pas ce que je veux alors pourquoi l'aurait-il ? Demanda Molly, voulant honnêtement savoir.

Les doigts d'Anthea semblèrent voler sur son téléphone alors que Molly parlait. La magnifique femme leva les yeux et sembla pensive avant de répondre :

\- Bonne question. Je crois que vous avez surpris mon patron. Il n'est pas souvent surpris par n'importe quoi.

\- Ça semble ennuyant.

\- La vie qu'il mène est tout sauf ça.

D'après le ton mystérieux sur lequel elle avait parlé, Molly dit qu'elle croyait de tout son cœur qu'elle disait la vérité absolue.

\- Pourriez vous remercier s'il vous plait, Mr. Holmes de ma part mais je trouverais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi et je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur, l'informa Molly de la manière l'a plus gentille qu'elle ait connu.

Le grand sourire d'Anthea la rendit vraiment méchante.

\- Vous pouvez le lui dire, Docteur Hooper. Mr Holmes dit qu'il a besoin de vous dire quelque chose d'important à propos de son frère.

\- Oh ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ça ! Um, bien sûr, je vais le voir tout de suite.

Molly jeta sa blouse dans son casier, ayant auparavant sortit tout ce qui était important de ses poches. Elle prit son sac et sa veste.

\- Donc vous acceptez d'être raccompagnée maintenant, Docteur Hooper.

Molly s'arrêta un instant.

\- Je suppose que ça serait charmant, merci.

Les doigts d'Anthea dansèrent sur son téléphone.

\- Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Molly la suivit quelques pas derrière elle. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, s'inquiétant de ce que pouvait être ce « quelque chose d'important » à propos de Sherlock.

Anthea ralentit pour qu'elles marchent ensemble côte à côte.

\- Dites-moi Docteur Hooper, êtes-vous monté dans cette voiture quand vous aviez huit ans ?

Molly cligna des yeux de surprise avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Mon grand frère, Danny, m'a arrêté. Il m'a informé que si un adulte avait besoin d'aide, il ne demanderait pas à un enfant mais à un autre adulte. Mon argument était « mais le chiot... » Pourtant il ne m'a pas laissé faire.

\- Il semble être un bon grand frère, dit Anthea, un instant elle eut l'air presque nostalgique.

\- Oui, il l'était, lui dit Molly doucement.

Pendant une seconde elle fut tenté de glisser sa main dans sa poche pour toucher le petit bouton vert.

\- Oh. Était. Désolé, répondit Anthea aussi doucement avant d'admettre. J'avais un frère une fois. J'ai dû le tuer.

Les pas de Molly chancelèrent.

\- Oh je ne suis pas sûr de comment répondre à ça.

Anthea haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé de toute façon. Une fois il essayé de jouer à « tue ta sœur » du style Caïn et Abel et il a perdu.

\- Eh bien... Je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas gagné.

\- Oh, moi aussi, Docteur Hooper. J'aurais détesté s'il avait dû gagner le dernier jeu que nous avions joué ensemble.

\- Anthea vous pouvez m'appeler Molly.

Anthea sourit.

\- Dans ce cas mon nom n'est pas vraiment Anthea, Molly.

Elles étaient maintenant à côté d'une élégante voiture noire et à l'évidence très chère.

\- Quel est votre nom alors ? Demanda Molly avec curiosité.

Anthea se pencha près d'elle pour que Molly puisse l'entendre murmurer :

\- Ça, ma chère Molly doit rester un mystère.

Elle ouvrit la portière et fit un signe de la main lui indiquant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture.

Molly gloussa :

\- Mon Dieu, je vous aime bien.

\- Monter dans la voiture, Docteur Hooper.

En entendant la voix de Mr. Holmes elle se pencha pour le voir. Elle lui donna un faible sourire et un petit mouvement du doigt. Son regard sembla intense alors qu'elle montait à côté de lui.

Anthea ferma la portière derrière elle et Molly la regarder partir, ses doigts une fois de plus dansant frénétiquement sur son téléphone noir.

\- Eh bien, bonjour. Anthea ne se joint pas à nous ? Ne put que demander Molly.

\- Non, déclara Mr. Holmes avec un léger tranchant. Elle a une autre voiture et des choses très importantes à faire.

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle travaille pour vous.

Molly se retrouva à dire la même chose. L'agacement la taversa.

\- Dites-moi, est-ce qu'elle va chercher votre linge au pressing sans même un merci de votre part ?

Mr. Holmes cligna les yeux de surprise, s'asseyant plus droit qu'avant. Molly sentit que la voiture commença lentement à bouger.

\- Quo-

\- Vous ne semblez pas être le genre d'homme à aller au pressing ou faire la vaisselle vous-même. Vous êtes aussi très malpoli. Deux fois maintenant, j'ai dit « bonjour » et je n'ai reçu ni « bonjour » en retour ni même le classique « comment vas-tu » à la place vous vous introduisez dans mon appartement comme un voyou sans pitié. Peut-être pour me montrer que vous pouvez être le maniaque du contrôle que j'ai toujours suspecté que vous soyez. En plus, vous envoyez quelqu'un d'autre pour m'informer que vous voulez « parler ». A nouveau quand et où vous le voulez. Votre mère devrait avoir honte d'avoir élevé deux fils qui n'ont aucune manière !

Mr. Holmes détourna le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Molly croisa les bras. Attendant. Suspectant qu'à tout moment Mr. Holmes ordonnerait à la voiture de s'arrêter et de la jeter dehors ou de dire au chauffeur d'accélérer puis de la jeter hors de la voiture. Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'était qu'il allait sûrement la virer du véhicule. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir être dans la voiture avec lui de toute façon.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures elle l'entendit finalement dire d'une voix douce :

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Molly de cligner des yeux sous le choc avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien je me suis réveillée en respirant donc je me débrouille beaucoup mieux que les autres personnes que j'ai vues aujourd'hui.

Elle gloussa à sa petite blague avant de dire.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je respire, déclara Mr. Holmes en lui lançant un regard de biais avant de rapidement regarder ailleurs.

Molly décroisa lentement ses bras pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Bien, lui dit-elle doucement en regardant par sa propre fenêtre.

\- Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes peut-être un grossier maniaque du contrôle mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de respirer Mr. Holmes.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mycroft, Docteur Hooper, dit Mycroft avec précaution.

\- S'il vous plait appelez- moi Molly, lui dit-elle peu sûr de pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement timide.

\- Bien, merci... Molly.

Il dit son nom comme s'il testait son nom.

\- De rien... Mycroft.

Elle testa elle aussi son nom, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le sien.

\- Donc... On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler de Sherlock.

Molly savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder la curiosité de sa voix, même si elle essayait très fort.

\- Hmm... Oui, eh bien les rapports que j'ai reçus montrent qu'il va bien. Il est un peu imprudent mais c'est mon charmant frère comme vous le savez. Au moins il semble être clean et extrêmement déterminé à détruire tout le réseau de Moriarty.

\- Oh... C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? Demanda Molly, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Mycroft se donnait la peine de lui le dire que car une partie d'elle savait déjà tout cela.

L'homme était un total idiot s'il croyait qu'elle était stupide.

Mycroft fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de déclarer doucement.

\- Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre vous aviez raison pour mon frère. Je suis très jaloux de la loyauté qu'il reçoit de ceux qui l'entourent et il l'obtient sans même essayer.

\- Devrais-je... Molly se trouva à lui demander aussi doucement. Devrais-je m'excuser ?

\- Pour être honnête ? Pour avoir dire la vérité ? Non... Molly. L'honnêteté et la sincérité ne devraient jamais être excusées. Surtout de nos jours.

\- Alors... Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné la peine de me raconter ça ? Demanda Molly, désespérée de comprendre.

Elle commençait à voir que Mycroft Holmes pourrait bien être un homme mystérieux. Il tourna sa tête pour l'étudier avec une étrange intensité comme s'il lisait un nouveau livre intéressant.

\- Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire une expérience. Normalement, mon cher frère est celui qui fait toutes les expériences... Mais parfois, je dois me salir les mains pour ainsi dire.

Pendant un moment elle crut entendre la musique l'avertir qu'elle était sur le point d'être mangé par un requin... Ou peut-être que la musique l'avertissait de toutes ces histoires dont elle avait entendu parler quand elle était enfant, celles qui finissaient toujours par « et on ne l'entendit plus jamais » ...

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que cette expérience me concerne d'une certaine façon ?

Mycroft lui sourit.

\- Bien, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas l'idiote du village après tout.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez-vous partagez ou dois-je simplement me jeter hors de votre voiture en marche ?

Mycroft lui donna un regard effrayé.

\- Vous continuez de me surprendre, Molly. Si vous vous jetez hors de ma voiture, je serai très contrarié.

\- Croyez-moi, moi aussi, car ça ferait mal, lui dit Molly avant de rire doucement. Alors, vu que cette expérience m'implique qu'est-ce que vous voulez essayer ?

Le sourire qu'offrit Mycroft lui fit penser à un requin. Molly blâma silencieusement John pour lui avoir fait penser à lui comme un poisson meurtrier.

\- Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que vous, Molly Hooper allait être mon amie...

**~*~ Fin Partie 4 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est ainsi qu'on entendit plus jamais parler de Molly Hooper... Je blague on ne va tout de même pas contrarié Mycroft dans ses expériences. Hâte de voir ce que le concept d'amitié va donner pour le Gouvernement Britannique, pas vous??? xx
> 
> P.S. : Anthea est au top dans ce chapitre, je serais Mycroft j'éviterais de trop la contrarier.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

« _... Moi je n'y comprends rien !_ » dis-je

**~The Stockbroker's Clerk** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Dire que Molly fut surprise par ce que Mycroft dit est un euphémisme complet. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que sa mâchoire était tombée et que sa bouche était ouverte. Il lui fallut une seconde entière pour se rappeler comment la fermer. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

\- Vous et moi ? Amis ?

Molly n'avait aucun doute qu'elle semblait sous le choc quand finalement elle parla.

\- Oui, déclara avec résignation Mycroft lentement les lèvres serrées sur son visage avant de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit sans aucun doute, seulement avec une certitude :

\- Vous et moi, amis.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Molly tout aussi lentement en se remettant de sa surprise. J'ai entendu que vous étiez un homme très occupé...

\- Et alors ? Les hommes occupés ont tout le temps des amis, déclara Mycroft avec une petite incertitude.

Comme si ce « Les hommes occupés ont tout le temps des amis » pourrait bien être un mythe erroné.

\- Peut-être qu'ils en ont, je ne suis juste pas sûr que vous oui... Du moins je ne croyais pas que vous étiez du genre à même essayer tout le truc de l'amitié.

Mycroft soupira avant d'admettre :

\- Je ne le suis vraiment pas. Je crois que j'ai été clair sur ce point la dernière qu'on s'est vu. Pourtant... Comme vous l'avez déclarée, mon cher frère a des « amis ». Vous, John et Mrs. Hudson êtes extrêmement loyal envers lui. Vous, vous êtes tellement loyale que cela frise la bêtise comme la loyauté de John.

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à John d'être votre ami vu que ma loyauté est stupide ?

Molly se sentit insultée.

\- S'il vous plait, écoutez, Molly, je n'ai pas dit que votre loyauté était stupide. J'ai dit que c'était à la limite. Et pour ce qui est de demander à John son amitié... Il a décidé il y a longtemps de quel côté il serait et c'est du côté de Sherlock. Jusqu'à ce que la fausse mort de mon frère soit révélée, le Dr Watson me blâmera toujours pour son prétendu suicide. Parce que je suis vivant et Sherlock ne l'est pas. Il préférerait que ce soit moi mort et enterré. Pas Sherlock... Mon frère ne réalise pas encore l'immense douleur qu'il a laissé derrière lui ou à quel point il a trahi leur amitié.

\- Il ne se rendra peut-être jamais compte de ça ou du mal qu'il a fait à leur confiance, déclara Molly doucement.

\- Oui, accorda Mycroft d'un ton bas et doux. Mais alors, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait toujours été le plus stupide.

\- Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas prouvé que vous étiez le plus intelligent.

\- Encore ! Je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves avec vous. Croyez-moi vous vous rendrez compte avec le temps je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que Sherlock.

\- Mycroft... Je suis... Eh bien... Um... touchée que vous m'ayez prise comme amie, mais la vraie amitié arrive juste... Naturellement.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que les choses soient « naturelles » du tout. C'est comme dire que les choses peuvent arriver par hasard, l'univers est rarement aussi paresseux.

\- Vous réalisez ce que l'amitié veut dire ? Vraiment ? Le fait qu'on soit amis signifierait qu'on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble, dit Molly avec scepticisme.

\- Oui et je ne suis pas impatient d'avoir cette histoire d'amitié. Enfant, Sherlock m'a délibérément donné des poux... Je crains que cette expérience ne ressemble beaucoup à celle -là.

\- Ça alors ! Mycroft ces mots me donnent envie de sortir nous acheter des bracelets d'amitiés assortis ! Déclara Molly avec sarcasme.

Mycroft lui offrit un sourire.

\- Retenons les bracelets assortis, d'accord ? Cette expérience avec vous devrait être très intéressante. Une partie de moi est impatiente d'y être, en fait. Au moins, ça devrait être amusant parfois.

Molly leva les yeux.

\- Amusant !? D'accord, vu qu'on pourrait devenir amis que faites-vous pour vous amuser ?

\- Le travail que je fais est amusant. Très excitant par moments. Parfois cela me tiens en alerte et me donne une véritable montée d'adrénaline. Alors je dois dire que mon travail est le plus amusant que j'aie jamais fait.

\- Ce... C'est en fait vraiment... um... ok, je dois être honnête, ça semble être vraiment pathétique et très triste, finit par lui dire Molly espérant qu'elle ne heurte pas ses sentiments. J'apprécie et j'aime mon travail aussi... Je ne suis juste pas sûr que j'appellerais ça drôle... eh bien... en fait... parfois nous avons des corps très intéressants. Je me rappelle qu'une fois nous avons eu un homme de quatre-vingt trois ans qui était mort avec sa chose dure et elle tenait fièrement des heures plus tard. Mike et moi avons bien rigolé sur ce coup-là !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'amusant, dit Mycroft d'un ton pince sans rire.

Molly sourit.

\- Sherlock m'a dit d'innombrables fois que j'avais un sens de l'humour horrible. Ok, et celle-là... Une fois j'ai travaillé sur un cerveau avec une tumeur en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles.

\- Ok c'est une histoire amusante mais Molly je dois vous prévenir... Je ne partagerai jamais d'histoires sur ce que je fais...

Molly étudia Mycroft longtemps et durement avant de hausser les épaules décidée à être honnête.

\- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas... Je crains que vos histoires finissent par être beaucoup trop ennuyeuses de toute façon... Hum... Je veux dire, je suis sûre que vos histoires sont...

Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire rapidement dans l'espoir qu'il ne se sente pas insulté. Bien qu'il était probablement beaucoup trop tard. Attends, John ne lui avait pas dit...

\- Classifiées ?

Dieu merci pour le mot 'classifié'... Car parfois ce mot signifie qu'on veut faire croire au public qu'il s'agit d'une information passionnant qu'on ne peut pas partager, donc soyez jaloux alors qu'en réalité cette information est vraiment une aide fantastique pour dormir.

L'homme sembla absolument sans voix. L'émotion traversa son visage avant qu'il dise finalement :

\- Ennuyant ?! En fait vous croyez que si je vous raconte ma journée ce serait ennuyant pour vous !?

\- J'ai pris un analgésique ! Je voulais dire classifié, vraiment ! Mentit Molly. Je suis triste d'apprendre que vous ne partagerez jamais tous ces... moments hautement classifiés de votre... vie intéressante. Je suis vraiment déçue. Si seulement ce dentiste avec qui je suis sortie avait la même philosophie que vous...

\- Je peux faire et créer des gouvernements... J'ai arrêté des guerres et en ai même commencé quelques-unes et vous trouvez ça ennuyeux ?

Il avait toujours être en état de choc. Il y avait une grande chance qu'elle lui ait brisé le cerveau.

\- J'ai dit classifié ! Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que le mot ennuyant ! Et ok, d'après ce que Sherlock, John et Greg ont dit à propos de votre choix de carrière, ça semble un peu... ennuyeux. Surtout, parce que je me fiche de la politique. Ce que vous faites, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si mal... Je suis juste heureuse de savoir que je n'en entendrais pas parler pendant que nous dinons ensemble. C'est complètement ok que vous ne soyez pas votre frère. Maintenant, il a une vie très excitante et aventureuse.

\- Mon frère est un ancien toxicomane qui peut réveiller la sale bête en lui à tout moment. Il résout des mystères et des crimes pas pour aider les gens ou rendre justice mais pour qu'il puisse vivre un high encore plus fort que ce qui ne pourrait jamais venir d'une aiguille. Il le sait et l'accepte même. C'est pourquoi il déteste qu'on le traite de héros ! Ceci Molly est la vie excitante de mon frère en un mot ! L'informa Mycroft chaleureusement.

Molly haussa les épaules simplement.

\- Tout ce que je dis c'est que c'est normal que vous ne parliez jamais de votre travail. Je comprends et j'en suis très reconnaissante. Et si d'où je suis assis, Sherlock a l'air de mener une vie plus excitante. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Regardez-vous ! Vous me dites que votre journée n'est pas du tout ennuyeuse mais vous ressemblez à un majordome chic ! Le majordome préféré de l'Angleterre...

Maintenant Mycroft sembla sérieusement offensé.

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas un majordome !

\- Eh bien si la Reine sonne une cloche, vous vous pointez soudainement avec un plateau ? Parce que je peux vous imaginer faire ça.

Molly essaya de faire de son mieux pour ne pas succomber aux rires. L'expression sur le visage de Mycroft était absolument inestimable. Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour voir la vue familière. La voiture traversait une zone bien connue... La voiture se dirigeait vers chez elle.

Quand Molly jeta un regard à Mycroft, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle commença à rire.

\- Je vous taquine Mycroft, les amis se taquinent entre eux. Pas de méchanceté, juste de l'amusement.

\- Et comment je fais pour vous taquiner ? Demanda Mycroft durement, toujours très offensé d'être traité de majordome.

\- Si vous êtes aussi intelligent que vous le dites. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution mais soyez prudent. Ne soyez pas cruel... Soyez juste un peu léger. Ne soyez pas une brute... Je sais que ce sera un grand défi pour vous mais vous pouvez le faire, lui dit Molly en essayant d'être gentille en espérant qu'il puisse profiter d'une légère taquinerie.

Tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude c'était très amusant de voir l'homme très froid soit- disant indifférent, ne pas être du tout distant d'aucune façon.

\- Vrai... Vous pensez vraiment que ma tenue me fait ressembler à un majordome ? Demanda Mycroft en baissant les yeux sur son beau costume bleu sombre de luxe presque consciemment.

Molly lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, mais il y a des moments. Le reste du temps vous ressemblez à un avocat sérieux et dangereux sur le point de dévorer quelqu'un pour son petit déjeuner.

Mycroft la regarda. Les yeux soudainement doux pendant un moment.

\- J'ai pensé devenir avocat un fois. Quand j'étais enfant, bien sûr. C'était presque au même moment où mon frère pensait qu'être pirate serait un choix de carrière pour lui.

Curieusement, Molly fut séduite à l'idée de Sherlock comme pirate et Mycroft comme avocat.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise. Je suis certaine que vous auriez été fameux à ça, déclara discrètement Molly.

\- Je suis bien meilleur en tant que Gouvernement Britannique, Molly. C'est ce que je suis devenu et j'en profite. Je ne regrette pas les sacrifices ou les autres décisions difficiles que j'ai prises. Et contrairement à mon frère je ne m'ennuie jamais.

\- Eh bien je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas être ennuyeuse mais je vais essayer de ne pas l'être.

\- Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas du tout ennuyeuse Molly Hooper.

Elle l'étudia avant de demander :

\- Donc Mycroft Holmes quand est ton prochain jour de congé ?

Molly apprécia vraiment l'expression de surprise sur son visage. Le fait qu'elle ait eu le pouvoir de le déstabiliser lui a procura un frisson particulier et, pour être tout à fait honnête, sa surprise le fit paraitre comme un être humain...

\- Je n'ai jamais pris un jour de congé, l'informa Mycroft froidement.

\- Cela pourrait un jour mener à une crise cardiaque massive et fatale... Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, dit Molly tristement. Pour avoir des amis, Mycroft, il faut d'abord prendre du temps pour eux.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre à temps pour voir le véhicule s'arrêter devant son immeuble.

\- Si tu veux sérieusement être mon ami... Continua Molly. Sois à mon appartement vers midi demain. Prépare- toi à être là plusieurs heures. Apporte la pizza, pas de pepperoni parce que ça me donne des brûlures d'estomac... N'importe quoi d'autre sur la pizza sera bien.

\- Je ne livre pas la pizza et je suis un homme très occupé ! Coupa Mycroft presque en colère.

Molly sut instinctivement que c'était parce qu'elle lui ôtait le contrôle de la situation. Lui rappelant encore une fois que cet homme aimait avoir tout le temps le contrôle de la situation, peut-être était-ce la seule chose qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé. Le contrôle.

\- Je n'ai pas à être ton amie Mycroft, lui rappela Molly doucement. Tu sembles être un homme intéressant, un peu ennuyeux mais je te donne une chance de me prouver que j'ai tort. Vu que tu es un homme qui semble aimer les défis, peut-être que tu le relèveras.

Elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa dehors avant de se pencher pour le regarder.

\- Je me fiche d'être une partie de ton expérience. Mais, l'amitié comme beaucoup de choses dans la vie sont une rue à double sens. Donc, sois chez moi demain ou ton expérience ne décollera jamais. Je suis peut-être une marionnette heureuse dans les ficelles de ton frère mais je ne serais pas dans tes fils, Mycroft Holmes et n'entre pas par effraction dans mon appartement, frappe à la porte à la place. Et aussi, j'aime vraiment ce joli costume que tu portes. C'est vraiment très joli mais essaie de ne pas te montrer comme un majordome ! Oh et merci pour la balade.

Molly lui donna un sourire effronté et heureux avant de fermer la portière. Elle essaya de ne pas sautiller en se dirigeant vers la porte de son immeuble. Molly ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il accepterait ce défi.

S'il ne le faisait pas, la vie continuerait...

Et s'il acceptait...

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si disposée à être la seule et unique amie de Mycroft Holmes...

Était-ce parce qu'elle comprenait que trop bien la solitude et qu'elle pouvait la reconnaitre chez les autres ? Peut-être

Ou peut-être parce que Mycroft était le frère de Sherlock... Qui sait vraiment...

Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'est que Dieu ou tout autre être puissant ferait mieux de l'aider car elle savait sans aucun doute qu'elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait obtenir...

**~*~ Fin partie 5 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft va-t-il se transformer en livreur de pizza? Ou va-t-il laisser tomber? Surtout après que Molly ait insulté son super métier... Suite au prochain chapitre. xx


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

******~*~ Partie 6~*~**

_« Je venais chercher un ami »_

~ **_The Man with the Twisted Lip_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Molly regardait les gouttes de pluie glisser doucement le long de la fenêtre. Dehors, il n'y avait pas de grosse tempête, ni même une violente tempête. Simplement une belle pluie. Elle ferma ses yeux pour écouter avec attention la pluie. Légère mais pas tout à fait douce non plus. La chanson douce et merveilleuse de la nature.

Elle avait toujours aimé le son. Curieusement, cela semblait toujours la détendre et aujourd'hui elle en avait désespérément besoin. Molly n'était même pas sûre de pourquoi elle était nerveuse ou anxieuse...

Elle n'était même pas sûre que Mycroft viendrait. Il devait avoir mieux à faire et elle dû se demander à quoi il pensait ou, plus important encore, à quoi elle pensait ? Elle, Molly Hooper, la seule et unique amie de Mycroft Holmes ? Cela paraissait étrange en soi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'inavouable réalité était tellement simple. Cela ne marcherait jamais. Surement, Mycroft avait réalisé qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop différents pour avoir une amitié de longue durée.

Peut-être qu'il était en fait un homme intelligent et avait réalisé qu'il était trop seul dans ce monde. Peut-être qu'une partie de l'expérience consistait à voir ce que c'était de ne plus être seul. Avoir un ami sur qui il pourrait compter. Avoir un ami en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et une forme de loyauté honnête qui semblait manquer dans ce monde parfois sombre et fou.

Oui, peut-être était-il curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un ami loyal et inébranlable. Il avait dû remarquer à quel point un ami avait aidé son frère par bien des façons.

Malheureusement Mycroft devait savoir ce qui était arrivé au pauvre chat curieux... Oh mon Dieu, et si elle était maintenant ce chat mort et pas lui.

Peut-être que Mycroft ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui et sa soi-disant expérience sera terminée.

Elle ne savait pas toujours pas à quoi elle avait pensé, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour être son ami. Elle accepterait le défi !

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas... Le vrai mystère dans tout ça, était le pourquoi elle avait changé sa chemise presque cinq fois. Ce n'était en aucun cas un rencard. Car elle ne sortirait pas avec un homme comme Mycroft Holmes. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait seulement de deux personnes qui trainaient ensemble pour voir s'ils pouvaient être amis.

Ça ne voulait rien dire qu'elle se batte contre l'envie de mettre du rouge à lèvres. Car elle ne voyait pas Mycroft Holmes de cette façon. Honnêtement, donc il n'y avait absolument pas besoin de rouge à lèvres. Pas du tout. Elle ne portait jamais de rouge à lèvres quand elle trainait avec Greg ou John et ils étaient ses amis les plus précieux. Donc pas besoin de rouge à lèvres. Vraiment pas besoin du tout.

La décision de mettre ou non du rouge à lèvres lui sortit complètement de l'esprit au son d'un coup contre sa porte.

Molly prit une profonde inspiration avant de réaliser doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et jeta un regard par le judas. Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre ayant presque envie de rire. Pas vraiment parce la vue devant elle était hilarante mais parce que, d'une certaine façon, c'était un peu inattendu.

Même si elle avait dit d'apporter une pizza et de faire de son mieux pour ne pas ressembler à un majordome...

Il portait un magnifique pantalon gris et une solide chemise blanche. Son habituelle veste de costume et sa cravate avaient disparu. Il avait même déboutonné deux ou trois boutons au cou et avait relevé ses manches. Elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas porter son parapluie et vu qu'il pleuvait légèrement dehors c'était probablement sa version de vivre dangereusement.

Tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude c'était qu'il semblait... Différent. Presque normal. Presque en tout cas...

Il ne semblait pas distant comme d'habitude. La boite à pizza qu'il tenait aurait pu l'aider à avoir le look « Je suis tout à fait humain, non vraiment, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est vrai ».

Aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas capable de taquiner Mycroft sur son apparence de majordome. En fait, il avait l'air beau. Elle refusa d'aller jusqu'à dire magnifique. Nope le mot "beau" était assez.

Comme s'il savait avec certitude qu'elle l'observait, il lui lança un regard aiguisé et très long avant de lever les yeux.

Se sentant étourdie, elle détourna le regard et essaya de se calmer. Quand elle fut presque certaine d'avoir atteint une totale sérénité, Molly entrebâilla la porte et déclara avec autant d'impassibilité que possible :

\- Combien je te dois ?

\- Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna Mycroft.

Molly sentit ses yeux se plisser sévèrement sur son visage.

\- S'il te plait, rectifia rapidement Mycroft. Puis-je entrer ?

Molly lui offrit un large sourire heureux. Ouvrant grand la porte alors qu'elle faisait un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer.

Elle le regarda entrer et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'incroyable arôme s'infiltrer avec la boite à pizza. Molly ferma porter avant de demander.

\- Quel sorte de pizza tu as ?

\- Pepperoni, déclara Mycroft d'un ton très sec en la posant sur la table avant de lui sourire. Je te taquine bien sûr.

Il souleva le couvercle pour révéler une pizza couverte de légumes. Molly renifla :

\- Bon travail, pour te moquer de ta nouvelle amie.

\- Oui, et je l'ai fait en toute légèreté j'en suis sûr, sembla grogner Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils vers la pizza.

Molly sourit malgré son ton, avant de demander :

\- Tu n'aimes pas la pizza ?

\- C'est... ça va. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois... Tu vois, Molly, j'aurais pu t'amener quelque chose tellement meilleur que de la pizza. Tu aurais pu demander n'importe quoi ! J'aurai pu facilement avoir n'importe lequel des meilleurs chefs de Londres, qui sont connus dans le monde entier, de l'un des innombrables restaurants de luxe pour te faire quelque chose de grand ! Au lieu de ça tu... Tu me forces à t'apporter une pizza.

Tandis que Mycroft parlait, Molly avait sorti deux assiettes de son placard qui contenait de la vaisselle bien empilée. Elle lui tendit une assiette en choisissant sa part.

\- Même si j'avais su ça, j'aurais quand même demandé une pizza. Alors, tu veux une bière ou un soda avec ton plat ? Demanda poliment Molly et d'une certaine façon joyeusement.

Après avoir tout bien considéré, Mycroft soupira :

\- N'importe quoi sera parfait.

Elle rit simplement :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste !

\- En fait ceci est mon ton enthousiaste, attend d'entendre mon ton joyeux.

Il mentait clairement car son ton était totalement neutre.

Elle attrapa deux bières froides et lui en tendit une. Son expression était pleine de dégout cependant il accepta la bouteille et l'ouvrit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu as peur de ce qu'une bouteille te ferait faire ? Tu ne peux pas tenir l'alcool, hmm ? Demanda Molly avant de s'assoir et de prendre une très grosse bouchée de la délicieuse pizza.

Elle gémit même un peu de bonheur et de pur plaisir alors que ses papilles gustatives se mettaient en mode satisfaction totale.

Ses yeux l'étudièrent intensément. Elle aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose scintiller derrière ses yeux. Un pensée sortie de nulle part qui sembla le prendre complètement par surprise avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle se demanda ce qu'était cette pensée. Réalisait-il maintenant à quel point leur amitié serait une expérience malavisée ?

Il prit une longue gorgée avant de lui répondre :

\- Non, je peux très bien tenir ma consommation d'alcool. Mon charmant frère cependant... Même avant avec des graphiques et des chiffres fiables il ne s'en sort pas bien du tout.

Molly ria. Il semblait que devenir amie avec Mycroft serait un grand bénéfice pour apprendre toutes sortes de nouvelles choses à propos de Sherlock. De son désir ardent d'être un jour pirate à savoir que l'alcool n'était pas son ami le plus cher.

Pourtant, elle en apprenait aussi beaucoup sur Mycroft. Bien sûr, il pouvait sembler froid et prudent mais il se souciait beaucoup de son frère. Elle apprenait que peu importe à quel point il essayait, ses yeux le trahissaient toujours... Surtout quand il parlait de Sherlock. Il y avait une petite flamme de chaleur, quelque chose de très petit, mais c'était toujours là.

Peut-être que son frère manquait déjà à Mycroft. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ou arrêter d'être agacé par son petit frère tandis que Sherlock était absent. Si vraiment Mycroft avait raison dans le fait que son frère était parti pour deux ans... ça voulait dire que Mycroft serait totalement seul pendant les _deux_ prochaines années. Il n'aurait pas un seul ami.

Sherlock était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Mycroft. Qu'il n'ait _jamais_ eu. Ils étaient toujours lié par le sang. Une famille dysfonctionnelle et leur propre amitié étrange. Cependant les deux frères préfèreraient mourir d'une mort violente plutôt que de l'admettre.

John avait raconté à Molly que leurs plaisanteries étaient parfois froides, un peu sans cœur, mais aussi très taquines et drôles à certains moments. John lui avait également raconté qu'ils semblaient prendre un grand plaisir à tester les tendances meurtrières de l'autre.

Sérieusement, qui va craquer et se jeter à la gorge de l'autre en premier ? John avait misé sur Sherlock. Alors que Greg avait parié sur Mycroft en disant « Quiconque connaît Sherlock est constamment sur le fil du rasoir ».

John avait aussi dit que les frères s'asseyaient et badinaient pendant des heures et jouaient même à des jeux de sociétés ridicules.

Maintenant Sherlock était parti. Laissant son frère complètement et totalement seul. Il n'y aurait plus ni appels ou SMS, plus de badineries ludiques ou mêmes glaciales à Baker Street.

A qui d'autre Mycroft Holmes devait-il parler de son frère... Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Il était un homme vraiment séparé des autres. A dessein et volontairement, oui, mais être complètement détaché et isolé ne pouvait en aucun cas être une bonne chose. Personne de devrait être complètement seul, pas même Mycroft Holmes.

Le sourire de Molly s'était évanouit pendant qu'elle l'étudiait. Elle comprenait sa solitude et son existence à l'état brut. Elle savait aussi qu'il était un homme très fier. Elle doutait qu'il admette se sentir seul ou même à quel point son frère lui manquait. Malheureusement, un jour viendrait, peut-être, où il ne pourra plus se leurrer. Avec de la chance il s'en rendra compte sans qu'il s'agisse d'un événement tragique.

Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il avait besoin d'un ami. Au moins quelqu'un pour être là jusqu'au retour de Sherlock et quand il reviendra...

Peut-être que Mycroft n'aura plus du tout besoin d'elle. L'expérience de l'amitié pour tenir la solitude à distance, pour savoir ce que la vraie loyauté était et pour connaitre sa force prendrait fin.

Molly était prête à être là en tant qu'amie si c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Toujours.

Quand Sherlock reviendra et il reviendra, elle se demanda sérieusement s'ils allaient rester amis. Il y avait de fortes chances que la réponse soit « non ». Pourquoi Mycroft aurait-il besoin d'elle une fois son frère revenu ?

Pour une raison quelconque cette pensée remplit son cœur d'une vive agonie. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cette pensée lui faisait si mal.

Molly ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer la solitude de Mycroft, peu importe à quel point il pourrait la blesser dans quelques années. Si elle le pouvait aussi, elle l'aiderait, elle l'aiderait.

\- Alors...

Mycroft coupa ses pensées, son visage était soigneusement impassible.

\- J'ai quelques heures de temps libre et nous sommes maintenant en train de « trainer » comme les amis ont tendance à le faire...

\- Oui... Confirma Molly. Nous trainons ensemble comme de bons amis. Ton sens de l'observation est tout simplement remarquable.

Le coin des lèvres de Mycroft se soulevèrent. Il n'y avait absolument aucune froideur dans ses yeux.

\- Mes pouvoirs d'observation sont en effet remarquable, tu sais, en fait, ils sont bien meilleurs que ceux de mon frère. Je gagne toujours quand on joue à ce jeu.

Molly sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Elle pouvait clairement voir qu'il croyait honnêtement ce qu'il disait. Elle avait cependant du mal à le croire. Finalement, elle dit :

\- C'est gentil.

Ses yeux se plissèrent vers elle avec suspicion comme si il se demandait si elle se moquait de lui ou même si elle le taquinait...

\- Non... Vraiment... C'est gentil. Plus tard, peut-être tu pourras peut-être montrer ton talent de fou de Holmes. Je jure d'être un public absolument ravi... Tant que tu observes les autres et pas moi car j'ai peur de ce que ma main pourrait faire à ta douce joue.

Mycroft rit. Un vrai rire sincère. Le son était grave et profond et il était d'une beauté vraie et d'une honnêteté absolue. Le son peut aussi avoir été un peu rouillé comme s'il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps.

\- Très bien ! Deal, lui dit Mycroft avant de demander. Alors à part « trainer », qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'autre ?

\- Eh bien... Nous commençons par accepter de nous retrouver tous les vendredis pour manger un Fish and chips parce que c'est ce que les besties font... Se moqua Molly, se sentant heureuse quand elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

Molly continua :

\- Nous pouvons regarder un DVD à la télé parce que j'ai une belle collection... ou et ce que j'espère vraiment... Tu vois, j'ai aussi une collection de jeux de société sympas dans mon placard et pour être tout à fait honnête j'adorerais te botter le cul en jouant à l'un d'eux.

Une étincelle de joie entra dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne déclare sèchement et très calmement :

\- J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas comme une petite fille quand je botterai le tiens.

Sur ce, il prit une grosse bouchée de pizza et Molly ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Eh bien, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, être l'ami de Mycroft Holmes allait être vraiment très intéressant.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 6 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft s'est finalement décidé à avoir une bestie (je garde mot en anglais parce que je la trouve à la fois enfantin et très mignon)...


	7. Chapitre 7

**~*~ Partie 7~*~**

Sherlock Holmes parlant à John Watson...

_« Allons, allons, mon vieux, qu'il en soit comme vous le voulez ! Nous avons partagé la même chambre pendant des années et ce serait amusant si nous finissions par partager la même cellule. »_

**~ _Charles Augustus Milverton_ by Arthur Conan Doyle**

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Molly rencontra Greg et John dans un pub familier et bien connu. Étant des gentlemen absolus tous deux, ils la laissèrent payer la première tournée.

Greg commença à parler des dernières affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé, en particulier celles impliquant Sherlock. La plupart des affaires dataient d'avant l'entrée de John dans la vie du grand détective consultant.

Molly regarda John pendant que Greg parlait et elle pu tout de suite dire que les grandes aventures avec son meilleur ami manquaient sérieusement à John. Sherlock lui manquait toujours, sans aucun doute, mais ces merveilleuses aventures avaient donné à John ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin à l'époque. Toujours nécessaire, malheureusement. Sherlock avait donné à son blogueur un but. Peut être qu'au début, il lui avait même donné une raison de se lever le matin...

Quand il était revenu d'Afghanistan, John avait été un soldat blessé et avait dit qu'il ne se battrait plus jamais. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de lui. Plus de champs de bataille, plus de raison de se sentir en vie. Sherlock avait prouvé que toutes ces choses étaient des mensonges.

Alors qu'ils sirotaient leur pintes de bière, après que Greg eut raconté comment un homme affreux avait simulé sa mort et avait ensuite tenté de piéger le fils adulte d'une femme qui avait rompu avec lui et comment Sherlock l'avait fait sortir de sa cachette...

John sentit le besoin de partager qu'il avait fait des rêves bizarres. Bien souvent, il était encore soldat et se battait avec acharnement pour que Sherlock lui tape soudain sur l'épaule et lui fasse savoir que la partie n'était pas vraiment terminée. Dans l'un des plus récents, John s'était vu partager une cellule de prison avec Sherlock souriant comme si c'était Noël, se frottant les deux mains et demandant joyeusement à John s'il voulait ressayer le lendemain ce qu'ils venaient de faire...

John n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pourquoi ils avaient été mis dans une cellule mais tout ce que John savait c'était que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il était certain que c'était la faute de Sherlock.

Greg avait beaucoup ri et Molly avait souri, totalement charmé et puis ce fut son tour. Il savait que ce n'était pas leurs affaires mais elle pensait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de cacher sa nouvelle amitié avec Mycroft. Ce n'était pas un secret honteux qui devait être caché.

De plus, ce serait bien que ses bons amis qui avaient rencontrés l'homme soient au courant de leur amitié. De cette façon, elle pourrait parfois leur demander conseil si nécessaire et, plus important encore, elle pouvait se plaindre de lui comme une folle. Molly n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de cet homme aujourd'hui mais elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle devait être préparée.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas jaser sur l'homme ou même dire des choses méchantes sur lui. Molly savait comment être une bonne amie. Elle savait même de quoi parler et ce qu'elle devait garder pour elle.

John avait même eu besoin de parler de Sherlock. Il écrivait des blogs pour avoir une sortie de secours lorsqu'il s'occupait et vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, donc John avait fini par partager sa vie au sujet de Sherlock avec le monde entier.

Pour être honnête, Molly n'avait aucun désir de « partager » avec le monde le fait d'être ami avec Mycroft Holmes. En fait, elle avait le fort sentiment qu'il ne serait pas très heureux du tout si elle essayait même d'écrire un blog à son sujet. Mycroft était un tel maniaque du contrôle qu'il trouverait probablement un moyen de la faire inscrire sur la liste noire d'Internet.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il soit si puissant mais pourquoi devrait-elle tester cette théorie ?

Les hommes la regardèrent en état de choc lorsqu'elle leur expliqua comment Mycroft l'avait choisie pour faire des expériences. Ok, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû utiliser le mot « expérience » ; leurs yeux écarquillés était une indication.

\- Tu es folle ! Lâcha John.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il suffit seulement de deux signatures pour envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital psychiatrique... Et peut-être un juge aussi... Déclara Greg pensivement.

Comme s'il y avait une forte possibilité qu'il ait besoin de signer de tels papiers et peut-être même de faire appel à des faveurs. Il était aussi fort possible qu'il ait eu ces mêmes pensées avant de travailler aux côtés de Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dit Molly alors qu'elle mitraillait les deux hommes d'un regard extrêmement agacé.

Ces hommes ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'elle savait où trouver des outils à utiliser pour une lobotomie.

\- Molly, tu ne peux pas être amie avec Mycroft Holmes ! Il est... Il est... Mycroft Holmes... Il y a une raison pour laquelle cet homme n'a pas d'amis, surtout parce qu'il est une ordure en tant qu'être humain ! Dit John, clairement exaspéré.

\- John, déclara Molly essayant désespérément de garder son calme. Tu es un tel hypocrite.

\- Quoi ? Demanda John une fois encore en état de choc...

\- J'ai lu ton blog, tu te souviens ? Lui rappela-t-elle avec précaution. Y compris « Une étude en Rose », où tu admets que pas mal de gens t'ont averti de ne pas devenir ami avec ce soi-disant monstre de Sherlock Holmes. Car il n'avait pas d'amis et il y avait une raison pour cela ! Même son propre frère a essayé de te mettre en garde d'une manière mystérieuse et unique... Pourtant tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine d'écouter ce que les autres disaient, tu faisais ce que ton cœur te demandait de faire. Tu as vu un homme incroyable qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un ami. Mycroft Holmes n'est peut- être pas aussi incroyable que son frère mais il est toujours un homme qui a besoin d'un ami. Un homme solitaire, vraiment, qui est prêt à essayer l'amitié, je peux être cette amie, John, aussi longtemps qu'il veut que je le sois.

Molly pensa sérieusement que dans deux ans, elle découvrirait si Mycroft aurait appris quelque chose sur la valeur de l'amitié. Bien qu'elle savait que sa fichue fierté pouvait facilement se mettre en travers de son chemin.

En plus quand Sherlock sera de retour, il n'aura plus besoin d'elle.

\- Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessée, dit John d'une voix remplie d'une profonde inquiétude et il évitait maintenant le contact visuel.

Elle se pencha un avant et tapota doucement sa main.

\- Si ça arrive, ce que j'en doute, mais si ça arrive tu pourras dire que tu me l'avais dit, sans craindre que je n'explose et que je te frappe.

John lui offrit un faible sourire la regardant dans les yeux une fois de plus avant de serrer sa main en retour.

Greg éclaircit sa gorge avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis là pour toi Molly. Si tu as besoin de nous parler de Mycroft... Je suis là pour toi de jour comme de nuit.

\- Moi aussi Molly, accepta doucement John, échangeant un regard avec Greg.

\- Bien que... Greg continua ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. S'il te plait, essayes de ne pas m'appeler entre une et quatre heures du matin. Appelle plutôt John, je détesterais que tes innocentes oreilles entendent de tels désagréments. C'est bon quand c'est le boulot qui m'appelle. Ils sont habitués mon langage grossier. Mais tes douces et délicates oreilles ne peuvent vraiment pas supporter une telle vulgarité.

Molly rit en se souvenant de la rare fois où Greg l'avait surprise en utilisant un langage inapproprié. Il l'avait appelé à deux heures du matin au sujet d'un corps sur lequel elle avait travaillé juste avant la fin de son service. Il avait juré qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était et que c'était un accident de l'appeler chez elle. Pourtant il l'avait taquinée plus tard en lui disant que ses pauvres oreilles innocentes ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

\- Ok mais si je t'appelle si tard... Ou c'est tôt ? Je ferais mes pancakes aux mûres fraîches que vous aimez tellement tous les deux.

Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain et eurent l'air très, très optimistes. Tout comme Toby à chaque fois qu'elle tenait une boite de conserve et un ouvre boite, il commençait à miauler. Exigeant qu'elle se dépêche pour qu'il puisse profiter de sa friandise... Et si ce n'était pas pour lui, il lui faisait un présent spécial plus tard.

Elle aurait pu se tromper, mais elle pensa pouvoir détecter un peu de bave au coin de leurs bouches.

\- J'attends ton appel avec impatience, déclara Greg alors que John acquiesçait rapidement.

Molly sourit en sirotant sa pinte de bière.

\- Bien que Molly..., continua Greg. Fais attention s'il te plait... Si Mycroft te blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre... Je crains sérieusement ce qui pourrait m'arriver quand je le frapperais violemment au visage.

\- On n'entendra plus jamais parler de toi, déclara John en connaissance de cause comme s'il avait déjà vécu une telle chose.

Greg acquiesça d'un signe de tête et inclina sa propre pinte en accord total.

\- Maintenant, c'est une très forte possibilité. J'ai entendu dire qu'il garde des corps dans son magnifique jardin... Les corps font un excellent engrais.

Tout comme les peaux de bananes et la merde de cheval... pensa Molly en noyant le reste dans sa bière. Elle espéra que les corps dans le jardin de Mycroft n'étaient que des mensonges vicieux.

Molly sourit faiblement.

\- Qui aura la prochaine tournée car je sais que ce n'est pas moi, les informa-t-elle.

Elle fut heureuse quand Greg déclara qu'il payait la prochaine tournée et avec gratitude ils changèrent de sujet.

Pour l'instant, une partie d'elle se demandait si elle allait finir dans le jardin de Mycroft...

Merde, peut-être qu'elle aurait vraiment dû le laisser gagner un jeu hier soir.

~ ***~ FIN PARTIE 7 ~*~**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~PARTIE 8~*~**

_« Votre compagnie me suffit, si_ _la mienne_ _ne vous déplaît pas... »_

**~ The Hound of the Baskervilles by Arthur Conan Doyle**

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Quelques mois passèrent et Molly sentit que Mycroft et elle s'étaient installés assez confortablement dans leur amitié quelque peu unique. Ils firent tous les deux des efforts et passèrent du temps ensemble, chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

Molly avait été absolument ravie quand Mycroft l'avait invité à sortir pour un Fish and chips presque chaque vendredi.

Il l'avait invité même une fois dans quelques restaurants très chic ce qui était très agréable, sans aucun doute, mais elle préférait bien plus quand il s'arrêtait à son appartement avec de succulents plats à emporter ou même de la pizza. Ensuite, ils se détendaient avec un jeu de société très amusant et compétitif.

Il lui apprenait même à jouer aux échecs. Molly s'était retrouvée sérieusement surprise de voir à quel point Mycroft pouvait être patient. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ses erreurs comme s'il s'y attendait. Il lui faisait un petit sourire d'encouragement quand elle le surprenait. Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel quand elle appelait intentionnellement certaines pièces « le château machin » et « le cavalier truc ».

Elle trouva Mycroft bien plus patient que son frère. Au moins, quand il s'agissait de jouer à des jeux. Elle sentait toujours qu'elle avait besoin d'une thérapie à partie du moment où Sherlock avait essayé de lui montrer comment jouer correctement au « cluedo ».

Ces moments où Mycroft lui apportait des plats à emporter et jouait à des jeux de société avec elle...

Molly ne savait jamais à quel point ses yeux brillaient de plaisir ou à quel point son sourire était magnifique dans ces moments-là. Elle trouvait sa compagnie très agréable. Ce fut ce qui la surprit en premier.

A ce moment-là, ils faisaient une très agréable promenade dans St James's Park. C'était un parc d'une très grand élégance.

Mycroft tenait son parapluie ouvert d'une main tandis qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement, côte à côte.

De temps en temps il montrait son fameux talent de déduction de Holmes.

Il désigna un veuf, qui était père de trois jeunes enfants. Bien sûr il expliqua ensuite comment il savait tout ça. A un moment, il déduit que deux Américains étaient en lune de miel. Ça ne durerait pas un an, car le nouveau mari lorgnait sur une autre femme. Il y avait un Français qui travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant très populaire et il avait une liaison avec une femme de chambre d'un hôtel très connu.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'essayer elle s'autorisa à faire des suppositions extrêmement stupides. Supposons, qu'elle savait que ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être vrai. Elle embellissait beaucoup, ne prenant pas du tout au sérieux l'art de la science de la déduction. Cela aurait grandement horrifié Sherlock. Mycroft sembla accepter qu'il était au moins en train de gagner et s'en tint là.

Elle sentit que ses vraies capacités étaient plus importantes avec les cadavres, avec lesquels elle travaillait, qu'avec les vivants. Pourtant, c'était quand même amusant d'essayer de suivre Mycroft même si elle inventait des histoires où quelque chose susceptible de sortir de la télé qu'elle regardait plutôt que de la réalité.

Car elle doutait fort que la grand-mère de quatre-vingts ans et avec ses deux petits fils jumeaux étaient en fait un agent double qui allait faire un autre travail avant de prendre officiellement sa retraite.

Ou que l'homme sur le banc en train d'envoyer des SMS se transformait en un effrayant loup-garou pendant la pleine lune. C'était la longue et très hirsute barbe qui lui avait fait dire ça à Mycroft.

Mycroft l'avait simplement regardé fixement et longuement alors qu'elle essayait de garder son visage le plus sérieux possible. Après un long moment, elle avait finalement échoué et s'était mise à rire.

\- L'existence des loups garous est censé être un secret hautement confidentiel, déclara Mycroft complètement impassible.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et le fixa en état de choc. Il lui fallut un moment avant de sourire lentement. Molly tendit la main pour frapper légèrement son bras.

\- En fait tu m'as presque eu pendant une minute.

Mycroft gloussa.

\- Ton expression était hors de prix !

\- J'en suis sûr. Voilà une autre expression à regarder !

Molly lui tira la langue d'une façon puérile.

\- Maintenant c'est une expression charmante, Molly, simplement charmante, l'informa Mycroft avec de l'humour dans son ton.

\- C'était soit ça soit je te faisais un doigt d'honneur.

Elle tourna sa tête et regarda des enfants se courir après en criant et en riant. Molly les regarda presque nostalgique pendant un long moment avant de continuer doucement.

\- Vu que ce sont des enfants, je préférerais qu'ils n'apprennent pas certaines mauvaises manières de ma part. Ils devraient apprendre en regardant la télé comme font les enfants normaux.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Mycroft avec curiosité après un long moment de silence.

Il devait avoir remarqué son humeur soudainement triste et peut-être mélancolique.

Molly lui lança un regard avant de regarder à nouveau les enfants. Ils semblaient plein de vie et de joie.

\- Rien d'important Mycroft.

Un silence confortable flotta entre eux. Elle soupira profondément avant d'admettre.

\- Quand j'étais jeune je pensais vraiment que je serais mariée et que j'aurais déjà deux enfants maintenant.

\- Tu es encore jeune et tu n'as pas à être marié pour avoir des enfants, l'informa Mycroft comme si elle était idiote et ne savait pas que c'était possible.

En réalité, elle savait très bien que le sperme n'avait pas besoin d'une licence de mariage pour faire son boulot, merci beaucoup.

Molly rit avant de hausser les épaules.

\- En fait, je suis plutôt vieux jeu à certains égards, Mycroft. Je préfère simplement me marier si je veux avoir des enfants. Dis-moi, tes parents sont mariés ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Mycroft très sèchement. Ils sont aussi assez vieux jeu. En fait je suis né exactement un an après qu'ils se soient mariés.

Molly regarda les jeunes enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue avec leur grand-mère. Puis elle l'étudia avec attention avant de commencer à se promener lentement à côté de lui une fois de plus.

\- Donc... Mycroft as-tu des enfants cachés quelque part... Comme dans un prestigieux internant ou dans un laboratoire chic avec plein de petites éprouvettes colorées...

Un éclair d'horreur traversa son visage.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas d'enfant, caché ou même à la vue de tous... En fait, je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh, Mycroft ! Je suis tellement... tellement désolée. Je sais à quel point tu es sensible et je n'aurais jamais abordé un sujet aussi difficile que celui-là si j'avais su que ta machine à bébé était cassée.

\- QUOI ?!

Molly fit de son mieux pour lui donner un regard très innocent avant d'indiquer son aine et d'articuler silencieusement : « c'est cassé ».

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas cassé ! Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu l'as testé récemment ? En tant qu'amie, c'est bon de savoir ces choses, déclara Molly de bon cœur.

\- Il va bien ! Crois-moi, tout est en parfait état de marche et en quoi le fait d'être mon ami rend cette information pertinente ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cette information était pertinente. Je dis juste que c'est bon de savoir qu'en tant qu'ami, on peut avoir cette conversation en toute sécurité, sans craindre que plus tard tu ne pleures dans un coin sombre quelque part en position fœtale.

Mycroft secoua sa tête lentement à ses mots. Il se demandait probablement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter son adorable amitié. Molly lui sourit simplement. C'était peut-être le sourire d'une folle.

Mycroft soupira:

\- Est-ce que tu réalise que c'est inconvenant pour une dame de taquiner un homme au sujet de son –

\- Équipement cassé ? Le coupa-t-elle, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Mycroft la voit comme une lady.

\- Il n'est pas cassé ! Arrête de dire ça !

Molly rit en levant les mains en faisant semblant de se rendre.

\- Très bien ! Je te crois. Je ne me moquerais plus de toi à ce sujet. Puisque ce n'est pas cassé ! Dieu me préserve si j'ai créé par inadvertance un tueur en série simplement parce que j'ose avoir une conversation intéressante sur ton équipement !

Elle se pencha alors et laissa avec précaution son main se poser sur son bras avant de devenir assez sérieuse pour demander.

\- Alors pourquoi le grand et puissant Mycroft Holmes dit qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfants ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur sa main avant de la regarder. Il n'essaya pas d'enlever sa main.

\- Je trouve que les enfants sont bêtes en fait, mais je trouve que tout les gens autour de moi sont de parfaits crétins... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclara-t-il rapidement à son regard « je devrais vraiment te gifler ». Je suppose que mes propres enfants cependant...

Mycroft arrêta ses paroles par un profond soupir. Ses pieds maintenant immobiles, la faisant s'arrêter aussi, elle se tourna pour se concentrer complètement sur lui. Il fut silencieux et pensif pendant un long moment avant qu'il décide de continuer sur un ton calme.

\- Un jour, quand j'étais un petit garçon mes parents m'ont fait asseoir et informé, très heureux, que dans les mois à venir j'allais être grand frère. Pour mon âge j'étais très intelligent, un enfant génie à tous points de vue et ma première et unique question a été « pourquoi ? ». De tous les mots que je connaissais, et j'avais mémorisé presque le dictionnaire, ce fut la seule chose que j'ai dite. Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un autre enfant ils m'avaient moi ! J'étais presque certain que j'étais assez bien comme enfant unique. Je sentais aussi qu'ils étaient vieux et n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'avoir des rapports sexuels de toute façon. Je crois fermement que j'ai eu raison jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il posa soigneusement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ils ont eu l'audace de me dire qu'ils étaient tellement plein d'amour qu'ils devaient simplement le partager. Ensuite ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours. Ils feraient tout pour moi et mon futur frère (ou ma future sœur) ... Ma mère et mon père... Ils... étaient de bons parents pour Sherlock et moi. Comme tous les couples mariés ils avaient leurs problèmes mais ils nous aiment tous les deux autant et ils sont prêts à faire des sacrifices si besoin. Nous avons été beaucoup aimé. Aucun de nous n'auraient demandé de meilleurs parents. Nous étions bénis, vraiment... En fait, ils étaient mieux que de bons parents.

Molly regarda la beauté qui l'entourait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais elle avait l'impression d'échouer. Alors avec précaution elle déclara :

\- Donc... Parce que tes parents ne sont pas des cons, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants ?

Mycroft offrit un rire grave et presque triste.

\- Non. Tu vois, je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour. L'amour est un sentiment vraiment stupide et faible qui n'a rien de logique. Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne jamais aimer. Je pense qu'il serait juste d'aimer n'importe lequel de mes enfants. Ce ne serait que justice. Mes parents m'ont montré ce qu'étaient être de bons parents. Ils m'aimaient. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Ils m'acceptent même. Ils feraient même des sacrifices s'il le fallait. Pour n'importe lequel de mes enfants, je voudrais qu'il grandisse en ayant confiance en mon amour Molly, comme j'ai confiance en le leur. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils seraient sacrifiés pour ce que je considérerais comme étant pour le mieux ou pour le bien de l'Angleterre... Ensuite, il y a la femme qui porte mon enfant. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme... J'ai eu des relations sexuelles, bien sûr mais l'amour ? Jamais. Peut -être que je suis un peu trop vieux jeu car j'ai l'impression que si une femme va porter l'un de mes enfants, je devrais au moins l'aimer. Follement et profondément... Mais... Logiquement je sais que je suis incapable de faire une chose aussi stupide. Je devrais être capable de dire honnêtement à mon propre enfant qu'il a été créé avec amour. Que je l'aime lui ou elle... Je sais que je devrais en être capable Molly, mais...

Ses mots se fanèrent finalement, faisant dire à Molly doucement :

\- Tu n'es pas programmé comme ça.

Elle se sentit incroyablement triste pour une raison inexpliquée.

\- Je devrais l'apprécier elle, et mon enfant, par-dessus tout, continua Mycroft comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. Ils devraient tous les deux être la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Je devrais vraiment être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour eux, comme être un bon mari et un bon père. Pourtant, honnêtement, je ne peux pas m'imaginer faire une telle chose car je sais que la bonne chose serait de les aimer tous les deux de tout mon cœur mais demande à n'importe qui et ils te diront avec raison que je n'ai pas un tel objet.

\- Tu as un cœur Mycroft, tu le caches simplement bien aux autres... Lui dit Molly avait les yeux très humides, ne réalisant pas à quel point ils brillaient comme des bijoux, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Peut-être que je t'ai bien eue Molly Hooper.

\- Ou que tu as trompé tout le monde sauf moi Mycroft Holmes. Je vois le vrai toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu voudrais que tout le monde le croie.

Le son délicieux d'un rire d'enfant sembla porter dans la brise légère. Le son fit tordre douloureusement le cœur dans sa poitrine.

Mycroft fit un petit haussement d'épaules, détourna son regard d'elle pour respirer profondément avant de dire doucement.

\- Peut-être que tu vois ce que je ne veux pas que tu voies. Ou peut-être que tu aimes juste chercher le meilleur chez les gens, peu importe qui ils sont. Ce qui, je crois, est plus probable. De toute façon, dans mon métier, c'est mieux de ne pas avoir de cœur.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne te permettes jamais d'être père... dit Molly, en gardant sa voix basse et honnête sans pitié. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été... Un papa intéressant. Peut-être même un bon.

\- Très douteux, lui dit Mycroft de sa voix basse et douce.

Molly haussa les épaules à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Hier, j'ai travaillé sur le corps d'un jeune enfant. Le père l'avait secoué et battu à mort. Certains pères ne devraient jamais l'être. Alors que certains... devraient l'être.

\- Juste parce que je ne battrais jamais un enfant à mort ne fait pas de moi un bon père ou même un homme bon, l'informa Mycroft, sa voix légèrement rauque.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne serais pas un bon père non plus. Tu es déjà un homme bien. Car un homme méchant ne se soucierait pas de savoir s'il peut aimer son propre enfant ou même s'il peut aimer cette femme inconnue sans visage qui a aidé à donner la vie à cet enfant fantastique, lui dit Molly avant que son ton ne se transforme en un ton plus fort, plus doux du tout. Personnellement, je suis content que tu ais décidé de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Mycroft la regarda d'un air étonné tandis qu'elle sourit lentement. Avec un peu de chance il réaliserait qu'elle se moquait de lui.

\- Allez Mycroft, tu es le Gouvernement Britannique. Un homme très puissant. N'importe lequel de tes enfants pourrait finir par régner sur le monde entier ! Ce qui est une pensée très effrayante vraiment... Ils pourraient facilement mettre sur pied un gouvernement mondial... Effrayant... Si effrayant que je suis sûre de faire des cauchemars ce soir et ce sera entièrement ta faute !

Mycroft sourit vivement en retour avant de donner un faux frisson.

-Ou même pire encore, il ou elle pourrait devenir acteur ! Être sur cette satanée télé que tu aimes tellement.

Molly rit.

\- Ils pourraient jouer le rôle d'un majordome assez facilement ! Ou... Ou... Oh, gosh, ils pourraient même avoir un intéressant rôle dans Doctor Who ! La série restera pendant au top pendant des décennies, alors peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être le prochain Who !

\- Oh, arrête ça ! Maintenant que j'ai cette horrible pensée en tête, tu me donnes envie de pleurer dans un coin sombre !

\- Sérieusement Mycroft, tu es trop sensible pour ton propre bien ! Se moqua-t-elle légèrement avec un rire très léger.

Mycroft partagea son rire et ensemble ils continuèrent leur tranquille balade.

Laissant le délicieux son du rire des enfants derrière eux.

**~*~ FIN DE PARTIE 8 ~*~**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 9 ~*~**

_« ...me cria-t-il. Il y a du neuf. Non, pas de questions. Enfilez vos vêtements et venez ! »_

~ **_The Abbey Grange_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SH~*~SH~*~**

Molly mangeait lentement son déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. A côté de son sandwich à moitié entamé et de ses quartiers de pommes il y avait un bloc de papier jaune et son stylo rose fluo. Il y avait même une jolie boule de plume au bout qui la faisait toujours sourire. Elle essayait de faire une liste extrêmement importante sauf que tout ce qu'il y avait sur la page était des gribouillis de papillons et de petites fleurs. Elle songeait maintenant à dessiner un mignon chaton chassant les papillons...

Alors elle commença à dessiner le petit chat qui, malheureusement, finit par avoir l'air pathétique. Sérieusement, les papillons pourraient simplement se retourner et le battre à mort. Curieusement, ils étaient beaucoup plus gros que le petit chat.

Molly entendit appeler son nom et elle leva rapidement les yeux. Elle donna au couple qui l'avait appelée un sourire amicale et radieux. Elle prenait rarement une pause au même moment où John et Mary prenaient leur repas. Ils travaillaient tous dans le même bâtiment mais leurs emploi du temps ne correspondaient pas toujours. Vu qu'ils travaillaient dans des parties totalement différentes de l'hôpital.

Molly fut simplement ravie de partager sa petite table avec le couple souriant et heureux. Elle apprenait doucement à connaitre Mary et elle pouvait voir exactement pourquoi John l'aimait.

Mary était une femme magnifique et très douce pourtant il y avait quelque chose de presque dangereux chez elle. Elle le cachait très bien mais parfois un éclair froid perçait dans ses yeux...

Cela fit penser à Molly que Mary essayait d'être un peu trop gentille. Essayant d'être trop amicale et voulant désespérément que les gens croient qu'elle ne leur ferait jamais de mal, ni à eux ni à une seule âme vivante. Pourtant, elle était certaine que si jamais Mary avait été agressé comme Molly l'avait été, l'agresseur aurait probablement été au sol plus rapidement qu'un battement de cœur. Il serait probablement mort tandis qu'elle serait partie calmement avec son sac à main et, peut-être, le portefeuille de l'agresseur juste pour rire.

Molly était aussi certaine que John le pensait aussi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était attiré par elle. Vivre sur le fil du rasoir lui manquait. Dans l'armée, il vivait constamment sur ce fil dangereux. Puis avec Sherlock...

Avec Mary, il n'était peut-être pas en train de vivre de grandes aventures avec un pistolet comme avec Sherlock mais elle faisait probablement battre son cœur tout aussi vite.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient et mangeaient leur déjeuner, Molly continua à gribouiller légèrement sur son bloc-notes.

Mary offrit un sourire à Molly en hochant la tête vers le papier.

\- Cette grosse bande de papillons à l'air un peu... Effrayant. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus gros que ce... Chaton ?

\- Hmm... Ce n'était pas intentionnel. C'est comme ça que ça s'est arrivé, l'informa Molly avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

\- Est-ce que ces papillons tiennent des couteaux... Pointus ? Demanda John avec surprise.

\- C'est censé être leurs petits bras d'insectes mais... ouai. Ils ressemblent à des couteaux, non ? Déclara Molly presque tristement. Je ne suis même pas censée gribouiller. Je suis censée rédiger une liste très importante.

\- Importante ? Intervinrent John et Mary en chœur.

Les faisant ressembler à un couple parfait et mignon. Elle les imagina instantanément mariés...

Molly soupira avant de les étudier attentivement.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un conseil.

Cela étant dit, elle partagea ce qui lui causait un grand dilemme et pourquoi elle avait besoin d'une liste importante.

Bien qu'une grande partie de l'histoire qu'elle ait raconté ait été fortement modifié, bien sûr, elle avait tout de même essayé de s'en tenir à la plaisanterie principale de l'histoire en se rappelant très clairement les événements.

~*~SH~*~SH~*~SH~*~

\- Londres a un tueur en série qui rôde. Il entre par effraction dans les maisons des femmes et utilise un pistolet paralysant sur elles... Il leur fait alors des choses méchantes et horribles. J'ai travaillé sur quatre corps jusqu'à présent, apprit Molly à Mycroft alors qu'il mangeait le repas qu'elle avait préparé comme s'il était un homme affamé ne sachant pas quand il verrait à nouveau de la nourriture.

\- Et je m'en soucie parce que ? Demanda Mycroft sèchement une fois la bouche vide.

Molly haussa les épaules sans se soucier du fait qu'il était indifférent car elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

\- Je fais juste la conversation Mycroft, les besties font souvent ça en fait.

\- Est-ce que ça vient du même règlement qui dit qu'on doit se voir tous les vendredis pour un Fish & Chips ? Demanda Mycroft avant de manger un peu plus de son plat.

\- Oui ! C'est aussi écrit en petits caractères comme quoi il faut toujours que tu payes, lui dit Molly avec un sourire très effronté. Surtout parce que quand j'essaie de payer... Tu finis par agir comme un chauviniste qui se fait voler son bonbon par une petite fille.

\- Je t'ai laissé _une fois_ m'acheter un gros brownie, ronchonna Mycroft dans sa nourriture alors qu'il étudiait soudain sa propre assiette comme si elle pouvait contenir le secret de la vie.

\- Dont tu as mangé deux bouchées et tu m'as donné le reste ! Prétendant tout le temps que tu suis ton régime ! Dit Molly en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sérieusement, cet homme était pire que certaines de ses amies. Non pas qu'elle en ait eu beaucoup. Pourtant elles semblaient toujours juger si durement leurs corps.

\- _Je suis au régime_ ! Je le dois ! Si je ne fais pas de régime et d'exercice je vais exploser comme un foutu ballon ! Si j'ai gagné seulement une once quand mon frère revient il fera de ma vie un enfer... _Un enfer vivant_ Molly !

\- Oh comme si Sherlock ne trouverait pas _quelque chose_ pour te _faire vivr_ e un enfer. Le but de la vie de Sherlock est de trouver des choses qui t'agacent ou qui rendent sa vie plus intéressante. Merde, il ennuie tout le monde Mycroft, pas seulement toi ! Lui dit Molly avant de prendre une petite bouchée de sa propre nourriture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vie plus intéressante. Elle est tout à fait intéressante en soi.

Molly lui donna un regard très douteux.

\- Tu vis et respire la politique Britannique...

\- Vrai. Tu trouves la politique ennuyeuse, déclara Mycroft avec dégout. Tu votes selon si le nom sonne bien ou pas, comme tu me l'as dit lors de la première élection directe du maire de Londres en 2000... « Livingstone semble si charmant Mycroft, c'est un nom qui sonne bien ! J'ai voté pour lui » ... Honnêtement Molly tu sais comment me rendre fou !

\- Eh bien... Oui... Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Je suis touchée que tu fasses attention à moi quand je te parle. Eh oui, bien sûr, je trouve la politique ennuyeuse, sois juste content que je ne trouve pas ennuyant juste ton job ! Parce que c'est si ennuyeux... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux sortir du lit le matin...

\- Je me lève avec une grande joie en fait. J'aime ce que je fais comme tu aimes ce que tu fais et certaines personnes trouveraient _ce que tu fais_ plus étrange _que ce que je fais_.

Molly hocha la tête pensivement, pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

\- Si tout le monde dans le monde avait absolument les mêmes pensées et personnalités, ce monde serait alors très ennuyeux.

\- Très vrai, affirma Mycroft avant de déclarer d'une manière désinvolte. Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé et attrapé un espion.

Molly reposa calmement sa fourchette et le regarda avec incrédulité...

\- Tu viens juste de me raconter un truc confidentiel pour me montrer à quel point ton travail est cool ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Pendant une seconde il eut l'air comme s'il avait été pris en train de tricher sur son régime. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Une petite mention sera aux informations ce soir. Cependant mon nom ne sera jamais prononcé.

\- Tout comme le nom de l'ennemi d'Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais être prononcé à voix haute...

Molly hocha d'un signe compréhensif la tête avant de déclarer.

\- Contrairement à Lord Voldemort, au moins tu as un nez.

Il lui donna un regard à contre cœur avant de sortir son portable qui vibrait. Il regarda le message avant de rapidement texter quelque chose en retour. Maintenant il y avait un éclair d'une grande froideur dans ses yeux et un rictus cruel au coin des lèvres.

Molly espéra secrètement qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû garder le commentaire sur le nez pour elle, même si c'était vrai. L'homme avait un nez très évident. Un nez qu'elle commençait à trouver assez charmant... C'était un nez sexy avec du charactère... Ok, peut-être qu'elle devrait chercher une aide professionnelle ou quelque chose...

En plus, s'il voulait s'en prendre à elle, il l'aurait sûrement fait quand elle se moquait de lui à propos de son équipement cassé.

Bien que le texto l'ait rendue curieuse, car elle savait que, contrairement à Sherlock, il n'aimait pas envoyer de message, elle se rappela que son travail était ennuyeux parce qu'il occupait un poste important au sein du gouvernement et qu'il ne s'occupait que d'un tas de politiques ennuyantes.

Si un jour il voulait partager, parce qu'être soit- disant ' attentionner c'est partager'... Peut-être que quand il serait un vieil homme à la retraite et un peu sénile et s'ils étaient toujours amis... Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait pour partager toutes ses histoires concernant son travail. Avec un peu de chance ce sera quand elle aura un très mauvais cas d'insomnie. Il la plongera probablement dans un coma profond en quelques minutes.

\- Alors... Est-ce qu'il y eut une course poursuite ?

Molly décida de continuer leur conversation puisqu'il avait essayé de l'impressionner et tout.

Mycroft sembla confus pendant une seconde avant qu'une expression de compréhension n'éclaire son visage. Enlevant la froideur glaciale qui se trouvait dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt. Ses lèvres perdirent même de leur dureté.

Elle sourit en l'encourageant.

\- Non, lui dit Mycroft. La capture de l'espion n'impliquait pas une course poursuite.

Le sourire de Molly s'estompa légèrement avant de demander avec espoir :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu au moins une grosse fusillade avec beaucoup de balles ?

\- Non.

Cette fois Mycroft sembla presque triste.

\- Il n'y a même pas eu une balle de tirée.

Molly soupira de déception.

\- Cependant, j'ai fini avec un bleu sur le bras à la suite de la rencontre.

\- Oh, mon Dieu tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude sincère.

\- Je vais bien, marmonna Mycroft en frottant légèrement son bras.

Molly le regarda avec beaucoup de sympathie.

\- Comment est-ce arrivée ?

\- L'espion lisant un livre quand je l'ai attrapé et il a jeté cette fichue chose sur moi.

\- C'était une couverture rigide ? Parce que si c'était épais comme un des volumes de la trilogie le 'Seigneurs des Anneaux'. Ça aurait fait un mal de chien.

\- En fait c'était un livre de poche érotique très épais intitulé 'Comment Fesser Ton Vilain Vampire'... Souviens-toi aussi que jeter correctement tu pourrais crever un œil à quelqu'un. Du moins c'est ce que Maman m'a dit une fois quand j'ai jeté à un livre sur Sherlock.

Molly cligna des yeux. Se demandant si elle devait mettre ce titre de livre dans la liste des livres à lire à l'avenir. Surtout sur la liste intitulée 'ce qu'il faut lire quand on est ivre et seule'. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être ivre pour le lire, mais par défi quand elle serait seule.

\- Tu vas garder le livre ? Demanda Molly avec curiosité.

Mycroft l'a regarda de plus près.

\- Non.

\- Dommage... Marmonna rapidement Molly en buvant un peu d'eau avant de suggérer. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'impressionner sur le fait que ton travail est vraiment trop cool... MENT ! Ment beaucoup ! Participe à une folle course poursuite comme certaines émissions télé le font sans aucun raison valable. Ensuite, une fusillade massive qui rendrait n'importe quel Américain avec une arme à feu fier s'il l'entendait. Tu recevras également des points créatifs si quelque part dans ton histoire tu impliques un chameau et qu'il est toujours en vie à la fin de l'histoire.

Au bout d'un moment, une pensée lui vint. Molly ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit le besoin de demander.

\- Vu que tu as trouvé un espion... Tu es bon pour trouver les gens ?

\- Bien sûr, déclara Mycroft avec insouciance et un léger signe de la main. Sherlock est très bon pour trouver les personnes aussi mais j'ai beaucoup plus de ressources. Je peux contrôler chaque caméra dans Londres aussi bien qu'en Angleterre. Il est presque impossible de se cacher de moi.

\- C'est cool... Dans le style harceleur effrayant mais... Cool.

\- Enfin ! Je reçois des éloges de ta part sur ce que je fais. Je t'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois que j'ai un travail très cool !

Molly faillit se faire mal en levant les yeux au ciel. Mycroft soupira la faisant sourire ce qu'il le fit sourire en retour.

Il posa sa fourchette et avec précaution et avec un certain élégance s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette. Il l'étudia, pourtant ses pensées semblaient très loin. Un léger sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

Finalement il fit remarquer :

\- Quand Sherlock et moi étions enfants on jouait à 'cache-cache'. Parfois même Maman et Papa se joignaient à nous pour s'amuser. Et c'était... Très amusant. Pourtant, peu importe ce que je faisais, les faux mouvements, toutes les fausses pistes, Sherlock me trouvait toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il gagnait à ce jeu de toute façon. Il était rusé et sournois comme l'enfer. Parfois je jurais qu'il disparaitrait dans l'ombre sans laisser de trace.

Le sourire de Mycroft se fana.

\- Il est la seule personne qui puisse vraiment se cacher de moi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça seulement pour t'embêter, dit Molly très doucement. Et c'est normal que tu sais... que ton frère te manque.

Elle sentit aussitôt un mur se dresser et il détourna le regard. Il lui dit avec un léger ton tranchant.

\- Changeons de sujet s'il te plait.

Molly comprit et ne fut pas du tout offensée. Parfois son frère lui manquait simplement plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle pencha la tête en pensant.

\- En grandissant j'étais la championne de cache-cache de mon petit groupe d'amis... Une fois mon propre frère m'a cherché pendant plus de trois heures...

\- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas te trouver, dit Mycroft très sarcastique.

\- Oh crois-moi, il essayait de me trouver, dit Molly avec un petit rire, ses doigts caressant sans le savoir la poche de son pantalon pour tenir le petit bouton vert de son frère.

Elle avait l'habitude de tout le temps jouer à cache- cache avec Danny. Il faisant semblant d'être un policier et elle faisait toujours semblant d'être la criminelle. Ça l'énervait toujours quand il ne la trouvait pas.

\- Pas sûr, se moqua-t-il, s'introduisant dans ses pensées.

Molly plissa ses yeux prenant ces deux mots comme un sérieux challenge.

\- Pourquoi parce que je suis une petite fille stupide ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rapidement la fermer et regarder soudainement sa montre.

\- Je... um, vraiment besoin d'y aller. J'ai passé un bon moment mais je suis presque certain que je dois arrêter une guerre ou um, quelque chose d'aussi important...

Molly se leva lentement plaçant ses mains sur la table de la cuisine, elle se pencha en avant. S'assurant de ne pas le quitter une seule fois des yeux. Son voix ne vacilla pas.

\- Mycroft Holmes, je te défis au jeu de cache-cache, ce Samedi. Je vais me cacher pendant trois heures, pendant ce temps tu devras me trouver. Je te laisserai choisir les heures. Pendant les deux premières de ces heures tu n'es pas autorisé à utiliser tes gens ou tes caméras préférés. Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu triches pendant les deux premières heures.

Mycroft sourit, avant de demander avec incrédulité...

\- Sérieusement Molly Hooper, tu me lances vraiment un défi ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis et je peux gagner ce jeu comme je l'ai fait avec d'innombrables jeux de société auxquels nous avons joué ! Tu peux me faire suivre une heure avant pour savoir exactement où je suis, mais une fois le jeu commencé tu me perdras.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas finir par te cacher dans les toilettes pour femmes, vrai ? Crois- moi. Je n'aurai pas besoin de trois heures pour te trouver, lui dit Mycroft avec une grande certitude.

\- Oui... Tu le feras, déclara Molly en connaissance de cause. J'irai peut-être aux toilettes un moment mais je ne vais pas y rester et je te promets : tu auras besoin de ces trois heures parce que je suis une femme très déterminée. Je vais gagner et quand je le ferais tu me donneras ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé...

Mycroft la fixa simplement en haussant un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

Elle attendit un peu avant de finalement poursuivre :

\- Un homme qui fera toute ma vaisselle sale sans attendre d'indicibles et coquines faveurs sexuelles.

Mycroft eut l'air complètement pétrifié. Son visage étrangement vide avant qu'il ne cligne lentement des yeux quelques fois comme s'il venait de réinitialiser son ordinateur mental. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Coquines tu dis ?

\- Tellement coquines que c'est inqualifiable ! S'il te plait prête attention Mycroft.

\- Vrai.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus. Molly espéra qu'il n'attraperait pas un rhume. Il eut l'air même un peu rouge.

\- Donc... Si tu gagnes ce dont je doute fortement, je laverai toute ta vaisselle ?

\- Oui. Tu devras aussi porter mon tablier rose à chats mais d'un autre côté si tu gagnes, tu pourras me faire faire quelque chose pour toi. Tout ce que tu veux... Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr.

Elle n'était pas sûre de l'endroit où son esprit était soudain parti mais il déglutit fortement avant de secouer la tête, semblant se forcer à dire.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.

\- Peut-être que je peux faire ta vaisselle... Ce ne sera que justice puisque je te ferai faire la mienne. Je peux peut-être même frotter tes sols !

Mycroft fit un léger bruit d'étouffement avant de se ressaisir.

\- En fait je paie quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle et... mes sols.

\- Oui, mais c'est toujours mieux d'être libre... Plus toi dans mon tablier rose à chatons faisant ma vaisselles serait un moment inestimable...

**~*~SH~*~SH~*~SH~*~**

\- Donc nous avons accepté de jouer à un petit jeu amusant de cache-cache et je sais que je peux le battre... Je le sais ! J'ai juste um, maintenant je commence à être un peu nerveuse à cause de la préparation, finit Molly sachant qu'elle avait modifié une bonne partie de l'histoire...

\- **_MAINTENANT_** ?! Vraiment, maintenant tu deviens nerveuse à l'idée de défier le grand Mycroft Holmes – lui dit John avec les yeux écarquillés en grand.

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime le défier. Tu vois, il a un travail tellement ennuyeux, il a besoin d'aventures dans sa vie. Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle il m'a choisi pour être son amie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'être le Gouvernement Britannique est un travail ennuyeux, dit John très prudemment.

Il semblait un peu inquiet à propos de ses capacités mentales.

Molly haussa les épaules, gribouillant encore une fois sur sa serviette.

\- D'abord, il est pratiquement un fonctionnaire. Deuxièmement, il est le Gouvernement Britannique... Alors... ça me semble ennuyeux. Il ne s'occupe que de politique toute la journée. A nouveau, ennuyeux ! Je préfère sauter d'un pont attachée à une corde élastique plutôt que d'en parler. Pour être honnête, même parler de son travail en ce moment me donne envie de bailler. Donc, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire, comme gagner cet important jeu de cache-cache.

\- Ah joli girl power. Tu veux montrer à Mr. Je-sais-tout que juste parce que tu es une fille, tu peux et tu vas gagner, dit Mary en comprenant tout.

Ses yeux brillaient de bonne humeur.

\- Exactement ! Je sais que je peux gagner, plus l'idée qu'un bel homme me fasse _toute_ ma vaisselle me rend incroyablement heureuse.

\- Depuis quand Mycroft est un bel homme... Avec tout le temps que tu passes avec lui est-il possible que tu souffres maintenant du Syndrome de Stockholm ? Demanda John, inquiet.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout homme qui fait ma vaisselle sans s'attendre à des faveurs sexuelles est sérieusement _hot_ à mes yeux... Et vraiment Mycroft _n'est pas un homme qui n'est pas beau_. Il est vraiment beau. Peut-être pas aussi beau que son frère est – était mais quand même...

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce Mycroft, déclara Mary, mais si vraiment il faisait du bon boulot en lavant ma vaisselle je le trouverais incroyable hot moi aussi.

John lança un Mary un regard de grande incrédulité.

Mary haussa les épaules avant de lui dire :

\- C'est un truc de femme, je comprends totalement même si toi non.

\- Essaie de laver la vaisselle de Mary parfois sans rien attendre en retour et le jour suivant _toutes_ les copines de Mary penseront que tu es presque aussi bon qu'une boite de chocolats de luxe, ajouta Molly.

\- Elles seront en effet très envieuses, accorda Mary rapidement avant de devenir très sérieuse. Ok, pour Samedi laisse ton portable à la maison. Si tu as besoin d'un téléphone achète en un pré payé et utilise du liquide. En fait tout ce que tu prévois d'utiliser samedi, utilise de l'argent liquide. Quand le jeu commence tu voudras être dans un endroit incroyablement bondé et très animé. Il s'y attendra peut-être mais même s'il le fait, tu peux et tu te perdras facilement...

Quelque chose vacilla sur son visage pendant juste une seconde. Il y avait une certaine tristesse mélangée avec une détermination dure et froide. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

\- Ne va pas à 'Harvey Nicks', tu vas aller à 'Harrods' voir à quel point les touristes aiment faire du shopping là-bas...

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent à ses mots avant de protester.

\- 'Harrods' est absolument fou les samedis ! Surtout le samedi ! Avec tous ces touristes cet endroit est de la pure folie !

Mary acquiesça en connaissance de cause, avant de lui donner un vrai sourire méchant.

\- Oui, mais pour gagner il faut parfois être capable d'être un peu fou... Tu voudras prendre un sac à main de bonne taille, mets-y quelques sacs de courses à l'intérieur, dans lesquels tu pourras plus tard cacher le sac. Si tu commences le jeu en jean et un vieux tee-shirt, et des vieilles chaussures avec tes cheveux en queue de cheval... Eh bien tu devras aller aux toilettes pour femmes et changer pour une robe confortable et peut-être une perruque de couleur différente... même un chapeau très coloré. Tu peux jeter les autres accessoires ou les mettre dans le sac de course. Quand tu quittes les toilettes, part avec un groupe de trois ou quatre femmes. Parle-leur, demande-leur où se trouve un magasin à proximité, surtout si tu vois le sac de course avec le nom de ce magasin. Tu auras l'air d'être avec elles pour tous ceux qui regarderont. Marche avec elles un peu avant de partir... Ne regarde pas autour de toi. Pars juste et sors par la porte. Monte dans un bus et cache toi quelque part où il ne pensera jamais que tu seras ou du moins pas tout de suite. Ne te cache pas chez toi ou même à Bart's. Reste loin de ces endroits. Va quelque part où lui et toi n'avez jamais été ensemble... Ou que tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été...

\- Comme la tombe de Sherlock par exemple... Pensa Molly avec un lent signe de tête.

Elle ne put que penser que Mary devait être vraiment très bonne pour se cacher...

Cette femme était intelligente et avait de sérieux secrets, mais c'était ses secrets à garder. Vu que ce n'était pas les affaires de Molly, elle ne demandera jamais à Mary de lui en parler... Laisse-la les garder, elle doutait qu'ils blessent quelqu'un.

Molly remercia Mary avec une immense reconnaissance avant de rapidement dessiner des mignons petits cœurs autour d'un, maintenant, heureux et étrangement souriant chaton.

John plissa ses yeux sur son bloc-notes avant de lui demander curieusement et avec un peu d'horreur.

\- Tu as donné une mitrailleuse à ce chat ?

Molly recouvrit rapidement, le chaton qui n'était plus pathétique, avec sa main pour le protéger.

\- Ne me juge pas, ne put elle s'empêcher de lui dire en pesant chaque mot avant de retourner à ses gribouillages de cœurs et de fleurs.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire une liste, elle était certaine qu'elle se souviendrait de tout ce qu'il fallait pour gagner...

Et elle gagnerait en effet.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 9 ~*~**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 10 ~*~**

_« … si jamais vous avez l’impression que je me fie un peu trop à mes facultés, ou que j’accorde à une affaire moins d’intérêt qu’elle ne le mérite alors ayez la bonté de me chuchoter à l’oreille : “Norbury !” Je vous en serai toujours infiniment reconnaissant. »_

~ **_The Yellow Face_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SH~*~SH~*~SH~*~**

Pour certains, ça pouvait sembler un peu étrange de voir une femme, portant un grand chapeau de soleil lumineux et coloré, assise simplement en tailleur près d’une pierre tombale en train de lire un roman policier avec un chat noir à l’air espiègle sur la couverture qui avait un crâne et des os suspendus au cou.

Molly commençait à penser que la nièce de la victime avait tué le vieil homme haineux dans le livre ou c’était le jardinier… L’homme haineux couchait avec sa femme… Mais ensuite elle fut très déçue car il semblait que le jardinier l’avait fait depuis le chapitre trois. C’était sûrement une erreur d’interprétation. Le jardinier devait avoir été piégé sinon elle allait demander à Sherlock quand il serait de retour, d’écrire à l’auteur une lettre ‘intéressante’ et vraiment cinglante… Après avoir trouvé un moyen de lui faire lire le livre bien sûr.

Car seul Sherlock Holmes savait comment écrire des lettres ‘intéressantes’ vraiment cinglantes aux auteurs de romans policiers.

John lui avait raconté comment il l’avait surpris à faire ça une fois, quand Sherlock était censé s’ennuyer et s’agiter tout en demandant à John de lui acheter des cigarettes et une bouteille d’acide pour qu’il puisse l’expérimenter sur une main que Molly avait été assez gentille pour lui donner.

John disait qu’il s’agissait de lettres mettant au défi les auteurs de bien faire les choses et d’arrêter d’être de tels trous du cul aussi stupides ! Celui que Sherlock déclarait être le meurtrier devait tout simplement être le tueur !

Si l’auteur de romans policier était incroyablement horrible avec ses faits, Sherlock déclarait avec véhémence que John était un écrivain mille fois meilleur qu’il ne pourrait l’être et que John n’était pas très bon au début.

Jusqu’à ce jour John n’était toujours pas très emballé par ce compliment ambigu.

Molly sourit joyeusement quand elle entendit une voix familière dire presque en boudant qu’il l’avait enfin trouvée. Même si son ton était bas et doux, il semblait porter dans le cimetière bien entretenu.

\- En fait le jeu est terminé depuis deux heures, l’informa Molly plaçant calmement son marque page coloré au point de croix dans son livre avant de le fermer.

Se sentant très satisfaite d’elle-même.

\- Tu veux que je te donne les minutes et les secondes Mycroft ?

\- Frimeuse, murmura Mycroft avant de la regarder d’un air mécontent.

Molly se leva lentement avec un rire et épousseta son derrière.

\- Dis-moi Mycroft as-tu au moins essayé ? Questionna Molly joyeusement.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se pressèrent ensemble d’agacement, ce fut la seule réponse dont elle eut besoin.

\- Tu as été battu par une petite fille stupide ! Chantonna Molly en se moquant de lui à fond, souriant toujours gaiement, pleine de bonheur accablant.

Mycroft détourna le regard avant de dire :

\- Tu n’es pas une petite fille stupide.

Molly mit sa main près de son oreille comme si elle n’avait pas entendu un seul mot. Ça devait vraiment lui faire mal de dire ça mais elle était certaine qu’il survivrait.

Mycroft soupira lourdement comme si le poids de l’univers entier était sur ses épaules. Il finit par l’étudier une fois de plus.

\- Tu m’as bien entendu bon sang ! Je ne me répète pas, Molly ! Sérieusement, il y a des gens qui savent comment gagner un match gracieusement sans agir comme un enfant…

\- Eh bien si tu veux, tu peux sortir et devenir leur ami ! Je ne t’en empêcherai pas, le coupa Molly avec beaucoup de joie. Pour l’instant, ta seule et unique amie se frotte les mains parce qu’elle a gagné. **_DANS TA GUEULE_** !

C’est alors qu’elle commença à danser. Mains et pieds bougeant n’importe comment et librement. Sans vrai but ni rythme.

\- J’ai gagné ! J’ai gagné ! Chantonna Molly.

Elle s’amusait beaucoup.

\- Mycroft doit faire **_toute_** ma vaisselle.

\- Je commence à regretter de t’avoir cherché, lui dit Mycroft très sèchement et d’une manière totalement impassible.

Molly ria encore une fois.

\- Tu ne m’aurais jamais pas cherché, car tu ne peux pas supporter de laisser quelque chose à moitié fini, même un petit jeu idiot de cache-cache.

Au lieu d’être d’accord avec elle, il déclara sans une trace de colère.

\- Tu réalises que tu es en train de danser sur la tombe de mon cher frère pas vrai ?

Elle s’arrêta lentement, haletant un peu.

\- Ecoute, quand Sherlock reviendra, il viendra probablement ici et fera exactement ce que je fais. Sauf qu’il fera plus de tours avec son super manteau. Parce qu’honnêtement, combien d’hommes peuvent dire qu’ils ont dansé sur leur propre tombe ?

\- Oui, il y a une petite chance qu’il fasse exactement ça… S’il y pense. C’est quand même bizarre de voir quelqu’un danser sur la tombe de mon frère même si s’en est une fausse.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui est bizarre ? Que ton frère et moi soyons les seuls à avoir botté ton petit cul à cache-cache !

\- Merci de qualifier de petit mon cul, j’apprécie. Alors… Quand vas-tu arrêter de te vanter d’avoir gagné ? Demanda Mycroft presque désespéré.

\- Hmm…

Molly essaya de son mieux pour donner l’impression qu’elle réfléchissait sérieusement à sa question avant d’affirmer avec un énorme sourire espiègle :

\- Que dirais-tu de… **_JAMAIS_** ? Oh Mycroft tu vas avoir l’air tellement adorable et mignon dans mon tablier rose à chatons… Il y a même des volants classiques sur et autour du haut !

Mycroft ferma les yeux avec un désespoir apparent.

\- Dois-je vraiment porter ça ?

Molly acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

\- On était d’accord sur ces termes, donc oui, même si tes vêtements de majordome doivent être à tout prix protégés. C’est pour ton bien, vraiment. En plus, je vais devoir prendre une photo pendant que tu fais toute ma vaisselle.

\- Quoi ?! Je n’ai jamais été d’accord avec ça ! Protesta Mycroft.

\- Mycroft, réfléchis un instant. C’est juste une simple photo un peu ridicule. J’en aurais peut-être besoin un jour. Sherlock reviendra et mon cher ami John se sentira blessé, en colère et si trahi. Il découvrira que j’ai aidé à cette trahison. Il ne me blessera pas physiquement mais je sais qu’il me confrontera… Et peut-être si je lui montre ça quand il est en colère et qu’il me dit qu’on doit parler… La surprise d’une telle photo aussi inattendue me donnera l’occasion de m’excuser et de demander pardon, lui dit Molly avec une forte culpabilité dans la voix.

Se sentant soudain triste à l’idée de perdre l’amitié de John tout ça parce qu’elle avait aidé un autre ami cher. Un ami que Molly pensait aimer. Mais maintenant… Molly savait qu’elle tenait profondément à Sherlock mais elle n’était plus certaine que ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui était de nature romantique.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Mycroft doucement avec précaution. Tu crois honnêtement qu’une image de moi dans ton tablier rose à chatons avec ces foutus volants l’amènera à te pardonner instantanément ?

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne coute rien d’essayer… En plus, une délicieuse photo de toi dans mon tablier rose à chatons… Quelle personne saine d’esprit pourrait y résister ?

Mycroft plaça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et étudia la pierre tombale de son frère. Après un long moment il soupira avant de la surprendre.

\- Ok tu peux prendre une photo. Seulement une ! John et toi sont les seules personnes autorisées à la voir. Après que John l’ait vu tu te débarrasses de la photo…

Molly alla spontanément vers lui pour lui faire un demi câlin. Il se raidit un peu avant de sembler se détendre. Un bras se leva et maladroitement lui rendit son câlin avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

\- Merci Mycroft ! Merci ! Dit Molly pleine de gratitude.

Elle savait qu’elle finirait part stocker la photo sur son téléphone, la gardant pour le jour où Sherlock reviendrait et où John découvrirait sa tromperie.

Ce jour-là elle se débarrasserait de la photo en l’envoyant sur le téléphone de John avec un texte suppliant son pardon.

Ce n’était pas du tout ce que Mycroft voulait dire mais en voyant qu’il était dans la politique il devrait se rendre compte qu’il ne disait pas exactement ce qu’il voulait dire. Trouver des failles, et Molly était assez intelligente pour en trouver.

\- De rien Molly. Tu es maintenant la championne de cache-cache, déclara Mycroft avec une légère moue.

Honnêtement, il avait l’air sous le choc d’avoir perdu.

\- Alors… Je sais que tu as des gants roses en caoutchouc avec des marguerites dessus… Tu ne t’attends pas à ce que je les porte pour toi ?

\- Non tu n’as pas à le faire sauf si tu le veux… Lui dit Molly avant de mordre sa lèvre et en le regardant avec espoir.

Mycroft détourna le regard à nouveau.

\- Merde… marmonna-t-il. J’aurais dû faire de John Watson mon ami… Même s’il m’aurait d’abord frapper fort au visage.

\- Ouai…

Molly acquiesça d’un signe de tête et d’une tiède sympathie.

\- Tu aurais probablement dû le prendre comme ton bestie. Malheureusement tu m’as choisi à la place. Donc c’est vraiment entièrement ta faute… C’est une question de choix. Comme porter des gants par exemple sera entièrement ton choix. Mais j’ai l’intention de salir chaque casserole, plat, récipient et tasse de thé que je possède. Ces douces mains bien manucurées auront une apparence et une sensation très différentes lorsque tu auras terminé. Ces gants pourraient juste protéger ces mains fragiles, délicates et oh si douces que les tiennes Mycroft…

Il lui lança un regard très contrarié. Soit parce qu’il savait qu’elle salirait tous les plats qu’elle possédait juste pour lui ou parce qu’il s’offusquait qu’on l’appelle « délicat » … C’était un mystère dont Molly se fichait bien.

\- Tu pourrais avoir l’air d’un ange innocent, l’informa Mycroft, mais tu ne l’es vraiment pas… En fait tu es un petite diable extrêmement mignonne… Si tu avais un quelque pouvoir gouvernemental tu aurais mis facilement les nations à genoux.

Molly rit, n’ayant aucun intérêt à mettre les nations à genoux. A la place elle partagea un souvenir précieux de son passé :

\- Mon frère m’a dit un jour que mes belles cornes de démon étaient la seule chose qui tenaient mon auréole qu’il était presque certain que j’avais volé… Alors tu veux que je te donne le numéro de John ? Peut-être que tu peux te faire un petit rendez-vous de jeu amusant et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras trouver un nouveau meilleur ami. Peut-être même un qui ne te botte pas le cul à cache-cache.

\- Non. Même si tu me bottes le cul. Je ne veux pas et n’ait pas besoin d’autres besties… Merci beaucoup, déclara Mycroft pompeusement et avec beaucoup d’audace.

\- Aww… As-tu peur d’avoir un autre meilleur ami ? Que tu pourrais finir par collectionner les amis comme ma grande tante Agatha collectionnait les chats et les ex-maris gays ?

Il l’étudia attentivement. Il avait dû se demander s’il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur sa grande tante Agatha… Ou s’il apprécierait d’avoir plus d’amis. D’une façon ou d’une autre quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux si intelligents qui fit que Molly espéra savoir ce qui se passait dans son cerveau brillant.

Elle savait qu’il parlait honnêtement quand il l’informa :

\- _Toi et Sherlock êtes les seuls amis dont j’ai besoin. Dont j’ai besoin ou voulu…_

Molly détourna le regard alors que l’angoisse la remplissait d’un rappel brutal qu’une fois Sherlock revenu il y aurait de fortes chances que Mycroft n’ait plus besoin de son amitié. Quoi qu’ils aient eu, sa grande expérience serait terminée. Ils seraient finis.

Il avait probablement… stupidement, voulu dire ces mots comme un compliment.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Mycroft sur un ton plein d’inquiétude.

Molly soupira et au lieu de lui dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête, elle se mit à parler de ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

\- Mycroft… Tu es un homme si bon que tu devrais essayer de te faire plus d’amis. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine de penser… que tu es complètement seul. N’importe qui serait tellement chanceux d’avoir ton amitié…

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu’ils essaient bêtement de se servir de moi ? Je suis un homme très puissant avec une position incroyablement puissante. De plus… Tout le monde est si stupide comparé à moi. A l’extérieur il y a un monde plein de poissons rouges, Molly. Mais si c’est une consolation tu n’es plus un poisson rouge…

Molly lui donna un petit sourire.

\- Si tu donnes une chance aux autres… Peut-être… Juste peut-être… Tu verras qu’il y en a d’autres qu’ils ne sont pas non plus des poissons rouges…

\- Ou, ce qui est plus probable, je deviendrai dégouté quand je trouverai plus de gens qui semblent s’étouffer dans leur propre air.

\- Mycroft…

\- Je ne me sens plus seul, déclara Mycroft avant d’étudier la pierre tombale de son frère comme si c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait vraiment. Peut-être que c’était le cas. Es-tu… Seule, Molly ?

Molly le regarda simplement. Se tenant là, si droit et élégant dans ce costume trois pièce classe et très cher. Il avait l’air très beau et complètement intouchable. Une pierre dure et froide qui n’avait même pas sa place dans un cimetière. Molly eut envie de tendre la main et d’essayer de briser l’illusion qui était devant elle.

\- J’ai l’habitude de me sentir seule tout le temps, oui, admit Molly honnêtement. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas ressenti ça.

En fait, ce n’était qu’avec l’arrivée de Mycroft dans sa vie que son écrasante solitude avait finalement cessé d’essayer de la noyer dans une mer désolée d’isolement.

Molly savait qu’un jour dans le futur elle irait manger un Fish& Chips et qu’elle souhaiterait de tout son cœur que Mycroft soit là avec elle. Il allait sérieusement lui manquer quand il ne voudrait et n’aurait plus besoin d’elle.

Ça lui ferait mal mais elle accepterait et garderait précieusement les souvenirs qu’il lui donnait. Elle appréciait vraiment leurs plaisanteries, leur camaraderie et leur amitié.

Elle n’avait jamais cru possible de souhaiter que Sherlock prenne le temps de revenir à la maison pour y rester. Elle était une amie horrible en fait. Parce que là, elle espérait que le grand détective, pour qui elle ferait n’importe quoi, même l’aider à simuler sa mort… resterait à l’écart pour qu’elle puisse continuer à profiter égoïstement de l’amitié de Mycroft.

Mais peut-être que quand Sherlock reviendrait Mycroft déciderait de rester ami avec elle.

Peut-être… Juste peut-être…

Bien sûr et peut-être qu’elle verrait que Toby avait nettoyé sa propre litière quand elle rentrerait à la maison aussi.

Mycroft tourna sa tête et la regarda. Un éclair d’une tendresse chaude remplit son regard.

\- Je suis content que tu ne te sentes plus seule Molly, très content en fait…

Molly sourit lentement en lui tendant la main et en lui touchant le bras avec compassion. Elle le regarda se détendre légèrement sous sa légère caresse.

\- Tu veux deviner de quoi je suis vraiment contente ? Dit Molly fièrement.

Mycroft eut l’air un peu étourdi lorsqu’il tendit la main vers elle et avec précaution la posa soigneusement sur la sienne.

\- Tu as gagné, soupira Mycroft sonnant complètement six pieds sous terre.

\- C’était ta faute en fait. Tu as laissé ta propre fierté égoïste s’immiscer dans le jeu. Tu ne l’as pas pris au sérieux parce que ta fierté te disait que tu allais évidement gagner. Tu es devenu paresseux, me permettant de te battre.

\- Tu es maintenant officiellement la seule femme à m’avoir battue… Tu sais si ce n’était pas un jeu idiot…

\- Je suis certaine que j’aurais quand même gagné, Mycroft, lui dit Molly.

Elle savait que ça avait été un grand défi, mais elle se serait complètement cachée pour qu’il ne la retrouve jamais. Jamais. Même s’il avait fallu simuler sa propre mort…

Mycroft soupira, avant de déclarer avec tolérance.

\- Je suis très contente que tu ne sois pas mon ennemi.

\- Comme tu devrais l’être… Je m’excuse d’avoir blessée ta fierté, dit Molly avec précaution.

Sachant et comprenant que peu importe à quel point le jeu était amusant ou complètement stupide, elle continuait à blesser son égo.

Mycroft secoua sa tête.

\- Ne t’excuse pas. Peut-être que j’avais besoin d’un petit rappel. Au moins, je gagnerai toujours aux échecs et à la déduction avec toi.

Molly ria.

\- Vrai.

Elle permettrait de le faire pour l’instant de toute façon.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je sais comment te faire sentir en contrôle et viril une fois de plus.

Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

\- Emmène-moi quelque part et paye-moi à manger. Vu que j’ai raté le déjeuner, manger serait une bonne chose. J’ai lu une étude en ligne sur la façon dont les hommes ont besoin de se sentir à nouveau comme des hommes virils. Les femmes sont trop indépendantes de nos jours. Mais s’ils nourrissent leurs femmes, les rendent heureuses, soudain ils se sentent à nouveau virils. Les hommes, tu vois, avaient l’habitude de chasser et de ramener à la maison le repas dans l’Antiquité… Bien qu’il soit plus acceptable d’aller chercher de la nourriture préfabriquée au lieu d’attaquer quelque chose avec deux bouts de bois et des couteaux fait mains… Mycroft sérieusement tu vas bientôt porter un tablier rose à chatons... Je pense que me nourrir sera pour ton propre bien.

Elle savait que c’était beaucoup dire mais c’était toujours vrai.

\- Pour mon propre bien… Répéta lentement Mycroft. Moi portant ton tablier rose à chatons ou moi te nourrissant ?

\- Je trouve que c’est un peu un mystère donc je ne sais pas vraiment mais si tu veux quand ton frère sera de retour tu pourras lui demander de le résoudre pour nous, lui dit-elle aussi lentement.

Mycroft lui envoya un autre regard hautement agacé mélangé avec un peu d’horreur.

\- Sherlock n’apprendra jamais que j’ai porté un tablier rose à chatons. **_JAMAIS_** ! Maintenant que c’est dit… Quittons cet endroit parce que je ressens le besoin de te nourrir tout de suite.

\- Oh ça c’est intelligent, Mycroft ! Prendre les choses en main et être viril. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Au fait, plus la nourriture est meilleur, plus tu te sens viril, l’informa Molly joyeusement.

Elle n’était pas sûre que l’étude soit vraie, mais elle était ravie de l’utiliser si ça impliquait manger de la nourriture délicieuse.

Mycroft tint parole et lui acheta de la nourriture… De la nourriture chère et très satisfaisante, bien sûr.

Seul Mycroft sut s’il se sentait viril ou non…

Tout ce que Molly su avec certitude c’était qu’elle était incroyablement heureuse et qu’elle la ‘petite fille stupide’, que Mycroft avait finalement admis à voix haute, n’était pas du tout une ‘petite fille stupide’… Elle avait gagné un jeu très important de cache-cache…

Pour l’instant la vie était fantastique ! Elle n’imaginait pas que ça s’améliorerait.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 10 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que John ne pourra pas résister à cette photo... Dommage que le deal n'inclut pas Greg et Sherlock ça aurait été phénoménale !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 11 ~*~**

« Je sais, j'ai une liste. Mycroft a un dossier. » - Sherlock

~ Sherlock, Saison 3, **'Sign Of Three'**

« ... c'est la situation la plus absurde dans laquelle je me sois jamais trouvé... »

~ **_A Scandal in Bohemia_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~ SHERLOCK ~*~**

\- Très bien, j'ai un sac plein de bonnes choses cuisinées que tu peux rapporter plus tard à la maison avant de partir. J'ai aussi fait un sac que tu peux donner à Anthea. Vous pouvez tous les deux les congeler pour plus tard pour qu'ils ne se périment pas, dit Molly à Mycroft alors qu'elle le regardait laver brutalement son moule à muffins.

\- Soit sûr de ne pas manquer cet endroit...

Molly indiqua rapidement l'endroit en question.

Mycroft la regarda les yeux plissés qui auraient fait reculer le plus aguerri agent du MI6, l'aurait vraiment secoué, alors que Molly lui sourit simplement de bonheur.

\- Je vois l'endroit Molly et je vais le laver. Comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres endroits que tu as signalé ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire que me regarder ta maudite vaisselle ? Déclara Mycroft les dents serrées.

\- Comme salir plus de la vaisselle pour que tu la fasses ? Demanda Molly avec des yeux trop plein d'innocence. Parce que je serai très heureuse de le faire, Mycroft. Incroyablement heureuse de le faire.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les amis tuent leurs propres amis de la plus violente des manières... Dit Mycroft d'un ton très sec.

\- Je pense que c'est pour qu'ils puissent aller en prison et rencontrer des gens qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas autrement... Et qu'ils puissent se faire un tout nouveau groupe d'amis ! N'aye crainte, Mycroft, je ne cherche pas de nouveaux amis intenses et pas ennuyeux en ce moment donc tu es en sécurité. Pour l'instant au moins... Donnons- nous simplement quelques mois de plus pour voir ce qui se passe, d'accord ? L'informa Molly avec un sourire encore plus éclatant.

Mycroft cligna lentement des yeux avant que son regard brillant ne se plisse encore plus quand soudain il attrapa le robinet pour diriger le jet d'eau vers elle pour la toucher violemment.

Molly sauta en arrière avec un cri effrayé. Le gloussement de Mycroft en réponse sonna vraiment démoniaque.

Étonnée elle regarda sa blouse colorée mais légèrement humide, boutonnée jusqu'au bas de son cou, elle le regarda bouche bée.

\- Mycroft est-ce que tu viens juste de me mouiller ? Interrogea Molly stupéfaite qu'il ait en lui un tel côté joueur.

Même si elle l'avait beaucoup agacé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, nia Mycroft avec un rictus sarcastique au coin des lèvres. Toby l'a fait.

Molly plissa les yeux face à ce mensonge évident et audacieux. Dire qu'il avait osé jeter le blâme sur les douces et innocentes pattes de Toby...

Toby qui se lavait très joyeusement la patte arrière avec beaucoup de ferveur jusqu'à ce que les humains extrêmement stupides qui avait décidé de jouer avec l'eau le force à fuir la pièce comme si sa queue était en feu. Il allait laisser un cadeau très spécial sur le dessus de lit de son esclave après que son cœur se soit calmé et qu'il ait fait une sieste de quelques heures sous le lit humain...

Molly regarda lentement le pot à farine et à sucre qui était près de là où elle se tenait... Elle avait voulu les ranger après avoir fini mais ne l'avait pas fait...

\- Je ne voudrais pas... L'avertit Mycroft comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. J'ai dit que je lavais ta vaisselle pas que je nettoyais ta cuisine et tes sols.

\- Eh bien... Je ne suis pas toi et en toute honnêteté, l'informa Molly d'une voix confiante. Nettoyer moi-même les sols en vaudra la peine.

Sur ce, elle saisit le pot à farine et saisit une poignée de la substance molle pour la lui jeter. Ce n'était pas intentionnel mais la fine poudre frappa Mycroft avec une précision parfaite.

Il se frotta le visage avant de l'arroser avec plus d'eau.

Molly n'était pas idiote, elle s'attendait exactement à cette réponse alors elle l'attaqua avec encore plus de farine.

Il était à peu près coincé contre son évier ce qui était un avantage pour Molly.

Elle pouvait l'attaquer de tous les côtés à l'exception de son dos bien sûr... Molly bougea rapidement comme si elle jouait un match de tennis intense. Ça devait faire plusieurs années depuis qu'elle avait joué à ce jeu mais son corps semblait s'en souvenir.

Molly allait devoir faire un sérieux nettoyage et acheter un autre sac de farine, peut-être même de sucre vu qu'elle la jetait à pleine main sur lui aussi... Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Mycroft, ça en valait la peine.

A un moment donné, au cours de leur folle aventure et de leur guerre assez désordonnée, Mycroft tenta de se mettre à l'écart de son attaque écrasante. Le sol maintenant glissant fit déraper son pied et lui fit perdre le contrôle de la gravité, une grande vengeance.

Molly haleta, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur quand il tomba lourdement sur le sol de sa cuisine carrelée et tristement sale. Il y avait une forte possibilité que ses fesses aient un sérieux hématome et qu'il ne partage jamais cette information avec elle bien sûr.

\- Oh Mycroft... Commença Molly en se précipitant pour l'aider, est-ce que tu... ARH !

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en tombant aussi violement sur Mycroft, rien de moins.

Molly releva lentement son visage des genoux de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux écarquillés l'un et l'autre avant de commencer à rire ensemble. Comme des écoliers, leur rire augmenta. Les entrailles de Molly commencèrent à souffrir de ce rire léger et insouciant qui était si fort et avec un tel abandon sauvage.

Le rire mourut lentement mais quand il disparut quelque chose dans l'air autour d'eux avait changé. Une étincelle de quelque chose dans le silence soudain. Une intimité douce mais profonde, qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait ignorer.

Molly tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'elle étudiait Mycroft. Il la regardait attentivement aussi, un peu comme un prédateur sauvage sur le point de prendre un risque avec une proie très nerveuse...

Son visage se pencha lentement vers le sien et elle sentit son visage se déplacer aussi lentement vers le sien. Son souffle se retint alors que ses lèvres, comme si elle testait sa réponse, caressaient avec soin et douceur ses lèvres. Ce fut plutôt chaste en fait... Tellement léger et beaucoup trop court au gout de Molly.

Il s'éloigna légèrement et Molly tendit la main, avec ses paumes couvertes de farine et de sucre, pour saisir ses joues avant qu'elle ne pose très fermement sa bouche sur la sienne.

La main humide, chaude et non gantée de Mycroft se leva et se posa tendrement sur sa gorge, son pouce caressant sa mâchoire et l'embrassant en retour avec la même ferveur.

Molly essaya de contrôler sa respiration alors qu'elle étudiait Mycroft. Il la regardait à nouveau attentivement lui aussi comme un prédateur sauvage sur le point de prendre un risque avec une proie très nerveuse...

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme et d'émotion intense dans ce baiser. Un désir désespéré de chaleur et une certaine soif emplit Molly...

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça... Ce ravissement passionné.

Elle aurait dû vraiment s'inquiéter de ce que ce merveilleux baiser ferait à leur amitié. Il avait intérêt à ne pas faire parti de la folle expérience de Mycroft.

Cependant, la vraie pensée de Molly à ce sujet était qu'elle voulait pousser leur baiser plus loin...

Mais la saine pensée sembla partir à la poubelle et tout ce que Molly sut c'était qu'elle se réjouissait de la vague de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines.

Molly ne voulait vraiment pas que le baiser s'arrête, c'était simplement trop bon. Intensément chaud, un peu humide, et oh tellement parfait...

Pourtant, dans la vie beaucoup de choses touchent à leur fin. Tout comme la saison qu'elle soit bonne ou non.

Donc...

Le baiser...

Ce merveilleux baiser parfait...

S'acheva lentement.

Molly ouvrit avec précaution ses yeux et étudia l'homme côté d'elle. Un homme qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser passionnément, et en toute honnêteté avait apprécié. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'embrasser encore un peu. Beaucoup plus, mais un bon baiser valait-il vraiment leur amitié ?

\- Mycroft ?

Elle dit son nom doucement.

\- Molly.

Mycroft inspira gravement, son nom fut dit beaucoup plus doucement par rapport à la façon dont elle avait dit son nom. Mais la façon dont il avait dit son nom la fit vraiment vibrer de plaisir.

Elle leva la main et la posa sur la sienne... La main qui reposait encore sur le côté de son cou.

\- Mycroft...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter son nom. C'était encore très doux.

Mycroft cligna rapidement des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre une profonde inspiration alors qu'il relâchait lentement, sa main glissa sous la sienne et s'éloigna de sa gorge.

A la seconde où cela arriva, elle commença à regretter son toucher chaud.

\- Désolé... ça n'aurait pas dû arriver... T'embrasser ne se reproduira plus jamais, promit-il.

Molly cligna des yeux, assommée. La douleur remplit tellement soudainement son cœur que ça lui fit mal. Dire qu'il regrettait ce baiser extrêmement et parfaitement merveilleux...

Qui poussait les hommes à vouloir l'utiliser, l'ignorer, la blesser ou pire encore à la rejeter... ?

Elle ne regretterait jamais ce baiser passionné même si lui oui.

Molly s'éloigna précipitamment de lui avant de se lever prudemment. Elle haussa les épaules, essayant désespérément de ne pas se soucier alors qu'elle se forçait à détourner le regard.

\- Je ne regrette pas notre baiser... Lui dit-elle honnêtement.

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion mais parce qu'elle avait encore sa fierté, elle devait simplement mentir.

\- C'était un bon baiser, mais vraiment j'ai eu mieux... Peut-être que tu devrais t'entrainer, tu sais, avec quelqu'un autre que moi.

Avec un peu de chance pas devant elle...

Molly attendit un peu avant de continuer sur son ton un peu moins émotif mais en fait c'était un plutôt glacial...

\- Tu sais, il ne reste plus que quelques plats, peut-être qu'après les avoir faits, tu devrais y aller. Un nouvel épisode de 'Doctor Who' va commencer et je ne veux pas le manquer. Et je suis sûr que tu as des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.

« Comme s'en aller pour qu'elle puisse pleurer seule », se dit Molly.

Sur ce,  elle fit son chemin hors de la cuisine avec autant de dignité qu'elle le pouvait... Elle ne glissa que deux fois, sans tomber, ce qu'elle considéra comme une grande réussite. Elle avait un vrai bazar à nettoyer.

\- Molly...

Elle entendit Mycroft dire son nom, pourtant elle l'ignora. Molly avait désespérément besoin de s'éloigner de lui.

Une fois que Molly fut dans son salon, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors sans vraiment voir. Tout serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Refusant de s'effondrer.

Elle entendit ce qui sembla comme quelqu'un qui frappait violemment le sol et était-ce une de ses chaises en bois qui était aussi tombée ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent énormément quand elle entendit des cris vulgaires et des mots très grossiers venant de la cuisine. Qui savait que Mr. Toujours-dans-le-contrôle Mycroft Holmes avait une aussi folle bouche ? Dire qu'elle embrassé cette bouche quelques instants plus tôt... Aww, merde elle recommencerait sans hésiter...

Cependant elle n'allait pas aller vérifier. S'il pouvait jurer aussi clairement il était vivant... Couvert de bleus oui, mais toujours vivant...

Après plusieurs minutes, Mycroft entra avec précaution dans la pièce, il se comporta comme s'il avait un peu mal. Molly ne prit pas la peine de le regarder mais elle le sentit dans la pièce avec elle.

Peut-être parce qu'il était un tel malade du contrôle que quand il entrait dans une pièce il semblait devenir un maitre tranquille et calme, qui avait une autorité incontestable sur tout et n'importe quoi. Y compris sa fichue pièce, merde même son propre foutu appartement ! Il ne pouvait pas posséder ou contrôler son chat et pourtant Toby semblait l'aimer autant qu'il aimait le thon et ses jouets remplis d'herbe à chat... Molly aurait aimé qu'il le déteste, vraiment.

\- Molly?

En fait, il avait la décence d'avoir l'air hésitant et complètement incertain de la situation à laquelle il était maintenant confronté.

Bien. Encore une preuve qu'il était humain ! Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ce fait...

Peut-être... Juste peut-être si elle ne le considérait pas comme un être humain, il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Intentionnellement ou accidentellement.

\- Molly ? Répéta Mycroft.

Elle serra ses bras encore plus fort autour d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas de la vaisselle à finir ? Répondit finalement Molly après qu'elle ait retrouvé sa voix tout en refusant de le regarder.

\- Eh bien, oui et je vais la finir bien sûr, déclara Mycroft avec une grande certitude.

\- Bien alors... Tu ne devrais pas les laver _en ce moment même_ Mycroft ?

\- Non, lui dit Mycroft. Je crois que nous devrions... tu sais... _parler_.

Les bras de Molly semblèrent se serrer encore plus autour d'elle, elle était sérieusement surprise de ne pas les sentir se briser.

\- Maintenant ? Pourquoi crois-tu une chose aussi stupide ? Demanda Molly avec ironie.

\- Eh bien, **_tu_** l'as dit, c'est ce que font les amis. Ils parlent et ont des conversations profondes et sérieuses.

Cette fois elle le regarda avec les yeux plissés de colère.

Vraiment, il utilisait vraiment _ses propres mots_ contre elle ? Il ferait mieux d'être prudent ou Mycroft pourrait facilement finir avec un autre hématome et ce ne serait pas causé par une chute sur son plancher glissant !

Pensait-il sérieusement qu'il était _le plus intelligent_ ? Vraiment ? Molly avait encore des doutes.

\- En ce moment, je suis tentée de te gifler très fort et de ne pas me sentir coupable. Donc tu devrais peut-être finir ma vaisselle et partir.

Intérieurement, Molly avait si froid qu'elle se demandait si son ton le reflétait.

Pour la première fois Mycroft eut l'air sérieusement perplexe et un peu inquiet.

\- Molly... Sommes-nous toujours... Amis ?

Les bras de Molly se délièrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle clignait des yeux de surprise à cette question ridicule. Oh, elle n'avait plus aucun doute... Il n'était pas _le plus intelligent du tout_ , en fait c'était lui _le plus stupide_.

Malheureusement, la plupart des hommes sont vraiment idiots _et_ elle venait d'en trouver un autre.

\- Bien sûr, nous sommes toujours besties, espèce de crétin ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi que ça change ce fait absolu ! Les amis se fâchent les uns contre les autres et puis la vie continue ! Continue Mycroft, nous sommes toujours besties, bon sang tu as vraiment besoin d'un foutu indice ! L'informa Molly, grandement agacé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Demanda Mycroft clairement confus de ne pas pouvoir déduire pourquoi et de devoir simplement demander. Oh oui, il était définitivement Mr. Stupide.

\- Va laver ma putain de vaisselle ! Répondit Molly avec véhémence avant d'indiquer la cuisine. MAINTENANT !

\- Es-tu en colère à cause du baiser ou... ? Interrogea Mycroft honnêtement, l'air encore plus confus.

\- J'ai aimé le baiser ! Hurla Molly. Bordel pourquoi ça m'énerverait ?

\- Donc tu es en colère parce...

Mycroft hésita comme s'il fouillait rapidement dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus poussiéreux de son cerveau. *

\- Parce que j'ai dit que le baiser n'aurait pas dû arriver et –

\- Ose finir cette phrase Mycroft Holmes et je vais sérieusement te laisser un bleu sur ton aine, se retrouva à dire Molly très calmement.

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avant qu'il n'éclaircisse sa gorge.

\- Je trouve que je suis sérieusement surpris que ton dossier ne mentionne pas le fait que tu as des tendances violentes...

Molly inspira profondément par le nez alors que la fureur se précipitait dans ses veines avant de demander avec une grande colère...

\- **_Tu as un dossier sur moi ?_**

Les yeux de Mycroft s'élargirent encore plus. Elle fit quelques pas lentement vers lui et dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait ri de voir cet homme très puissant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je... up... Commença à dire Mycroft avec angoisse. J'ai des dossier sur tous ceux qui connaissent mon frère ou qui ont des contacts avec lui ! J'ai même des dossiers sur mes propres parents !

Comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir un dossier sur elle...

Pourtant elle se figea alors que ce qu'il lui disait la frappait finalement, Molly se retrouva à lentement cligner des yeux.

\- Tu as en fait des dossiers sur ta maman et ton papa ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ils sont des personnages très suspects et parce qu'ils sont mes parents... et à cause de ma position puissante... Ils doivent toujours être gardés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Protégés. Le dossier de mes parents aussi bien que celui de Sherlock et le tien sont tous ensemble dans un dossier extrêmement important.

\- Dossier extrêmement important ? Demanda Molly doucement.

Sa fureur n'était plus sur le siège du conducteur.

Mycroft hocha la tête avant de répondre doucement et honnêtement.

\- Tout à fait. Tu es très importante Molly. Pour être honnête je n'ai pas personnellement regardé ton dossier depuis très longtemps... Le dossier... Ton dossier n'est pas... Il n'est pas très complet en fait. Il ne parle pas de ton plaisir dingue pour les comédies musicales, ou même ton amour pour la lecture de romans policier ou des romances paranormales que tu gardes cachées dans les endroits les plus étranges... Il ne dit pas non plus à quel point tu sembles trouver hilarant chaque fois que tu me rends fou... Il ne parle pas de comment, si ta télévision tombe en panne durant un nouvel épisode d'une de tes émissions préférées, tu pleures et maudit le ciel juste avant de l'attaquer avec une paire de ciseaux.

Molly détourna le regard avant de marmonner.

\- C'est seulement arriver une fois et je n'aurais probablement pas dû partager cette histoire avec toi.

\- Mais tu _l'as_ partagé avec moi et c'est ce que je veux dire... _Ton dossier n'est pas du tout intéressant mais **toi** tu l'es. _

Molly soupira. Mycroft était un homme très original. Un homme qu'elle acceptait tel qu'il était même si ses actions lui faisaient s'arracher les cheveux de perplexité.

\- Tu es un homme étrange Mycroft Holmes... Déclara Molly doucement, sachant qu'elle l'avait pardonné pour le dossier et pour avoir regretter un merveilleux baiser... Peut-être était-elle une folle inutile.

\- Et tu es une étrange femme Molly Hooper... Répondit Mycroft doucement.

Ses yeux complètement focalisés sur elle.

Molly lui donna un doux sourire mais légèrement faible pour essayer de lui montrer qu'elle était toujours ok. Là aussi l'amitié allait sans aucun doute s'arranger.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et cette fois, il ne fit même pas un pas en arrière car il semblait savoir que la violente tempête s'était de toute façon calmée pour le moment.

\- Alors... Tes parents sont des personnages très suspects ? Se retrouva à demander Molly avec curiosité.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se pressèrent ensemble se demandant s'il devait vraiment révéler un grand secret de la famille Holmes.

Molly mordit sa lèvre d'anticipation, elle savait qu'il allait partager quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être ? Est-ce que ses parents aimaient fabriquer des bombes dans leur serre ? Etaient-ce eux qui lui avait appris que les cadavres faisaient un très bon engrais ? Est-ce que son père était un ancien agent du MI6 ? Est-ce que sa mère était une espionne Britannique et un ancien assassin ? C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontré ? Ooo, encore mieux, ils avaient un TARDIS ?

\- Parce que...

Mycroft sembla glisser sur le mot.

\- Allez TARDIS, pensa Molly, croisant mentalement ses doigts.

Mycroft continua finalement comme s'il était vraiment dégouté...

\- Ils ont bien passé l'âge de la jeunesse et même si leur partenaire est atteint d'ostéoporose, ils insistent tous les deux pour avoir une vie sexuelle active ! L'un avec l'autre en plus ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est un comportement suspect !

Merde c'était vraiment dommage... Pas de TARDIS.

Molly secoua sa tête, essayant de cacher son rire.

\- Ça alors, pas étonnant que tu les trouves suspects.

Mycroft plissa les yeux sur elle.

\- Eh bien ils le sont. Ils doivent arrêter une telle folie – Au diable, ce n'est pas drôle Molly !

Elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, essayant d'arrêter de rire mais ne put. Après quelques instants, elle haleta entre deux rires:

\- C'est vraiment trop mignon... Après toutes ces années ensemble ils sont toujours très amoureux l'un de l'autre... Oh God ! L'un dans l'autre !

\- Ce n'est **_pas_** mignon ou drôle... Déclara Mycroft avec amertume.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de ricaner comme un méchant dément de la télé.

Mycroft la regarda de près avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Molly ?

Son rire s'estompa mais elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point son visage était radieux. Ses yeux dansant avec beaucoup d'humour et d'amour de la vie. Le sourire de Molly était grand et brillant, sans un seul mensonge ou d'intention malveillante que Mycroft Holmes voyait tous les jours chez les autres.

Il inclina la tête comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de très important. Pendant une seconde, Molly fut persuadée que son esprit brillant s'occupait de politique, de chiffres ou même de la sécurité de l'Angleterre. Il pourrait être si ennuyeux parfois.

\- Oui, Mycroft ? Se trouva à demander Molly.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir menti plus tôt.

Il dit les mots avec soin comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler une langue étrangère très rare, peut-être même morte.

Molly pencha sa tête de confusion. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

\- Tu vois...

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha un peu plus. Il leva sa main pour toucher sa joue.

\- Je t'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais.

Sur ce il pencha sa tête pour capture ses lèvres...

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il finit la vaisselle et nettoya le sol de sa cuisine.

Elle avait peut-être raté son épisode mais elle le regarderait en replay plus tard...

Molly espéra que Mycroft avait réalisé à quel point il était chanceux qu'elle soit une femme si indulgente.

**~*~ FIN DE PARTIE 11 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le TARDIS est une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace dans la série britannique de science-fiction Doctor Who. Son nom est l'acronyme de Time And Relative Dimension In Space.
> 
> Chapitre haut en couleurs et en émotions ! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que ça continue xx


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 12~*~**

_« ... Pour vous je n'en [secrets] ai pas... »_

~ **The Gloria Scott** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« Je m'étais rendu chez mon ami Sherlock Holmes, afin de lui présenter les vœux d'usage en cette période de l'année. »_

**~The Blue Carbuncle** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SH~*~SH~*~**

Molly avec précaution et visant avec une grande précision, tira en arrière les beaux et profonds rideaux bordeaux...

Ses doigts les caressèrent avec précaution et très doucement. Ils sentaient même très chers. Molly savait que son cœur s'arrêterait si elle découvrait combien ils coûtaient.

Son haleine chaude avait instantanément embué le verre clair alors qu'elle contemplait le magnifique pays des merveilles de l'hiver à l'extérieur. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Même avec le froid glacial qu'il faisait, elle fut tentée de courir là-bas et de construire un gros bonhomme de neige joyeux... Peut-être même faire une femme en neige avec un couple d'enfants en neige.

Si Mycroft n'était pas si malade et si elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas au seuil de la mort, elle aurait essayé de le bouger pour l'emmener là-bas faire une heureuse famille de bonhommes de neige. Elle se demandait si Mycroft et Sherlock avait déjà fait des bonhommes de neige quand ils étaient enfant ou s'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas vu ça comme une chose logique à faire même s'ils étaient jeunes.

Une profonde et très laide quinte de toux vint du grand lit derrière elle.

Molly lâcha le rideau et se tourna pour faire face à un Mycroft vraiment misérable... L'homme normalement toujours en contrôle était assis avec une grande pile d'oreillers empilés derrière lui. Il portait un élégant pyjama en soie bleu sombre avec des boutons blancs et ses initiales en blanc sur une poche de soie.

Ses yeux semblaient rouges, extrêmement fatigués et très agacés par le fait que lui, le grand et infaillible Mycroft Holmes ait pu attraper quelque chose d'aussi commun qu'un rhume. Il s'était honnêtement pensé au-dessus de tout cela.

Homme stupide. Il s'était enfoncé et elle savait qu'il ne prenait pas sur lui. Bien sûr il faisait de son mieux pour bien manger, il faisait du sport comme un homme obsessionnel et il avait même pris de stupides pilules amaigrissantes...

Surtout parce que Mycroft ne voulait pas que Sherlock le traite de gros dès qu'il le reverrait. Le truc c'était que Sherlock le ferait probablement de toute façon juste pour faire sortir de ses gongs son grand frère.

Pourtant, quand Mycroft ne trainait pas avec elle, il travaillait comme un homme obsédé avec le fort besoin de tout contrôler autour de lui. Faire plus de freelance pour la CIA... Beaucoup d'espionnages dangereux... Travailler de longues heures fastidieuses avec des chiffres et des politiques étrangères...

A chaque fois qu'il faisait un commentaire rapide sur une de ces choses, elle levait parfois les doigts en croix et pestait contre lui... Un sifflement qui aurait rendu Toby très fier.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était constamment inquiet à propos de Sherlock...

Mycroft détestait devoir compter sur les autres pour avoir des nouvelles de son frère. Inquiet du fait que Sherlock savait sans aucun doute que son grand frère très puissant ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de retomber dans la drogue. Le seul réconfort que Mycroft avait était que son frère était tellement obnubilé à détruire le vaste réseau de Moriarty qu'il y avait une chance que Sherlock ne succombe pas à cette horrible tentation de réveiller cette sombre bête addictive en lui.

Mycroft avait partagé avec Molly que ses parents lui demandaient aussi beaucoup nouvelles. Leur inquiétude, leur stress et leur sincère préoccupation pesaient lourdement sur lui.

Il avait l'impression, peut-être à tort, qu'ils lui reprochaient, d'une certaine façon, d'avoir laisser son petit frère pour qui il aurait dû être là et s'attendaient à ce qu'il ait empêché Sherlock d'avoir tellement de problèmes qu'il avait dû simuler sa propre mort...

De plus, toutes ces choses horribles et effrayantes que les gens disaient sur leur fils, blessaient profondément les parents de Mycroft. Il y avait eu quelques fois où sa mère l'avait appelé en sanglotant à cause des mensonges détestables qui étaient dit sur son petit garçon, son Sherlock...

Mycroft avait partagé avec Molly si discrète et d'une honnêteté accablante à quel point il se sentait complètement impuissant quand elle faisait ça.

Molly savait que ça avait dû lui briser le cœur d'entendre les larmes de sa mère, son inquiétude et sa peur pour son plus jeune fils et qu'il accepte qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour ça. Tout ce monde stupide pouvait l'appeler "L'Homme de Glace" et il pouvait même se moquer des sentiments mais il était toujours un homme affecté par les larmes de sa maman bien aimée.

Mycroft était trop stressé et s'il ne faisait pas attention, une dépression physique et peut-être même mental arriverait. Il était chanceux de finir avec un terrible rhume et pas quelque chose de pire.

L'homme en question se moucha bruyamment. Il était rouge, vif et douloureux. Son souffle haletant dit à Molly qu'il avait gaspillé beaucoup de son énergie alors qu'il jetait négligemment ses mouchoirs dans sa corbeille. Du moins, il essaya de le mettre dans la corbeille parce qu'elle était pleine de mouchoirs rembourrés et usagés.

Molly regarda calmement le mouchoir s'échapper alors qu'il rebondissait deux fois et tombait sur le sol.

\- Tu veux que je vide ta corbeille ? Demanda Molly en voulant se rendre utile.

\- Je paye des gens pour s'occuper de ces choses... Déclara Mycroft d'une voix rauque, sa gorge avait l'air douloureuse et éraillée. Qu'ils gagnent leurs salaires pour une fois.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui rappeler doucement :

\- C'est Noël Mycroft.

Mycroft se mit à tousser, après un long moment il haussa les épaules avec insouciance, avant de continuer :

\- Donc demain ça ne l'est pas. Laisse mes domestiques travailler comme je les paye pour le faire...

\- Scrooge ! Marmonna Molly sombrement.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Répondit Mycroft très offensé. J'offre à tous ceux qui travaillent sous mes ordres une belle prime de vacances et une carte cadeau pour acheter un foutu festin pour leurs familles s'ils le veulent... Alors en quoi ça fait de moi un Scrooge ?

Molly s'approcha lentement de son lit s'arrêtant pour ramasser un cadeau de Noël brillant avec du papier de soie coloré et scintillant collé sur le dessus. Le tout en lui offrant un joli sourire.

\- Mais je sais que tu fais ça seulement pour t'éviter de recevoir la visite des trois fantômes et pour empêcher ton frère de te traiter de gros Scrooge.

Mycroft grogna d'une manière très peu courtoise alors qu'elle grimpait et s'asseyait au bout de son lit. Son dessus de lit était d'une profonde couleur bordeaux avec de claires coutures dorées.

C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Molly l'adorait absolument et était certaine qu'il était rembourré aux plumes. La facture du pressing devait coûter une petite fortune. Elle aurait parié que ça coutait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais sur son compte en banque.

La couette sentait divinement bien et elle désirait ardemment le prendre à Mycroft et s'enrouler joyeusement dans son agréable chaleur mais vu à quel point sa main serrait le bord supérieur alors que son autre main tenait un mouchoir... Même dans son état de faiblesse, non qu'elle tenterait de le lui voler, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aller très loin avec ça. Le plaid était à l'évidence le sien et le resterait toujours.

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'apporte plus de soupe au poulet et aux nouilles ou une autre bouteille d'eau froide ? Demanda poliment Molly.

Elle lui avait fait de la soupe au poulet et nouilles maison plus tôt et elle l'avait observé avec précaution en étant sûr qu'il avale chaque goutte.

Mycroft passa son bras par-dessus pour siroter sa grande bouteille en question.

\- Non je ne vais pas bien, dit Mycroft, fatigué avant de moucher son nez à nouveau. Je crois que je suis en train de mourir...

Molly hocha lentement la tête.

\- J'ai parlé à Anthea plus tôt, elle un cercueil en standby et je lui ai dit d'avoir le groupe de pleureuses payées aussi à proximité. Juste pour être du bon côté, tu sais...

Mycroft lui offrit un faible regard peu enthousiaste.

\- C'est adorable à quel point vous êtes devenus de si bonnes amies toutes les deux.

\- Ouai, je l'aime bien, on a des personnalités très différentes mais toi et moi aussi... L'informa Molly avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant avant qu'elle ne pose le sac aux couleurs vives et joyeuses sur son ventre.

\- Avant de mourir, je dois dire... Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances Mycroft.

Il frotta son nez avec ferveur avec son mouchoir avant de prendre avec précaution le sac presque comme s'il pouvait contenir une bombe. Il la regarda avec appréhension comme s'il en déduisait tout. Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent de confusion alors qu'il testait son poids, il semblait surpris de voir à quel point c'était léger.

Molly sourit. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur même si Mycroft avait l'air exactement de faire ça. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance.

Il se mit à tousser avant de la regarder d'un air penaud.

\- Je ne t'ai rien acheté...

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement Mycroft ? Tu as une assistante personnelle qui envoie des cartes de vœux, des paniers-cadeaux et des cartes-cadeaux... Toutes sortes de choses à un tas de gens. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle oublierait ta seule et unique bestie ? Vraiment, Mycroft, vraiment ?

Molly secoua sa tête en toute incrédulité alors qu'elle disait un « tsk, tsked ».

\- Tu devrais sérieusement lui offrir l'augmentation qu'elle mérite.

Mycroft se moucha rapidement avant de jeter le mouchoir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert avec mon argent et mon nom ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

\- Eh bien, ton amitié est tout ce dont j'ai besoin mais j'aime simplement ce que tu m'as offert. C'est parfait. Simplement parfait. Merci d'ailleurs. Je ne savais honnêtement pas que tu pouvais être si attentionné et si merveilleusement doux...

\- Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? Demanda Mycroft.

Molly haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

\- Vu que n'est pas sorti et que tu ne l'as pas pris toi-même...

\- Je suis malade, peut-être en train de mourir au moment même où nous parlons ! Alors dis-moi.

Mycroft eut l'air pathétique quand il renifla.

\- Oh Mycroft ! C'est un calendrier absolument adorable !

Il cligna les yeux.

\- Un calendrier ? Je t'ai vraiment offert un calendrier pour Noël ?

Molly hocha joyeusement la tête.

\- Un adorable calendrier, Mycroft, absolument adorable ! Tous les douze mois de l'année à venir... Chaque mois avec une photo différente et trop mignonne...

\- C'est tout ce que je t'ai offert ? Un calendrier ? Sérieusement ?

Mycroft eut l'air complètement sidéré et coincé, ce simple fait la fit rire.

Anthea m'a demandé ce que je voulais et je lui ai dit que je voulais vraiment le calendrier « Chats en Sweats » ... L'informa Molly alors qu'il gémissait de ce qui semblait être de désespoir. Elle continua joyeusement, les yeux pétillant de gaieté.

\- Il y a douze images de chatons les plus mignons portant tous un pull différent ! J'aimerais pouvoir mettre mon magnifique et coquet Toby dans un sweat mais j'ai peur qu'il ne m'envoie aux urgences...

\- Je ne peux pas croire que mes finances montrent maintenant que j'ai acheté un calendrier « Chats en Sweats », dit Mycroft avec horreur et incrédulité.

\- Ouai, je suis certaine que le texto qu'Anthea m'a envoyé à propos de m'en acheter un avec ta carte l'a mise dans tous ses états !

\- Molly... Grimaça Mycroft, il avait vraiment grimacé ! Je suis un homme très riche j'aurais pu t'acheter n'importe quoi... N'importe quoi et à la place tout ce que je t'ai offert c'est...

\- Le calendrier le plus adorable du monde ! 'Chats en Sweats' qui n'aimerait pas ça !

\- Molly... Essaya-t-il de dire avant qu'il ne commence à cracher son propre poumon.

\- Il est parfait ! Insista Molly avant de grimacer. Cette toux avait l'air parfaitement horrible.

Lorsque la toux s'arrêta, elle avait fait délibérément fait un geste vers le cadeau.

\- Allez ouvre ton cadeau.

Molly mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. Comme Mycroft l'avait déclaré, il était un homme très riche, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait obtenir que par elle. Mycroft n'aimerait probablement même pas ça. Peut-être qu'il finira par le jeter ou même le recycler.

Au début, elle avait essayé de lui tricoter une écharpe mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un motif assez élégant, une couleur ou même le bon fil. Tout semblait stupide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ce que son frère et elle avait l'habitude de s'offrir comme cadeau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il lui avait appris comment faire de magnifiques choses avec du papier coloré.

Daniel pouvait créer toutes sortes de choses. Enfant, il lui avait fait une fois un château, un dragon avec quelques chevaliers. Il avait été un maitre en origami.

De l'une de ses mains elle laissa ses doigts danser légèrement sur la poche qui contenait le petit bouton vert de son frère.

Oh Seigneur, à quoi pensait-elle ? Mycroft allait détester...

Elle était tellement stupide.

Il sortit deux petites boites légères. L'une plus grande que l'autre. Ouvrant les boites, Mycroft sembla se figer alors qu'il étudiait les objets. Dans l'une des boites, la plus longue et la plus grosse, il y avait trois figurines humaines en papier. Chacun sur son propre cheval en papier de couleurs différentes. Ils étaient censés être des chasseurs et ils pouvaient descendre de leurs chevaux. Près d'eux se trouvaient deux chiens de chasse. Dans la plus petite boite se trouvait un renard en papier rouge, sa tête était tournée et sa patte levée comme s'il était en chasse, ne réalisant pas qu'il était celui qui était chassé...

Molly s'était tellement efforcé de rendre toutes les figures d'origami vraiment parfaites. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à un homme comme Mycroft Holmes ?

Mycroft cligna des yeux et avec grande précaution sortit le petit renard rouge de la boite.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Interrogea-t-il, à cause de son mal de gorge, sa voix était grave et rauque.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Mon frère, Danny, il m'a appris à faire des origamis... Les choses qu'il était capable de faire... Je ne serai jamais aussi bonne que lui... Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser je parie que Mycroft n'a pas de renard rouge en papier avec un groupe de chasseurs en papier après lui... Bien qu'en regardant chez toi j'aurais dû faire des chevaliers armés en papier. Tu en as dans chaque fichue pièce y compris la salle de sport.

Et même dans sa chambre.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir les deux chevaliers de métal à chaque coin. Ils faisaient face au lit, ce qui faisait que Molly avait de sérieux doute pour savoir, si Mycroft et elle devenaient amants, si elle dormirait dans cette chambre. Avec eux simplement debout, là. Chacun tenant d'énormes épées devant eux. Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était flippant et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une armée de chevalier ici, chez lui ?

Il y avait même une grande et élégante salle à manger qui avait des chevaliers monstrueusement énormes sur des chevaux blindés plus grands que nature...

Sérieusement, Molly se posait parfois des questions sur Mycroft. Il se posait probablement des questions à son sujet aussi mais elle n'avait pas rempli sa maison de chevaliers en métal sérieusement effrayants en armure brillante. Comment pouvait-on vivre comme ça ? Avec eux ? Flippant et debout, là... Témoins silencieux de sa vie incroyablement ennuyeuse... Juste debout, là... Parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Putain ils étaient flippants !

\- Merci.

Mycroft fit irruption dans ses pensées, la forçant à détourner le regard des choses effroyables debout dans les coins de la chambre riche et luxueuse de Mycroft.

Il regardait le renard roux sous tous les angles. Ses yeux aiguisés d'aigle ne manquent de rien.

\- Vraiment, merci, ajouta Mycroft une fois de plus.

Elle lui donna un sourire tendre et doux.

\- De rien.

\- Et dire que tout ce que je t'ai offert était un calendrier « Chats en Sweats » ... Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air triste avant de poser rapidement le renard pour se couvrir la bouche et se remettre à tousser.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu coincé là-dessus ? Lui demanda Molly une fois qu'il arrêta de tousser.

\- Parce que les chats qui portent des pulls sont carrément flippants ! Lui répondit-il rapidement avant de se moucher.

Mycroft s'appuya contre ses oreilles doux.

\- Je meurs... Et nous parlons de la chose la plus effrayante de la planète... Bien que je sois surpris que tu passes Noël avec un homme mourant et je suis en train de mourir tu sais...

Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock n'était pas le seul Holmes qui jouait les drama queen !

\- Je passe Noël avec un bon ami dont j'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie et qui n'embrasse pas si mal quand il n'est pas malade. En plus j'ai déjà été à quelques fêtes de Noël et j'ai même rendu visite à quelques personnes... Si je n'étais pas là je serais au travail, lui dit-elle presque tristement. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de travailler aujourd'hui ou... ou d'être seule dans une morgue silencieuse. Pour être honnête je préfère être là avec toi-même si tu es malade, malheureux et certainement au seuil de la mort.

Mycroft renifla en ramassant soigneusement son renard roux. En fait, il avait l'air totalement fasciné par ça.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?

Molly cligna les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Bien sûr parce que je doute sérieusement que je ne puisse jamais empêcher un Holmes de poser des questions.

\- Chaque fois que tu parles de ton frère... Tu touches toujours ta poche. Une poche différente à des moments différents, peut-être... mais... Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Molly trouva ses doigts glisser dans la poche en question pour toucher le petit bouton vert de son frère.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- C'est surtout des sentiments Mycroft.

Sa voix s'adoucit. Le visage de Danny apparut brièvement devant elle. Lui donnant mal au cœur.

\- Je sais comment tu te sens à propos des sentiments.

\- Je... Eh bien c'est peut-être presque impossible pour moi mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas me moquer de toi ou... de te blesser inutilement. C'est Noël alors je vais garder mes pensées, sur à quel point les sentiments sont complètement stupides, que j'ai pour moi, lui dit Mycroft en plaçant doucement le renard roux sur sa table de chevet.

Il le regarda pendant un long moment avant de regarder vers elle.

\- C'est le bouton de mon frère... Révéla Molly en sortant doucement ses doigts de sa poche pour lui montrer le petit bouton vert en question.

Elle ne l'avait jamais montré à quelqu'un avant. Molly traitait le bouton comme un secret hautement confidentiel et précieux.

\- Ça vient de sa chemise... Continua Molly avant de s'arrêter pour déglutir fortement. Le jour de sa mort... Tu me crois stupide n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais.

Mycroft essaya de lui dire, sa voix était si douce et rauque qu'elle dû faire des efforts pour l'entendre.

\- Tu m'as prouvé d'innombrables fois à quel point tu es intelligente...

Molly l'étudia, pourtant elle ne le regardait pas. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs, plein de souvenirs du passé.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre de _comment_ j'ai fini avec ça, lui dit Molly d'une voix rauque et douce. Un jour Danny et moi faisions la course à vélo. Il était en train de gagner... et d'une façon ou d'une autre... Je... je ne sais pas exactement comment mais je me suis retrouvée non pas sur mon vélo mais sur des rampes... J'étais bien. Surprise et couverte de bleus, ma fierté un peu abimé bien sûr...

Molly s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer, voyant tout dans son esprit si net et clair.

\- Danny, il s'est précipité vers moi. J'étais déjà debout quand il est descendu de son vélo, criant mon nom et... Et il m'a poussé aussi violement qu'il le pouvait. Tu vois Danny avait vu quelque chose que je n'avais pas... J'aurais peut-être dû l'entendre mais...

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

\- Une voiture avait perdu le contrôle... Elle se dirigeait vers moi. On a appris plus tard que le conducteur a été victime d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante... La voiture a frappé mon frère au lieu de moi. Je me souviens encore à quel point il était cassé et... et il avait l'air tellement mal. Je pensais honnêtement que si j'essayais de lui faire une RCR ou de lui frapper la poitrine... Qu'il s'en remettrait tout d'un coup. Je ne me souviens pas qui m'a éloigné de lui. Ça aurait pu être un officier de police ou... Je ne sais pas vraiment. L'ambulance est arrivée... mais je pense qu'il était déjà... mort. Après leur départ, on m'a laissé là... toute seule et j'ai trouvé le bouton dans ma main pleine de sang. Je savais que c'était le sien... Alors je l'ai glissé dans ma poche et à partir de ce moment-là je l'ai toujours porté.

Mycroft se pencha vers elle et lui offrit sa boite de mouchoirs. Elle glissa rapidement le bouton de son frère dans sa poche avant de prendre quelques mouchoirs de la boite. Honnêtement surprise de constater que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Molly les essuya pour lui donner un faible sourire.

\- Je pense... Commença-t-il avec précaution. Qu'il y a une grande possibilité que j'aurai pu aimer ton frère s'il avait vécu. Je n'aime pas trop les gens, mais... Il y a une chance aussi minime soit-elle que... Je l'aurais... peut-être respecté.

Molly savait que c'était le plus grand compliment dont il était capable et elle fut vraiment touchée.

Mycroft continua avec insouciance et un peu mélancolique :

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il semble bien mieux que mon foutu frère.

Il se moucha le nez avec beaucoup de force alors que Molly s'offensait sur le comportement de Sherlock, lui donna un réprimande.

\- Mycroft Holmes ! Comment oses-tu parler de Sherlock de cette façon !

\- Je ne parle pas de Sherlock, marmonna-t-il sombrement en jetant son mouchoir avec un faible reniflement. Je parle de l'autre. Sherlock, mon cher et merveilleux frère, le déteste avec une passion si ardente qu'elle va très loin. Beaucoup de repas de famille ont été complètement ruiné quand les deux là sont mis dans la même pièce. Ils ont cassé la fenêtre de Maman la dernière fois qu'on a tenté une de ces horribles fêtes de famille. Sherlock refuse toujours de dire son nom ou même de lui envoyer un SMS. Il est simplement connu comme l'autre ou ce connard qui doit mourir d'une mort violente.

Molly se retrouva totalement sous le choc.

\- Toi et Sherlock... avez un autre frère ?

Mycroft acquiesça lentement comme si cette action lui faisait très mal à la tête.

\- Donc il y a un autre Holmes dehors... Dit Molly les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

Toujours autant sous le choc. Elle avait honnêtement pensé que le monde était déjà beaucoup trop petit pour les deux frères Holmes dont elle connaissait l'existence mais qu'il y en ait un troisième ? Oh mon Dieu, était-ce un des signes de l'Apocalypse à venir ?

Mycroft soupira lourdement et s'essuya son nez douloureux.

\- Mon père ne s'est jamais marié à cette femme. Il est mon demi-frère, tu voies. Un vrai salaud pour ainsi dire...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ton père à tromper ta chère et douce maman ?

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et toussa avant de parler.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Eh bien... Explique ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Molly.

\- Bien ! Mycroft gémit de misère. Mon père a décidé un jour qu'il était temps de se marier. Il ne l'aimait pas, cette femme. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'amour existe tu vois. Mais il l'aimait assez bien et il s'est dit qu'elle avait de belles jambes. Il voulait tout simplement se caser. Avoir une famille. Avoir une petite femme pour rentrer à la maison. Peut-être pour ne pas se sentir plus si seul. Une semaine ou deux avant le grand mariage, sa voiture tombe en panne sur une longue route de campagne peu fréquentée. Il n'y avait que du bétail. Mon père ne connait rien aux voitures. Alors il s'assoit là et attends. Espérant que quelqu'un s'arrête et l'aide... Peut-être même l'emmène en ville. C'était avant que les téléphones soient toujours portés par quelqu'un... Donc il était là... Un beau matin tôt. Tout seul et attendant...

Mycroft souffla avant de se moucher une fois de plus.

\- Papa, quand il raconte l'histoire dit qu'à un moment donné une vision d'une grande beauté apparue sur un joli vélo rouge. Elle s'arrêta et répara sa voiture. Contrairement à lui elle en savait beaucoup à ce sujet. Ils rirent et eurent une longue conversation dont elle a pris le contrôle. Elle partagea même la moitié de son sandwich avec lui. Il pensait qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy et la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Elle était tellement différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Ils parlèrent de maths. Elle est très brillante dans ce domaine. Il trouvait que son esprit et son corps étaient... Eh bien, il était plus que charmé bien sûr.

Mycroft s'arrêta pour prendre une longue gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau fraiche. En revissant le couvercle, il poursuivit :

\- Mon père aime prétendre qu'il n'est pas très intelligent. Qu'il est le plus normal dans leur couple. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'il est parfois normal, mais il n'est pas idiot. Maman l'aima tout de suite... Eh bien... Maman peut parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout de ses sujets préférés. Les maths étant l'un d'entre eux. Une passion pour elle... Mais um... beaucoup d'hommes surtout ceux de le ville, la trouvait anormale. Elle est un peu ordinaire parfois, pas tout le temps, cela dit. Mon père l'appelle la femme la plus rare et la plus exotique de toutes les femmes. J'avoue que certains des traits de Sherlock viennent d'elle et je ne parle pas du fait qu'ils gardent tous les deux le cols relevés de leurs manteaux noirs.

Molly ne savait pas que mère et fils faisaient tous les deux ça mais elle était certaine qu'elle aimerait absolument la femme que Mycroft décrivait tout comme son père.... Ils avaient tous les deux l'air si charmant.

\- Papa dit qu'il ne peut jamais dire non à Maman, continua Mycroft après une autre quinte de toux, ... Et c'est bien vrai. Maman dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme qui semblait l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse l'idiote ou se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre comme sa famille. Ma mère n'est pas une salope, cela dit, elle n'a jamais couché avec n'importe qui mais elle prétend que papa est et était totalement irrésistible et qu'elle le voulait... je crois que j'ai déjà dit que mes parents avaient une vie sexuelle tout simplement horrible et qu'ils refusent d'arrêter cette folie, exact ?

Molly essaya de ne pas rire.

\- Tu as peut-être déjà dit quelque chose dans ce sens- là oui.

Mycroft hocha la tête fatigué, sa voix sembla gratter.

\- Déjà à l'époque, ils étaient très actifs. Mon père a annulé le mariage avec cette femme sans savoir qu'elle en était déjà aux premiers stades de sa grossesse. Mais il a rapidement épousé ma mère parce qu'il dit qu'il avait peur qu'un autre con finisse par s'enfuir avec elle. Il savait distinguer un vrai diamant d'un faux. Bien que je trouve ça assez absurde puisque tout les autres hommes appelaient maman, « ce monstre », donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit... Enfin ce n'est que des mois plus tard que... que la femme est venue voir mon père et lui a dit qu'il était un tout jeune papa. Bien sûr, il a accepté volontiers le nouveau-né à bras ouverts. Ma mère a aussi bien accepté mon affreux frère. Elle était déjà enceinte de moi et elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait le cœur de papa. Même si cette femme essayait de créer des ennuis de temps à autres. Forçant Sherlock à être assez cruel envers elle... Mais c'est une autre histoire. De toute façon, Maman est une femme très intelligente et savait que papa ne s'égarerait pas. Papa a essayé d'être un bon père pour mon demi-frère. Grâce à l'autre nous avons toujours eu l'impression d'avoir plus de temps et d'attention de la part de papa. C'est vrai, oui, mais Sherlock et moi vivions avec notre père alors que mon demi-frère vivait avec cette femme.

\- Oh... Es-tu proche de ton demi-frère ? Se retrouva à demander Molly avec curiosité.

\- Oh Seigneur, non ! C'est un vrai connard ! Tu sais comment je garde les dossiers sur les gens ?

Mycroft attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour continuer.

\- Son dossier est dans la pile des gens prêts à être sacrifiés pour le bien de Sherlock et ma santé mentale.

Molly n'était pas sûre que Mycroft plaisante ou non mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était en aucun cas un comédien.

Mycroft toussa en se penchant de l'autre côté du lit pour poser la boite de chasse en origami à l'autre bout de la table. Aussi loin possible de son renard roux en papier.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas les sortir de la boîte comme tu l'as fait avec le renard ? Demanda Molly.

Mycroft la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- C'est Noël ! Aucun de mes renards roux ne sera chassé à Noël !

Elle fut complètement charmée. Molly lui tapota doucement le genou.

\- Joyeux Noël, Mycroft Holmes, lui dit-elle avec un cœur chaleureux et heureux.

Mycroft se moucha le nez une fois de plus avant de lui souhaiter la même chose...

\- Même si les vacances de Noël sont assez stupides... Avec tout le bruit et les gens qui attendent des choses... Les fêtes idiotes... Tu réalises qu'il y a des gens dehors qui pensent vraiment que je devrais être content de tout ça... Lui dit-il avec une grande déception.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il finisse la phrase par un 'bah sottise !'

Plus tard, alors que Molly lui donnait des médicaments et le regardait faire la sieste, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, bonne ou mauvaise, ces vacances étaient l'une des meilleurs qu'elle n'ait jamais passée.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 12 ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Pour la petite histoire le « bah sottise ! » c'est ce que dis Scrooge dans Un Conte de Noël de C. Dickens.  
> Et le RCR est la Réanimation cardio-respiratoire.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 13~*~**

« ... Je suis désolé de faire de vous une victime de ce qui peut vous sembler un simple caprice. Mais sur mon âme, Watson, je vous jure qu'il m'est impossible d'abandonner une affaire dans ces conditions. Tous mes instincts s'accordent pour protester. Tout est faux ! Oui, tout est faux... J'en ferais le serment : il y a tromperie ! »

~ **_The Abbey Grange_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux être sincère ? »

~ **_The Abbey Grange_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~SHERLOCK~*~

Les mois qui suivirent semblèrent passer à toute vitesse, Molly se trouva très occupée et Mycroft sembla être dans le même bateau qu'elle. Cependant, ils se voyaient chaque fois que c'était possible.

Cela ne la dérangeait donc pas du tout quand parfois Mycroft quittait le pays pour quelques jours, puisqu'elle avait comme toujours des corps sur lesquels travailler. La mort arrive à tout le monde et elle savait qu'elle avait la sécurité de l'emploi.

Ces derniers temps, les corps étaient ceux de deux jeunes femmes que le tueur en série le plus récent de Londres lui envoyait. Il était toujours dehors, en chasse, assassinant toutes ces pauvres femmes avec un plaisir écœurant que Molly trouvait révoltant.

Greg, lui, commençait à prendre les meurtres personnellement. De plus en plus, au fil du temps, il devenait un ours et donnait des coups de pied dans les pneus du parking de l'hôpital. En plus, à cause de la forte odeur de fumée de cigarette qui se dégageait de lui, Molly savait qu'il avait repris cette terrible habitude.

Tout récemment, alors que la dernière victime reposait sur sa table et que Greg étudiait le corps, il avait fini par lui dire si Sherlock avait été en vie, le grand détective consultant aurait déjà résolu ces meurtres et Scotland Yard aurait déjà ce salopard malade en garde à vue en ce moment même... Au lieu de ça... Maudit soit ce foutu con... Les yeux de Greg furent remplis de tristesse et de regret quand il dit cette dernière phrase. Sherlock l'avait peut-être rendu fou mais c'était une folie amusante... Une folie qui semblait fonctionner d'une façon ou d'une autre et ces moments manquaient à Greg, et surtout l'homme agaçant derrière.

Et tout ce que Molly put faire c'est lui rappeler qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de Scotland Yard et qu'il trouverait ce monstre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait plus Sherlock Holmes pour l'aider à résoudre des affaires qu'ils ne l'arrêteraient pas. Molly avait une grande foi en ce fait inébranlable.

Alors, oui, Greg aurait son homme. Molly préférait voir le tueur en série comme un monstre plutôt qu'un homme. Elle avait une fois mentionné ce monstre à Mycroft et bien qu'il s'en fichait, elle l'avait fait. Cette bête entrait par effraction dans les maisons des jeunes femmes... Des maisons où elles pouvaient se sentir en sécurité et à l'aise. Il utilisait un pistolet paralysant sur elles et pendant qu'elles restaient sous le choc...

Un véritable cauchemar commençait pour les pauvres femmes. Molly avait travaillé sur tant de corps, trop de corps en fait. Molly voulait que le monstre s'arrête et pour être honnête elle avait aussi des moments où elle souhaitait que Sherlock soit là pour résoudre les meurtres. Il avait toujours aimé un bon tueur en série. Il prétendait qu'ils n'étaient jamais ennuyant.

Les choses que ce fdp*** faisait avant de les tuer étaient si froides et sadiques. La brutalité de l'homme peut parfois être si horrible.

Si elle était une femme fragile, Molly n'aurait sérieusement jamais quitté son appartement, où elle resterait et dormirait toujours avec un couteau aiguisé sous son oreiller.

Le con semblait tuer de plus en plus de femmes et Molly savait avec certitude qu'un jour ou l'autre il y aurait une autre de ses victimes sauvagement torturée à mort couchée sur sa table d'autopsie ici dans sa morgue.

Molly ferma les yeux avec lassitude... A quel point ses pensées étaient horribles, elle avait besoin d'un moment... Un moment avec son bestie. Cela devrait la déranger de voir à qu'elle point elle avait hâte de le voir et de lui parler mais en toute honnêteté, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Molly sortit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Après quelques sonneries, Mycroft répondit, sa voix calme et fraiche devenant un baume apaisant pour son âme même.

\- Bonjour Molly...

\- Bonjour Mycroft, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

\- J'étais sur le point de t'appeler... Lui dit-elle.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné. Je t'ai appelé en premier, chantonna-t-elle presque.

Molly put le sentir lever les yeux au ciel, la faisant rire.

\- Oui Molly, tu as de la chance... Tu sais comment gagner oh si gracieusement, déclara Mycroft assez sèchement.

\- Alors on a toujours pizza et échecs ce soir ? Demanda Molly.

\- En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais.

Mycroft essaya au moins d'avoir l'air de regretter alors c'était quelque chose.

Le doux sourire de Molly s'effaça. Elle comprenait, bien sûr. Mycroft Holmes serait toujours un homme extrêmement occupé et avec sa position puissante... Donc pas un poste mineur... Il avait d'innombrables responsabilités.

\- Eh bien... Un autre fois alors à moins que tu aies peur que je te batte aux échecs.

Mycroft renifla... En fait grogna !

\- Exact...

Mycroft prononça le mot lentement et avec un grand sarcasme.

\- Comme si ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais Mycroft, l'avertit Molly. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne gagnerais jamais au cache-cache et pourtant je l'ai fait.

Elle dit la dernière partie juste pour l'ennuyer.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- C'est vrai et pour être tout à fait honnête je vis dans la peur que ce jour n'arrive. Car je sais qu'à ce moment précis, toute l'humanité et l'Angleterre seront condamnées.

\- Drama Queen, marmonna Molly dans son téléphone.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Mycroft eut l'air très offensé.

\- C'est vrai, dit Molly lentement avec un grand doute.

Mycroft soupira une fois de plus avant de lui dire sérieusement :

\- Il semble qu'on ne se verra pas pendant au moins trois semaines. Pour être plus précis, ce sera le vingt-trois. Vers 17h18. Alors met le dans ton agenda...

\- Eh bien, Mycroft on dirait que tu prends rendez-vous avec moi ! Se retrouva à dire Molly avec une grande surprise.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Mycroft finalement parle.

\- Quoi, les besties ne font pas ça ?

Molly ria à son innocente question et de sa confusion apparente. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait être tellement intelligent, il était agréablement ignorant sur certaines choses. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais que son petit frère. Mycroft, contrairement à Sherlock, savait que la Terre tourne autour du soleil et quelle célébrité couchait avec qui... Pourtant il y avait certaine chose qui semblaient honnêtement le troubler. Molly savait qu'il essayait tellement fort de ne pas révéler ce côté de lui-même aux autres...

Elle se demandait ce que Mycroft ferait une fois leur merveilleuse expérience terminée et qu'elle restera en connaissant le vrai Mycroft Holmes. Celui qui avait seulement assez confiance en elle pour le voir. Le secret le plus classifié était que « l'Homme de Glace » n'était pas si froid ou du moins pas aussi froid qu'il essayait de le faire croire au monde entier.

Il tenait profondément à ses parents et à son petit frère et puis il y avait son amour pour l'Angleterre. Oh, s'il pouvait aimer une femme à ce point, elle serait la plus chanceuse des salopes de la planète !

Molly savait que ses sentiments envers lui se transformaient en amour profond. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire c'était accepter ce fait. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle savait aussi que malheureusement il ne l'aimerait jamais en retour.

Comment un homme aussi logique que Mycroft Holmes pouvait-il développer des sentiments profonds pour elle ? Elle n'était pas si spéciale que ça. Pour avoir le cœur de cet homme, elle devrait être... Pas Molly Hooper.

Son béguin pour Sherlock n'avait jamais mené nulle part. En voyant à qu'elle point elle craquait pour son frère ainé, c'était une bonne chose. Sinon, les choses seraient embarrassantes le jour où Sherlock reviendrait. Du moins, ça le serait pour elle de toute façon. Sherlock s'en ficherait, même si ce béguin aurait mené à quelque part.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas assez spéciale pour gagner le cœur de Mycroft. Molly savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mycroft était tellement plus de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour Sherlock. Profond et vrai... Et tellement plus merveilleux et précieux.

Le fait est qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient peu de temps à passer ensemble et un jour Sherlock reviendrait...

Peu importe ce que Mycroft et elle avaient, ce serait fini. Bien qu'elle espérait toujours qu'ils resteraient de très bons amis. Toujours besties...

S'ils cessaient d'être amis... Eh bien... Au moins elle aurait de merveilleux souvenirs à emporter avec elle. Le cœur brisé de Molly guérissait toujours. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle devienne aussi amère que sa grand-tante Agatha...

La vie continuerait, et alors peut-être un jour, elle trouverait quelqu'un. Peut-être bien grâce à de bons amis et puis elle se caserait et son rêve de devenir une épouse et une mère deviendrait réalité. Contrairement à Mycroft qui semblait destiné à vieillir et à vivre dans un immense manoir tout seul...

Molly avait un grand cœur et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimait Mycroft que son cœur n'aurait pas de place pour en aimer un autre. Ce ne serait pas la même chose que de l'aimer lui, bien sûr, mais elle vivrait sa vie. Une vie remplie par un mari aimant et deux enfants pour qui elle mourrait et pour qui elle vivrait... Et pendant ce temps, elle espérait que Mycroft ne serait pas seul et qu'il connaitrait lui aussi le vrai bonheur... Peut-être même connaitre à quel point l'amour pouvait être merveilleux...

Un jour en tout cas...

Pour l'instant, elle allait sincèrement apprécier la compagnie de Mycroft et savourer leurs séances de baisers. Ils n'étaient pas encore amants mais Molly savait avec certitude que c'était seulement une question de temps. Elle refusait d'être le type de femme qui se contentait d'ouvrir les cuisses au hasard... Ou que Mycroft crie au viol plus tard.

Sérieusement c'était un homme si délicat parfois...

Elle avait quand même acheté des préservatifs au couleurs de l'arc en ciel... Chacun de ces préservatifs avait une couleur vive différente... Des couleurs amusantes pour le plaisir ! Elle espérait vraiment les utiliser avant la date d'expiration... et que Sherlock ne rentre à la maison.

\- Non Mycroft, les besties ne programme pas des semaines à l'avance de se voir comme quand elles vont chez le dentiste pour un nettoyage ou chez un autre professionnel...

\- Oh. Eh bien il y a des choses très importantes... Des choses sont arrivées... Des choses qui doivent être faites, lui dit Mycroft.

\- Je comprends.

Et elle comprenait, vraiment. Molly avait la forte impression qu'il quittait le pays une fois de plus. Peut-être pour aller en Corée, en Chine ou quelque part dans un pays dont les infos mondiales parlaient depuis des jours... Des choses ennuyeuses ces derniers temps. Il manquerait à Molly.

\- Pour le bien de l'Angleterre, continua Molly lentement. Pourras-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, Mycroft ?

Mycroft soupira avant de déclarer sévèrement :

\- Je ne te ramènerai pas un tee-shirt kitch. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je refuse de le faire encore une fois.

Il venait de confirmer qu'il quittait effectivement le pays à bord de son jet privé. Une fois elle lui avait demandé de lui ramener un tee-shirt kitch pour plaisanter la première fois qu'elle avait deviné qu'il allait dans un autre pays. Molly ne savait pas exactement où il était allé mais il lui avait trouvé un tee-shirt « Je déteste New York ». Elle n'était même pas sûr du fichu endroit où il l'avait trouvé mais elle refusait de le porter à l'extérieur de son appartement et l'utilisait seulement comme chemise de nuit. Avec sa chance, un New Yorkais visiterait Londres et lui casserait la gueule ou quelque chose comme ça...

\- Aww, comme c'est triste mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux te demander, dit Molly, sa voix encore très douce.

\- Donc... Dis-moi ce que tu veux Molly et je vois ce que je peux faire, lui dit Mycroft à voix basse maintenant...

\- Tout ce que je veux de toi c'est que tu rentres sain et sauf Mycroft... Promets-moi.

Il y eut un long moment d'un silence stupéfait.

\- Bien sûr Molly. Je reviendrai à la maison, sain et sauf... Je te le promets.

Le ton de Mycroft sembla pesant.

Sachant qu'il tiendrait parole, elle sentit une paix calme s'installer en elle.

Ils se dirent au revoir et elle retourna travailler. Pendant quelques heures elle travailla au laboratoire puis s'occupa de quelques cadavres de plus. L'une d'elles était une femme âgée morte de causes naturelles. Un autre était un enfant qui avait perdu son combat contre le cancer. Puis un adolescent avait décidé de se pendre.

Quand Molly quitta finalement Bart's elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle remercia Mycroft d'avoir annulé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était mettre son pyjama à motifs de cônes de crème glacée rose et ses pantoufles confortables à chatons. Peut-être que pour le diner elle deviendrait folle et mangerait un demi-litre de sa crème glacée au chocolat préférée pendant qu'elle et Toby seraient couchés sur le canapé à admirer la télé.

Ses pieds endoloris et fatigués semblaient se diriger lentement vers sa porte même si les plans de la nuit étaient bien en place dans son esprit. Elle se mouvait encore silencieusement sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse par dormir sur son canapé ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et Molly était sûre que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Quand elle arriva finalement à la porte de son appartement elle l'ouvrit et, entrant dans son environnement familier, elle la ferma derrière elle, la verrouillant et en mettant la chaine avant de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur...

Toby se fit soudain entendre en lui donnant un avertissement intense par un long grognement profond avant qu'il ne siffle bruyamment. Faisant confiance à son courageux petit héros, que quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas avait osé être sur son territoire... Elle saisit la chose la plus proche qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme arme. Molly n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour entendre un étrange cliquetis...

Quelque chose était en train de charger et Molly sut qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps... C'est un pistolet paralysant... Pensa-t-elle, sans savoir si c'était vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle n'osa pas laisser son agresseur l'atteindre ou la toucher.

Avec sa boite de chatons à biscuits préféré dans les mains elle le pointa et l'écrasa sur ce qu'elle était certaine d'être son agresseur. C'était peut-être sa mignonne boite préférée, mais parfois, malheureusement, des sacrifices devaient être faits. Son but dû être atteint puisqu'une chute et un grognement douloureux remplit son appartement, confirmant ses suspicions.

Molly se retourna brusquement, bondit vers la porte et essaya frénétiquement d'arracher la chaine et de tourner le verrou de la porte. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait s'échapper...

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit d'à peine un pouce... Elle fut certaine d'être proche de la liberté. Molly ouvrit sa bouche pour crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait mais son souffle fut violement coupé alors qu'elle était pressée avec force contre la porte, la refermant une fois de plus.

Molly se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de crier encore une fois. Non pas à cause de la peur écrasante qu'elle ressentait, non, parce qu'à ce moment-là elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Car ce n'était pas seulement le fait que quelqu'un la retienne prisonnière contre la seule chose qui pouvait la conduire à la liberté mais il y avait une puissante main enroulée autour de sa gorge avec une poignée telle un étau métallique et froid.

Molly sut instantanément que ce trou du cul était fort, mais sa volonté de survivre était encore plus forte.

Un souvenir de Greg essayant de lui apprendre quelque chose de très important... Pour être honnête, Molly n'y avait pas prêté attention non plus. Car elle n'était qu'une pathologiste ennuyeuse, elle n'aurait jamais besoin de savoir ce genre de choses...

Pourtant son pied se mit à frapper fort sur le pied de son agresseur et elle mit autant de force qu'elle put pour se libérer avec son coude.

Il jura, se recroquevillant légèrement, sa main perdant sa prise autour de sa gorge. Elle décida de secouer violemment la tête en arrière, espérant qu'elle pourrait entrer en contact avec son nez. Elle avait de l'espoir de toute façon... Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé au nez, malheureusement. Sa main entra rapidement dans sa poche, et pressa une touche au hasard de son téléphone. Molly n'avait pas le temps de composer le 999...

Molly pensa qu'elle avait à nouveau composé le numéro... Elle n'était pas sûr mais elle pensa l'avoir fait... Molly se souvenait clairement d'avoir appelé Mycroft plutôt mais elle avait aussi parlé à Greg une bonne heure plus tard... Pour le moment elle ne savait pas qui avait appelé qui...

Si c'était bien Mycroft il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il était déjà dans son jet pour se rendre dans des endroits possiblement dangereux et faisant quelque chose d'incroyablement important et d'assez ennuyeux. Il y avait une forte chance qu'il ne réponde jamais... Même s'ils étaient besties, il était un homme occupé et il penserait probablement qu'il valait mieux la rappeler plus tard... Sans savoir que sa vie était en danger à ce moment-là.

Alors que Greg, il aurait la police et lui à sa porte en plus de huit minutes...

Espérant qu'elle puisse survivre plus de huit minutes.

Molly espérait bien qu'elle aurait Greg. S'il avait décroché tout de suite et qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber sur la messagerie vocale.

Mais si c'était le cas.

Son meurtre serait enregistré. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore été assassinée ! Molly voulait vivre et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire.

Tout se passa si vite.

L'instant d'après Molly sut qu'on l'avait forcée à s'éloigner de la porte et qu'on l'avait frappée fort au visage. Une douleur brûlante la submergea lorsqu'elle tomba.

Molly cria à l'aide aussi fort qu'elle put et son agresseur la frappa sauvagement.

Elle entendit vaguement quelque chose venir de son téléphone mais il tomba de ses doigts. Molly craignait que l'appel ne parvienne à personne. Et s'il avait été éteint... Et si...

Oh, Seigneur, et si...

\- Je vais m'amuser à te tuer... Lui fredonna le tueur en série d'un ton effrayant avant de la frapper une fois de plus.

La douleur était intense, une horrible mer sur laquelle elle flottait.

Les photos de toutes les femmes qu'il avait tué et sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé bougeaient comme des cartes éclairs dans sa tête.

Elles étaient toutes sur sa table à cause de lui...

Pendant un bref instant, elle se vit elle-même sur sa table métallique à St Bart's. Puis il y eut Sherlock qui se tint au-dessus d'elle et baissa les yeux. Son regard l'étudia avec des yeux froids et aiguisés.

\- Tu n'es pas une victime Molly Hooper. C'est parti pour un tour et c'est une partie que tu dois gagner... Ta vie en dépend.

Le moment s'estompa mais les mots de Sherlock semblèrent résonner profondément en elle.

L'adrénaline et la peur intense firent bouger Molly. Elle était très déterminée à gagner cette partie. Si elle pouvait battre Mycroft à des jeux de société et à au cache-cache alors surement elle pouvait battre ce connard.

Et si ce salaud gagnait, au moins Greg saurait qu'elle lui avait donné du sacré fil à retordre. Molly avait son ADN dans ses ongles courts alors qu'elle avait griffé son visage et sur ses dents quand elle l'avait mordu...

A la seconde où elle se releva, Molly lui sauta dessus, le prenant peut-être même par surprise.

Elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put se faisant mal au poing. Son agresseur, cependant, était un homme et son poing était beaucoup plus puissant que son petit poing et il le prouva quand son poing lui frappa brutalement son œil droit. Molly vit littéralement les étoiles briller et les ténèbres semblèrent se précipiter sur elle, prêts à la submerger.

Pourtant, Molly ne pouvait pas permettre que ça arrive. Elle ne permettrait pas que ça arrive ! Elle voulait vivre, bon sang !

Elle le gifla sauvagement et lui donna des coups de pieds plus d'une fois en retour.

Un autre fort coup de sa part et Molly tomba sur sa propre table basse, la brisant en morceaux. Seigneur, si elle survivait elle allait être une contusion vivante et ambulante pendant un bon moment.

\- Ne sois pas stupide il n'y a pas de si, tu vas survivre...

Molly entendit la voix de Sherlock dans sa tête comme si elle lui appartenait. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était normal, mais cela sembla lui donner encore plus de détermination. Le grand détective consultant poursuivit :

\- Maintenant, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un peu de ce bois cassé pour lui défoncer le crâne... C'EST UNE FILLE ! Souviens-toi, il n'a pas peur de te faire du mal en retour...

L'homme horrible lui donna un encore un coup de pied avant d'arracher le pied de la table cassée en bois de sa main et Molly bougea frénétiquement... Se débattant à quatre pattes alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper.

De façon inattendu le connard attrapa sa cheville et la tira vers lui.

MERDE !

Il la retourna si violement qu'elle expulsa littéralement l'air de ses poumons, coupant ses cris. Molly sentit aussi quelque chose de tranchant et d'aiguisé sur le côté, ce qui la fit saigner.

Sa main l'attrapa et coupa aussi sa main. Un gros morceau de sa boite chaton à biscuits cassée.

Molly l'attrapa et l'arracha de son côté, ne se souciant pas des dommages qu'elle causerait à elle-même. La douleur aigue et violente la traversa.

La respiration de Molly gela momentanément lorsque son agresseur la frappa à plusieurs reprises.

\- Espèce de salope ! Grinça-t-il, sa voix pleine d'une haine sadique.

Molly se sentit étourdit et su qu'il y avait une forte chance qu'elle ne reste pas consciente longtemps... Une très forte chance.

Prenant le morceau de porcelaine ensanglanté et déchiqueté elle commença à le poignarder violement. Molly était certaine qu'elle lui faisait autant de mal qu'il lui en faisait mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Tout ce que Molly pouvait dire c'est qu'il gémit soudain d'agonie et s'éloigna légèrement. Avant de se venger d'elle.

Cette folie devait s'arrêter, avec un peu de chance, pas avec sa mort.

Molly put encore se voir sur la table de métal de la morgue de Bart's. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements et attendait patiemment que quelqu'un entre et fasse son autopsie.

Elle n'était pas prête à mourir, bordel, elle ne l'était pas !

De rapides flashs de Mycroft traversèrent soudain son esprit. La fois où il était entré par effraction dans son appartement. Pour lui dire à quel point elle était stupide. Elle lui avait dit comment elle savait qu'il était jaloux de ce que Sherlock avait. La loyauté... Il avait la loyauté gratuitement. Mycroft avait eu l'air si humain qu'il l'avait quitté tranquillement en lui laissant le dernier mot... Lui, levant toujours les yeux au ciel à ses constantes taquineries... Essayant d'avoir l'air « décontracté » et pas comme un majordome... Lui disant qu'ils seraient amis comme si elle n'avait pas le choix sur la question... Jouant à des jeux de société ensemble... La première fois que Mycroft avait vraiment ri et n'avait pas l'air rouillé... La première fois qu'elle avait touché son bras et que le sien ne s'était pas éloigné d'elle... Leur premier baiser sur le sol sale de sa cuisine. Marchant à St James's park... Sa bouderie à sa victoire de cache-cache... Remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Arctique dans ses yeux depuis un bon moment, ils semblaient presque... Chauds avec elle.

\- Tu m'as prouvé à maintes reprises à quel point tu es intelligente... Dit la voix de Mycroft dans sa tête.

Elle devait vivre!

Molly avait encore besoin de lui prouver que l'amitié comptait vraiment. Qu'il y avait une force en eux. L'attention et les sentiments n'étaient pas si mal, en fait, le monde aurait pu avoir besoin de plus d'attention. Si seulement on pouvait voir le monde comme des êtres humains et non pas comme des pièces d'échecs...

Si elle mourait comment pourrait-elle lui prouver qu'il avait tort ? Elle adorait prouver que Mycroft avait tort ! Avoir un ami n'était pas une mauvaise chose du tout. L'attention et les sentiments n'étaient pas du côté des perdants ni de la folie totale...

L'amitié pouvait être quelque chose de magnifique.

Prendre soin des gens et s'impliquer dans leurs vies...

En quoi ça pourrait être mal ? Molly savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas mal. Comment était-ce possible ?

Oui, quand tu perds celui à qui tu tiens la douleur est là. Peut-être le sera-t-elle toujours mais... Le temps qu'ils passe dans la vie, ne devrait-on pas en garder un souvenir précieux ?

Plus, ces préservatifs arc-en-ciel ? C'est vrai, Molly pensait à des choses étranges pendant qu'elle se battait pour sa vie... Pourtant, elle avait hâte de les utiliser sur son nouvel amant.

Son dernier amant avait été complètement nul, ne remarquant pas que les gémissements qu'elle faisait était parce que son bracelet de montre s'était emmêlé dans ses cheveux... PAS par désir.

Molly avait la forte impression que Mycroft, bien qu'il serait peut-être un amant très prudent et vanille... Il pourrait même être complètement victorien au sujet de l'acte sexuel... En fait, elle était très à l'aise avec tout ça parce que peu importe à quel point il était vanille il ferait en sorte, elle en était sûr, qu'elle quitte son lit totalement satisfaite en tous points. Heureusement qu'elle appréciait et aimait le vanille et qu'elle était curieuse de voir si elle avait raison.

ET elle l'attendait avec impatience !

Et ça... C'était tellement mal...

Son agresseur lui écrasa la main sur le sol, celle avec la porcelaine ébréchée... Qui semblait s'être enfoncée plus profondément dans sa main qu'avant... Mordant et coupant une si délicate main beaucoup trop sauvagement...

Molly n'était pas sûre si c'était son imagination mais elle entendit vaguement quelque chose venir de l'extérieur de son immeuble. C'était bruyant et déterminé... Le son était étrange... Presque comme une petite armée et ça semblait... Entrer dans son immeuble ? Les lumières brillantes venaient de l'extérieur... Ou c'était tout dans sa tête... Car elle avait vu et entendu Sherlock quelques instants auparavant...

Tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment, assez curieusement, était que son agresseur semblait un peu plus faible qu'avant...

Il la maudissait encore de façon obscène... Une main tenant son poignet captif qui tenait son arme provisoire et une autre était maintenant sur sa gorge. Serrée à mort... L'étranglant... Elle essaya désespérément de lui donner un coup de pied et de l'éloigner d'elle...

Molly se sentit plus faible maintenant... Tellement plus faible...

Son agresseur allait gagner cette partie...

Pourtant elle avait encore de l'espoir...

Tant qu'elle était consciente, il ne lui enleverait jamais ça.

La main libre de Molly, au lieu de s'agripper à la main serrée brutalement autour de son cou... Elle tâta frénétiquement le sol près d'elle.

Elle devait vivre.

S'il vous plait, Dieu, s'il vous plait...

Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Molly sentit et trouva un morceau de la table basse en bois cassée et le frappa avec. Espérant qu'elle avait visé le côté de sa tête et avec un craquement inquiétant, il s'éloigna d'elle...

Mais pour combien de temps ? Seigneur, il pouvait continuer ce cauchemar à tout moment.

D'un moment à l'autre...

Molly découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Les ténèbres avec leur grande résolution se précipitèrent sur elle. Elles essayaient de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

\- S'il te plait... Je ne peux pas mourir... S'il te plait, dit Molly faiblement et étourdie. Je veux vivre...

Quelque part, le bruit vint de son immeuble maintenant... Il devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus déterminé.

Puis il y avait le téléphone... Le son venait de là aussi... Vaguement mais elle l'entendit faiblement. Elle pensait qu'il était peut-être tout près mais Molly savait qu'elle l'avait perdu pendant la bagarre.

Quelque chose d'extrêmement important était dit...

Elle entendit son nom... Depuis le téléphone... Cela semblait exiger son attention... Mais elle s'évanouit.

La voix qui venait de là... Peut-être, juste peut-être qu'elle irait bien.

Mais comment une voix pouvait l'aider, comment pouvait-elle la sauver ?

Molly avait tenté de se sauver et elle s'était battue avec tout ce qu'elle avait...

Elle voulait vivre. Avait besoin de vivre.

L'homme qui l'avait attaquée pouvait encore être en vie et en bonne santé... Il pouvait toujours la blesser et la tuer. Bien qu'il puisse aussi être inconscient ou même étourdi, il pouvait être sur le point de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Molly ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait fait aux autres femmes et elle ne voulait pas ça pour elle-même.

Le bruit venait du téléphone. Honnêtement elle ne pouvait pas entendre exactement les mots mais il y avait quelque chose à ce sujet...

Un baume apaisant...

Elle devait survivre, elle le devait tout simplement...

Molly ne voulait pas que les ténèbres la rattrape alors qu'il y avait encore une chance qu'elle ait besoin de se battre pour sa vie.

Seigneur s'il te plait...

Un baume apaisant qui lui disait quelque chose d'important... De très important...

\- Mycroft.

Molly respira et malheureusement sur cela l'obscurité envahissante la força finalement dans son étreinte effrayante...

Obligeant ses pensées et sa volonté à rester éveillées... A se battre, à survivre, à s'éloigner...

En un complet...

Rien du tout.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 13 ~*~**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 14 ~*~**

« Ma maison est isolée. »

~ **_The Lion’s Mane_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

« Nous pourrons en discuter chez nous beaucoup plus confortablement, dit-il. Je ne suis pas un homme parfait, Effie, mais je crois que je suis meilleur que tu ne l’avais cru. »

~ **_The Yellow Face_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Molly émergea lentement de la lourde obscurité…

Bien qu’elle ait gardé les yeux fermés pendant un certain temps, pas encore prête à voir, elle sentait une lumière chaude et aveuglante. Quelque chose lui dit instantanément qu’elle aurait dû souffrir beaucoup plus si elle n’était pas, à ce moment-là, bourrée aux analgésiques. Elle était toujours là, tapie, comme si la douleur savait qu’il suffisait d’attendre… Et ensuite… Oh, alors la délicieuse médecine s’estomperait et Molly savait qu’elle allait plonger dans un monde d’atroce souffrance…

Elle était en vie, Molly se sentit reconnaissante, prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement comme si elle s’en assurait.

Bizarrement, elle ne sentit pas l’odeur normale de l’hôpital à laquelle elle était très habituée…

\- Molly…

Une paume apaisante et familière, **_sa propre_** paume apaisante, lui parla et toucha profondément son cœur et son âme.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Ouvre les yeux pour moi.

Elle gémit doucement puis prudemment, très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux comme ordonné ou du moins essaya, elle ne pouvait pas voir très bien avec l’un d’eux. Parce qu’un de ses yeux semblait enflé et fermé à cause du coup de poing brutal sur son visage.

\- Mycroft…

Elle respira et de son œil valide, le vit lui offrir un léger sourire en coin. Ses yeux semblaient… Presque doux et remplis… D’une douce chaleur qui toucha son âme… et… et… Était-ce une préoccupation dans ces intensités ? De l’inquiétude pour elle ?

\- Tu ne croiras jamais la nuit que j’ai eue… L’informa Molly, sa voix était rauque et elle se sentait encore à vif à cause de son quasi-étranglement.

En plus, sa gorge était incroyablement sèche et douloureuse comme si elle avait des ecchymoses…

\- Oh crois moi, je vais y croire, lui dit-il, avec quelque chose de rauque dans son ton avant qu’elle ne s’éclaircisse la gorge.

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et versa de l’eau froide du pichet dans un petit verre. Il jeta une paille brillante et colorée dedans et la poussa vers son visage.

Molly prit rapidement la paille entre ses lèvres et avala de l’eau rafraichissante, agréable et si nécessaire.

De son œil valide, elle observa autour d’elle avant d’arrêter de siroter et de se pencher depuis son lit d’hôpital et des oreillers tout doux. Elle regarda Mycroft mettre le verre sur le côté. Ce faisant, elle se concentra à faire le long inventaire de son corps bandé, meurtri et couverts d’hématomes…

Il se pouvait qu’elle soit dans un lit d’hôpital, couverte d’ecchymoses douloureuses et sa main ainsi que ses côtes avaient un bandage épais, qu’elle soupçonnait couvrir quelques points de sutures. Molly avait même une intraveineuse et si elle ne faisait pas d’erreur il y avait son dossier médical au pied de son lit. Ce qui était étrange, c’était que ce n’était en aucun cas une chambre d’hôpital. Son environnement était beaucoup _trop_ élégant et luxueux pour que ce soit dans un hôpital…

Si elle avait raison, le fait que dans un coin se tenait un chevalier flippant en armure qui la regardait silencieusement… C’était un indice assez gros pour indiquer qu’elle était chez Mycroft.

C’était l’une des chambre de la demeure de Mycroft. Bien sûr, la chambre était si belle dans ces beaux tons crème et son bordeaux riche et profond. Le mobilier s’accordait avec le bois teinté d’un brun foncé… C’était une chambre vraiment merveilleuse, une chambre qu’elle s’attendait à voir dans un magazine ‘well to do’… La seule chose qui n’allait pas du tout c’était le lit d’hôpital et pour être totalement honnête elle n’était aussi pas à sa place.

Bien que personnellement, la chambre aurait été beaucoup plus belle et mignonne s’il n’y avait pas ce satané chevalier dans le coin… Sérieusement, parfois elle se posait des questions sur Mycroft Holmes. Pourquoi aimait-il tant les chevaliers en armure ? Était une étrange obsession ou quelque chose dans son subconscient qui essayait de trouver un moyen de surcompenser quelque chose qui lui manquait à l’intérieur…

\- Même si je travaille dans un hôpital, je les déteste vraiment… L’informa Molly avec précaution, avant de l’interroger. Mais ne devrais-je pas y être ?

Mycroft l’étudia et plaça le bout de ses doigts presque sous son menton, comme s’il était soudain en pleine réflexion. Molly avait vu Sherlock faire ça lui aussi une fois ou deux. C’était intéressant à quel point, quand elle étudiait Mycroft, elle semblait toujours trouver des rappels instantanés que Sherlock et lui étaient définitivement frères.

Il éloigna lentement les doigts de son menton et c’est alors qu’elle remarqua à quel point il avait l’air fatigué. Elle pouvait voir aussi qu’il n’avait pas l’air calme, concentré et avec autant d’élégance que d’habitude. Il y avait des cernes sombres sous ses yeux comme s’il n’avait pas dormi et ses vêtements ne semblaient pas repassés et propres. En fait, Molly ne l’avait jamais vu vêtu avec des vêtements froissés avant. Ses manches étaient même retroussées, ce qu’elle avait déjà vu auparavant… En outre, l’une de ses nombres et innombrables cravates couteuses et variées n’était nulle part en vue.

\- Moi aussi je déteste les hôpitaux. Tous ces malades et tout ce bruit et encore plus de gens qui se ridiculisent… Et puis il y a tous ces germes et ces médecins qui croient qu’ils savent tout ! Lui dit Mycroft avec un grand mépris.

Son dédain la fit sourire même si elle souffrait. Molly avait encore des questions… Ok, beaucoup de questions…

\- Donc, se retrouva à demander faiblement Molly. Parce que tu détestes les hôpitaux et au lieu de venir me voir, tu as décidé de m’emmener ici… Intéressant, sinon un peu bizarre mais quand même intéressant…

Un petit sourire éclaira rapidement son visage.

\- Eh bien comme tu le sais je suis un homme très occupé… Alors pourquoi ne pas apporter ma bestie ici pour me voir, ainsi que la meilleure équipe de médecins et d’infirmières qu’un homme dans ma position puisse recevoir ?

Molly aurait levé les yeux au ciel si elle n’avait pas peur que l’énergie pour le faire ne la fasse se sentir pire et beaucoup plus faible qu’elle ne se sentait déjà.

\- En fait…

Mycroft sembla devenir soudainement sérieux.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus sûr de transformer une de mes chambres en une chambre d’hôpital et après nous rapporterons le lit d’origine et d’autres choses…

\- ATTEND !

La peur submergea Molly.

\- Plus sûr ? Est- Est-ce que le tueur en série s’est échappé ?

Des images du monstre qui s’en était pris à elle et l’idée que Molly ait à se battre pour sa vie une fois de plus… Et bien sûr, Molly se battrait, elle ne voulait juste pas passer toute sa vie à sursauter au moindre bruit et à trembler dans l’ombre, se demandant quand la prochaine attaque arriverait.

\- Non, il ne s’est pas échappé. Mes employés l’ont bien enfermé. Tu as fait un sacré boulot en te battant avec lui, l’informa rapidement Mycroft comme s’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de lui faire horriblement peur… Molly je t’ai dit que tu es totalement en sécurité maintenant et je le pense. Je ne t’ai pas menti, jamais à propos de ta sécurité.

\- Alors pourquoi… Demanda Molly en se sentant confuse, si elle était vraiment en _sécurité_ pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de la garder en _sécurité_ ?

Mycroft détourna le regard et curieusement il y eut une longue pause gênante pendant laquelle il eut l’air mal à l’aise… Mycroft Holmes ne réussissait pas du tout à être « mal à l’aise », du moins elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça… Il était toujours en contrôle, oui, mal à l’aise, non.

Il se leva soudain de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Tout ce que Molly put faire c’est le regarder et se demander quelle folle bataille mental le puissant Mycroft ‘Homme de glace’ Holmes normalement calme dans la tempête, menait contre lui-même.

Mycroft s’arrêta rapidement au pied de son lit et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ton appel m’a beaucoup inquiété… Sembla-t-il enfin admettre doucement. Je… Je n’ai pas aimé ça du tout. Je veux juste être sûr que tu es protégée et que tu restes en sécurité. Molly, il y a une raison pour laquelle je n’aime pas m’impliquer dans la vie des gens. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas d’amis…

\- Mais, me voici, Mycroft ta seule et unique bestie… Lui rappela Molly avec soin.

Mycroft hocha lentement la tête et pendant un moment il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il se trouve que je suis toujours préoccupé par Sherlock. Est-ce que l’empressement de résoudre une affaire quel qu’en soit le prix à coûter la fin de mon cher frère ou est- ce que ce sera l’aiguille dans son bras quand il s’installe dans un repaire de drogués ? Maintenant je m’inquiète pour quelqu’un d’autre. Cette personne ne prend pas de drogues et ne cherche pas de combat mortel pour se battre dans l’espoir de se défoncer encore plus… Ou même un dragon à tuer ou à résoudre… Pourtant, Molly, les ennuis semblent te trouer, n’est-ce pas ? Mon frère, j’ai appris depuis longtemps qu’il ne voulait pas mon type de protection… Mais heureusement toi…

Mycroft arrêta ses paroles pendant une seconde, vraiment concentré sur elle avant de continuer beaucoup plus fermement.

\- Je ne te garde pas en sécurité pour _toi_ mais pour _moi_.

\- Oh… Répondit Molly en chuchotant.

\- J’ai peut-être un peu exagéré, je l’admets, mais tu vois je peux être un homme égoïste et… Et c’est le genre d’homme que je suis quand je reçois un appel… Qui me fait… Sentir des choses que je ne ressens pas normalement et je n’aime pas ça du tout. Rien de tout ça… et maintenant j’ai besoin d’essayer de te garder en sécurité pendant que je… Comprends certaines choses sous un jour plus clair.

\- Je suis désolée, Mycroft vraiment je… Molly parlait toujours doucement. Je n’étais même pas sûre de qui j’avais appelé tu vois… et… Je n’étais pas sûr que ce soit toi que j’avais appelé. Parce que si c’était le cas je n’étais pas sûr de comment tu aurais pu m’aider. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu m’as aidé à la fin, je sais juste que tu l’as fait… Aidé d’une façon ou d’une autre… Je suis en vie et je suis en sécurité parce que tu m’as aidé quand c’était le plus important. Je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que tu l’as fait et je t’en suis reconnaissante.

La voix de Molly s’effaça devant l’étonnante vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Mycroft qui semblait serrer son cœur. Molly compris tout de suite, Mycroft ignorait et détestait les ‘émotions’ autant que les ‘sentiments’…

Il avait toujours l’air de se battre froidement contre les émotions, déterminé à gagner une sorte de guerre contre eux, alors qu’elle les accueillait toujours à cœur ouvert, bon ou mauvais. Les émotions et sentiments étaient ce qui rendait complètement humain… Et il était complètement, à 100% humain… Un homme avec un cœur, un qui fait tout son possible pour le cacher comme si c’était un secret honteux, mais il en avait un.

Mycroft Holmes ne l’aimera peut-être jamais mais il _tenait_ à elle et tenait à elle de tout son cœur. Sûrement que ça veut dire quelque chose !

Mycroft n’avait peut-être jamais eu l’intention de s’occuper d’elle mais il avait fini par le faire…

Pour une raison quelconque, ce qui lui était arrivé, l’expérience de mort imminente l’avait, lui, beaucoup effrayé. Effrayé le soi-disant ‘homme de glace’ sans émotions…

A tel point qu’en ce moment il ressentait le besoin impérieux de « la garder en sécurité » pour ainsi dire… Parce que pour l’instant, elle était importante et pour sa propre tranquillité d’esprit, sa propre santé mentale, il la croyait plus en sécurité dans son propre domaine, qui avait peut-être le meilleur système de sécurité du monde. Car cet endroit était sa maison, là où il vivait et travaillait à chaque fois quand il n’était pas au Diogenes Club… De plus, elle soupçonnait fortement que presque tout son personnel était d’anciens agents à la retraite ou semi-retraités bien formés ou autre chose qui était dangereux. Même sa gentille et adorable gouvernante à qui Molly avait parlé plus d’une fois, donnait l’impression d’être la femme qu’on ne veut pas croiser quelque part dans une ruelle sombre…Et Molly suspectait que la gentille femme aux cheveux gris avait plus d’une arme cachée sur son gros corps d’ours en peluche.

Donc, il semblait que Mycroft la voulait là où il pouvait s’assurer qu’elle était en sécurité et pour une raison quel qu’on que il ne trouvait pas l’hôpital très sûr.

Quelque chose lui disait qu’il y avait une histoire derrière, quelque chose qu’elle savait au fond d’elle-même que Mycroft ne partagerait jamais avec elle peu importe à quel point il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être était- ce un de ses nombreux secrets classifiés qu’il détenait ou c’était même parce que c’était trop émotionnel pour lui…

Molly pouvait et respectait même l’une et l’autre de ces raisons. Elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de comprend l’homme pour l’aimer…

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Molly, tu sembles toujours faire exprès d’oublier que _je suis_ le Gouvernement Britannique.

\- Doit-on avoir cette conversation à nouveau ? Vraiment ? Tu sais je trouve que ce que tu fais est incroyablement ennuyeux ! Vraiment ennuyeux comme l’enfer… Attends je retire, l’enfer serait mille fois plus intéressant que ce que tu fais dans la vie…

\- Molly –

\- Au moins, je ne _te_ trouve pas ennuyeux, l’informa Molly rapidement, car Dieu l’en préserve si elle avait blessé les sentiments d’un homme aussi fragile et sensible…

Mycroft soupira et retourna lentement à la chaise qu’il occupait plutôt.

\- Je suis désolée… Se retrouva à lui dire Molly, baissant le regard vers sa main bandée.

Soudain, des flash de pourquoi sa main était blessée et de pourquoi elle avait besoin d’un bandage aussi épais inondèrent son esprit.

Les terribles souvenirs s’arrêtèrent soudain lorsque la voix de Mycroft interrompit l’horrible flot comme un baume calme, apaisant comme fait pour ça.

\- S’il te plait ne sois pas désolée, je suis absolument ravi que tu ne _me_ trouves pas ennuyeux. Bien qu’il y ait des gens qui ont envie de faire ce que je fais.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr s’ils sont tous de vieux schnoques ennuyeux qui aiment faire semblant d’être des ânes pompeux et importants et qui ont aussi un très fort complexe de malade du contrôle…

Molly songea soudain à ce qu’elle était exactement en train de dire pour lui dire rapidement :

\- Non pas que tu sois l’une de ces choses, cela dit, sauf pour la partie sur le malade du contrôle.

Mycroft la fixa avant de cligner des yeux pendant quelques instants comme si elle avait finalement réussi à secouer son cher et précieux cerveau ou peut-être qu’il s’estimait si chanceux d’avoir trouvé une amie aussi merveilleuse et charmante qu’elle… Ouai c’était probablement ça !

A cette pensée, Molly faillit sourire…

\- Bien sûr, je n’ai jamais nié être un « malade du contrôle », répondit Mycroft promptement une fois que son cerveau revint à un fonctionnement normal, ou du moins ce qui était normal pour lui.

Cette fois il n’y avait pas « presque » dans son sourire et quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Mycroft… C’était une chaleur spéciale et pour être honnête, c’était vraiment magnifique… Molly n’était pas sûr de ce qu’était ce que « quelque chose », mais elle découvrit qu’elle l’aimait vraiment.

En fait Molly aimait beaucoup ce regard dans ses yeux. Ça faisait battre son cœur et, pour autant qu’elle sache, ce n’était pas à cause d’un problème de santé qu’elle avait.

\- Alors… Qu’est-ce qui est exactement arrivé ? Ne put -elle s’empêcher de demander jusqu’à ce qu’une soudaine pensée inquiétante la frappe. Oh Seigneur, Toby ! Il va bien ? Il y avait tellement de choses cassées et mon dieu s’il s’était blessé les pattes ?

\- Toby va bien Molly, la rassura rapidement Mycroft. Il est sain et sauf. L’agent du MI6 qui a essayé de le mettre dans son panier l’a amené ici… et ce n’est pas pour n’importe quelle raison.

\- Toby est là ? Questionna Molly.

\- Bien sûr.

Mycroft parlait comme si c’était tout à fait apparent et très évident.

\- Il est ici dans la propriété… Quelque part. Toby a été bien nourri et on s’occupe de tous ses besoins.

\- Il est quelque part ? Où ça ? Demanda Molly vivement pour savoir.

Mycroft soupira.

\- La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié avec le personnel, il se reposait joyeusement dans ma chambre… Sur mon lit, rien de moins, juste ce dont j’avais besoin, hmm, des poils de chat partout.

Molly lui offrit un autre sourire sincère.

\- Toby _t’aime_ …

Mycroft détourna le regard en se décalant sur sa chaise.

\- Bien sûr il agit déjà comme le Seigneur du manoir.

\- Eh bien, oui, c’est un chat Mycroft… C’est très gentil à toi de veiller sur Toby pendant que je suis ici, dit Molly avec beaucoup de gratitude.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard en arrière avant de lui dire prudemment.

\- Il n’y a pas que Toby qui est là…

Molly lui lança un regard douteux jusqu’à ce qu’il continue avec prudence :

\- _Tout_ ce que tu possèdes est maintenant aussi ici.

Sa mâchoire lâcha instantanément, avant de cligner des yeux, vraiment stupéfaite.

\- Quoi ?

Elle inspira.

\- Tout ce que tu possèdes est maintenant ici… Répéta Mycroft, la fixant désormais ouvertement.

Son visage était maintenant sans expression.

\- Mon appartement ? Demanda Molly.

\- N’est plus à toi, l’informa-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule. C’était à l’évidence un quartier très douteux, un quartier dans lequel tu n’as plus à vivre. Donc maintenant j’ai fait en sorte que tu ne vives plus là-bas.

Molly prit de grandes inspirations. Elle pouvait comprendre son inquiétude, bien sûr, et peut-être même son besoin de contrôler et de protéger ceux à qui il tenait fortement mais ceci… Comment osait-il –

\- Tu peux toujours _essayer_ de trouver plus tard un nouvel endroit, répondit rapidement Mycroft. D’ici là, j’ai une propriété très grande avec de nombreuses chambres. Je te donnerai un ensemble de pièces pour faire ce que tu veux. Merde, prends toutes les pièces. Tu peux abattre les murs et décorer comme bon te semble… Fais ce que tu veux de la propriété. Je m’en fou tant que tu vis ici avec moi. Pense à ça comme si tu avais un colocataire, au lieu de ça c’est un colocataire dans un domaine.

\- Mycroft… Je ne peux pas… Tenta de protester Molly.

\- C’est ce que les amis font, non ? Tu as maintenant besoin d’un endroit où rester, un où un tueur en série n’essayera pas de passer un horrible et méchant moment avec toi. Le seul et unique ami de Sherlock était son colocataire et ils vivaient heureux ensemble pendant très longtemps… Et vu que nous sommes besties maintenant… Où est le mal ?

Molly n’était pas sûr de comment répondre… mais… eh bien… Oh mon Dieu… Pourquoi l’homme qu’elle aimait et était son meilleur ami avait à être un tel malade du contrôle ? Sérieusement, pourquoi ? Surtout un qui était riche et supposé être un homme très puissant ?

Non, sérieusement pourquoi ? Elle voulait vraiment savoir…

C’est déjà assez grave qu’elle ait le béguin pour des sociopathes de hauts-niveaux… Elle avait eu des rendez-vous avec mecs qui l’utilisaient, des manipulateurs, et une fois elle avait même eu un rendez-vous avec un cerveau criminel consultant… Et elle tombait follement amoureuse de Mycroft Holmes, un maitre malade du contrôle et un homme qui détestait les sentiments, qui ne faisait pas confiance aux gens ou même les aimaient et il était même _le_ Gouvernement Britannique qui lui disait qu’il faisait des choses extrêmement ennuyantes pour vivre… Peut-être y avait-il sérieusement un problème avec elle. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’avoir l’aide d’un professionnel ou mieux encore, que Sherlock revienne et lui crie toutes sortes de choses vulgaires…

\- Le mal ? Tu demandes sérieusement ? Sérieusement Mycroft ? Lui demanda Molly avec consternation ce qu’il avait fait _et_ ce qu’il lui disait.

Mycroft eut leur momentanément confus alors qu’il continuait à la fixer en silence.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre ici avec toi ! L’informa Molly chaudement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Sa confusion était évidente dans son ton.

Sérieusement, pour un homme qui clamait être ‘le plus intelligent’, il pouvait être tellement stupide parfois !

\- Parce que ! Lui hurla Molly, comme si ce seul mot pouvait tout expliquer.

\- Ce n’est en aucun cas une bonne réponse. Tu vas évidement rester ici, alors ne te bats pas, répondit-il en croisant les bras, et son ton indiquait clairement : ‘je-sais-ce-qui-est-le-mieux-pour-toi-espèce-de-folle-alors-écoute-moi-l’homme-stupide.

Molly fit de son mieux pour lui jeter un regard noir, même si cela n’eut pas d’effet sur lui, car il savait très bien qu’elle ne pouvait même pas se battre contre un sac en papier alors encore moins contre lui pour le moment…

Molly se demanda si elle avait assez de force pour le gifler, ce serait une gifle assez faible mais quand même…

\- Parce que… Espèce de stupide imbécile, à un moment je vais en avoir marre qu’on s’embrasse tout le temps, et j’aime bien t’embrasser sans aucun doute, et laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas une salope mais ma main va ouvrir ta braguette de majordome et je vais faire des choses folles avec toi ! Mais, si je vis ici avec toi… Eh bien, il n’y a aucune chance que je sois une femme retenue ! Mycroft Holmes, en aucune façon, tu me comprends ? Mes amis et les autres me verront comme une pute gardée et ça n’arrivera _pas_ ! **_JAMAIS_** !

Mycroft décroisa lentement les bras et cligna des yeux rapidement pendant quelques instants comme s’il était complètement sous le choc. Au bout d’un moment, il s’éclaircit la gorge pour dire avec certitude.

\- Eh bien, bien sûr, tu n’es pas une femme retenue ou une pute… Tu ne seras jamais l’une ou l’autre de ces choses !... Um… Tu veux vraiment ouvrir mon pantalon ?

Mycroft Holmes pouvait être le Gouvernement Britannique mais il semblait qu’il était _toujours_ un homme.

\- Bien sûr ! Juste pas maintenant, j’ai plus qu’un mal de tête, Mycroft !

\- Je- Je sais et ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! L’informa rapidement Mycroft.

\- C’est juste… Je prends mon temps avec toi… Tu es tellement Victorien à bien des égards ! Et je suis une femme avec des besoin, Mycroft et parfois je suis une agressive quand… Quand ces besoins sont en moi… Donc Dieu me pardonne avec ma chance et avec toi qui est parfois si fragile, tu finiras probablement dans un coin à crier au viol !

\- Je ne le ferais pas ! Nia Mycroft avec ferveur.

Molly dû admettre qu’elle le dévisageait avec beaucoup de doute et de méfiance car il y avait une chance qu’il lui mente.

\- Je ne crierai **_pas_** au viol, répéta Mycroft fermement.

\- Bien… Dit Molly avec précaution et très lentement, se sentant toujours méfiance sur toute la chose…

\- Je ne crierai pas au viol. Honnêtement, répondit Mycroft avec plus qu’une once d’une grande certitude. Tu peux être aussi agressive que tu veux. J’attendais d’être certain que tu sois vraiment prête à avoir… une telle relation avec moi.

Un petit sourire trembla sur le visage de Molly avant de se moquer :

\- Tu es sûre que ce n’est pas parce que tu attends de voir si une certaine petite pilule va marcher ?

Mycroft une fois encore fit ce truc si mignon, en clignant des yeux, qu’elle aimait tant avant qu’il ne lui crache avec véhémence :

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de médicament pour avoir une – une… Je t’ai déjà dit avant qu’il n’y a aucun problème avec mon équipement… Elle marche très bien !

Molly ne put s’empêcher de rire avant de dire avec des yeux très amusés :

\- Tout ce que je dis c’est que je comprends parfaitement qu’un homme de ton âge pourrait facilement avoir… Tu sais…

Molly chuchota soudain:

\- Des problèmes pour faire chanter ton coq…

\- Mon coq chante très bien, merci beaucoup ! Maintenant revenons au sujet qui nous occupe, d’accord ? Tu _resteras_ ici dans ma demeure.

\- La réponse est non, maintenant, comment peux-tu savoir si ton coq chante ? Tu l’as testé récemment ? Ne put s’empêcher de demander Molly.

Mycroft la regarda comme s’il avait déjà le monde entier sur ses épaules et qu’elle lui demandait de faire un tour au magasin qui se trouve dans la ville voisine…

Il soupira fortement.

\- Bien, il y a des moments quand je prends ma douches les matins… je… je… um…

Mycroft s’arrêta pour détourner ses yeux des siens et Molly mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec un grand plaisir face au rougissement qui se formait sur les jours de l’homme. Elle, Molly Hooper, venait de faire rougir le Gouvernement Britannique !

Elle vit Mycroft déglutir fortement avant de continuer, tout en faisant comme si son rougissement n’était pas arrivé… Oh, c’est vrai que le fameux ‘Homme de glace’ ne rougissait **_jamais_** …

\- Donc tu vois, je sais que mon coq est heureux, en bonne santé et travaille magnifiquement…

\- Je suis contente, l’informa Molly avec honnêteté.

Pour quand elle se sentirait mieux… Elle allait utiliser ces préservatifs aux couleurs vives de l’arc-en-ciel… Alors elle était très heureuse…

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Molly tu n’as plus d’appartement donc s’il te plait reste ici avec moi. Comme je l’ai dit, j’ai pleins de chambres. Peut-être plus qu’un homme en a besoin et tu peux faire de cet endroit ta maison.

\- Mycroft –

\- Ecoute, tu n’as pas à vivre ici gratuitement, si ça compte vraiment pour toi. J’ouvrirai un compte sur lequel tu pourras payer…

\- Mycroft je ne peux pas me permettre un loyer sur la moitié de la demeure ! Lui dit Molly, un peu horrifié à l’idée d’un tel coût. Car son domaine n’était pas du tout petit.

\- Et je n’ai pas besoin de ton argent, lui dit Mycroft. Tu peux continuer à payer le montant exact que tu payais pour cet horrible endroit dans cet affreux quartier. Tu seras en sécurité ici et… Et je découvre que j’aimerais vraiment t’avoir ici avec moi. Peut-être… Juste peut-être on se sent un peu seul dans cette maison parfois… Vu que je n’ai pas besoin d’accepter ton argent... Pourquoi ne pas… ou nous… le donnerons régulièrement… Je vais faire un don aussi. Une sorte de payement quel que soit le loyer que tu payes. Il sera envoyé anonymement, bien sûr, à n’importe quel refuge ou n’importe quel autre cause qui ne te dérangerait pas de recevoir ce que je suis sûr serait considéré comme des fonds dont ils ont grand besoin.

\- Comme le refuge d’une femme du coin, peut-être… Demanda Molly doucement, son corps tout à fait immobile.

Véritablement étonnée de ce qu’il lui disait. Il ferait volontiers un don et appellerait cela un « loyer ». Cela devrait être insultant pourtant son idée à bien des égards la fit l’aimer encore plus.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Mycroft sans même cligner des yeux, comme si c’était l’une des choses les plus simples.

\- Ecoute, nous serons simplement deux amis partageant et « louant » un espace de vie comme le faisaient Sherlock et John, ou comme ils le font de toute façon.

\- Je… J’aimerais beaucoup ça Mycroft, vraiment. Merci, lui dit Molly, sans se rendre compte que ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur s’étalait sur son visage.

\- De rien, répondit Mycroft tout doucement.

L’étudiant comme si elle était une peinture créée par une célèbre maitre peintre, très réfléchi, il semblait même aimer ce qu’il voyait.

Il y eut un moment de silence très confortable entre eux.

\- Alors… Greg doit être heureux que ce trou du c** se soit fait attraper.

\- Qui ?

Soudain, la mémoire éclaircit les yeux de Mycroft.

\- Oh oui, Lestrade. Il ne se rendra même pas compte que le gouvernement a, comme tu l’appelles affectueusement, le « trou du c**», qui se trouve justement sous ma garde pour le moment…

Molly sentit son œil valide se plisser vers lui, pour dire fermement :

\- Mycroft. La police a besoin de lui sous leur garde, pas la tienne. Il y a les familles de ces femmes qu’il a sauvagement assassinées qui ont besoin de savoir qu’il a été attrapé et qu’il ne s’en tirera pas avec tant de méchanceté. Elles ont besoin de savoir que ce monstre sera jugé pour ce qu’il a fait et qu’il paiera très cher pour ce qu’il leur a si négligemment enlevé. J’ai travaillé sur beaucoup de ces corps Mycroft, et ça aurait pu être facilement moi sur ma propre table d’autopsie. Tu le livreras à Greg avec un sourire, même si c’en est un faux !

\- Je vais personnellement faire payer ce salopard Molly ! L’informa Mycroft avec un ton glacé. Son visage incroyablement dur. Il n’a pas besoin d’un procès, je l’ai déjà jugé et il vivra pour le regretter-

\- NON ! Mycroft, non ! Remets- le à Greg et faites savoir à lui et aux familles de ses victimes qu’elles peuvent au moins essayer de dormir un peu la nuit ! Tu sais que j’ai raison ! Oui, tu peux l’emprisonner, le torturer dans n’importe quel donjon que tu peux concevoir… Nous savons tous les deux que tu es un homme puissant, qui peut faire disparaitre un horrible monstre de la surface de la terre, je n’en ai aucun doute. Tu peux facilement lui faire payer chaque seconde qu’il passe à vivre mais ces familles dehors seront toujours hantées, elles se demanderont toujours pourquoi la police ne travaille pas assez dur pour trouver l’assassin de l’être cher. Celles qu’ils ont perdues leur manqueront toujours mais ils ont besoin que le monstre soit attrapé ! En plus, tu sais très bien que Greg ne cessera jamais de le chercher ! Il continuera de travailler sur les affaires même si elles sont très froides, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe raide mort. C’est mal de ne pas faire savoir aux autres que ce salopard n’est plus dans la rue en train de tuer !

\- Bien. Je le lui remettrai, _pour toi_ , Molly. Je le lui remettrai.

\- Merci, déclara gentiment Molly, heureuse qu’il fasse ce qu’elle pensait être juste. Tu es vraiment un homme bon, au fond de toi Mycroft Holmes et parfois je ne pense pas que tu t’attribues assez de mérite pour être un tel homme…

Mycroft agita dédaigneusement la main comme si rien n’avait d’importance.

\- Tout ce qui compte maintenant est que tu sois complètement saine et sauve.

Une autre pensée la frappa par hasard alors qu’elle demanda :

\- Tu as manqué un important meeting n’est-ce pas ? Seigneur, Mycroft, je suis désolée…

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n’était pas aussi important que je le croyais pour… Mycroft s’arrêta et sa prise sur son sommier se resserra légèrement avant de continuer doucement. _Quelque chose de plus **important** pour moi s’est présenté. _

Molly déglutit durement, si profondément touchée par ses paroles qu’elle tendit la main et attrapa celle de Mycroft. Il lâcha rapidement le rail métallique froid et captura sa main chaude en retour. Ses doigts se lièrent aux siens, serrant légèrement. C’était un magnifique réconfort…

\- J’étais dans mon jet privé avec Anthea et quelques autres membres de mon personnel quand j’ai reçu ton appel. J’ai fait faire demi-tour au jet immédiatement… Comme tu le sais, tu es dans mon dossier ‘spécial’. Les agents doivent te surveiller à distance, ne jamais être remarqués et ni interférer dans ta vie à moins que tu ne sois en danger extrême. Ils n’avaient pas réalisé qu’il y avait un tueur en série dans ton appartement… Pendant que je t’avais au téléphone, Anthea et les autres ont communiqué avec tous les agents travaillant dans un rayon d’une dizaine de miles et ont même fait appeler une équipe spéciale du gouvernement qui… fait… certaines choses classifiées pour ce pays et la seule chose que semble craindre cette équipe spéciale est, pour une étrange raison, ma colère. Il s’est passé beaucoup de chose pendant que j’étais dans les airs… J’étais constamment tenu au courant de ce qui se passait pendant que je t’écoutais te battre pour ta vie… Je suis heureux que… Tu sois bien en vie. Pendant une seconde… Lui raconta Mycroft tranquillement, pourtant la dernière phrase fut dite plus doucement c’était presque difficile à entendre. Il agit aussi comme s’il partageait un grave secret avec elle… Un secret qu’il ne partagerait qu’avec elle.

\- Je suis contente d’être en vie aussi, Mycroft, très contente, partagea Molly tout de suite, son ton plein d’émotion.

Pour une raison quelconque, Mycroft lui offrit un petit signe de la tête, avant tendre sa main libre et de caresser tendrement sa joue. Elle le regarda s’abaisser vers elle et ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes très facilement. C’était un baiser lent, profond et délicieux.

Le magnifique baiser et tendre de Mycroft était exactement ce dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin, en fait.

Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, Molly vit que dans les yeux de Mycroft il y avait ce regard spécial à nouveau. Elle fut tenté de lui en parler quand il l’informa soudain :

\- Pour l’instant si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit de tes propres affaires ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, s’il te plait fais le moi savoir, ou à Anthea ou à mes- nos domestiques et tout ce que tu veux te sera apporté immédiatement… Aussi puisque tu n’as pas de poche pour l’instant…

Sa main tapota légèrement la petite poche de sa veste.

\- Si tu me permets de veiller sur le bouton de ton frère je le garderai en sécurité jusqu’à ce que tu sois debout et que tu puisses à nouveau avoir des poches.

\- Ce serait gentil, merci, murmura Molly.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque d’autres mais quoi que ça aurait été elle ne le sera jamais car à ce moment- là le bruit d’un coup sec rempli l’air.

\- Quoi !

Mycroft aboya en direction de la porte comme s’il était très rancunier de cette interruption.

\- Mr. Holmes, vous avez demandé du temps avec ma patiente mais je dois vraiment insister pour que vous me laissiez faire mon travail, dit une forte voix écossaise de l’autre côté de la porte.

Mycroft eut l’air de retirer sa main de la sienne à regret et à contre cœur avant de rapidement s’avancer rapidement vers la porte pour l’ouvrir.

\- Vous _insistez_ , vraiment ? Demanda froidement Mycroft au docteur se tenant devant lui.

\- Vous me payez très cher pour m’occuper personnellement du Dr Hooper, pourquoi voulez-vous gaspiller votre argent et mon temps ? Répondit tout de suite le médecin.

Mycroft fixa le médecin du regard avec un air arctique qui aurait pu facilement causer des engelures à n’importe quel être humain normal. Après un long moment intense, Mycroft se tourna vers Molly pour la regarder, son visage sembla s’adoucir pendant un bref instant avant de l’informer :

\- Si tu n’aimes pas ce médecin ou même l’infirmière que j’ai engagé pour prendre soin de toi, s’il te plait fais le moi savoir et on n’en entendra plus jamais parler…

Avec un sourire froid en direction du médecin il partit, permettant le médecin d’aller voir Molly.

Avec de grands yeux étourdis, elle fit un signe de la main et sourit faiblement au docteur.

\- Salut et je suis certaine que mon ami plaisantait avec vous tout simplement… H-Honnêtement !

Le médecin jeta un regard à Molly qui semblait crier à quel point ses paroles étaient vraiment douteuses.

Sur cela, le médecin se mit au travail et l’examina attentivement… posant des questions d’ordre médical.

A un moment donné, pendant l’examen, elle laissa son esprit s’étonner…

Surtout à propos de Mycroft et de la jolie boite de préservatifs aux couleurs vives qu’elle avait en sa position.

Quelle couleur allait-elle utiliser sur lui la première fois qu’ils seraient amants ? Il y en avait tellement de couleurs à choisir… Et c’était maintenant une certitude, ils allaient devenir amants…

Pourquoi pas violet ? Elle aimait le violet… Bien que le jaune soleil pourrait être intéressant… Et puis il y avait le bleu riche et brillant… Le vert délicieux et merveilleux… Le rouge serait une belle couleur joyeuse pour Mycroft à porter…

Non…

Pas que…

\- Oh, le orange ! Se retrouva à dire Molly à haute voix avec grand plaisir, ce qui fit le médecin lui lancer un regard très étrange.

Molly mordit sa lèvre, un peu embarrassée d’avoir été prise à dire ça à voix haute. Pas que le médecin sache de quoi elle parlait mais quand même…

De plus, pour être complètement honnête elle réalisa qu’elle se fichait de ce que le médecin pensait…

Orange était une couleur si belle, amusante et vive…

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage de Mycroft quand ce sera le moment de lui dire ce qu’il allait porter quand l’événement qu’elle attendait avec impatience arriverait…

Molly avait l’impression qu’elle s’en souviendrait très bien !

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 14 ~*~**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de 221bMoonunit]

**~*~ PARTIE 15 ~*~**

_« L'esprit passablement confus mais une petite flamme d'espoir renaissant au cœur... »_

~ **_The Norwood Builder_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Molly se rétablit lentement. Elle crut qu'il lui faudrait littéralement une éternité pour que ses ecchymoses disparaissent totalement.

Avec la bénédiction de Mycroft, elle avait commencé à déplacer ses propres affaires dans la propriété.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de la bibliothèque de Mycroft. Des milliers de livres d'aspect coûteux, beaucoup assez vieux en fait, reliés en cuir remplissaient les étagères massives et impressionnantes. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que Mycroft en avait beaucoup en langues étrangères. Des langues dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

En fait, Molly avait ri quand elle avait trouvé un chevalier en armure qui semblait garder la littérature française et un autre debout dans les œuvres russes... Pour une fois elle avait trouvé ça tout à fait charmant et pas trop effrayant.

Molly était certaine que Mycroft n'était pas du tout charmé, pourtant, quand elle se sentit assez bien pour se tirer hors du lit, elle utilisa sa force pour sortir cette fichue armure hors de ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle chambre.

Quand le casque avait roulé, elle l'avait simplement regardé fixement pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le hall et marmonné beaucoup de grognements et d'insultes vraiment méchantes. Molly avait fait descendre cette maudite chose le long de fichu hall alors que les autres chevaliers effrayants et silencieux la regardaient, tout simplement. Elle savait en toute honnêteté que c'était une tentative extrêmement maladroite d'en être certaine, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir fait son travail et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Molly trouva Mycroft en train de monter les longs et élégants escaliers, peut-être pour vérifier son état. Il l'avait simplement fixée comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une délicate petite femme pousser un lourd chevalier en métal tout en frappant un casque dans le couloir... Pour être très honnête il sembla un peu sous le choc... Et pensez à tout ce qu'il avait dû voir et fait en tant que Gouvernement Britannique... Vraiment c'était vraiment ce qui le choquait ? Sérieusement, vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda finalement Mycroft, étourdi.

Molly prit quelques respirations profondes et fatiguées avant d'appuyer la lourde armure contre le mur. Elle se baissa et attrapa le casque brillant, et maintenant cabossée, pour le refourguer à son bestie préféré et plutôt mignon...

\- Tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et je veux que cette horreur super flippante sorte de ce qui semble être ma nouvelle chambre... Et maintenant, Mycroft... Eh bien, je retourne au lit. Envoie-moi un thé dans deux heures, d'accord ?

Molly, bien sûr, se tourna et le laissa planter là, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle allait faire exactement ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait... Retourner au lit...

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait son fauteuil préféré surchargé de grosses et brillantes fleurs près de la chaise en cuir brun qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Celle juste en face de la grande cheminée impressionnante.

Elle s'assit dans sa chaise et eut de vilaines pensées sur ce que Mycroft et elle pourraient faire devant ça, pendant qu'un beau feu brûlait et bien... Les fantasmes qu'elle eut la firent se sentir plus chaude que tout autre feu ne pourrait jamais faire.

Molly avait jeté un plaid coloré que sa folle tante Agatha avait fait pour elle quand elle avait quitté la maison pour l'université sur la chaise en cuir de Mycroft. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait l'air mieux sur le cuir frais que sur son fauteuil fleuri.

Elle avait même placé quelques-unes de ses herbes en pot près des fenêtres...

Ainsi, à l'évidence, Molly avait pris au mot Mycroft et tentait d'en faire sa maison autant que la sienne...

Ses propres livres policiers de poche avaient l'air étranges au milieu de tous les romans reliés en cuir qui semblait avoir un système détaillé et une certaine place. Alors que ses livres n'étaient même pas dans un ordre quelconque. Même pas par auteur... Et bien sûr il y avait la cachette secrète de ses romances paranormales qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher dans des endroits bizarres et qu'elle croyait honnêtement être des endroits très créatifs... Et vu que Mycroft connaissait cette étrange habitude de sa part, elle estima qu'il ne devrait pas du tout être surpris de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux caché derrière une grande statue de lion en pierre... Ou un livre dans le congélateur dans une boite étiquetée « barres glacées » ... Ou même un dans une fausse plante en pot...

Dans la chambre que Mycroft lui avait donné, elle avait mis certaines de ses affiches de comédies musicales préférées et bien sûr à la place d'honneur, qui serait la première chose qu'elle verrait le matin, était son calendrier « Chats en Sweats » ...

Et sur sa table de nuit il y avait sa photo chérie de Sherlock. Eh bien, au moins il était là. Curieusement, il semblait avoir disparu quelques jours plus tard. Apparemment Toby l'avait fait tomber et avait malheureusement cassé le cadre. Le cadre était en train d'être réparé, bien sûr. Pour une curieuse raison le personnel avait aussi pris la photo de Sherlock... Et maintenant elle attendait son retour.

Molly était surprise que le personnel de Mycroft jure qu'ils l'avaient réparé. Pourtant cela semblait prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait raisonnable. Bien que pour être honnête elle avait l'impression complètement ridicule que, peut-être, Mycroft lui-même avait quelque chose à voir avec la photo manquante. Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que la photo de son frère soit juste à côté de son lit. Mais ce serait stupide n'est-ce pas ? Il s'en ficherait et ne prendrait pas la photo...

Alors elle attendait calmement son retour.

Molly savait depuis longtemps que le domaine de Mycroft était beau et franchement et sans raison énorme. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était immense jusqu'à ce qu'elle emménage.

Toby, avait-elle joyeusement remarqué, avait bien prit sa nouvelle maison aka son nouveau royaume. Il se promenait aux alentours la queue haute et avec une élégance nonchalante... Chaque pièce, il semblait honnêtement croire que c'était la sienne et bien qu'il ait l'air béatement heureux de la trouver et lui donnait même des caresses ronronnantes tôt le matin, il semblait préférer la chambre de Mycroft.

Ce qui semblait un peu agacé Mycroft mais elle fut touchée qu'il permette à Toby de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas méchant sur ça comme si elle craignait secrètement qu'il puisse l'être au début... Et Molly pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être être envieuse ou triste d'avoir perdu son partenaire de lit préféré alors qu'en réalité elle trouvait ça touchant. Car 'l'homme de glace' aurait pu facilement expulser Toby de sa chambre... Toby n'aurait pas aimé ça, mais Mycroft aurait pu facilement le faire.

Pourtant, il laissa Toby dormir dans sa chambre... Peut-être même dans son lit. Cette seule pensée lui fit voler en éclat le cerveau. Molly fut vraiment tentée de se faufiler dans sa chambre la nuit pour voir s'ils partageaient en effet le même lit, une de ces nuits quand il se permettait de dormir et de ne pas d'être le maudit Gouvernement Britannique pendant tout ce temps ennuyeux et stressant ! Sérieusement, cet homme travaillait trop dur et elle avait peur qu'il finisse par faire une crise cardiaque s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Si seulement elle pouvait découvrir un moyen de se faufiler une nuit sans être attrapée _pour_ prendre une photo de Toby et Mycroft ensemble... Oh, ça ferait une belle photo. Merde, elle aurait probablement cette photo sur sa table de nuit pour le reste de sa vie... Et cette pensée la fit sourire...

En fait, Molly aimait apprendre à connaitre son nouveau lieu de vie. Le fait de savoir qu'elle n'était plus seulement une invité mais qu'elle était maintenant chez elle, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment, fit son cœur gazouiller.

Elle se promenait dans le jardin absolument charmant et regardait dans chaque pièce avec la même curiosité que son bien aimé Toby avait montré pendant qu'il examinait son nouveau et élégant royaume. Eh bien, il y avait un endroit où elle ne pouvait pas aller...

La pièce avait une double porte en métal verrouillée qui avait l'air bizarre dans un endroit si luxueux et si joli. Il y avait même un clavier à code et, était-ce un scanner oculaire ? Vraiment ? Qui avait un scanner oculaire dans sa propre maison ? Elle savait que Mycroft était le Gouvernement Britannique mais vraiment ça semblait un peu ridicule...

Alors, étant la personne curieuse qu'elle était, Molly se demanda ce qui était caché derrière cette porte en métal.

C'était peut-être là que Mycroft cachait les fameux corps des rumeurs ? La preuve de petits extraterrestres gris ? Tous les plus grands secrets classifiés du monde. Un tunnel menant à la Banque d'Angleterre, c'est vrai que ce serait un sacré long tunnel, non ? Des photos de la reine en culotte ? Mycroft bébé et ses photos d'enfance... Oh mon Dieu, elle adorerait mettre les mains sur ces photos ! Ou peut-être il y avait là-dedans des objets sur lesquels Mycroft ne voulait pas que son petit frère mette la main dessus... Ce que Molly pensa être le plus probable.

Elle s'amusa quand même à deviner mentalement. Il pourrait y avoir des criminels emprisonnés derrière cette porte en métal... Le laboratoire d'un scientifique fou... Oh, mon Dieu, et si c'était des gens effrayants portant des masques à gaz et qui posent des questions sur leur maman...

Oooo, et s'il y avait le vrai TARDIS là-dedans ?

Ok, le vrai Mycroft ne serait pas aussi cool qu'un être humain...

Alors, quelques semaines après que Molly soit retourner travailler elle décida de demander à Mycroft ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière la porte... Car elle ne pouvait plus garder cette question pour elle. Non pas que son imagination débridée ou sa curiosité débordante y soit pour quelque chose bien sûr. La plupart du temps, elle voulait savoir s'il y avait des gens flippant enfermés portant des masques à gaz, pour qu'elle ait assez de temps pour courir... Et courir vite.

\- Alors... Dis-moi Mycroft, as-tu ton propre donjon dans ce domaine ?

Heureusement, quand Molly posa cette question, il n'avait pas encore pris une gorgée de son bon thé chaud, sinon les choses auraient pu mal tourner. Mais il s'arrêta complètement avant d'abaisser lentement, oh tellement lentement, sa tasse de thé à l'aspect délicat et fantaisiste.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, le mot semblait avoir été dit avec soin comme s'il était presque prudent sur le tour que prendrait la conversation.

Comme si le Gouvernement Britannique avait soudain peur qu'elle, Molly Hopper simple civile veuille un sombre donjon quelque part dans sa maison... Enfin, maintenant _leur_ maison.

Même si Mycroft lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait décorer, elle souhaitait que l'homme soi-disant intelligent réalise qu'elle n'avait aucune vie d'un quelconque donjon fou. Molly n'était tout simplement pas ce type de fille. Il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir ou à vouloir un donjon qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu. Pas plus qu'elle voulait des choses qui normalement allait avec les donjons... comme les cordes, les chaines ou les fouets et ainsi de suite... Il y avait certains objets dans la vie qui pouvait rester très loin d'elle, merci beaucoup.

Maintenant un TARDIS...

Ça, bien sûr, c'était une histoire différente et certains fantasmes la rendaient... eh bien, disons juste qu'ils la rendaient très heureuse.

\- La double porte en métal verrouillée qui a un clavier et qui ressemble à un scanner oculaire ? Demanda Molly avec autant de soin et de prudence qu'il avait fait avec ce seul mot.

Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami serait ennuyé qu'elle demande mais voir exactement qui était son meilleur ami qui semblait toujours ouvert au débat.

Mycroft pouvait toujours utiliser ses compétences notoires s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Molly les connaissait bien. Il pouvait utiliser son célèbre regard glacé qui lui donnait simplement envie de le chatouiller et de voir combien de baisers il lui fallait avant qu'il disparaisse...

Ou il pouvait essayer de changer de sujet. Mycroft Holmes semblait être un véritable cerveau à cet égard, surtout en exigeant que le sujet soit changé par le mot « maintenant » quelque part dans la phrase et si la personne était extrêmement chanceuse, il pourrait même dire « s'il te plait ».

Il semblait avoir appris que le mot « s'il te plait » marchait très bien avec elle...

Molly mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle attendait sa réponse. Elle remarqua instantanément à quel point ses yeux semblèrent instantanément se concentrer sur elle et sur sa bouche. Elle s'arrêta de se mordiller la lèvre pour lui sourire timidement.

\- Oh, _ce_ n'est pas du tout un donjon, l'informa Mycroft calmement et mystérieusement, attrapant une fois encore sa tasse de thé encore chaude et prenant une gorgée clairement satisfait.

Molly se pencha pour chuchoter à voix basse, même si elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher :

\- Est-ce que cette pièce à quelque chose à voir avec le sexe ?

Molly gloussa alors qu'il déposait rapidement sa tasse et attrapait sa serviette en tissu pour la porter jusqu'à sa bouche. Mycroft lui lança un regard tiède. Il lui fallut une seconde ou deux avant que Mycroft réponde finalement avec un « non » très ferme.

Pour une raison ou une autre, la façon dont il avait dit « non » la fit rire encore plus.

\- Pourquoi tout se résume au sexe avec toi ? Lui demanda Mycroft avec un léger hochement de tête comme si c'était vraiment curieux.

Molly lui donna un doux sourire avant de lui demander en retour :

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière cette porte métallique ?

Il sembla soudain un peu hésitant :

\- Peut-être que je te le dirais si tu me dis pourquoi tout se résume au sexe avec toi...

Molly leva les yeux au ciel avant de placer ses coudes sur la table et de poser son menton dans la paume de sa main pour lui offrir un très beau sourire.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais le mot « peut-être », Mycroft et vraiment tout ne se résume pas au sexe avec moi. Je travaille dans une morgue, tu te souviens ? Crois-moi, ce que je fais n'a _rien_ à voir avec le sexe. Ce serait dégoutant et plus que flippant. Peut-être... Je parle de sexe avec toi parce que je suis très à l'aise avec toi et parfois tu as l'air si... si... adorablement Victorien. Un homme vieux jeu qui semble encore un peu hors de propos mais... toujours aussi bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour être honnête tu es aussi un peu snobe et je trouve que j'aime bien essayer d'ébranler, de la bonne façon bien sûr, le grand et logique soi-disant dangereux homme de glace.

Ça sembla prendre un long moment avant que Mycroft finalement parle :

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens dehors qui n'utilisent pas le mot « soi-disant » pour me décrire.

Sans le savoir, l'expression de Molly était pleine d'une grande chaleur. Ses yeux avaient une sorte de malice et de vie presque douce... Une douce innocence ainsi qu'un amour profond, tendre et inébranlable... On pourrait facilement l'ignorer si on le voulait vraiment. Surtout s'ils étaient censés avoir un cœur en pierre pure. Sauf que le cœur dans la poitrine de Mycroft Holmes était simplement un muscle humain pompant le sang. Son brillant cerveau pourrait être tout à fait logique qui ne serait jamais régi par une telle chose comme de stupides émotions humaines mais ce petit muscle qui faisait son travail de pompage du sang n'était en aucun cas une pure pierre dure. Jamais, peu importe qui pensait le contraire...

Mais, peut-être... Juste peut-être l'homme de glace n'était pas vraiment assez stupide pour jeter un magnifique diamant quand il avait la surprise d'en trouver un, pas vrai ? Sûrement même un homme de grande intelligence savait que faire avec un diamant... Du moins, on peut supposer que c'est vrai.

Molly enleva lentement son menton de la paume de sa main pour lui dire doucement :

\- Ces gens sont probablement idiots et je pourrais agir comme une idiote parfois, mais je ne suis pas une idiote folle... Et de toute façon, quel genre dangereux homme de glace es-tu qui tient au bouton sentimental de sa bestie ? Avec l'adorable promesse de le garder en sécurité, et en parlant de ça...

Molly tendit la main vers lui, la délicate main en coupe :

\- Je me sens bien mieux _et_ je porte des poches.

Mycroft se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise pour toucher légèrement la petite poche de sa veste.

\- Hmm... Oui, j'ai observé ces deux faits et je suis content que tu te sentes mieux...

\- Mycroft, le bouton, s'il te plait.

Molly agita ses doigts tout en disant ça...

Mycroft d'où il était assis semblait l'examiner de très près.

\- A propos de ça... Marmonna-t-il.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, croyant qu'il choisissait ce moment pour taquiner sa bestie de façon légère.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tromper ou te moquer de moi Mycroft Holmes, je sais que tu n'as pas perdu le bouton de mon frère ou que tu as soudain un profond attachement à lui.

Mycroft lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tout à fait raison.

Il glissa deux doigts dans la poche de sa veste pour sortir un petit sac bleu sombre en velours fermé par un beau ruban de soie bleu vif. Il jeta un regard vers le sac avant de la regarder avec une expression soudain fermé. Il le lui remit soigneusement comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait le briser.

Molly prit avec joie et avec gratitude le sac. Heureuse de finalement récupérer le bouton de son frère. Mais, elle fronça soudain les sourcils et remarqua rapidement que le petit sac en velours ne pesait pas ce qu'il devait. Pour sûr, un petit bouton vert très clair ne pèserait pas autant... Le sac, pourtant, semblait léger mais il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange...

Elle ouvrit soigneusement le sac pour voir un magnifique collier en or à l'aspect délicat et avec beaucoup de précaution elle sortit doucement le collier du sac en velours...

Quand Molly le sortit complètement, elle haleta devant sa beauté. Elle déposa le sac en velours et ses doigts prirent avec amour le pendentif qui pendait à la chaine en or.

Le bouton de son bien-aimé Daniel était en encastré dans un beau pendentif en plastique transparent cerclé d'or qui était lui-même accroché à une chaine avec un joli diamant en forme de cœur. Elle avait l'étrange impression que le diamant était vrai et qu'il n'était pas du tout bon marché, mais ce qui avait vraiment de la valeur pour elle, c'était ce qui était gravé dans le pendentif en plastique transparent qui semblait protéger avec amour son plus précieux bouton... Le bouton de Daniel.

\- Il y a une petite attache à l'arrière du pendentif pour décrocher le bouton quand tu le sens nécessaire, commença à l'informer Mycroft doucement comme s'il avait simplement besoin de briser le silence, mais si le bouton reste sur le pendentif et à la chaine il y a une chance que tu ne le perdes jamais et tu peux continuer à le porter sur ton corps mais plus juste dans ta poche...

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux alors que des émotions intenses dansaient follement en elle et semblaient la submerger en même temps, et toutes ces émotions étaient incroyablement agréables...

\- Oh, Mycroft... Inspira-t-elle, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec ces mots très doux.

Mycroft se leva et sembla être instantanément à ses côtés en se penchant vers elle. Il lui tendit rapidement un magnifique mouchoir rouge. Oh, bien sûr, Mycroft Holmes ne porterait jamais un mouchoir blanc ordinaire et normal...

Pour une raison quelconque raison cela aurait dû paraitre étrange et peut-être un peu déplacé, parce que quel homme porte vraiment un mouchoir rouge ? Pourtant, connaissant Mycroft comme elle le connaissait... Eh bien, pour être honnête, elle trouva ça charmant. C'était presque comme s'il rappelait délibérément aux autres qu'il était vraiment différent et qu'il n'était peut-être pas du tout ordinaire...

Molly s'essuya rapidement ses yeux avec le mouchoir avant de repousser sa chaise et de jeter ses bras autour de lui. Elle remarqua à peine que Mycroft ne se raidissait plus légèrement comme il le faisait quand elle le serrait dans ses bras spontanément.

Peut-être qu'il avait finalement développé un peu un Syndrome de Stockholm et s'était habitué à ses câlins comme une forme de survie car elle aimait faire des câlins une fois ou deux... Ou il commençait secrètement à les aimer.

Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle pour lui rendre son câlin, prudemment presque comme si elle n'était toujours pas guérie à cent pour cent de l'attaque de cette ordure.

\- Merci Mycroft... Merci beaucoup.

Les paroles prononcées des lèvres de Molly étaient honnête et si sincères.

\- De rien Molly... L'informa Mycroft, doucement et il lui donna même une douce chaleur profonde de sa voix.

Malheureusement, l'homme ne saurait jamais à quel point sa voix apaisante signifiait pour elle... Son propre baume apaisant. Pour le moment en tout cas...

Chaleur...

C'était parfois ce que Mycroft semblait lui révéler juste à elle. C'était étrange et magnifique à la fois. Cette douce chaleur très spéciale, c'était tellement honnête. Au début, il semblait mal à l'aise de révéler cette partie de lui-même. Comme si cette partie de lui était un secret hautement confidentiel ou une paire de chaussures de luxe qui après un moment, faisait mal aux orteils...

Mais il lui permettait de voir cette partie de lui... C'était peut-être pour révéler sa confiance en elle. Molly espérait vraiment qu'elle méritait cette confiance et elle savait qu'elle devait la traiter comme le joyau précieux qu'elle était.

Molly savait que si on lui donnait la chance d'être une bonne amie inébranlable, elle ferait peut-être voir à Mycroft 'Je-n'ai-pas-besoin-d'amis' Holmes que sa vie était en effet bien meilleure avec un bon ami... Un bon ami qui n'était pas son frère froid, car cette soi-disant amitié n'était pas seulement remplie de vieux ressentiments mais d'un amour fraternel caché qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'on sache, surtout l'un pour l'autre... Ils semblaient vouloir l'ignorer comme si c'était quelque chose de désagréable et de mauvais goût...

Molly se recula sans vraiment vouloir quitter ses bras. Mycroft sembla savoir instantanément ce fait simple mais profond.

Avec une douce tendresse, Mycroft leva la main pour incliner son manteau pour qu'il puisse facilement capturer ses lèvres.

« D'accord », pensa Molly, « ça le prouve ». Il n'y a absolument aucune chance, que cet homme soit brutalement froid, pas avec ses baisers et son touché incroyablement chaud...

Molly l'embrassa en retour avec, bien sûr, une longue et agréable urgence. C'était si bon. Il était bon, si merveilleusement bon.

Il fallut un moment ou deux avant que l'intense baiser ne s'achève.

Soudain, Molly ria doucement plaçant sa tête contre son épaule pendant une seconde.

\- Oh, Mycroft est-ce ta tentative pour me faire oublier à propos de cette porte métallique fermée avec ce stupide scanner oculaire ?

\- Non... Lui dit Mycroft, ses bras autour d'elle.

L'amusement perça soudain dans sa voix.

\- Mais dis-moi, si c'était ce que j'avais prévu cela aurait-il éventuellement fonctionner ?

\- Eh bien... Si tu te transformes soudain en Matt Smith ou en David Tennant tu pourrais avoir une chance ! Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Molly.

Mycroft poussa un soupir exagéré avant de déclarer sèchement :

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Et bizarrement Molly s'en ficha. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un chaste baiser.

\- Alors...

Elle lui offrit rapidement un petit baiser au coin de la bouche.

\- Je pense que tu veux vraiment me dire ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte en métal...

\- Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Interrogea Mycroft.

\- Oui ! Répondit Molly avec un grand plaisir.

Embrassant l'autre coin de sa bouche pour qu'il ne se sente pas négligé.

\- Et... Si je ne le fais pas, demanda le gouvernement Britannique avec sérieux comme s'il essayait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air amusé.

Molly haussa les épaules avant de déclarer :

\- Je m'en fiche, ma curiosité a parfois raison de moi, je peux et je m'en remettrai, tant que ce que tu as derrière cette porte ce n'est pas des gens portant des masques à gaz qui demandent leur maman... Ce... Ce n'est pas, ça ? Des gens flippants portant des masques à gaz ?

Mycroft cligna des yeux comme si elle était surprise.

\- Non et tu penses à un épisode absurde d'une émission télé stupide que tu aimes, j'ai raison ?

\- L'émission n'est pas absurde ou stupide, l'informa Molly, légèrement agacée qu'il ne semble pas comprendre le pur fantastique brio qu'il y avait dans son émission préférée.

\- Cette émission n'est en aucun cas réelle.

Bien sûr, elle le savait, aussi bien le fait que, pour un homme qui prétendait être intelligent, il était parfois un crétin complet !

\- Dis-tu, en plus ils n'ont pas besoin d'être réels pour être bons. Non pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit à propos de la télé Mr-je-préfères -regarder- d'ennuyeuses- informations... Mais je peux t'imaginer être un fan secret de 'Downtown Abbey'... Dit Molly en souriant d'un air suffisant pour une raison étrange.

Mycroft se pencha lentement en avant et cette fois ce fut pour placer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- D'accord...

Il posa rapidement un autre baiser chaste sur sa bouche.

\- Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec toi... Il n'y a personne derrière cette porte qui porte de masque à gaz et demande sa maman...

Elle était sérieusement intriguée par l'étincelle espiègle qui soudain entra dans ses yeux normalement froids. Ça lui donnait un air plus jeune d'une certaine façon...

Un autre léger baiser tomba... Avant qu'il ne continue...

\- Il n'y a pas non plus d'ombres effrayantes qui mangent de la chair et de la viande en ne laissant que les os, ou même 'la poussière dans les rayons du soleil' comme un certain médecin l'a dit dans ce même épisode.

Molly sursauta de surprise en sentant ses yeux s'élargir. Mycroft sourit alors qu'un autre petit baiser était déposé pour continuer à parler une fois de plus.

\- Pas plus que j'ai une femme à la télé qui crie qu'elle a faim –

Molly l'attrapa pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour lui donner un baiser chaud et très impressionnant, et comme Mycroft avait essayé de nombreuses fois de le dire à Molly, il était en effet un homme intelligent et pour prouver ce fait il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Sensation merveilleuse à l'état pure. Pure chaleur...

Pour la première de sa vie, elle sentit comme si elle avait trouvé un havre de paix.

Molly se recula légèrement, mettant fin au baiser pour regarder profondément Mycroft dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se sentir tellement vivante et... Et eh bien... Tellement magnifique.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et de sa main elle caressa la mâchoire rasée de Mycroft.

\- Me permettrais- tu de te mettre le collier ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux aiguisés et intelligents regardaient avec attention son visage.

Molly lui offrit un adorable sourire en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête. En lui remettant le collier elle se retourna et attendit patiemment. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne sente la douce caresse de la chaine délicate sur sa peau. Tombant pour se reposer confortablement...

Son petit bouton vert ne sera plus jamais caché dans une poche sombre et solitaire.

Les doigts de Molly sentirent tendrement le pendentif qui entourait le bouton de son frère. Elle pensait qu'à coup sûr les autres jugeraient ça stupide... Une sentiment stupide, absurde...

Elle pourrait maintenant toujours porter cette magnifique chaine.

Molly n'avait jamais pensé à faire quelque chose comme ça mais Mycroft si...

Un homme de grandes figures et de grandes possibilités, maitre de l'espionnage de la politique et qui semblait ne faire que peu cas des sentiments. Il pensait stupidement que tenir à quelqu'un était un inconvénient.

Mycroft Holmes semblait savoir comment la surprendre. Toujours et complètement. Il savait comment toucher son cœur et s'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Le savait-il ? Vraiment, savait-il à quel point il pouvait briser con cœur et le guérir ? Pourtant, elle savait... Avec la même certitude qu'elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'air pour respirer que son cœur allait être brisé... Elle l'avait accepté. Un jour, Mycroft Holmes lui briserait le cœur sans le savoir ou même délibérément. Oui, un jour...

Un jour ou l'autre...

Elle tourna la tête pour se retourner vers lui.

Mais un jour, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui.

Molly savait qu'elle était forte. Quand ce jour viendrait elle serait prête. Elle s'en sortirait... Elle vivrait... Elle accepterait ce qui arriverait comme elle avait toujours accepté ce que la vie lui avait apporté.

\- Merci... Dit Molly à l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans rien cacher.

Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

Il détourna le regard comme s'il était embarrassé à propos de quelque chose.

\- Je répare des horloges... Lui dit-elle doucement.

Molly tourna son visage vers lui tendrement et plaça tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Il lui serra la main en retour alors qu'elle inclinait la tête, attendant patiemment qu'il continue et explique ses paroles.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte en métal. Mes outils et beaucoup... Beaucoup d'anciennes horloges. Il y a des moments où j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et ce sont les seuls choses que je semble pouvoir réparés, je ne les garde pas vraiment mais je trouve que les faire fonctionner est plus relaxant et semble vraiment calmer mon esprit. J'ai installé une porte en métal avec un scanner oculaire après que Sherlock a délibérément lâché une magnifique montre de poche antique qui datait en fait de la fin des années 1890 dans un sceau d'acide de batterie... Et je ne vais pas te raconter ce qu'il a fait à la belle horloge de 1700 qui m'a pris trois mois à réparer ! Disons juste que j'ai dû lutter contre mon désir de renier mon cher petit frère et de le faire escorter hors du pays. Je me suis donc assuré qu'il ne s'approcherait plus jamais de mes horloges. _**Plus jamais.**_

Bonté divine, comme c'est charmant... Comme c'est magnifique...

A ce moment précis, Molly Hooper sut sans aucun doute qu'elle ne regrettera jamais d'aimer cet homme, même le jour où il lui brisera le cœur...

Elle avait aussi le sentiment qu'il était temps.

Espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de détruire leur merveilleuse et précieuse amitié... Pourtant peut-être que leur amitié en serait renforcée... Peut-être...

\- C'est l'heure, Mycroft, lui dit Mycroft avec une grande certitude et sans aucun doute.

Tenant toujours avec une ferveur inébranlable sa main.

Il inclina légèrement la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ses yeux légèrement mystifiés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éclaircissent soudain d'une vive compréhension.

\- Tu en es certaine Molly ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière qui lui donna l'impression étrange qu'il était en fait un homme victorien prétendant simplement d'être complètement moderne.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage avant qu'elle ne se moque :

\- Je le savais ! Tu vas crier au viol !

Mycroft ricana en secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne vais vraiment pas le faire.

Alors, elle commença à se déplacer, tenant toujours sa main fermement, n'attendant pas qu'il s'échappe de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Molly guida leur chemin à travers la propriété jusqu'à sa chambre, pas la sienne, parce qu'elle savait que Mycroft avait ses chevaliers super flippants dans sa chambre...

C'est pas possible...

Bien qu'elle lui ait parlé nerveusement pendant qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, ensemble...

Molly avait peut-être promis de ne rien casser d'important et qu'elle essaierait d'être gentille avec lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas choquer ou effrayer le pauvre chéri, ou quoi que ce soit. L'homme qu'elle aimait semblait tel un fragile homme victorien parfois et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être traité avec une attention particulière...

\- Je te connais Mycroft. Tu aimes être en total contrôle _tout le temps_... L'informa Molly, parlant toujours nerveusement et un peu rapidement. Tu aimes le contrôle. Je le comprends mais devines quoi, il faut parfois sacrifier ce besoin et laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle pendant un certain temps. Nous serons donc partenaires, n'ai crainte. Pas de soucis ! Tout ira bien... Et... Et tu sais que s'il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu as des doutes... Poses la question. N'aie jamais honte de demander...

\- Molly, tu réalises que je ne suis pas vierge pas vrai ?

Mycroft essaya d'interrompre son bavardage.

Elle ignora ce qu'il dit comme s'il disait une pure bêtise...

\- Je suis là et crois- moi ce que nous allons faire sera très amusant ! Oh ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui est vraiment parfait... Bien qu'il y ait une chance que n'aimes pas mais c'est pas grave, si tu n'aimes pas tu peux rester là et penser à l'Angleterre... Je m'en fiche... Et bien... Peut-être un peu mais pour être honnête j'espère que tu n'es pas complètement naze comme amant. Je ne pense pas que tu le seras mais j'ai déjà été déçu... Eh bien...

\- Molly... Ma chère, ne le prend pas mal, mais s'il te plait, tais-toi, dit Mycroft aussi gentiment que possible et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre puis il l'embrassa pour effectivement la faire taire.

Plus tard, en sueur et complètement enchevêtrée dans le lit en désordre, Molly retrouva sa voix pour dire avec un sentiment satisfait :

\- Alors... Dis-moi Mycroft as-tu pensé à l'Angleterre une seule fois ?

Mycroft lui lança un regard d'incrédulité pure avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne et qu'il ne déclare d'une manière parfaitement britannique, correcte et étouffante, avec un ton juste un peu essoufflé :

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette 'Angleterre' dont tu parles...

Molly se mit à rire joyeusement avant que ses lèvres ne soient à nouveau prisonnières des siennes...

Bien sûr, elle n'était en aucun cas une femme stupide et elle l'embrassa en retour...

**~*~ Fin de la Partie 15 ~*~**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 16 ~*~**

_« – Holmes, m’écriai-je, c’est impossible !_

_– Admirable ! dit-il. Voilà une remarque qui éclaire tout. C’est effectivement impossible de la façon dont je l’expose et par conséquent mon exposé cloche à certains égards. Pourtant, vous avez comme moi vu ce qu’il en était. Découvrez-vous quelque erreur ?_

~ **_The Priory School_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_"– Oui. Un requin. Il mord."_

~ **_The Mazarin Stone_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Après que Molly ait enlevé ses gants en caoutchouc, elle les jeta dans la bonne poubelle avant de sourire à son meilleur ami Greg ; qui se tenait simplement là avec un dossier marron. Il lui donna un petit sourire pincé en retour même s’il avait l’air d’avoir quelque chose en tête...

Très probablement son travail… Un autre ami dans sa vie qui travaillait trop et beaucoup trop dur. Peut-être que bientôt elle devrait l’emmener dans un pub du coin ou l’inviter à sortir diner…

Bien qu’elle ait tenté d’inviter John et Mary au domaine pour un délicieux ragout… Malheureusement ce n’était pas arrivé. John semblait avoir encore de sérieux problèmes au sujet de Mycroft et n’était pas d’humeur à respirer le même air que… ‘ce déchet de l’espèce humaine’. Molly trouvait triste et faux d’appeler comme ça son bestie.

Molly, bien sûr, avait grondé John même si elle n’était pas sûre que Mycroft aurait même pu être là pour le diner de toute façon…. Mais vu que c’était sa maison et qu’ils étaient besties ça voulait dire que Mycroft serait toujours le bienvenu…

En plus, cette moustache que John faisait pousser au-dessus de sa lèvre était un peu déconcertante… Elle priait qu’il ne lui demande jamais ce qu’elle en pensait parce qu’elle ne voulait en aucune façon blesser ses sentiments et elle était une menteuse horrible… Eh bien… Sauf quand il s’agissait de simuler la mort des gens bien sûr.

De toute façon, cette moustache n’était pas du tout flatteuse… ça lui donnait l’air plus âgé et ajoutait une expression de peine. Il semblait y avoir une forte pression du monde sur ses épaules qu’elle ne pensait pas venir de la moustache…

La peine, cependant, elle savait qu’elle était à cause de Sherlock. Mary avait informé Molly de la façon dont il l’avait emmené sur la tombe de Sherlock…

Ça avait brisé le cœur de Molly d’entendre ça… Vraiment et comment réagit à ça ? Surtout vu que cette tombe n’était rien de plus qu’un énorme mensonge qui pourrait briser la confiance de tant de gens autour d’elle…

\- Alors…

La voix de Greg interrompit les pensées de Molly.

\- Homme, jeune, à l’air en bonne santé trouvé mort à l’étage de son appartement avec une blessure sérieuse à la tête. Ai-je raison de penser que c’est clairement un homicide ?

Il secoua son menton vers le corps récemment analysé sur la table d’autopsie.

\- Non, l’informa Molly rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Greg complètement surpris. Mais… Mais la tête blessée !

Elle sourit presque, mais ne le fit pas.

\- Ce jeune homme n’était pas autant en bonne santé qu’il en avait… Eh bien, l’air. Les résultats du laboratoire montrent que ce Mr. Brankenstall prenait des médicaments pour de sérieux problèmes cardiaques. En regardant dans son dossier médical c’est simple de voir pourquoi. Il est né avec un mauvais cœur. Tous ses docteurs ne pensaient même pas qu’il puisse atteindre l’âge adulte. En plus, ses reins indiquent clairement qu’il était aussi alcoolique qu’il y avait aussi de grandes quantité d’alcool dans son système… Ce n’est jamais un bon mélange, tu sais, l’alcool et les médicaments pour le cœur… Tu vois, à la fin son cœur a simplement lâché. Il était déjà mort quand il a reçu ce méchant coup à la tête. En regardant son crâne, estimation rapide, je pense au coin d’une table basse. Quand son cœur a lâché, son corps est tombé heurtant le coin de la table. Il n’y a pas d’homicide ici, Greg.

Il acquiesça et eut l’air étrangement soulagé. Cette expression fut confirmée quand il déclara doucement :

\- Bien. Très bien, parce que si ça avait été un meurtre la première personne que nous devrions suspecter est la femme.

\- Vrai, confirma Molly rapidement, ayant travaillé avec la police tout le temps elle connaissait l’exercice.

Elle mit les mains dans les poches de la blouse blanche de laboratoire.

\- C’est la procédure normale. On suspecte toujours le conjoint en premier.

Molly inclina la tête.

\- Mais quelque chose te tracasse sur cette affaire en tout cas…

\- Chaque fois qu’il y a violence conjugale ça me dérange sérieusement, l’informa Greg, avec un ton bas et rempli d’une honnêteté brute.

Molly lança un coup d’œil aux larges mains du cadavre et remarqua les jointures meurtries. Elle se sentit légèrement malade.

Le visage d’une ancienne amie du passé passa devant ses yeux. Son amie avait été mariée à un homme violent. Le salaud avait même une fois cassé la mâchoire de Stephanie…

Elle se souvenait encore très bien de la fragilité et de la fracture de son amie qui était allongée sur ce lit d’hôpital.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire… J’ai peur, je l’aime mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Avait demandé Stephanie et tout ce que Molly voulait faire c’était hurler « Quitte le, Seigneur, juste quitte le ! »

Mais elle devinait que certaines choses n’étaient pas aussi simple que ça. Rien n’était jamais simple.

\- Il l’avait sauvagement battu avant de mourir, poursuivit Greg en la sortant de ces souvenirs brutaux et durs… Elle refusait d’admettre que c’était lui qui l’avait battue. Je pouvais dire clairement qu’elle mentait… Elle me disait qu’elle était simplement maladroite et avait fait une mauvaise chute dans la douche juste avant d’appeler le 999 pour appeler à l’aide pour son mari. Le truc c’est qu’elle était complètement sèche.

\- Et voyant qu’elle te mentait clairement dès le départ…, se retrouva à dire Molly, réalisant avec un sentiment horrible que la femme violemment battue et effrayée avait choisi de mentir pour protéger son mari pour une raison que Molly ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Pourtant, ce mensonge avait fait d’elle un suspect très probable pour une éventuelle enquête pour meurtre. Rendre l’enfer dans lequel vivait cette femme encore plus infernal.

Pourtant, ce n’était pas un homicide du tout. C’était simplement des causes naturelles avec des niveaux de stupidités impliqués.

L’homme n’aurait pas dû boire autant avec les médicaments pour le cœur et en sachant qu’il savait que c’était un miracle qu’il ait vécu aussi longtemps, et pourtant il avait décidé de boire beaucoup…

\- Ouai… Déclara Greg lentement, semblant perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

Puis, il tourna sa tête pour l’étudier comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses mains tripotaient le dossier marron qu’il tenait avant de lui demander :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Molly cligna des yeux à cette question inattendue :

\- Ouai, je vais bien…

Greg se leva avant de se racler la gorge. Il avait l’air maintenant complètement intéressé par le sol de la morgue. Il valait mieux ne pas l’examiner de trop près si l’on devait être honnête. Il lui fallut un moment étrange pour finalement dire ce qu’il pensait vraiment.

\- Tu as été violemment attaqué par un meurtrier en série, Molly.

Les yeux de Greg se tournèrent soudainement vers elle.

\- Sérieusement, tu vas bien ?

Touchée par son inquiétude, une de ses mains sortit de ses poches pour la placer sur le bras de Greg.

\- Je vais bien… Vraiment, je vais bien, lui dit-elle avec une chaleur authentique dans son ton.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, déclara Greg, la voix ayant un léger soupçon brut d’émotion tandis que ses yeux étudiaient le sol une fois de plus, avant qu’il continue sans porter aucun jugement sur son expression. Alors, tu vis avec Mycroft Holmes maintenant… Sérieusement tu vas bien ?

Dans la dernière partie il la regarda et lui lança un rapide sourire comme s’il tentait d’effacer toute pique de ses mots.

Molly ne put s’empêcher de rire avant de dire :

\- Oui, je vais très bien ! Vraiment très bien… Et vivre avec Mycroft est en fait très sympa…

\- Très sympa ?

Greg fit écho lentement comme s’il ne comprenait pas ces deux mots simples.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et décidé de confirmer honnêtement :

\- Plus que sympa.

Greg ferma ses yeux comme s’il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre une telle chose et il inspira profondément pour relâcher son souffle doucement. Très lentement en fait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus il y avait une inquiétude extrême au plus profond de son cœur. Il toucha tendrement sa main qui reposait toujours sur son bras.

\- Oh Molly… Grommela-t-il.

Son sourire disparut rapidement.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de demander ça mais l’instinct lui dit qu’elle n’allait pas aimer ce qu’elle allait entendre…

\- Mycroft Holmes… Tu es sa seule et unique amie fidèle et loyale dans ce monde de fous… et… et tu vis maintenant avec lui !

\- En fait, on est plus que des amis.

Molly décida de le dire à Greg, elle n’avait pas honte et il devait réaliser qu’elle n’allait pas rester là et écouter son cher ami insulter l’homme qu’elle aimait.

Molly était tellement certaine que ses paroles allaient grandement choquer Greg mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit le choc de réaliser qu’il avait déjà suspecté que la relation entre elle et Mycroft avait évolué. Greg n’aurait probablement pas dû réaliser à quel point tout était nouveau maintenant qu’ils étaient devenus amants. Des amants très récents, pourtant il semblait déjà le savoir.

Alors elle se dit-elle c’est quoi le problème ? Rien de tel qu’un bon choc nerveux pour se sentir vivant !

Ajoutez à cela une phrase très insolente :

\- Et le sexe est fantastique !

Greg cligna des yeux complètement sous le choc et Molly sourit simplement, essayant de faire que son sourire ait l’air totalement innocent. Elle glissa sa main sous son…

\- Meilleur amant que j’ai jamais eu, lui murmura Molly comme si elle partageait un secret.

Il se tint simplement là, la fixant comme si elle était soudain un petit alien gris avec de grands yeux noirs, demandant poliment s’il voulait un scan rectal…

Finalement Greg s’éclaircit la gorge avant que le malheur n’entre finalement dans ses yeux avant de dire :

\- Eh bien… Quand tu dis le meilleur… Sur combien ? Un ? Deux et demi ? Peut-être que tu devrais sortir en boite et avoir plus d’expérience… Juste… Tu sais… Ne dis pas à Mycroft que j’ai dit ça !

\- Je suis tentée, vraiment tentée !

Molly secoua la tête avec incrédulité avant de demander :

\- Et comment peut-on avoir un demi-amant ?

\- Crois-moi si l’homme est assez bourré… L’informa-t-il comme si c’était un fait assez connu, peut-être en avait-il fait l’expérience lui-même.

Molly réussit à plaquer un sourire sur son visage :

\- Eh bien, crois-moi, Mycroft n’est pas un demi-amant.

Greg hocha la tête, mitigé, avant de déclarer avec précaution :

\- Molly, tu as besoin de réaliser quelque chose d’important… As-tu la moindre idée qu’en ce moment, surtout si ta relation avec Mycroft Holmes continue… que… que… Eh bien, en ce moment tu es une femme extrêmement dangereuse et puissante.

\- Q- Quoi ?! Haleta Molly.

Elle ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Greg dise ça ! Elle était stupéfaite, bien sûr, pourquoi penserait-il ça ! Elle, la Molly Hooper un peu ennuyeuse, elle était maintenant dangereuse à cause de sa relation avec son bestie ? Une relation qui avait grandie et semblait continuer à grandir en quelque chose de magnifique… DANGEREUSE ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans les cigarettes qu’il fumait ?

Greg lui lança un regard triste.

\- Tu m’as entendu, toi, Molly Hooper est la meilleure amie et maintenant l’amante du Gouvernement Britannique. Tu n’es pas du genre à te soucier d’avoir du pouvoir personnel ou du fait que tu peux maintenant l’exercer. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu peux être dangereuse maintenant… Et tu en as aussi besoin. Tu as besoin d’en être consciente ! Je te connais, tu as un grand cœur et tu vois un homme… un homme bon et peut-être… Peut-être qu’il te fait assez confiance pour te révéler cette partie de lui. Ou peut-être… Molly, tu veux voir quelque chose de chaud dans un homme bien connu pour sa froideur. Peut-être que tu trouves cette chaleur très belle et c’est très bien ! Je suis content pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse… Je veux ton bonheur !

\- Quoi ? Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu es sur le point d’ajouter un « mais », n’est-ce pas ? ‘Mais, Molly, Mycroft Holmes te brisera le cœur et s’en fichera !’ Tu penses qu’il ne peut pas me rendre heureuse, pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?! Coupa Molly brusquement.

Heureusement qu’ils étaient complètement seuls pour avoir cette conversation.

\- Tu ne réalises pas que je suis assez intelligente pour savoir ça ?! Je sais très bien que Mycroft et moi ça ne durera pas éternellement ! Ecoute, je sais ! Mais… Mais en ce moment j’ai choisi Mycroft pour être mon partenaire de danse et nous apprécions la danse ! Une danse que je sais se terminera quand la musique s’arrêtera… Je sais que…

Elle avait dit la dernière partie de la phrase comme si elle déjà le cœur brisé. Elle se sentait comme si elle était sur le point de s’effondrer et de se mettre à sangloter juste là... Cela lui prit honnêtement toute sa force pour ne pas…

Greg secoua la tête légèrement.

\- Non. Je n’allais rien dire de tout ça Molly, je n’étais… mais tu dois réaliser que Mycroft Holmes n’est pas un homme normal. Il ne le sera jamais. Profite de la danse ! Vit ! Crée de beaux souvenirs que tu chériras toute ta vie… Continue à avoir des relations sexuelles fantastiques ! Mais Molly… Molly, il est un homme dangereux. Très dangereux. Une fois tu as même été à quelques rendez-vous avec un génie criminel ! Mais c’est… Tu fais plus que sortir avec le Gouvernement Britannique !

Molly croisa les bras.

\- Ouais, eh bien tu m’as traité de dangereuse… Alors… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que je devrais faire grand cas de ce que tu dis !

\- Tu devrais et oui tu es maintenant dangereuse… Tu ne vois pas ? Mycroft Holmes est un requin. Il mord. Tu es la seule qu’il ne mordra peut-être jamais. Un tueur en série t’attaque et a failli t’emmener définitivement loin de nous… De lui. Mycroft avait l’homme qui avait osé te faire du mal et il voulait personnellement le faire payer ; le frapper avec une justice très spéciale que certains pays désapprouveraient si jamais ils l’apprenaient. Pourtant, peu importe ce que Mycroft lui réservait, tu l’as empêché de le faire. Il ne voulait pas me le livrer, Molly. Je peux dire qu’il ne voulait pas et j’ai osé lui demander « pourquoi » et il m’a froidement informé que tu lui avais dit donner cet homme à Scotland Yard… Et il a dit quelque chose à propos qu’on lui avait dit de me sourire ce qu’il a fait. Ce qu’il a fait, d’ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire que c’était le sourire le plus effrayant que j’ai jamais vu et je suis flic. J’ai vu des sourires effrayants dans mon travail. Mais celui-là hantera mes rêves la nuit. Mycroft ne voulait pas livre cet homme à moi ou à Scotland Yard et étant le Gouvernement Britannique il n’avait pas le faire… Pourtant il l’a fait. Pour toi.

Molly déglutit difficilement et sa main se tendit pour toucher son pendentif qui était caché sous son chemisier coloré et son chandail. Le pendentif était un si magnifique cadeau de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle n’avait jamais rien reçu d’aussi beau ou d’aussi sincère… Le pendent avait tant de sens et une grande valeur sentimentale…

Mycroft Holmes n’était pas un homme mauvais. Non, il pouvait être merveilleux et charmant… Elle le connaissait. Passer tant de temps avec lui. Oui, il pouvait être froid, déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, en étant malade du contrôle et sans cœur, pour protéger ce qu’il pensait être son droit, protéger la Grande Bretagne étant l’un deux mais il n’était pas mauvais. Il n’était pas un méchant génie qui voulait détruire… Il était simplement Mycroft Holmes. Un homme brillant qui s’avérait être le gouvernement… Ses ennemis pouvaient croire le contraire mais il n’était pas mauvais. Pas mauvais du tout, en fait.

Comme s’il lisait dans son esprit, Greg continua :

\- Mycroft Holmes n’est pas un homme mauvais. Il est dangereux, oui, et maintenant toi, Molly Hooper peut changer la donne, faire nager le grand méchant requin dans une direction différente… Et à cause de ça… Tu es maintenant tout aussi très dangereuse. Le fait est que plus tu restes avec lui, plus il y a de chances que les autres commencent à aussi le réaliser et heureusement il est assez effrayant pour qu’ils aient trop peur d’essayer quoi que ce soit… Mais s’ils ne le sont pas et que tu es blessée par leurs actions un jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus l’empêcher de mordre sauvagement en retour. Il leur fera regretter le fait même qu’ils respirent le même air que toi. Mycroft t’a rendu dangereuse parce qu’il tient beaucoup à toi. D’où je me tiens… Pourquoi voudrait-il te laisser partir et, s’il se soucie vraiment de toi, comment s’arrête-il exactement ?

Finalement, un battement de silence et Molly fixa simplement Greg d’un regard impuissant. Incertaine sur quoi dire. Sûrement, Mycroft avait livré le tueur en série à Scotland Yard parce qu’il savait que c’était la bonne chose à faire ? Oui, elle savait qu’elle avait dû lui dire de le faire. Mycroft avait une boussole morale dont elle était certaine qu’elle n’était pas cassée. Bien sûr, c’était ce qu’elle avait crû être la bonne chose à faire pour les familles des victimes qu’avaient fait cet enfoiré et qu’il avait besoin d’un certain type de certitude intime.

\- Bien. Je le lui remettrai, _pour toi_ , Molly. Je le lui remettrai, la voix de Mycroft résonna depuis son passé.

\- Tu vis maintenant avec lui, ajouta Greg calmement.

Bon sang, Molly ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’il était une vraie commère aujourd’hui.

\- Après ton agression il t’a embarqué toi et tout ce que tu possèdes dans sa propriété à la seconde où il l’a pu. Mycroft Holmes n’a jamais vécu avec quelqu’un ou partager un endroit depuis qu’il est devenu adulte. J’ai vérifié et tu es la seule à le faire ! Il n’avait pas à le faire Molly, c’est lui, l’effrayant Gouvernement Britannique ! Il pouvait facilement te faire déménager dans un autre endroit qui était joli et sécurisé. Bien sûr tu es en sécurité avec lui, aucun doute mais il a beaucoup de gens compétents qui travaillent pour lui et il pouvait augmenter ta protection s’il le sentait nécessaire. Tu me dis que tu sais de source sûre qu’il va te briser le cœur mais s’il ne le fait pas ? Et si… Et oui ça semble fou… mais et si il ne voulait jamais te laisser partir ? Comme amie ou comme amante ? Et s’il ne veut pas mettre fin à la danse que vous dansez tous les deux ? Arrêteras-tu ou auras-tu la force d’arrêter la danse toi-même ?

Molly secoua la tête alors qu’elle se retournait. Ses bras liés sur son corps.

Et si…

Y avait-il une chance que Mycroft la voulait vraiment à ses côtés pour les années à venir ? Sérieusement ?

Elle avait toujours été tellement certaine qu’il ne voudrait pas mais et si elle avait tort ? Pouvait- elle avoir tort ?

Mycroft n’avait jamais dit que leur expérience s’arrêterai avec le retour de Sherlock, elle avait simplement cru mais et si c’était complètement faux… Et si…

\- Il ne peut pas m’aimer. Je veux son amour mais… partagea Molly avec la voix serrée d’émotion. Il n’est pas programmé comme ça.

\- Même les ordinateurs peuvent être reprogrammés. Peut-être, Mr. Holmes a trouvé une raison pour être prêt à laisser entrer de nouveaux logiciels… pour ainsi dire, dit Greg doucement, avant de déglutir difficilement. Molly tu m’as dit une fois que ton plus grand rêve c’était d’un jour te marier et de devenir maman, y a-t-il une quel qu’on que chance que ça arrive avec lui ?

Molly secoua sa tête, stupéfaite de remarquer que des larmes coulaient maintenant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle arrêtera rapidement de serrer ses bras autour d’elle pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Non, il m’a déjà dit que ça n’arrivera jamais.

Elle repensa à la conversation au parc qui semblait s’être passé il y a très longtemps. Pourtant, elle sentait encore cette tristesse écrasante qu’il ne s’autorise pas à devenir père parce qu’il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir aimer son propre enfant ou la femme qui serait la mère de cet enfant imaginaire.

\- Alors prépare-toi Molly, tu devras te séparer de l’homme que tu aimes, parce que je te connais, tu es déjà profondément amoureuse de lui… Mais tu ne dois pas sacrifier ton rêve d’être une épouse et une mère pour continuer… pour continuer à danser avec Mycroft Holmes. Il y a une chance qu’il ne brise pas ton cœur, tu le feras toi-même, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire. Et… Et quand ou si ce jour arrive… Sache juste que je suis là pour toi. Je te donnerai une épaule ou même une oreille compréhensive. Peut-être même les deux…

Il s’avança avec précaution vers elle et plaça tendrement un baiser sur le côté de ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé si mes mots t’agacent ou te causent du chagrin… mais… Je ne pourrais jamais être là pour ma petite sœur parce qu’elle m’a été cruellement arraché.

La voix de Greg était maintenant rauque d’émotions.

\- Mais je peux toujours être là pour une amie… N’importe quand tu auras besoin de moi.

Molly hocha la tête avant de dire :

\- Merci, Greg… mais… pour le moment j’ai besoin d’être seule.

Avec les yeux humides, elle le regarda acquiescer de compréhension avant qu’il ne se tourne et ne sorte de la morgue. Les paroles de Greg étaient tellement vraies qu’elles faisaient mal comme des couteaux qui tranchaient la chair.

Et si il avait en fait raison ?

Et si Mycroft était prêt à nager dans la même direction juste pour elle ? ça semblait fou mais elle n’avait jamais pensée que leur amitié fonctionnerait non plus.

Et si…

Molly savait que Mycroft tenait à elle. Peut-être beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait pas aimer, il était bien trop logique pour ça. Un requin était toujours un requin, il ne pouvait pas se transformer en chiot… Un ordinateur était toujours un ordinateur.

\- Même les ordinateurs peuvent être reprogrammés. Chuchota la voix de Greg dans sa tête.

Pouvait-elle avoir eu tort ? Y avait-il une chance qu’ils continuent d’être amis et amant bien après le retour de Sherlock ? Pourraient-ils à continuer pendant les années à venir ? Sérieusement ? Pouvait-elle être avec Mycroft, un homme qu’elle aimait de tout son cœur… Était-ce vraiment possible et non pas un fantasme fou ? Molly avait toujours pensé que leurs au revoir seraient inévitables.

Mais si ça ne l’était pas ?

Si c’était possible, pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner son écrasant désir d’être mère ? Elle voulait tenir amoureusement son enfant dans ses bras. Pour tendrement sécher les larmes de son petit et partager ses rires joyeux… Le rêve de tenir la main de son fils ou de sa fille dans la sienne… Abandonnerait-elle ça pour être avec Mycroft ? Lui qui ne voulait pas d’enfant ou de mariage… Il était certain qu’il ne pouvait pas aimer et elle pouvait lui prouver qu’il avait tort par bien des façon… Sauf ça. Elle ne savait pas comment lui prouver qu’il avait tort sur ça…

En plus, elle avait l’image dans sa tête de tenir la main de son enfant dans la sienne et de l’autre main… Elle tenait une main forte et très chaude qui portait une alliance en or qui allait avec la sienne…

Certains pouvait dire que Molly Hooper avait des rêves simples… Le rêve le plus dur qu’elle ait eut elle pensait honnêtement qu’elle l’avait accompli… Le jour où elle était devenu Pathologiste…

Elle n’avait jamais pensé que son rêve de mariage et d’enfant pouvait être le plus dur qu’elle aurait à accomplir.

Peut-être les rêves et les désires simples n’étaient pas simples du tout. Peut-être que tout ce qui était simple n’était qu’une grande illusion destinée à échouer.

Avec sa tête pleine de pensées inlassables et agitées, Molly ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son travail et après avoir essayé pendant une heure, elle abandonna et décida de rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Alors ce fut exactement ce qu’elle fit.

Quand elle arriva au domaine, elle vit Ms. Winter, une très adorable femme avec une tête pleine de cheveux gris qui étaient toujours rassemblés en chignon. Elle était une gouvernante du genre à toujours sourire, Molly la soupçonnait fortement de porter plus d’armes cachées sur elle, ce qui était vraiment nécessaire…

Ses yeux semblaient toujours si attentifs comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se produise et qu’elle devrait utiliser un couteau ou une arme… Ou son autre couteau… Et peut-être rapidement fabriquer une bombe sur le moment… Molly avait toujours senti sur elle des produits chimiques qu’elle ne croyait pas provenir des produits de nettoyage.

Elle sursauta quand la grande masse de Ms. Winter sembla soudain être autour d’elle alors que la vieille dame l’enveloppait dans ses bras. C’était une étreinte si serrée que Molly pouvait à peine respirer. En plus, elle ne pensa pas que c’était son imagination quand sa main sentit une arme dans le dos de la gouvernante. Molly essaya de la serrer dans ses bras, ne voulant pas insulter une psychopathe armée…

Même si c’est une psychopathe gentille, adorable et âgée… Sa très chère grand-mère l’avait déjà mise en garde de toujours faire attention aux gens étant ‘gentils’ ils n’étaient probablement pas si gentils. Bien qu’elle l’ait aussi avertie de ne jamais sortir avec un homme qui avait l’air de gagner sa vie avec sa bite…

Quand Molly fut finalement libérée, elle informa Molly qu’elle allait faire un délicieux chocolat chaud avec des guimauves grillées. Car cette femme semblait adorer faire des choses pour Mycroft et elle avec sa petite torche à feu pratique qu’elle semblait toujours avoir à portée de main.

Il lui fut dit d’aller se reposer devant le bon feu qui brûlait déjà dans la magnifique cheminée en pierres…

C’était si beau… Dans un état presque rêveur, son esprit était un total chaos, Molly marcha vers la bibliothèque et son état rêveur s’effondra quand elle trouva Mycroft assis dans son cher fauteuil en cuir. Sa veste de costume noire était enlevée, pendue à un porte manteau près de la porte mais il portait le gilet et le pantalon assortis qui coûtaient chers. Ses doigts étaient sous son menton et il fixait les flammes du feu.

Molly avait trouvé une autre personne profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua un petit verre en cristal, de ce qui ne sera jamais du brandy bon marché, qui semblait intact au bord de la table ainsi que son portable qu’il ne posait jamais vraiment.

Il avait l’air tellement fatigué et tellement inquiet. Elle doutait sérieusement qu’il partagerait ses inquiétudes. S’il le faisait, il le ferait, s’il ne le faisait pas, il ne le ferait pas… Mais si il voulait elle serait là pour écouter.

Molly fut profondément surprise de le voir ici et surtout parce qu’elle savait que Mycroft aimait être au Diogenes Club de cinq heures moins le quart à huit heures moins vingt…

Pourtant, il était à la place à la maison…

Elle se pencha lentement et s’assit maladroitement sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir brun de Mycroft. Elle était très contente qu’il soit là et elle se retrouva à fixer le feu avec son amant.

Molly n’était pas vraiment sûr de devoir partager toutes les folles pensées qui passaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce qu’il s’inquiéterait de pensées émotionnelles et incessantes ? Devrait-elle lui demander ce qu’il pensait de leur relation ? Où il se voyait dans le futur ? Elle s’en doutait mais entendre les mots à voix haute pourrait lui faire beaucoup plus de mal que ce qu’elle vivait en ce moment. Pour être honnête elle préférerait remonter dans le temps et voir Sherlock être si cruel avec elle une fois de plus, le jour de Noël, rien de moins…

Et elle savait que Mycroft n’était pas un homme qui parlait de ses sentiments. Il les faisait toujours ressembler au réseau d’égouts de la ville. Pourtant, elle n’était vraiment pas du genre à lire dans les esprits !

Y avait-il une chance, un chance, qu’ils restent amis quand Sherlock reviendrait ? Elle appréciait leur plaisanteries et le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble… Elle chérissait leur amitié par-dessus tout… Être des amants était comme un bonus. Un bonus incroyable et magnifique… Est-ce qu’ils continueraient à être amants ?

Quand Sherlock reviendrait de sa soi-disant mort… Que se passeraient-ils pour eux ? Est-ce que quelque chose se passerait ? Avaient-ils un quel qu’on que futur ensemble ? En plus, voulait-elle vraiment de lui comme petit ami sachant qu’elle ne sera jamais sa femme ou n’aura jamais d’enfants avec lui ?

Est-ce que son désir de longue date était un rêve complètement égoïste ? Était-elle une véritable mauvaise personne de vouloir sa propre famille ?

Pouvait-elle continuer leur relation, tout en sachant cela ? Même si elle l’aimait tant ?

Molly ne sembla pas surprise lorsqu’elle découvrit soudain que sa main avait été saisie par celle puissante mais étrangement gentille de Mycroft. Molly s’accrocha simplement comme si son emprise, son toucher même, était une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se permit de s’appuyer sur le côté, de tomber prudemment contre son épaule et de laisser le côté de sa tête reposer contre la sienne…

\- Mes équipes ont perdu mon frère… Lui dit Mycroft doucement.

Elle sera sa main en réponse à ses paroles, ne disant pas un seul mot. L’inquiétude et la préoccupation pour Sherlock la submergèrent, remplaçant complètement son inquiétude sur son futur avec l’homme qu’elle se trouvait aimer.

\- Mon stupide frère le fait exprès, tu sais ? Continua Mycroft doucement, avec une profonde honnêteté qui toucha même son âme. Juste pour me rappeler qu’il peut, me prouver à moi, que mes équipes savent où il se trouve parce qu’il l’autorise. Mon frère est tellement stupide… Tellement égoïste et plus de ressentiments passés que… que… Est-ce que cet idiot sait… Est-ce qu’il ne réalise pas que le perdre me briserait le cœur ?

Molly déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

\- Sherlock ne restera pas perdu pendant longtemps.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu’elle ait raison de le croire… Elle avait désespérément besoin de croire en ça. Parce que l’agonie dans la voix de Mycroft lui brisait le cœur….

Et si Sherlock restait en effet ‘perdu’ à dessein pendant un long moment et si il savait à quel point ses actions blessaient son grand frère… Sérieusement, elle allait le gifler violemment en plein visage quand elle le reverrait… Très fort, peut-être même le gifler deux fois et ne pas se sentir coupable pour ça !

Mycroft émit un petit son. Molly n’était pas sûre de savoir si c’était un « je suis d’accord avec toi, Molly » ou « je ne suis pas sûr de ça ».

Ils semblaient tous les deux observer les flammes, se tenant toujours les mains.

\- Tu rentres tôt… Tu vas bien ma chère ?

D’abord Greg et maintenant Mycroft…

Et l’était-elle ?

Ok ?

Molly soupira avant de dire honnêtement :

\- Je n’en suis plus vraiment sûre mais j’aimerai bien le croire.

\- Moi aussi, j’aimerai le penser pour nous deux…

Le ton de la voix de Mycroft était toujours doux mais pourtant cette fois il semblait que ses pensées étaient toujours ailleurs et qu’il était simplement poli. Molly comprenait totalement. Il était concentré sur son frère disparu, un frère qui se cachait délibérément de lui. Peut-être se mettant dans une situation dangereuse dont il ne sortirait peut-être pas vivant… Ou quelque chose de plus sombre et de bien pire…

Dans son monde, Mycroft avait vu tellement de choses abominables et mauvaises… Il ne voulait que rien de tout cela arrive à son frère qu’il aimait et à qui il tenait secrètement… Non pas que ce soit tellement secret. Peut-être était-ce un secret pour Sherlock car il manquait toujours quelque chose…

Molly soupira fortement avant de fermer ses yeux alors que Mycroft avait décidé de partager :

\- Ça a été une journée horrible. Il semble y avoir deux ou trois stupides dirigeants mondiaux qui s’attendent à ce que j’agisse comme un putain de baby-sitter… Et puis il y en a d’autres qui s’attendent à ce que je leur tienne leur foutu main. Sérieusement, j’ai l’air d’un porte-main ?

Molly ne put s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’il serrait sa main en réponse.

Il continua :

\- J’ai perdu deux bons agents aujourd’hui dans une mission qui a mal tournée… Vraiment très mal tournée…

Son sourire s’effaça quand elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée Mycroft…

Mycroft soupira, avant d’ajouter :

\- Et puis j’ai reçu les nouvelles concernant Sherlock… Et maintenant j’attends un appel d’un moment à l’autre que je vais devoir régler… Un problème concernant le Moyen Orient… J’ai aussi une réunion avec le Premier Ministre au sujet de quelque chose dont je suis presque certain que ce sera complètement stupide et une perte de temps totale.

Molly ouvrit ses yeux et bougea sa tête pour tourner son visage et placer un tendre baiser sur sa tête avant de remettre sa tête là où elle était un peu avant.

\- Eh bien, c’est ta faute vraiment… Ne put s’empêcher de l’informer Molly. Tu es le seul qui a décidé de devenir le Gouvernement Britannique. Personne ne t’a mis un pistolet sur la tête et t’a fait devenir ce que tu es… Pas vrai ?

\- Vrai… Personne n’a mis de pistolet sur la tête pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd’hui…

Pour une fois depuis qu’elle était revenu à la maison Mycroft sembla amusé.

C’est alors que le téléphone de Mycroft sonna et il soupira avant d’y jeter un coup d’œil et d’y répondre d’un ton très froid.

\- Laissez-moi deviner le jeu est à l’ordre du jour ? Um, d’accord… J’y serai…

Molly leva les yeux au ciel vers lui quand il utilisa “à l’ordre du jour”… Sérieusement ? Mycroft pouvait être tellement victorien parfois. L’autre jour justement elle l’avait entendu dire, “élémentaire”…

Tandis qu’il lâchait lentement sa main elle bougea légèrement pour qu’il puisse se lever. Molly le regarda avec attention retrousser ses manches. Elle se glissa rapidement à sa place comme si c’était ce qu’elle avait eu l’intention de faire depuis le début.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, mit ses pieds couverts de chaussettes colorées sous elle et enroula le plaid coloré sur elle. Plaçant sa main profondément dans le sillon sombre et douteux du fauteuil jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente le dos d’un livre de poche pour l’arracher. Elle était maintenant prête à avoir une bonne et confortable lecture…

Et une fois que le chocolat apparaitrait, elle serait encore plus prête…

Molly jeta un coup d’œil et vit Mycroft mettre sa veste de costume en la regardant.

\- Un vampire et un loup-garou… Se mettant ensemble et vivants heureux pour toujours… Comment ça marche exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Molly haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Je me pose la même question moi-même. Ils ne devraient pas y arriver du tout en fait… Mais dans l’histoire ça semble étonnement bien fonctionner. En plus, si tu es incroyablement chanceux Mycroft Holmes je pourrais essayer la vilaine chose qui se trouve à la page 94… ça ne te dérange pas si j’expérimente sur toi, hein ?

Mycroft gloussa avant d’aller l’embrasser sur le front.

\- Je crois que ça ne me dérange pas du tout si tu veux faire des expériences sur moi ma chère… Maintenant, sois prévenue, il y a de forte chance que je ne revienne pas du tout à la maison ce soir.

Molly sourit vivement.

\- Je comprends… Va -t -en et soit le Gouvernement Britannique. Passe une nuit agréable, nulle et extrêmement ennuyeuse. Je serais là quand tu reviendras.

Ses yeux le suivirent alors qu’il partait et son sourire disparu comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Molly, alors, étudia la couverture brillante de l’une des romances paranormales qu’elle lisait. Deux personnes éxtrèmement magnifiques, très sexy étaient sur la couverture dans ce qui était censé être une étreinte passionnante et écrasante. L’homme aux cheveux foncés n’avait pas de chemise et montrait ses muscles durs ; la poitrine de la femme avait l’air d’être sur le point de sortir toute seule de la chemise blanche serrée qu’elle portait.

Un vampire et un loup garou impliqués dans une histoire d’amour qui ne devrait en aucun cas marcher. Pourtant, il semblait qu’ils avaient l’air de se diriger vers une fin heureuse… Une fois qu’ils s’étaient débarrassés du méchant et qu’ils s’étaient occupés de leurs deux familles qui se haïssaient l’une et l’autre et qui étaient sur le point de se faire la guerre… Mais au moins, avec toutes les conneries sérieuses qui se passaient dans le livre, ils avaient le temps pour des scènes de sexe incroyablement hot… Surtout si on se fiait à la page quatre-vingt-quatorze… Comme lui avait dit un jour sa meilleure amie à l’université, il y avait un million de personnes dans le monde qui couchaient ensemble à ce moment précis… Et les autres voulaient en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Elle était certaine que le livre aurait certainement une fin heureuse. L’auteur était bien connu dans le domaine pour ses belles fins heureuses… Surtout quand cela ne semblait pas possible.

Oh, les fins heureuses…

Elle n’était pas sûre que cela arriverait un jour pour quelqu’un comme elle…

Si seulement les fins heureuses étaient possible…

Si seulement…

Molly soupira profondément, se sentant incroyablement triste.

Oh, bien, ce qu’elle lisait était de la pure fiction de toute façon. La vraie vie était tellement plus compliquée et beaucoup plus discutable. Les émotions et les doutes tournoyaient en Molly, ce qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

Tout Molly savait avec certitude qu’elle était follement amoureuse du frère de Sherlock… Et qu’elle serait encore là quand Mycroft reviendrait à la maison ce soir ou demain…

Elle serait là. Juste là. A Attendre…

Pour l’instant en tout cas.

La seule chose à laquelle elle n’était pas certaine, c’était combien de temps elle allait rester…

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 16 ~*~**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 17 ~*~**

_« …_ _de mesurer enfin la profondeur de la loyauté et de l'affection qui se cachaient derrière ce masque impassible ! Pendant un moment je vis s'embuer les yeux durs, et frémir les lèvres fermes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis battre le grand cœur digne du grand cerveau. »_

~ **_The Three Garridebs_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« Je peux découvrir des faits, Watson ; mais je ne peux pas les modifier. »_

~ **_Thor Bridge_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Il était très tard quand Molly sentit quelqu’un grimper prudemment, comme s’il ne voulait pas la déranger, dans le lit avec elle. Molly ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le dos tourné à Mycroft, elle sentit son bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille et son corps solide, chaud et masculin se pressa contre elle.

\- Hmm… Gémit-elle exprès avec un agréable soupir de joie avant de dire à bout de souffle. Oh, Matt Smith, c’est ça, montre-moi ton TARDIS !

Elle sentit Mycroft se figer ferrière pendant un instant avant de lui dire :

\- Ce n’est pas drôle.

Juste pour lui prouver qu’il avait tort, Molly ria.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et se blottit contre lui. En retour, Mycroft la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Alors… Chuchota Molly, ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il y avait peut-être quelque chose dans l’obscurité qui faisait qu’ils essayaient se taire. Tu n’es pas parti toute la nuit.

\- A l’évidence ma chère, déclara-t-il, son ton indiquant clairement qu’il souriait, peut-être fier d’avoir pu rentrer à la maison après tout.

Molly se pressa même plus près, appréciant vraiment sa chaleur et la sensation de lui à ses côtés.

Mycroft se déplaça sur son dos et elle suivit joyeusement, s’accrochant toujours à lui. Bien que cette fois, elle puisse reposer confortablement sa tête sur sa poitrine comme un bon oreiller dur mais confortable pour écouter le merveilleux son apaisant des battements de son cœur. Ecouter les adorables battements la comblaient d’amour.

D’une certaine façon, Molly ne savait pas exactement quand cela s’était produit mais à un moment donné de sa vie, elle avait dû faire quelque chose de bien pour se voir accorder un privilège aussi merveilleux, la vraie joie d’entendre ce beau son de la vie dans sa poitrine. Sa vie… Et le beau privilège de sentir sa peau délicieusement chaude contre le bout de ses doigts.

Mycroft attrapa sa main avec la sienne et l’embrassa, quand il l’éloigna de ses lèvres il continua à la tenir tendrement.

\- Bonne nouvelle, mon objet égaré a été retrouvé, lui dit Mycroft, son propre soulagement avait réchauffé son ton.

Il n’avait jamais été un homme qui semblait joyeux, Dieu l’en garde, car l’Angleterre pourrait tomber, mais Molly pouvait presque dire que ses mots… étaient très joyeux.

Molly sourit joyeusement, reconnaissante et heureuse que Sherlock se soit révélé à son frère aîné inquiet.

\- Je t’avais dit qu’il ne resterait pas longtemps caché, l’informa -t-elle avec suffisance comme si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Sherlock soit réapparu sur le radar de Mycroft et sentant le besoin de se vanter soudainement au monde…

Ou de trouver quelque chose pour taquiner l’homme… Surtout, parce qu’elle était maintenant sa meilleure amie, elle sentit que c’était son devoir de lui rappeler gentiment que ce n’était pas parce qu’il était le Gouvernement Britannique ou même un Holmes… Que cela voulait dire qu’il avait toujours raison.

Ok, elle n’était pas sûre du tout, peut-être qu’il pensait que ce serait plus long de retrouver son frère mais elle pensait qu’elle avait besoin de le taquiner un peu et le fait qu’il soit très heureux d’avoir retrouvé son objet « égaré » lui permettait de s’amuser un peu à ses dépens.

En plus, Molly était très heureuse que quelque chose dans ce monde de fous ait vraiment fonctionné, et que Sherlock soit toujours en vie, et toujours en bonne santé… Assez pour embêter son frère… Assez pour jouer à un jeu dangereux selon ses propres règles…

Peut-être qu’il y avait une raison nécessaire derrière le besoin de Sherlock de s’éclipser du radar de son frère ou peut-être, Mycroft avait raison, Sherlock l’avait simplement fait pour rappeler à son frère qu’il pouvait et faisait ce genre de chose. Pourtant Molly pensa qu’il était bien plus possible que Sherlock se soit glissé hors de vue pour faire quelque chose d’assez désagréable et pour faire tomber davantage le réseau de Moriarty ; et ne voulait pas que son frère sache ce qu’il faisait à ce moment précis. Elle aurait cru que Sherlock se fichait de ce que Mycroft pensait…

Ce qui pouvait peut-être être vrai. Peut-être qu’il se fichait de ce que Mycroft pensait. Peut-être qu’il se souciait moins de l’inquiétude ou de la préoccupation de son frère, Sherlock trouvait probablement ces deux choses assez stupides et très illogiques…

Ou peut-être qu’il s’en souciait et se détestait un peu pour ça.

Tout ce que Molly savait, c’était que les méthodes de Sherlock la désorientaient parfois beaucoup et pouvaient être cruelles et froides mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui faisait vraiment confiance, sur beaucoup de choses, mais surtout elle avait confiance que quoi qu’il fasse, le résultat final serait pour le mieux…

Sherlock était un homme incroyable et brillant, un homme qu’elle connaissait. Il pouvait être un homme bon quand il y mettait son esprit. Dans ces moments rares et agréables, il ne montrait pas seulement son talent, mais aussi son cœur.

Il semblait montrer facilement son grand cerveau, c’était son cœur qu’il cachait comme si c’était un énorme secret qui ne devait jamais être révélé. Pourtant son cœur avait toujours brillé, qu’il le veuille ou non, et quand il le faisait, Molly se découvrait encore plus respectueuse et attentionnée envers lui.

Ça lui disait quelque chose : Sherlock ne s’était pas cacher pendant des jours et des jours, il aurait pu le faire pendant des mois même s’il l’avait voulu… Pourtant… Il s’était assuré que ça n’avait pas été trop long… Pour que son frère n’ait pas à s’inquiéter longtemps ou à le forcer à mentir à leur mère…

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons…

\- Hmm…

Mycroft interrompit ses pensées.

\- Je pense sérieusement lui mettre des puces LoJack sous la peau… Oui, plus qu’une ! Voyons combien de temps ça lui prendra pour réaliser qu’elles sont sous sa peau et voir s’il peut toutes les trouver !

Il sembla enjoué par cette perspective. Il avait l’air d’un petit garçon impatient d’ouvrir ses cadeaux et elle décida de rapidement étouffer cette idée dans l’œuf…

\- Mycroft, non, l’informa Molly sévèrement et peut-être avec un ton dur dans la voix.

\- Mais…

Ce seul mot qu’il prononça sembla très maussade…

Molly releva la tête de sa poitrine avant de répéter :

\- Non.

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, haussant les épaules comme si cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, il marmonna dans sa barbe :

\- C’était juste une idée…

Elle baissa la tête pour la reposer à nouveau sur sa poitrine et déplaça à nouveau son corps pour se blottir très près de lui. Sa main serrait toujours la sienne, ce n’était pas douloureux, juste un serrement agréable comme s’il lui disait qu’il avait bien compris en lui disant « non » à une pensée aussi étrange et folle.

\- Alors… Peux-tu me dire ce qui te tracassait tout à l’heure quand tu es rentrée ? Demanda Mycroft doucement autant qu’avec un peu de prudence comme s’il ne voulait pas pousser mais voulait tout de même savoir s’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.

Et ce que Molly voulait, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle soupira avant de mentir.

\- Je vais bien Mycroft.

Mycroft resta étrangement silencieux pendant un long moment. Si longtemps qu’elle se demanda s’il ne s’était pas endormi mais elle découvrit qu’elle avait tort quand il l’interrogea à nouveau…

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va vraiment pas Molly ? Tu as dit que les Besties partageaient… Lui rappela Mycroft.

Pour une étrange raison, il fut un peu hésitant sur le mot ‘partager’.

\- Ils le font ! Confirma rapidement Molly. C’est juste…

\- Oui ? Répondit Mycroft.

\- Tu vas… Eh bien… Tu vas penser que c’est idiot, lui dit Molly doucement, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de ça ou expliquer le chaos dans son esprit ou le tourment de ses émotions…

Comment expliquer qu’elle venait de réaliser qu’elle serait probablement la seule à devoir un jour arrêter leur belle danse. Possiblement quand Sherlock reviendrait.

Elle voulait vraiment un enfant un jour. Elle voulait aussi un mariage et bon sang tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était Mycroft ! Sérieusement, la vie n’était pas juste, pas juste du tout !

\- Je suis contente que tu me connaisses si bien que maintenant tu es capable de lire dans mes pensées avant même que j’aie cette foutue pensée ! Lui dit Mycroft très sèchement et avec beaucoup de sarcasme.

Elle pensa intérieurement que les frères Holmes traitaient le sarcasme comme si c’était un talent spécial qu’il fallait montrer.

Molly soupira à nouveau avant de lui dire honnêtement.

\- J’ai confirmé à un bon ami à moi que nous étions bien amants.

\- Je suis censé trouver ça idiot ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Je lui aussi dit que tu es le meilleur amant que j’aie jamais eu.

\- Ok, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu’il y a d’idiot, lui dit Mycroft très fier de lui.

Il pouvait parfois agir comme un homme de l’époque victorienne mais il était toujours complètement un homme. Si il était Tarzan il se serait probablement frapper la poitrine en chantant : ”Moi le meilleur ! Moi le meilleur !”

Hmm, en fait il n’aurait probablement pas l’air si mal en pagne…

\- Alors il m’a dit que je devrais rassembler plus de preuves, sortir et coucher avec d’autres hommes avant de faire une déclaration aussi folle.

Mycroft se raidit avant de demander :

\- Tu as dit que ton ami s’appelait comment déjà ?

Molly renifla avant de déclarer :

\- Il plaisantait !

\- Quand même… ça ne me dérangerait pas de connaître son nom. J’ai une charmante liste d’audit que j’aimerais bien lui remettre personnellement !

\- Tu as un étrange sens de l’humour Mycroft Holmes, tu plaisantes à propos des LoJacks sous la peau et maintenant les listes d’audit et les gens se plaignent de mes blagues drôles sur la mort ! De toute façon tu connais déjà son nom.

Elle savait que Mycroft pouvait se souvenir du nom de Greg bien mieux que son propre frère. Elle n’allait pas lui donner le nom de Greg. Pas possible. Peu importe.

\- Oh, déclara Mycroft avec un petit soupir. Alors, dis-moi lequel est-ce, le brave et téméraire Dr. John Watson ou le charmant Inspecteur Détective Greg Lestrade ?

Molly aurait souri si elle n’avait pas été trop occupé à bailler. Son corps se relaxant contre lui et savait qu’au moment où ils arrêteraient de parler elle serait partie au pays des rêves, tout à fait heureuse.

Finalement, Molly lui demanda, refusant toujours de répondre à la question idiote de Mycroft sur Greg.

\- Et si je te le dis hmm ? Tu vas faire plus que l’inscrire sur une liste d’audit ? Tu vas le kidnapper pour lui donner un discours sévère et un de tes agréable regard glacial ? Ou tu vas donner à mon bon ami un message lui disant d’arrêter ses taquineries en utilisant ta capacité effrayante à pirater n’importe quel distributeur de billets et à leur faire afficher des messages que tu veux qu’il voie. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m’aies fait ça… En me rappelant de m’arrêter et de ramener à la maison le diner !

\- Hmm… Eh bien ça a marché non ? Demanda Mycroft avec suffisance.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel fatiguée.

\- Yeah, bien sûr et devine quoi ? Un texto aurait été plus simple !

\- Oui, c’est vrai, mais alors je n’aurais pas vu sur les caméras à quel point tes beaux yeux sont presque sortis de ta tête ! Lui dit Mycroft en ayant l’air très amusé.

\- Oh, la ferme, tu ne faisais que frimer, murmura Molly en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis étonné que tu sois surprise par ce fait et oui, je dois frimer un peu parfois. Parce que tout simplement tu refuses d’accepter que dans mon travail je peux faire beaucoup de choses cool…

\- J’aurais toujours du mal à accepter ça, bon sang, tu peux même changer ton look et trouver un beau Belstaff comme celui de ton frère ou même un merveilleux TARDIS, je crois toujours de tout mon cœur que tu as le job le plus ennuyant de tout l’univers… Je veux dire, tu es le Gouvernement Britannique. Rien que ces deux mots me donnent envie de bailler.

Mycroft soupira, pas très content.

\- J’aurais l’air d’un complet crétin dans le manteau de mon frère…

Molly gloussa doucement avant d’être d’accord.

\- Yeah, je crois que tu le serais… Mais un TARDIS cependant, Tu pourrais, juste pourrais, devenir… Très cool… Pour une fois dans ta vie ennuyeuse.

C’était étrange qu’elle le sente lever les yeux au ciel. S’il n’avait pas fait attention il se serait sérieusement blesser lui-même…

Molly gloussa à nouveau… Elle se sentait si chaude et si somnolente…

\- Toi et ta série idiote… Marmonna Mycroft.

\- Une série que tu regardes aussi… Dit Molly avant de bâiller à nouveau.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que c’est complètement idiot que tu ce n’est pas une bonne série, admit Mycroft comme si ça faisait mal de dire de tels mots.

Molly ferma les yeux et sourit contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas toi mais les Anges Pleureurs me font peur.

Le ricanement de Mycroft remplit l’air en admettant :

\- Oui c’est difficile de voir d’innocentes statues de la même façon après avoir regardé cette émission…

Molly sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et son corps se détendit immédiatement. Le sommeil allait bientôt la submerger…

\- Ma chérie, tu ne m’as pas dit ce qui n’allait pas plus tôt, ajouta très doucement Mycroft, refusant de la laisser se reposer.

\- Hmm… J’ai… Je… Um… t’apprécie comme tu es Mycroft Holmes… Marmonna Molly mais elle était encore capable de se rattraper sur le mot ‘amour’

… Même si ce mot était une vérité inébranlable… Elle espérait qu’il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour remarquer son lapsus.

\- Et… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Molly ? Demanda Mycroft, elle pensa qu’il avait l’air fatigué lui aussi même s’il était toujours extrêmement curieux.

Molly devina que aucun des Holmes ne pouvait laisser des mystères non résolus.

\- Tu… Um… Je… Ne veux jamais te forcer à nager dans une direction différente… Je ne veux pas que tu changes, jamais…

\- Tout change ma chère. Nous vieillissons, nos goûts et nos aversions peuvent même changer. Nos idées et nos pensées. Même notre apparence change. Le vent, Molly, peut changer de direction d’innombrables fois. Pourtant il reste à jamais le vent. Il peut être très doux un jour et causer une destruction totale le lendemain. Pourtant il reste à jamais le vent, lui dit Mycroft pensivement, son étreinte se resserra légèrement autour d’elle. Il fut un temps, tu sais, où j’étais heureux de ne pas avoir d’ami et pourtant… Regarde- moi maintenant, j’ai moi aussi ma propre bestie…

Molly sourit avant d’admettre :

\- Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça durerait… Parfois je ne suis pas sûr que ça durera.

Elle menait une bataille sérieuse en essayant de ne pas s’endormir, vu que son amant était un moulin à paroles et qu’il voulait parler… Mais elle sentait qu’elle allait complètement perdre cette bataille et assez rapidement. Si seulement son bestie bavard pouvait se taire et la laisser agiter le drapeau blanc de la reddition… Et dormir en paix.

\- Bon sang… ça ne marchera peut-être même pas quand Sherlock reviendra, continua Molly. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il a toujours été le seul et unique ami que tu n’aies jamais eu… Peu importe si vous avez tous les deux des ressentiments dans le passé ou si votre histoire ensemble en tant que frères a été étrange ou même parfois douloureuse. Il a toujours été dans ta vie comme tu es dans la sienne… Et maintenant… Maintenant nous sommes amants et ce que nous avons est bien, oh Mycroft, c’est mieux que bien !

La voix de Molly s’affaiblit, quand elle commença à inspirer profondément avant de déclarer tristement et très endormie ne sachant même plus si ses paroles étaient cohérentes :

\- Mais nous voulons des choses différentes. Je veux… Je veux un mariage et un… Un enfant. Alors que toi non alors… Malheureusement, je sais que ce que nous avons ne durera pas aussi longtemps que j’aim-

Le reste de ce qu’elle disait devint trop confus pour qu’elle le comprenne totalement quand elle perdit son combat d’essayer de rester éveillée et de parler à son amant.

Le sommeil fut victorieux et l’emmena dans la nuit…

Alors, si Mycroft répondit à ses paroles, Molly ne le saura jamais. Elle n’aurait pas non plus su que Mycroft avait fixé l’obscurité silencieuse longtemps après qu’elle se soit endormie.

Elle ne sut pas non plus qu’il était encore bien éveillé quand Toby essaya de grimper sur le lit et de se mettre l’aise avec une grande discrétion…

Ce ne fut que quand Toby dormit heureux à côté des amants avec une patte enroulée sur son joli minou que Mycroft se permis finalement de les rejoindre dans le sommeil.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARITE 17 ~*~**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 18 ~*~**

« Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore »

~ Blaise Pascal (1623-1662)

« Pendant une ou deux minutes, la surprise me suffoqua ; j’eus toutes les peines du monde à en croire mes oreilles. Cependant je me ressaisis et, en même temps que je reprenais ma respiration, je sentis mon âme soulagée du poids de la terrible responsabilité qui l’oppressait. »

~ **_The Hound of the Baskervilles_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Le temps sembla passer beaucoup trop vite. Les jours et les mois s’écoulèrent en un clin d’œil. Pas que Molly y tienne tant que ça, comme toujours, elle était occupée à la morgue…

Et puis il y avait Mycroft… Il faisait tout le temps pour la Grande Bretagne, ce qui, elle en était toujours certaine, était assez ennuyeux. Bien que Molly soit certaine qu’il y avait une histoire à raconter quand il rentrait à la maison en sentant fortement la fumée de cigarette et en marmonnant sombrement sur la façon dont il détestait ces foutus gens, surtout les gens stupides.

Ses yeux très perspicaces semblaient froids et sa mâchoire était même serrée, jusqu’à ce qu’il la remarque. Le changement sur son visage lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui donner de doux baisers. C’était exactement ce qu’elle faisait.

Quelque part Molly savait immédiatement que Mycroft n’allait pas lui dire ce qui n’allait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il lui faisait confiance, elle n’en doutait pas, mais elle savait qu’il en parlerait s’il le pouvait ou s’il le voulait. Elle ne le forçait jamais et respectait l’espace dont il avait besoin ou les trucs hautement confidentiels qui n’avaient jamais besoin d’être dits. En plus, ce serait probablement ennuyeux de toute façon…

Ce ne serait probablement pas aussi intéressant que le cerveau qu’elle avait pesé et découpé ce jour-là. Peut-être qu’il n’avait aucun désir de savoir tout cela mais… Voyant que ce n’était pas un secret classifié elle pouvait en parler librement et c’est ce qu’elle fit. Qu’il aime ou non… Surtout pendant qu’ils mangeaient tous les deux un bon repas.

Molly avait appris que c’était ce que les adultes faisaient à table. Bien qu’en y repensant, c’était peut-être l’une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles beaucoup de ses anciens rencards se passaient horriblement mal… Pourtant sa mère et son père avaient été dans le domaine médical, alors c’était ce qui se disait quand ils étaient assis à table, entourés de nourriture. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, surtout vu que un de ses grands-pères était aussi médecin et quand il venait à la maison ils s’attendaient à ce que toutes sortes d’histoires sanglantes, gores et fascinantes soient racontées. Elle avait grandi en pensant que c’était une conversation normale et appropriée pour un diner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle avait grandi, elle avait vu ses amis devenir extrêmement horrifiés et d’une pâleur cadavérique, qu’elle avait compris que peut-être les étrangers ne comprendraient peut-être jamais à quel point c’était normal et évident…

En grandissant, Molly avait appris quand et avec qui elle pouvait partager ce genre de choses… Et Mycroft, son bestie semblait comprendre son besoin de parler de quelque chose qu’elle aimait beaucoup…

Molly ne put s’empêcher de penser à tout cela alors qu’elle se promenait dans le jardin du domaine où elle vivait maintenant. Elle vivait peut-être au domaine de Mycroft, mais elle avait quand même eu beaucoup de mal à l’appeler le sien aussi…

La plupart des choses dans le jardin étaient mortes ou endormies, comme c’était la norme, vu que l’été était rapidement parti, semblant faire joyeusement ses adieux tandis que l’automne faisait son entrée avec grand enthousiasme. Il était temps de faire savoir à tout le monde qu’il était temps de sortir ses pulls et peut-être même ses manteaux, foulards et mitaines.

Aujourd’hui, Molly pouvait presque sentir le givre dans l’air.

Elle soupira quand elle s’assit sur le joli banc en pierre qui semblait entouré de solitude. Quand le jardin était en fleurs et plein de vie, c’était un magnifique petit paradis. Même avec l’air froid de l’automne, Molly y voyait tout de même quelque chose d’incroyablement beau.

Si elle l’avait pu, si elle le moindre talent artistique, ce qui n’était malheureusement pas le cas… La preuve en était sa tentative pathétique de griffonnage… Sinon elle aurait passé des heures à peindre ce qu’elle voyait en ce moment même.

Même avec le jardin au repos, l’air stérile, le froid et la solitude, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de beau ici. Molly leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, épais et nuageux et se souvint de ce qui s’était passé il y a environ un mois…

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Mycroft lui annonça finalement que Sherlock rentrait à la maison. On ne savait pas exactement quand, mais c’était en préparation… En fait, Mycroft travaillait dessus mais cela allait avoir lieu bientôt.

Molly l’attendait avec impatience bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas à se débarrasser de ses peurs et elle doutait qu’elles disparaissent tout simplement.

Elle était rentrée à la maison et l’avait surpris en train d’apprendre le Serbe ou était-ce du Sibérien ? Pas que ça compte vraiment pour elle. C’était simplement une autre langue étrangère qui semblait bizarre à ses oreilles.

Mycroft semblait agacé et un peu en colère contre lui-même que ça lui prenne quelques heures de plus qu’avant pour apprendre une nouvelle langue. Apparemment, avant d’avoir atteint la cinquantaine, il pouvait apprendre une langue à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide.

Molly avait eu un peu de mal à croire que c’était vrai, surtout parce qu’elle était un peu jalouse de ce talent. Même si elle avait ce talent, il ne serait pas utilisé pour apprendre le Serbe. Il y avait d’autres langues qu’elle n’aurait pas hésité à apprendre à la place. Pourtant, il lui faudrait des années pour se perfectionner dans la langue qu’elle voulait apprendre et là il se plaignait de quelques heures ?! Parfois Mycroft Hommes savait comment la désorienter.

Elle l’informa allègrement que tout le monde vieillissait, tous les jours de leur vie, jusqu’à ce qu’ils meurent et soient placés sur sa table d’autopsie et qu’ils y en avaient qui n’avaient même pas atteint l’âge mûr, alors de quoi se plaignait-il !

Donc, bien sûr, il sembla à contrecœur d’accord pour dire que l’âge mur était en effet une incertitude.

Il s’était ensuite plaint que ses équipes avaient encore une fois perdu Sherlock mais que ses équipes l’avaient retrouvé une semaine plus tard… Mycroft semblait instinctivement savoir que son petit frère se préparait à entrer dans un nid de guêpes mortelles. En y repensant, Molly se rendit compte que c’était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Mycroft fumait beaucoup, comme il le faisait à l’époque.

\- Il va s’en prendre au Baron Maupertius et Sherlock va en effet s’attirer des ennuis… Expliqua Mycroft avec un bref éclair d’inquiétude dans les yeux. Je crains de devoir le faire sortir.

\- Tu vas y aller personnellement, n’est-ce pas ? Se retrouva à demander Molly doucement, son cœur battant soudainement fort.

Ce bref éclair d’inquiétude qu’elle avait vu dans ses yeux lui dit que ce ne serait pas facile ou pas très sûr du tout. Son incroyable homme de glace avec son cœur brûlant allait risquer sa vie pour récupérer son petit frère.

Le silence soudain de Mycroft à sa question et son expression parlaient assez fort comme si sa réponse criait à lui briser les tympans… Lui donnant envie de pleurer…

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Molly, se sentant un peu stupide. Pourquoi apprendrais-tu le Sibérien sinon ?

\- Le Serbe, corrigea-t-il alors qu’il se tournait pour regarder par la fenêtre son jardin qui était en bas.

Molly se trouva à observer ses mains en coupe qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment sage ?

Elle se retourna finalement vers lui et Mycroft tourna sa tête et la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

Molly soupira avant de continuer.

\- Mycroft… Tu es le Gouvernement Britannique. Bien sûr, tu dis à plein de monde que tu as une position mineure dans le gouvernement mais… C’est… C’est comme si toi, toi, allait… Sous couverture pour ainsi dire… Tu as des gens qui font des choses comme ça pour toi ! En plus, pas tout le monde ne croit à tes conneries de position mineure ! Tu un homme occupé et puissant qui fait des choses éxtrèmement ennuyeuses ! L’infiltration ne semble pas ennuyeux, Mycroft ! Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi bon sang ?

\- Tout va bien ma chère, et je t’avais prévenu Molly, je ne fais pas toujours des choses ennuyeuses, lui dit Mycroft avec précaution, son ton étrangement mort, sans aucun émotion.

Molly se leva de son fauteuil pour s’approcher avec agitation. Faisant les cent pas avec une intensité sauvage.

\- Eh bien, oui, tu l’as très bien prouvé dans la chambre ! Mais c’est différent ! Cria Molly avant de s’arrêter soudainement. Je…

Elle ravala le nœud serré qui semblait grandir rapidement avant d’admettre :

\- J’ai peur… Je n’aime pas l’idée de toi en… Si tu… Si Sherlock est vraiment en si grand danger pourquoi vas-tu y faire face ? Tu as des équipes Mycroft, pleins de gens ! Des gens bons, courageux, dignes de confiance qui se retrouveraient dans une situation dangereuse sans cligner des yeux si tu le disais ! J’accorde de l’importance à leurs vies, c’est vrai, mais ils sont formés pour ce genre de choses ! Ils ont de la pratique et de l’expérience, sûrement l’un d’entre eux peut aller chercher ton frère et le ramener à la maison en toute sécurité ! Choisis l’un d’entre eux ! Un qui ne s’assoit pas dans un bureau quelque part avec ses chiffres, ses grandes idées et ses plans ignobles pour protéger l’Angleterre et tout ce que tu fais d’autres !

Mycroft lui lança un regard très agacé avant de dire avec sarcasme :

\- Ta foi en moi, ma chère, me réchauffe vraiment la nuit ! En plus je ne reste pas toujours assis dans mon bureau avec mes statistiques et mes grandes idées… Ok, la plupart du temps si, oui… Juste pas tout le temps. Je fais beaucoup pour ce pays… Souvent depuis mon bureau, même si ce n’est pas la question !

Après avoir dit ça, il se retourna rapidement vers la fenêtre, mains dans le dos, avant de lui concéder :

\- Je déteste le travail de terrain. Le travail sur le terrain n’est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis naturellement enclin à faire mais je le ferai quand des circonstances extrêmes l’exigeront… Et malheureusement ce sont des circonstances assez extrêmes pour exiger une telle action de ma part. Ta peur est tout à fait raisonnable, ma chère, car je vais devoir m’introduire dans le monde dangereux des rangs de ‘Maupertius’ avec une rapidité accablante et être toujours efficace dans ce qui doit être fait. Je déteste déjà tous les gens avec qui j’aurais à m’occuper. Toutes ces maudites personnes, toutes si stupide et puis il y a ce bruit insensé qui va avec. En plus, il y aura des odeurs que je pourrais sérieusement me passer de sentir.

Tandis que Mycroft parlait, Molly se rapprocha plus près de lui pour étudier son reflet dans le verre clair de la vitre alors qu’elle tendait le bras et posait une main sur son dos.

\- Si tu déteste tellement ça … alors… Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toi ?

Mycroft ferma les yeux, silencieux pendant un moment avant d’admettre :

\- Parce qu’il n’y a personne d’autre. Parce que mon cher frère ne rendra jamais les choses simples pour moi. Jamais ! Il ne sortira pas volontiers de cet enfer parce qu’un étranger l’informe que je l’ai envoyé. Pas même si cette personne utilise les mots de code auxquels Sherlock et moi jouions étant enfants. Malheureusement, ni l’un ni l’autre d’entre nous n’a confiance… Même si la personne n’était pas un étranger, Sherlock aurait encore des doutes et ces doutes pourraient me coûter mon frère…

\- Oh, déclara Molly, comprenant finalement avant de demander curieusement. Il y a des mots de code avec lesquels vous jouiez étant enfants ?

\- Hmm, oui…

Un coin des lèvres de Mycroft se souleva légèrement à ce souvenir.

\- Si l’un d’entre nous entendait les mots ‘Je t’aime’ dit à l’autre nous savions immédiatement qu’un tas de fumier fumant allait frapper l’un d’entre nous au visage.

Molly fit une grimace avant légèrement réprimander :

\- Pas besoin d’être vulgaire Mycroft.

\- Oh, oui, désolé.

Les yeux intelligents se tournèrent soudain et se concentra complètement sur les siens. Son corps tout entier lui faisait maintenant face.

\- Mon frère se laissera se faire battre ou peut-être même tuer s’il s’agit de quelqu’un d’autre que moi qui vient et le récupère. Il se méfiera immédiatement de tout autre personne… Voyant des ombres et des pièges qui ne sont même pas là. J’ai aussi planifié de lui lancer une jolie carotte pour m’assurer qu’il ne se battra pas contre moi. Aussi, il aimera penser que la principale raison pour laquelle je débarque c’est parce que Londres a besoin de lui. Peut-être que j’ai aussi besoin de lui, ce qui, entre nous, est vrai. Bref, il est temps, ça fait deux ans. Le nom de Sherlock a finalement été lavé et Maman et Papa seront heureux à nouveau.

\- En parlant de tes parents… Prévoient-ils toujours d’aller visiter Londres au retour de Sherlock ? Demanda Molly avec un mélange de nervosité l’idée d’une possible rencontre avec ses parents la rendait légèrement malade.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre avant de demander :

\- Alors… Um… Ils vont rester ici, parce que je sais qu’il y a pleins de chambres...

Il eut l’air horrifié à cette pensée avant de déclarer :

\- Good Lord, non ! Ils logeront dans un agréable et très joli hôtel. De cette façon ils ne souilleront pas mes draps coûteux ou feront des choses qui ne devraient pas se passer sous mon propre toit ! Malheureusement, j’ai l’intention de leur dire que mon domaine est sur le point d’être refait une fois de plus et heureusement pour moi, l’idée des vapeurs de peinture donne mal à la tête à Maman.

\- Oh alors ces choses qui ne doivent pas se passer sous ton propre toit… Tu parles de sexe, pas vrai ? Demanda Molly tout à coup joyeuse, les yeux brillants de bonne humeur.

\- Oui ! Exactement il ne devrait absolument pas avoir de texte sous mon propre toit ! Confirma Mycroft très rapidement et fermement…

Molly attendit un peu espérant qu’il réalise ce qu’il lui avait exactement dit avant qu’elle demande avec précaution.

\- Vraiment ? Ok, j’avais vraiment hâte de faire des choses indicibles et coquines avec toi plus tard dans la chambre mais si nous devons être ailleurs… Juste pas à l’extérieur, souviens-toi en, je ne suis pas vraiment aventureuse…

Mycroft cligna des yeux et elle crut voir un léger rougissement apparaitre sur ses joues… Aw, son charmant homme victorien…

\- Je-je, um, je ne parle pas de nous ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Je ne veux pas que mes parents aient des moments coquins sous mon toit ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point c’est mal n’est-ce pas ? Ils sont vieux et ils ont vraiment besoin d’arrêter d’agir comme des foutus adolescents, ils sûrement sont fatigués du sexe maintenant ! Mais ils sont là, derrière les portes closes… Avec des rires et des bruits qui ne devraient pas se produire. Ce n’est pas étonnant que Sherlock ait des problèmes sur l’acte, il est celui qui avait l’habitude d’ouvrir la portes aux moments inopportuns…Je le savais mieux, tu vois, et j’essayais de le prévenir mais il ne m’écoutait jamais et tu sais pourquoi il a refusé ?

Molly secoua sa tête en réponse.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration pour récupérer avant de répondre.

\- Parce que c’est lui le Stupide.

\- Il n’est pas vraiment stupide Mycroft, le réprimanda Molly doucement.

\- Je dirais le contraire, ma chère. Regarde ce qu’il a fait il y a deux ans. Il a simulé son suicide devant John Watson, son meilleur ami qui serait volontiers mort pour lui, bon sang John l’aurait aidé lui donnant une demi-chance ! Regarde, il va revenir en pensant que tout cela était très drôle et que tout sera resté exactement pareil comme quand il est parti. En plus, ce crétin, sans le moindre problème, t’a demandé de risquer ta carrière et peut-être même ta propre vie…

Mycroft leva la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue avant de continuer.

\- Quand mon frère est concentré sur un certain but, il fera tout pour l’atteindre ! Il inventera des intrigues folles tout en étant extrêmement égocentrique. Il a besoin de garder son cerveau actif et amusé. Il ne se soucie jamais une seule fois de la façon dont ses actions affectent les autres autour de lui. La douleur émotionnelle qu’il peut si facilement causer à ceux qui comptent sur lui. Ou devrait compter pour lui. Sherlock est entouré de gens intelligents et courageux qui l’aiment et sont prêts à faire des choses qu’ils ne feraient pas normalement… Disons par exemple que mon frère vient te voir un jour et te demande de te jeter d’un pont ?

Molly le regarda d’un air pensif avant de s’appuyer contre lui. Une main se leva pour caresser légèrement sa main qui était sur sa joue et elle bougea son visage pour embrasser rapidement l’intérieur de sa paume avant de répondre honnêtement.

\- Eh bien je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait une bonne raison pour une demande aussi folle… Mais je luis fais confiance. Il aura probablement un plan élaboré un plan…

Mycroft offrit un léger sourire qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux. Quelque chose bougeait à la vitesse de l’éclair dans ces yeux. Elle reconnut ce regard sur son visage, car elle en avait été témoin à maintes reprises auparavant. Il traitait mille pensées à la fois. Rapidement et avec une détermination dangereuse et une habileté calculatrice froide qui faisait peut-être le plus peur. C’était un regard lointain qui faisait que les autres le comparaient à une machine froide et sans cœur.

Des plans pour ramener son frère à la maison… Des plans pour la mission dangereuse qu’il allait entreprendre… Des plans pour assurer la sécurité de l’Angleterre et de ses citoyens… Des plans pour s’assurer que ses parents ne fassent jamais l’amour sous son toit… Des plans, tant de plans volaient dans son grand esprit, certains que Molly allait découvrir et certains qu’elle ne connaitrait jamais. En plus, un ou deux qui, si elle venait à être au courant, ferait qu’elle le frapperait probablement dans l’aine. Ces plans, ceux dont elle ne serait jamais au courant ou qui lui ferait se prendre un coup, elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas s’en préoccuper.

Tout ce que Molly savait pour l’instant c’était que l’un de ses plans était de se mettre volontairement dans un jeu dangereux et mortel pour son frère.

Un jeu qui pourrait se terminer avec Mycroft étant torturé et peut être recevant une balle dans l’arrière de la tête…

Cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer comme si c’était déjà arrivé.

Comme si Mycroft savait soudain où ses pensées l’avaient emmenée, il se pencha en avant et posa son front contre le sien… Elle ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes.

\- Tout va bien se passer, j’irais bien… Je le traite parfois de stupide, ma chère, parce qu’il peut l’être. Il est tellement obsédé par cette défonce naturelle qu’il ressent quand il s’en prend aux criminels et qu’il fait des choses stupides pour éviter que son esprit ne s’ennuie. L’objectif qu’il s’est fixé doit être atteint quel qu’en soit le coût. Et maintenant, il y a toi… Mon adorable Molly… Quand il reviendra, j’ai peur qu’il ne doive faire face des faits concrets, un d’entre eux est que certaines choses ont en effet changé et je ne parler pas du fait que le Dr. Watson ne vit plus à Baker Street.

Molly ouvrit les yeux pour lui rappeler gentiment :

\- John n’a pas vécu à Baker Street pendant presque deux ans maintenant…

Mycroft lui offrit un rire triste, s’éloignant légèrement en disant :

\- Je sais, mais j’estime que mon cher frère croira le contraire. J’ai quand même un plan préparation qui le fera s’arrêter et bien réfléchir s’il ose même faire des plans fous avec toi…

Il s’arrêta soudain comme s’il y avait eu la moindre chance qu’il s’apprêtait un révéler un secret hautement confidentiel à un agent double ignoble…

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et serra les lèvres avant d’admettre :

\- Le plan n’est pas tout sur lui, bien sûr…Car je suis vraiment un homme égoïste, Molly…

\- Et quel est ton plan pour me protéger de tous les projets que pourraient avoir ton frère ? Demanda Molly presque hésitante, ressentant un calme étrange dans son âme.

Molly n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle ressentait ce calme, sauf qu’il était là… à attendre…

Mycroft lui lança un long regard avant de lentement mais délibérément abaissa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le doux toucher chaud de ses lèvres fermes envoya un beau courant d’excitation électrique à travers chaque centimètre de son corps. Avec Mycroft, c’était toujours une belle sensation amoureuse et familière. C’était un peu comme marcher dans son bain moussant chaud et agréable préféré. C’était plus que confortable, c’était totalement parfait, aussi proche de la perfection qu’elle n’ait jamais connue…

Quand le baiser prit fin, Molly découvrit que ses bras étaient autour de lui, s’accrochant à lui, le serrant si fort… Comme si elle avait peur que si elle le laissait partir, elle le perdrait complètement… Bientôt, très vite, sa magnifique paume apaisante, son délicat retour victorien allait mettre sa vie en danger, pour un homme pour qui elle risquerait aussi sa vie…

Parfois la vie était une telle pute…

\- Les actes ma chère, en disent plus que les mots. Surtout les mots qui semblent impossibles à dire, souffla Mycroft à son oreille, en la serrant aussi fort en retour. Je vis dans un monde où il ne faut jamais entièrement confiance à ce qui se dit. Les mensonges sont dits sans aucune culpabilité. Les manipulations semblent être un must. Des vies sont perdues sans une seule larme et des cœurs sont impitoyablement et négligemment brisés…

\- C’est un monde horrible dans lequel vivre Mycroft, inspira Molly tout de suite.

Plus effrayée que jamais que quelque chose de grave se produise.

\- Oui, mais si tu joues bien Molly, quelque chose de bien peut arriver et arrive souvent… Et avec toi… Je découvre un autre monde dans lequel vivre. C’est différent et ça prend du temps pour s’y habituer, mais j’apprends…

Molly sourit doucement en essayant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Et tu vieillis, donc ça pourrait te prendre du temps pour apprendre à connaitre ce monde dans lequel je vis…

\- C’est tout à fait vrai, en convint Mycroft rapidement. Et je reviendrai de ma petite mission ennuyeuse, sain et sauf, avec mon petit frère encore plus agaçant dans la remorque… Puis, toi et moi on ira à ce petit restaurant de Fish & chips que tu aimes tant pour fêter ça…

Son ventre se retourna violement. Au cours des deux derniers jours, son estomac lui faisait sérieusement mal. Elle n’avait pas été capable de garder quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que c’était à cause de cette méchante grippe qui trainait à l’hôpital. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin, être malade, vraiment malheureuse, d’autant plus que l’homme qu’elle aimait s’en allait peut-être mourir… Et puis voilà qu’il y avait l’idée de ces satanés Fish& Chips…

\- Tu vas bien ma chère ? Tu es devenue un peu verte et pâle… Tu ne vas pas tomber n’est-ce pas ? Demanda Mycroft avec beaucoup d’inquiétude.

Molly secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Non, j’ai peur d’avoir attrapé cette horrible grippe qui traine partout.

Quelque chose s’illumina brièvement dans ses yeux… Probablement de l’inquiétude et peut-être quelque chose d’autre.

\- Ne crains rien ma chère, promit Mycroft. Mais pendant mon absence, rends-moi service hmm ? Reste loin des agresseurs, des tueurs en séries et des étrangers qui offrent des bonbons…

\- Mais, Mycroft, j’aime les bonbons… Se moqua-t-elle en essayant de bouder.

Ce serait très difficile de garder la peur à distance, car elle savait qu’elle reposerait dans son cœur jusqu’au jour où il rentrera à la maison et qu’elle le verra de ses propres yeux.

Et Sherlock, bien sûr, le merveilleux et agaçant Sherlock…

Elle voulait qu’il rentre sain et sauf à la maison.

Qu’ils reviennent tous les deux sains et saufs parce que Mycroft Holmes, Mr. Malade du Contrôle ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

\- Alors… um… Sembla ajouter presque prudemment Mycroft comme s’il manipulait un explosif. A quel point te sens-tu malade ?

Molly ne put s’empêcher de rire, se sentant beaucoup mieux quand elle ne pensait pas à la nourriture et qu’elle comprenait immédiatement ce qu’il lui demandait. Comme toujours, il était peut-être le Gouvernement Britannique, mais c’était quand même un homme.

Son chaton sexuel intérieur était toujours heureux et tout à fait disposé à ronronner… En plus, vu qu’il pourrait s’écouler un certain temps avant qu’ils puissent être ensemble de cette façon. Dieu seul savait combien de temps…

\- Tu me demandes si je me sens capable de faire quelque chose de délicieusement coquin avec toi, Mr. Il-n’y-aura-pas-de-sexe-sous-mon-toit Holmes ?

\- Je te l’ai dit… Je parlais de mes parents, pas de nous ! Dit-il légèrement agacé. Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas penser à mes parents quand j’essaie d’avoir une mauvaise conduite avec –

Molly l’embrassa rapidement, coupant complètement ses paroles.

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Ils s’assurèrent tous les deux de passer du bon temps ensemble. Une fois encore il promit que tout s’arrangerait. Que Sherlock et lui reviendraient tous les deux sains et saufs… Aussi sains et saufs que les deux frères Holmes savaient comment être l’un avec l’autre. Elle était certaine que c’était un long et intéressant voyage en avion dont elle était heureuse de ne pas faire partie.

Molly n’était pas sûr qu’on lui raconte un jour ce qui se passerait pendant cette mission mortelle, à moins qu’un jour Mycroft ne soit prêt à lui dire. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que Sherlock ne soit pas sérieusement blessé ou qu’il le serait… Oh, Seigneur, et s’il avait été battu, était meurtri, ensanglanté et peut-être même brisé ? Et si le même sort était arrivé à Mycroft ? Que cela arrive aux deux hommes c’était si sauvagement cruel ! Elle essaya ne de pas imaginer ce qui leur arrivait. Mais, la peur continuait à percer son cœur… Un cœur qui manquait désespérément à son ami…

Ses pensées revinrent brutalement au présent quand elle entendit le bruit soudain de cris et d’ailes tout près, elle tourna la tête pour regarder une nuée d’oiseaux noirs voler avec un abandon sauvage dans le ciel gris et froid.

Même ici, dans le jardin, ses craintes ne seraient pas apaisées tant que qu’elle n’aurait pas entendu son amant silencieux…

Jusque-là, elle n’avait ni vu ni entendu parler de Mycroft depuis un mois. Il lui manquait tellement. Le silence blessait même si elle le comprenait.

Molly l’aurait frappé très fort s’il risquait sa vie juste pour l’appeler pour dire « Bonjour, ma chère, je voulais juste te dire que je vais bien… Maintenant dis-moi vite ce que tu portes avant que ces idiots me trouvent ! »

Ok, elle savait qu’il ne dirait pas ça exactement, parce que son imagination débridée aimait vraiment embellir les choses.

Molly n’était toujours pas sûr de comment le Gouvernement Britannique pouvait partir en mission et pendant un long moment. Cela la désorientait complètement et la laissait dans un état de confusion totale.

Une brise forte la fit frissonner. Son portable commença à vibrer et elle tapota rapidement les poches à sa recherche. Quand Molly le trouva, elle le sortit pour regarder le texte… Avec son souffle coincé dans sa gorge, ses doigts serrés sur son téléphone…

« Mon frère et moi sommes complètement sain et sauf et serons de retour à Londres bientôt. Encore un peu mais la mission est terminée. Le petit con n’a même pas dit merci ! Ne peux pas parler, doit texter pour l’instant… Pas sûr de quand je répondrai à nouveau – Devine Qui c’est »

Une seconde plus tard un autre message arriva sur son portable…

« Si tu as deviné Mycroft tu as raison. Je dois y aller ! – Mycroft »

Le soulagement la submergea, lui donnant envie de pleurer de joie, rire à voix haute et de danser comme une folle… Elle voulait aussi soudainement se retourner et courir vers les collines comme si son village était en feu et ce n’était pas parce que John allait être un homme très en colère… Non…

Mycroft et elle allaient avoir une sérieusement conversation. Une conversation incroyablement sérieuse…

Oh, Seigneur…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher lentement…

\- Le vent change de direction mais ça reste le vent… Murmura Molly alors qu’une de ses mains remettait le téléphone dans sa poche, tandis que sa main se pressait comme une protection mais avec amour contre son ventre, là où reposait une petite vie.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le ciel gris et nuageux qui s’assombrissait lentement avec la promesse d’une tempête imminente.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 18 ~*~**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 19 ~*~**

_« … Vous ne m’en voulez pas, Watson ? Comprenez que parmi tous vos talents, mon secret, vous n’auriez jamais été capable… »_

~ **_The Dying Detective_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« - Mon cher Watson ! me dit la voix dont je me souvenais si bien, je vous dois mille excuses. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi sensible._

_Je l’empoignai par le bras._

_-Holmes ! m’écriai-je. Est-ce bien vous ? Se peut-il que vous soyez réellement vivant ? »_

_~_ **_The Empty House_ ** _by Arthur Conan Doyle_

« Je me suis donc déguisé comme un véritable artiste. Merci, Watson, il faut que vous m’aidiez à mettre mon manteau. »

~ **_The Dying Detective_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Comme cela semblait être sa vie, Moly retourna travailler durement à la morgue de l’hôpital. Ce qui était une bonne chose car elle essayait désespérément de ne pas penser au fait que tant de choses dans son monde allaient lui exploser à la figure.

Sherlock était de retour et Mycroft et Anthea semblaient aimer lui envoyer des textos. Et Molly savait que Mycroft détestait envoyer des textos… Et pourtant il envoyait des textos… De toute façon, ils semblaient tous deux vouloir lui dire que Mycroft allait probablement travailler toute la nuit et ne serait à la maison que tard le lendemain, car le Gouvernement Britannique devait payer pour avoir pris un si petit congé.

C’était vrai… Elle devrait vraiment gifler l’homme pour avoir fait passer une mission dangereuse et mortelle en mini petites vacances !

Mycroft l’avait également prévenu que Sherlock avait l’intention de révéler la vérité sur sa mort truquée à John au diner ce soir.

Molly savait que Sherlock s’invitait tout simplement lui-même et qu’il en ferait peut-être même un grand spectacle, prenant un grand plaisir à surprendre son cher ami…Ne réalisant pas que la surprise pourrait facilement se transformer en sentiment de trahison et de colère intense de John… Ou causer une crise cardiaque… Ou peut -être que John s’évanouirait, comme une femme victorienne…. Non, elle ne pouvait pas voir cela arriver.

En plus, à l’insu de Sherlock, John prévoyait quelque chose de très important avec Mary ce soir. Le « Je vais poser la grande question » …

Ce serait probablement une surprise encore plus grande pour Sherlock, que la vie continuait sans lui. Il avait raté une grande partie de leur vie alors qu’il chassait le réseau de Moriarty comme un prédateur affamé après une proie à l’air délicieuse…

Il lui avait vraiment manqué, mais s’il n’avait pas quitté Londres pour s’en prendre à Moriarty elle n’aurait jamais eu Mycroft qui serait entré par effraction dans son appartement et n’aurait pas commencé plus tard une expérience amicale qui s’était transformée en quelque chose de plus grand.

En fait, il y avait une forte possibilité que si Sherlock n’était pas parti il y a deux ans, Molly ne serait pas à ce moment précis enceinte du bébé de son frère.

C’était la faute de Sherlock. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle refusait de laisser la fermeture du pantalon de Mycroft tranquille ! Et pour être honnête, ils avaient été assez fidèles aux jolis préservatifs aux couleurs vives mais SURPRISE !

Un bébé était en route !

Molly allait prendre ce miracle avec un sourire heureux, joyeux…

Même si Mycroft n’allait pas être si content et heureux au sujet du bébé… Bien qu’elle ait douté qu’il ait fait quelque chose de « heureux »… Peut-être abattre des ennemis, s’il avait effectivement fait des choses aussi stupides.

Molly ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait lui dire qu’il allait devenir père. Peut-être autour d’une bonne tasse de thé ?

Peut-être qu’elle serait incroyablement imaginative après un agréable moment coquin, elle se tournerait vers lui et lui dirait quelque chose du genre : « Alors... Um…Tu te souviens que tu as dit que ne voulais jamais avoir d’enfant ? Eh bien… Et bien on dirait que tu n’es pas du tout médium ! »

Hmm, pourquoi pas un texte gentil et inoffensif à la place ?

Félicitations ! J’ai maintenant la preuve que ta machine à faire des bébés n’est pas cassée ! – xx Molly

Oh ! Peut-être un énorme mensonge ? Quelque chose comme par exemple…

« Alors… Pendant ton absence, je suis allée dans un club et j’ai vu un mec qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Matt Smith… Eh bien, il portait aussi un nœud papillon et je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher ! Maintenant on dirait que je vais être maman ! »

Au moins avec un mensonge, Mycroft ne se sentirait pas obligé d’être responsable et d’être lié à elle ou à l’enfant qu’il ne voulait pas. Peut-être qu’il voudrait croire mensonge… Mais, la réalité était que Molly était déjà enceinte de Mycroft sans le savoir quand il était parti en mission… Bien qu’elle ait sincèrement pensé qu’elle avait un début de méchant virus…

Molly n’était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu’il fallait dire ou faire pour être honnête. Une part d’elle voulait juste attendre qu’il s’en rende compte par lui-même. Peut-être voir combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour qu’il aborde le sujet de sa grossesse… Ouai, elle l’imaginait clairement… Des mois plus tard, avec une main sur son gros ventre alors qu’elle buvait son thé comme une sorte de grande dame, il se tournerait finalement vers elle et dirait…

« Avec mes grandes capacités de déductions, j’en suis venu à croire que tu n’as pas pris seulement beaucoup de poids… »

Sans déconner, Mycroft !

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle avait eu du temps pendant l’absence de Mycroft pour réfléchir encore à comment et quoi lui dire…

« Je vais t’aimer quoi qu’il arrive, bon sang, je t’aime déjà… » Dit Molly mentalement à son bébé alors qu’elle frottait son ventre encore tout petit. Même avec le peu de poids qu’elle avait pris, elle ne pensait pas que c’était très visible pour les autres. Son pantalon se sentait en effet un peu serré et un peu inconfortable.

Molly était tellement heureuse du fait qu’elle allait être maman. Une maman ! Elle, Molly Hooper… Une maman. C’était une rêve génial qui devenait réalité. Même si dans son bonheur, elle avait aussi des doutes et des craintes.

Sérieusement, une seconde Molly se retrouvait à pleurer de joie et quelques instants plus tard, de chagrin.

Ses émotions étaient un saut à l’élastique du London Bridge avec une corde très douteuse attachée à elle. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n’y avait pas de voie médiane.

Molly craignait d’être sur le point de devenir mère célibataire, même si elle savait qu’elle pouvait le faire, cette idée l’inquiétait toujours.

Elle détestait aussi l’idée que ce ne serait pas Sherlock qui sonnerait le glas de sa relation avec Mycroft… Son bébé méritait mieux que ça bon sang !

Mycroft ferait mieux d’essayer d’être un père pour leur enfant ou elle allait sérieusement le frapper dans la jolie zone de son aine !

Bon sang, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qu’il ne veuille pas faire… Molly ne voulait pas faire changer la marée ou faire nager son soi-disant requin dans une direction différente … Un homme qui n’avait pas envie d’être papa ne devrait pas être forcé d’en jouer un…

Alors.

Ok…

Il semblait qu’elle ne devrait plus frapper Mycroft à l’aine… En plus, elle aimait beaucoup son aine, merci beaucoup !

Quoi qu’il en soit, à ce moment-là, tout semblait déséquilibré et peut-être que tout se redresserait de lui-même et deviendrait clair comme du cristal une fois que son bestie saurait exactement ce qui se passait dans son petit monde fou.

Par mesure de sécurité, Molly avait cherché un joli appartement dans lequel s’installer. Pour découvrir avec beaucoup d’incrédulité et de perplexité qu’il n’y en avait pas un seul dans tout Londres. Du moins pour quelqu’un avec son nom il semblait…

On avait grossièrement raccroché au nez de Molly et d’innombrables portes lui avaient été claqué au nez dès qu’elle avait prononcé son nom.

L’une d’elles, une femme clairement Britannique qui n’avait même pas essayé de feindre un accent, lui avait dit qu’elle ne parlait pas anglais avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. La laissant complètement abasourdie.

Puis il y avait eu un homme qui avait des muscles et des muscles, il avait l’air de pouvoir compresser un million d’elle-même sans même transpirer… Il l’avait supplié de partir… Il avait même craqué et pleuré…

Un autre homme, qui avait l’air avant de devenir propriétaire d’avoir eu une carrière de criminel, était devenu très pâle et s’était trahi lui-même avant de claquer la porte sur elle… Pour l’ouvrir rapidement à nouveau pour gémir un “désolé” avant de la refermer une fois de plus en glissant cette fois sur une tâche et en tirant le verrou…

Un autre propriétaire possible avait eu l’air de développer un sérieux et très embarrassant problème de vessie…

Après ça, tout c’était dégradé !

Molly ne comprenait pas ce qui s’était passé. A la fin, Molly avait simplement supposé qu’il y avait une autre Molly Hooper à Londres et, qui qu’elle soit, cette salope ruinait son nom !

Peut-être qu’elle pourrait demander à Mycroft de s’occuper d’elle. En effet, Mycroft ne jetterait pas à la rue une gentille et douce femme enceinte qui ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, et qui n’avait nulle part où vivre. Si il le faisait, elle allait définitivement le frapper dans l’aine très fort…

Toutes les pensées de ce qui se passerait si elle était jetée négligemment dans la rue et la zone malheureuse de l’aine de Mycroft quittèrent son esprit quand ses oreilles entendirent le bruit de pas déterminés et rapides qui descendaient les couloirs vides de la morgue, là où elle était… Toute seule… Aussi seule qu’elle pouvait l’être avec des cadavres à ses pieds.

Les pas semblaient savoir précisément où se diriger et ils semblaient étrangement familiers.

Molly lança rapidement un coup d’œil à sa montre avant de regarder le corps de Mr. Culverton qui reposait sur sa table d’autopsie. Heureusement qu’elle ne l’avait pas encore commencé.

Molly avait l’impression de savoir exactement à qui ces pas appartenaient et elle méritait honnêtement les paroles furieuses de souffrance et de trahison qui allaient lui être balancées.

Soudain elle sortit son téléphone et parcourut rapidement sa liste d’applications et dès qu’elle trouva ce dont elle avait besoin la porte de la morgue sembla s’ouvrir…

\- Tu savais… Accusa la voix familière.

La colère, la peine et un profond sentiment de trahison était ancrés dans ces deux mots.

Molly mordit sa lèvre et envoya l’image sur le portable de John avant de déclarer calmement avec un petit signe de tête.

\- Oui. Je l’étais.

Elle regarda se mâchoire se contracter furieusement alors que son portable était sorti et qu’elle le regarda sortir furieusement sa main de sa poche, sortir son téléphone pour le regarder, comme si c’était la source de son mal de tête et de tous ses problèmes.

Molly sourit faiblement quand il lui envoya le même regard. Il ne l’ouvrit pas pour le moment mais elle savait qu’il l’ouvrirait par curiosité, la curiosité l’emportait toujours à la fin avec John Watson.

\- J’ai bien réfléchi à mettre cette photo sur ton blog… Décida d’ajouter doucement Molly. Si j’avais pensé une seconde que ça arrangerait les choses entre nous, j’aurai aussi présenté mille excuses sincères… Et… Je suis… Tu sais… Désolée… pour ma part de t’avoir blessé, John, vraiment… Je suis désolée.

Molly se mordit encore la lèvre et ne put s’empêcher de renifler fort. Elle avait l’impression d’être sur le point d’arracher les yeux pendant qu’elle étudiait le sol. Si elle s’était donné la peine de lancer un coup d’œil à John elle aurait noté la légère expression de panique à la possibilité que ses larmes puissent avoir raison de sa colère contre elle, Sherlock et tout ce fichu monde en général.

\- Molly…

John semblait en fait prêt à supplier.

Molly secoua la tête et ne put s’en empêcher plus longtemps, des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son corps alors qu’elle couvrait rapidement son visage de ses mains…

Molly le sut avec une certitude qui venait du plus profond de son âme. Le loyal John Watson fut immédiatement à ses côté avec un bras gêné autour d’elle.

\- Ça va… Molly… Shh… Sérieusement, ça va… C’est tout de la faute de Sherlock. Tout est de sa faute, pas la tienne. C’est simplement un connard, un gros connard ! Il t’a mis dans une situation dans laquelle il n’aurait jamais dû te mettre.

\- Je suis enceinte ! Cria Molly, ne voulant plus garder le secret.

Elle en avait assez des secrets ! Elle continua à sangloter fortement et à s’appuyer contre lui, son bras autour d’elle n’était plus maladroit mais ferme et inébranlable.

Il y eut un moment d’un long silence stupéfait.

\- Ok… Eh bien… Mycroft est aussi un connard, l’informa finalement John.

Elle cessa de pleurer lentement :

\- Je suis… Je suis désolée John, j’ai été si émotive ces derniers temps… Et Mycroft n’est pas un connard… Il est juste… Il ne le sait pas encore. Je suis inquiète parce que je sais qu’il ne veut pas d’enfants…

\- Molly…

Alors que John dit son nom, elle s’éloigna et lui donna un faible sourire avant de faire un signe de la main vers son portable.

\- Tu devrais jeter un coup d’œil à la photo que je t’ai envoyé. Tu es le seul à la voir et on m’a dit de m’en débarrasser dès que je te l’aurais montré. Donc je m’en suis débarrassé en l’envoyant sur ton téléphone. Fais juste attention à ce que tu choisis d’en faire.

Molly avait mis en garde que John ne devait pas énerver le Gouvernement Britannique…

Il lui donna un regard étrange avant qu’il ouvre ce qu’elle lui avait envoyé. John lâcha un ricanement étouffé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C’est… C’est Mycroft qui porte ton tablier rose à chatons… Celui… Celui avec les volants !

Molly gloussa et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la photo en question même si elle l’avait vue des centaines de fois auparavant.

La chaleur l’emplit d’un beau souvenir… Elle avait gagné ce stupide jeu de cache-cache… Mycroft le perdant boudeur avait fait sa vaisselle et plus tard ça avait conduit à leur premier baiser…

\- Je possède maintenant une chose pour laquelle Sherlock vendra probablement son âme très noire et la mienne pour regarder… Lui dit John avec émerveillement et les yeux scintillants avant que la lumière ne s’éteigne légèrement et qu’il admette doucement. Je voulais un miracle, tu sais, un foutu miracle… Je voulais qu’il ne soit pas mort.

Molly cogna légèrement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Je sais et il n’y a pas un jour qui ne se soit passé sans que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te le dire… Sherlock m’avait fait promettre et… Eh bien, tu sais à quel point il peut être convaincant. Il a dit que ta vie serait en grand danger si je te le disais et je t’aime trop pour te mettre en danger.

John ricana avant de dire avec mépris.

\- Yeah, eh bien c’est un idiot ! Peut-être que j’aurais dû m’attendre à…

\- Je n’avais pas beaucoup de contrôle sur la mise en scène, ça s’est passé à la perfection surtout parce que Sherlock et Mycroft contrôlaient tout… Mais Sherlock était le plus grand acteur sur scène, il la maitrisait…

John rangea lentement son téléphone tandis qu’un regard lointain se posait sur son visage.

\- Je t’ai déjà raconté la fois où il s’est rendu volontairement malade pour attraper un meurtrier ? Qui avait empoisonné quelqu’un et tenté d’empoisonner Sherlock aussi ?

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Tu l’as écrit sur ton blog et je l’ai raté ?

John lui lança un regard avant de lui donner un sourire triste.

\- Non, je n’ai jamais écrit à ce sujet pare que la seule pensée de ce qu’il a fait me rend furieux… Ce n’était pas bien. Ce qu’il a fait… Il m’avait rendu malade d’inquiétude et à la fin je voulais le frapper. Il s’était affamé à dessein, aucune nourriture ni de boisson pendant des jours. Parce qu’il ne mange pas beaucoup quand il travaille sur une affaire, je n’y ai pas prêté beaucoup attention au début. Quand j’ai finalement remarqué ce que ce connard faisait, il m’a délibérément blessé en me disant qu’il n’avait pas confiance en ma formation médicale. Plus tard, il a admis qu’il avait menti… Il voulait seulement que je sois assez en colère pour ne pas m’approcher de lui afin que je ne sache pas tout de suite ce qu’il faisait réellement à son corps. Le bâtard ! Après… il a attrapé le meurtrier et l’homme croyait honnêtement qu’il avait empoisonné Sherlock et le grand détective a obtenu ses aveux… Oh, comme il était fier et heureux Sherlock ce jour-là… Expliquant tout avec un éclat dans les yeux, ressemblant à un enfant le matin de Noël… Et tu veux savoir ce qu’il m’a dit d’autre ?

John n’attendit pas la réponse de Molly avant de répondre :

\- Il m’a dit que ce qui lui manquait le plus dans son jeûne ce n’était pas la nourriture ou la boisson mais sa foutue cigarette ! Une cigarette ! T’arrive à y croire ?!

\- Ouai, je peux en fait… Dit Molly ni choquée, ni surprise.

\- A l’époque, si Sherlock n’avait pas eu l’air si malade et faible… Je l’aurais frapper avec joie au visage… A la place j’ai fini par l’aider à mettre son manteau pour qu’on aille manger… Bien sûr que n’ai pas essayé de l’empêcher de fumer en route…

\- Tu l’as frappé fort au visage ce soir ? Demanda Molly.

John était silencieuse pendant un moment avant de marmonner :

\- Plus d’une fois… Peut-être… J’ai perdu le compte.

\- Combien de temps il te faudra pour lui pardonner ? Demanda Molly un peu hésitante.

John croisa les bras pour dire :

\- Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce trou du c**, jamais ! Notre amitié est finie et enterrée. S’il ne peut pas me faire confiance alors je peux emmener mon amitié et ma moustache ailleurs !

\- Hmm… Il n’a pas beaucoup aimé ta moustache, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Personne ne semble l’aimer ! Craqua soudain John avant qu’il ne dise avec un peu d’espoir, Sauf toi-

\- Non, coupa Molly rapidement, se sentant un peu coupable de son honnêteté. Désolée mais non.

John soupira tristement avant de caresser sa moustache avec deux doigts, presque comme s’il essayait de réconforter les poils au-dessus de sa lèvre.

\- Je te parie 50 livres que tu auras pardonné à Sherlock dans quelques jours, déclara Molly sèchement.

John arrêta de toucher sa moustache flippante pour lancer un regard à Molly sans grande chaleur.

Molly haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Il y a de forte chance que tu parles à un futur parent célibataire… Tout peut aider et je sais reconnaitre l’argent facile et rapide quand je le vois, John Watson.

John gloussa avant d’avoir l’air sérieux.

\- Mycroft va t’aider Molly.

\- Peut-être, chuchota Molly se sentant un peu sceptique.

\- Non, il le fera, déclara John avec certitude. Sinon il sera un autre Holmes que je frapperai violement au visage et je m’en fou qu’il soit le foutu Gouvernement Britannique. Tu regardes, je le frappe ! Puis, je raconterais ce moment à mes futurs petits enfants avec un sourire totalement béat sur le visage.

Plus tôt, Molly avait eu l’idée de frapper Mycroft dans l’aine et maintenant son cher ami était prêt à le frapper au visage… Malheureusement, les choses ne semblaient pas bien se passer pour Mycroft Holmes.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit… Admit Molly. Je crains de me sentir un peu lâche et effrayée…

John hocha la tête.

\- Complètement compréhensible, mais tu lui diras… Mince Molly, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout va bien se passer et que tes peurs sont stupides mais… mais… Le futur est toujours incertain, pas vrai ?

Molly acquiesça d’un signe de tête à contrecœur.

\- Félicitation de bientôt être maman… Je sais que ça a toujours été ton rêve, ajouta John.

\- Ouai… Je suis… Je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse… C’est juste…

\- Je sais… Tu es vraiment sûr que Mycroft est le père ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

La question, bien sûr, l’agaça sérieusement.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas une salope tu sais !

John leva les mains.

\- Je sais ! Je sais et je te taquinais juste… Honnêtement… C’est juste… Eh bien…

\- Quoi ?

Molly plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

\- J’ai toujours cru que si Mycroft ou Sherlock avait un enfant ce serait sûrement le signe d’une horrible apocalypse à venir… Ou du moins que l’un de leurs enfants serait l’antéchrist annoncé… Ou même un démon mineur avec un complexe de Dieu… Mais avec toi comme mère de l’enfant… Cela brise tout ce à quoi je croyais…

Les yeux de John furent espiègles en disant ça.

Molly rit sans s’en offusquer.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé normal et innocent… Pas un antéchrist… Pas de démon mineur…

\- Question, juste une simple question… Es-tu absolument sûr ?

Molly lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et il fait semblant de faire une grosse grimace.

\- Eh bien je suppose que je devrais y aller, je ne veux pas être là quand Sherlock décidera de venir te dire ‘bonjour’. Um, est-ce qu’il sait ?

\- Pour le bébé, non, seulement toi. Je sais que ça aurait dû être Mycroft en premier bien sûr… Et pour être honnête je pense envoyer un message à Greg avec la nouvelle aussi…Et mon Dieu ! Je ne pense pas que je fais ça bien, l’informa-t-elle d’un air coupable.

\- Non, je veux dire…. Que tu es la petite amie de son frère ?

Molly cligna des yeux vers lui.

\- Tu crois qu’il s’en soucie ?

John gloussa.

\- Il ne deviendra pas fou, non… Mais je pense qu’il sera surpris. Très surpris… Il m’a dit un jour qu’il pensait que c’était très illogique et très peu probable qu’il devienne un jour oncle. Il a aussi dit qu’il n’imaginait pas quelqu’un d’assez bourré ou assez désireux d’avoir son ‘gros’ frère nu… Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit… Hmm… Oh, oui ! Il a dit qu’il n’y avait pas assez d’argent dans le monde pour que ce malheur arrive. Je suis content que tu lui prouves qu’il avait tort. Je suis heureuse pour toi Molly… Eh bien Mary et moi sommes là pour toi si tu as besoin de nous... Pour quoi que ce soit... Et um, je compte lui parler de ta grossesse bien sûr… Donc à un moment donné tu pourrais recevoir un appel d’elle.

\- Bien sûr, j’ai hâte.

Molly accepta rapidement qu’il y avait encore une autre personne qui sera au courant avant que le père ne sache vraiment…

\- Et merci John.

John hocha la tête avant de sortir son portefeuille pour regarder ses billets.

\- Alors, tu es maintenant fiancé ? Demanda Molly sachant qu’il était sur le point de s’échapper

… Au cas où Sherlock était en effet en route pour lui rendre visite, John avait besoin d’espace avant de le revoir. Elle comprenait, vraiment.

\- Pas encore, Sherlock a interrompu les choses mais je pense qu’elle a dit oui à sa façon et je vais lui parler quand je renterai.

Il lui déposa un billet avant de commencer à s’éloigner.

\- Hé ! Je n’ai pas besoin de ta charité.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut prêt à s’en aller qu’il se retourna pour la regarder :

\- Oh, s’il te plait, toi et moi savons tous les deux que je vais perdre ce foutu pari que tu m’as lancé. Ce sera encore un jour ou deux… Espérons que ce bâtard se pose des questions. De toute façon évidement que je vais redevenir son ami parce que je veux vraiment voir Oncle Sherlock le trou du c** changer la couche de votre bébé et peut-être avoir ces trucs attachés à la poitrine pour porter sa petite nièce ou petit neveu… Car cette photo sera en ligne sur le blog ! Aucun doute là-dessus !

Et sur ces mots, le Dr. John Watson, un homme très indulgent parfois, sembla avoir disparu.

Molly baissa les yeux sur le billet de 50 livres dans sa paume et ne put s’empêcher de rire…

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 19 ~*~**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 20 ~*~**

_« Ah bah! fit Holmes. »_

~ **_Charles Augustus Milverton_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« Ne vous fiez jamais à une impression générale, cher ami, mais concentrez-vous sur les détails. »_

**_~ A Case of Identity_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« Holmes se mit à rire en se frottant les mains. »_

**_~ The Solitary Cyclist_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

John eut raison, Sherlock passa la voir, curieusement juste après qu’elle en ait fini avec le corps de Mr. Culverton. Il avait donc dû se promener dans Londres, peut-être perdu dans ses propres pensées, essayant de comprendre pourquoi John était si furieux contre lui avant de trouver le chemin du vestiaire de Molly, sur son lieu de travail.

Elle fut tellement heureuse de le voir que Molly lui sauta presque dessus pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Presque… Puis elle se souvint qu’il n’était pas du genre à apprécier les contacts physiques. Alors elle lui demanda poliment s’il voulait bien un petit câlin rapide.

\- Seulement si tu te sens obligée, soupira-t-il comme si soudain le monde entier reposait sur ses épaules, mais la belle étincelle soudaine dans ses yeux et le léger soulèvement de sa bouche semblaient indiquer l’évidence, que juste cette fois-ci… Peut-être, il ne serait pas contre un câlin.

Mais seulement un petit.

\- Oh il le faut ! Déclara Molly, avant de se jeter sur lui aussi vite qu’une fusée.

Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se sente trop mal à l’aise et il avait l’air d’apprécier le câlin. Molly devina que même le grand Sherlock Holmes savait qu’un câlin valait beaucoup mieux qu’un coup de poing.

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant un certain temps. Sherlock l’informa qu’il avait besoin qu’elle sache qu’il était de retour à Londres pour rester. Molly avait décidé qu’elle ne lui dirait pas qu’elle le savait déjà.

A un moment donné, il se rendrait vite compte qu’elle était très proche de son frère. Incroyablement proche. Enceinte du bébé de son frère, ce qui, pour être honnête, était difficile de s’approcher plus près que ça. Ce ne serait donc pas une si grande déduction que oui, elle savait déjà pour le retour de Sherlock à la maison.

Pourtant, elle pensa que c’était très gentil de sa part, elle était la deuxième personne sur sa liste, la première étant John, qu’il avait voulu voir.

Même avant Mrs. Hudson, ce qui surpris grandement Molly. Molly avait honnêtement pensé qu’elle serait en bas de la liste, son propre nom écrit au crayon, peut-être avec un point d’interrogation à côté.

Pourtant, Sherlock avait fait d’elle son second contact. Il avait toujours su comment la surprendre. C’était presque comme s’il jouait à un jeu avec ses amis qui s’appelait : « Gardons les sur les orteils et deviner ce que je vais faire ensuite ! »

Plus tard, elle rentra chez elle et eu beaucoup de mal à s’endormir. Même si elle savait qu’il était peu probable que Mycroft rentre à la maison, car il avait été assez gentil de l’avertir qu’il allait travailler toute la nuit… Peut-être même trouver le temps de faire une petite sieste dans son bureau, presque un donjon.

Elle s’inquiétait encore, pourtant. Molly désirait ardemment le voir, vraiment, elle désirait le toucher et voir par elle-même qu’aucun mal ne lui avait été fait pendant cette mission.

Pourtant…

Elle devrait le prendre comme la femme forte et fière qu’elle était et lui dire qu’ils allaient devenir parents.

Cette nouvelle briserait peut-être son ordinateur mental… Et… Oh, Seigneur, et si ça faisait plus que briser son ordinateur mental, et si ça la brisait ? L’homme qu’elle aimait rejetterait-il son bébé et elle simplement parce qu’il croyait qu’il ne ressentait pas d’amour ?

Heureusement, Molly put tenter de dormir car elle avait un jour de congé. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle pourrait stresser encore plus. Elle attendait avec impatience de voir Mycroft ou d’avoir de ses nouvelles.

Molly aurait pu l’appeler, elle le savait, mais elle avait facilement des excuses et des raisons pour ne pas le faire. Il l’avait appeler plusieurs fois et elle s’était obligée à le laisser tomber sur la messagerie vocale.

Alors qu’elle manquait à nouveau un autre appel de Mycroft, elle commença à se demander si elle ne devrait pas reprendre l’habitude de se ronger les ongles comme quand elle était enfant.

Puis elle reçut un joli et très gentil texto de Sherlock.

**« Veux te voir à Baker Street, maintenant. S’il te plait. – SH »**

Voilà, un joli et très gentil texto qui contenait même le mot « s’il te plait » … Ou il jouait à son jeu « Gardons les sur les orteils ! » avec elle…

Alors un peu plus tard, elle se retrouva au 221B Baker Street, dans l’appartement de Sherlock, en lui demandant :

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui… Molly…

\- Oui ?

Elle était honnêtement curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait si gentiment exigé sa présence.

\- Voudrais-tu…

Elle n’avait jamais vu Sherlock être si charmant et hésitant auparavant…

Pourtant, alors qu’il essayait de terminer sa phrase, elle était trop occupée à penser à la nourriture. Cette grossesse était une affaire sérieusement farfelue, une minute la pensée de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir et l’instant d’après elle était littéralement affamée et n’avait pas peur de manger tout ce qu’elle voyait… Surtout le pepperoni… Pas question qu’elle touche au poisson et aux frites… Elle adorait ça mais malheureusement maintenant ils la rendaient malade…

\- Aimerais-tu… Continua Sherlock.

\- Allez diner ? Devina Molly finalement avec espoir.

En ce moment n’importe quelle nourriture serait une bonne chose… Peut-être qu’il avait même de délicieux biscuits cachés quelque part…

\- Résoudre des crimes ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec espoir, en même temps qu’elle.

\- Oh…

Eh bien… Elle aimerait bien des biscuits mais d’accord…

Aider à résoudre des crimes avec son ami Sherlock Holmes ? Pourquoi pas ? Ok, ça pourrait être gênant parce qu’il l’utilisait probablement principalement pour tenter de remplacer John…

Les hommes et malheureusement, même Sherlock, pouvaient être de total idiots et elle avait cinquante livres dans son portefeuille qui indiquaient clairement que John allait effectivement lui pardonner… Même s’il laissait Sherlock s’interroger comme punition.

Elle eut donc le grand honneur de le voir travailler. Aider les gens et résoudre de petites affaires. Elle était vraiment étonnée de voir à quelle vitesse son esprit brillant travaillait. Comment il avait attrapé les choses qu’elle et les autres avaient manqué. Il rendait les choses les plus compliquées si simple, la forçant à se demander comment diable elle avait pu rater ça. Molly se demanda si John se sentait tout le temps comme ça…

Peu importe qu’il soit toujours le vrai génie dans la pièce.

Molly était profondément touchée qu’il lui fasse assez confiance pour le regarder travailler.

Un moment, Molly s’était faufilé aux toilettes et avait envoyé un message à Mycroft. Lui disant à quel point elle était désolée mais qu’elle semblait avoir manqué ses appels et à quel point elle avait hâte de lui parler parce que, oui, ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler.

Mais, Sherlock était Sherlock et avait besoin de son aide. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui parler pour le moment et elle espérait que Mycroft comprendrait.

Quand elle envoya le message, Sherlock la fit sursauter en criant à travers la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Molly ! On y va ! Lestrade a besoin de nous ! ça semble sérieux… Et Molly ça ne devrait vraiment pas prendre autant de temps à une femme pour aller aux toilettes ! C’est très simple, en tant que femme, tu n’as qu’à t’asseoir et faire tes affaires ! ça ne devrait pas prendre… Trois minutes et quinze secondes ! Sérieusement. Molly, dépêche-toi !

Elle ignora son téléphone qui sonnait pour rapidement laver ses mains même si elle n’avait pas utilisé les toilettes, elle pensa que ça ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Mince, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux… Marmonna Molly alors qu’elle sortait des toilettes.

\- Je n’ai aucun cheval à monter et je ne veux pas les monter !

Et sur cette déclaration il semblait être parti en courant…

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu’ils virent l’homme obsédé par les trains…

Sherlock parlait très vite de son besoin de cartes. Toutes les cartes… Beaucoup de cartes…. Même les vieilles cartes… Quelque chose à propos des cartes…

\- Bien.

Ce fut vraiment tout ce qu’elle put dire au sujet des cartes, bien qu’elle sût qu’elle n’irait pas trouver le genre de cartes qu’il voulait. Avec sa chance habituelle, elle prendrait les mauvaises et se retrouverait avec une coupure à cause du papier…

\- Tu veux des frites?

Si Sherlock n’avait pas descendu les escaliers avec une telle détermination, il aurait pu remarquer qu’elle était devenue très pâle tandis qu’elle le suivait et demandait simplement :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je connais un restaurant de Fish & Chips sur Marybelone Road, le propriétaire me donne toujours des portions en extra.

Molly ne put s’empêcher de demander :

\- Tu l’as fait acquitter d’une accusation pour meurtre ?

Elle s’attendait honnêtement que Sherlock répondre avec un « oui » catégorique, à la place il lui dit de façon surprenante :

\- Non, je l’ai aidé à installer des étagères.

Molly gloussa avant de demander curieusement :

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C’était quoi aujourd’hui ?

\- Te dire merci, dit-il d’une manière simple, comme s’il pensait que c’était évident.

Un autre frère Holmes qui croyait que les actions en disaient plus que les mots.

Mais elle avait besoin de mots pour comprendre clairement…

\- Pour quoi ? Le questionna Molly en se sentant un peu confuse alors que Sherlock se retournait en bas de l’escalier pour la regarder alors qu’elle descendait les escaliers assez lentement.

Il aurait vraiment pu simplement dire « merci » au lieu de lui faire résoudre des crimes avec lui.

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, déclara à nouveau Sherlock calmement et simplement.

\- Pas de souci. C’est un plaisir.

Molly se déplaça pour finalement descendre les escaliers et passer devant Sherlock.

\- Non.

A ce seul mot, elle s’arrêta pour se retourner et le regarder avant qu’il continue honnêtement.

\- Je le pense.

Molly espéra sérieusement qu’il n’avait pas pensé qu’elle n’avait pas manqué ses remerciements ou douté de sa sincérité… Ou pire qu’il pensait qu’elle voulait dire… OH GOD !

\- Je ne veux pas dire _plaisir_ , je veux dire que ça ne me dérange pas, je voulais…

Et Molly le voulait vraiment aussi, elle regrettait d’avoir blessée John mais si on lui en donnait l’occasion, elle recommencerait.

Sherlock la fixa avant de déclarer clairement et peut-être juste peut-être pour une fois il parlait du fond de son cœur, au lieu de son esprit brillant qui le faisait parler avec tant de précaution.

\- Moriarty s’est trompé, il a fait une erreur, parce que la seule personne qu’il pensait ne pas compter pour moi était celle qui comptait le plus. Tu as rendu tout cela possible…

Il s’arrêta de parler pendant un moment pour lui donner un sourire tiède qui sembla s’estomper rapidement.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas recommencer, n’est-ce pas ?

Molly déglutit difficilement avant d’admettre tristement.

\- J’ai passé une bonne journée. J’adorerais… J’ai juste… Um…

\- Je sais. Je _sais_ , Molly. Je suis peut-être un sociopathe de haut niveau et peut-être suis-je un chauviniste mais je sais que les nouvelles mamans ne devraient pas être placées dans des situations douteuses et très probablement dangereuses… Heureusement que je ne t’ai emmené nulle part de trop douteux ou dangereux… Bien que je travaille sur la découverte d’un réseau terroriste clandestin avec lequel une attaque massive est très possible. Mais… um… je… Je ne me sens pas à l’aise avec le fait qu’une femme enceinte m’aide à attraper des terroristes… Ou toute personne qui pourrait avoir une bombe ou une arme à feu… Ou tout type d’arme en fait… Avant ta grossesse… Bien sûr je ne voyais pas en quoi ça posait problème avec cette possibilité.

Molly faillit rire à haute voix, pas du tout offensée… Elle s’était aussi presque accrochée à Sherlock pour pleurer contre lui… Etonnement, elle ne l’avait pas fait…

\- Ouai, Je- je ne crois pas que devrais aller avec toi chercher des terroristes ou t’aider à les arrêter. Désolée, bien que ça ait l’air… amusant ?

Même si Mycroft ne savait pas pour le bébé, elle ne pouvait pas l’imaginer très heureux qu’elle parte avec Sherlock pour attraper les vilains méchants. Mycroft semblait déjà certains qu’elle attirait les ennuis sans même le vouloir. Mince, il y avait une chance qu’il ait un ulcère ou qu’il développe un anévrisme cérébral si elle sortait chercher les ennuis… Molly avait l’étrange sentiment qu’il serait heureux de lui montrer ses ennuis même s’il n’était pas heureux de cette paternité à venir.

\- Donc… Tu sais… huh ? Dit finalement Molly après un moment de silence.

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

\- Pas la première fois que je t’ai dit les mots ‘Fish & Chips’… Regarde, juste là ! Tu as soudain l’air toute pâle et affreuse… Aussi, avant que nous arrivions ici, tu parlais joyeusement de pepperoni. Tu ne peux pas en manger parce que tu as des brûlures d’estomac, des bruits embrassants et des odeurs horribles qui viennent de ton… Eh bien… Tu sais d’où vient cette horreur, je ne devrais pas avoir à le dire.

Montrant qu’il pouvait aussi, parfois, être aussi victorien que son cher frère.

\- Mais, j’en ai tellement envie ! Déclara Molly désespérément.

\- Eh bien, crois-moi, c’est pour le mieux de rester loin du pepperoni… En plus, j’ai aussi remarqué que tu es un peu maussade et que tu touches beaucoup ton estomac… Et… Et que… tu es, ça pourrait te déranger d’avoir… Très… Hum gentil… Même avec le gain de poids.

Molly sourit à ça.

\- Merci.

Sherlock hocha la tête avant de se pencher en avant et lui donna tendrement un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Félicitation.

\- Je… Je ne l’ai pas encore dit au père, dit rapidement Molly, en se tordant les mains alors qu’il s’éloignait d’elle.

Finalement elle avait de partager la nouvelle, qu’il le veuille ou non.

\- Je suis un peu nerveuse à l’idée de lui dire… Nerveuse à propos de toute cette grossesse… Je suis vraiment heureuse mais… J’ai peur, je n’aime pas avoir peur et… Et… Merde c’est de ta faute si je vais avoir ce bébé bon sang !

Sherlock cligna des yeux totalement surpris avant de pencher la tête et de dire avec une grande certitude.

\- Non… Je crois que je me souviendrais si quelque chose avait abouti en toi étant enceinte par ma faute, en plus j’ai été absent pendant deux ans…

Molly croisa ses bras.

\- Non, c’est entièrement ta faute, parce que tu as dit à ton frère de garder un œil sur John et moi !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, maintenant tu vas devenir oncle espèce de crétin ! Tu vois, tout est de ta faute !

A ce moment-là, Molly fut certaine d’avoir brisé le cerveau de Sherlock comme un marteau avec une plaque de verre poli. Son visage n’eut aucune expression et pourtant ses yeux étaient bien vivants…

\- T-Tu v- veux dire… Demanda Sherlock doucement… La seule façon pour moi de devenir oncle c’est si… Mycroft ?

\- Oui… Confirma Molly, en décroisant ses bras.

\- Toi… Et Mycroft ? Sérieusement… **_Mycroft_** ?

Il sembla vraiment choqué et légèrement horrifié.

\- Ouai, Mycroft et moi… nous sommes besties et amants… Du moins nous étions amants jusqu’à ce que ça arrive. Je ne sais honnêtement pas si nous allons le rester quand je lui aurais annoncé que je suis enceinte, confirma Molly et elle partagea sa peur avant de mordre sa lèvre nerveusement.

Sherlock cligna encore des yeux.

Alors…

\- Huh, j’ai toujours pensé que si Mycroft enlevait son pantalon il n’y aurait rien, comme une poupée Ken.

Molly sourit en allant dans un endroit heureux pendant un moment.

\- Oh, Sherlock, il y a bien quelque chose là- dessous…

Sherlock retroussa le nez dégouté, avant que son visage ne s’éclaircisse et qu’il ne s’ouvre en un grand sourire.

\- Donc je vais être oncle.

Molly hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Sherlock l’étudia avec des yeux gentils et intelligents et si Molly ne s’était pas trompée, il y avait quelque chose de très proche de l’affection sur son visage.

\- Alors, maintenant tu es plus qu’une pathologiste ou même une amie de confiance… Toi, Molly Hooper, tu fais maintenant partie de la famille. Enfin un vrai membre de la famille autre que mes parents, et parfois même cela est très discutable, que j’apprécie vraiment !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Molly qui resta à cligner des yeux face à lui, comme s’il lui avait délibérément brisé le cerveau. Les remboursements c’est vraiment l’enfer !

\- Vraiment Sherlock ? Demanda finalement Molly si son cerveau s’était guéri tout seul. Famille ?

Il lui jeta un regard puis déclara comme s’ils parlaient du temps qu’il faisait à Londres.

\- Bien sûr, tu es de la famille, Molly. Tu portes le bâtard de mon cher frère et ça fait de moi un oncle. Oh, mon frère va avoir un bâtard ! Attend juste que Maman le découvre ! Oh ! C’est presque Noël pour moi !

Molly regarda Sherlock.

\- N’appelle pas ta future nièce ou ton futur neveu un bâtard.

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle.

\- J’ai dit ‘bâtard’ avec beaucoup de sentiment Molly. En plus, ce qui fait de ce moment quelque chose de presque Noël pour moi, à part le fait que maman va apprendre à Mycroft la tournure que prendra le monde… Ce sera les prochains jours quand je vais appeler n’importe quand Mycroft pour lui demander comment va son petit bâtard… Juste pour l’emmerder !

\- Eh bien ça fait bien plus que m’ennuyer en ce moment, Sherlock… Alors ne traite plus mon bébé de bâtard ! Lui dit-elle avec un regard noir.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Aucun de vous deux n’est marié donc… Ouai, ma nièce ou mon neveu est un bâtard. Un bâtard adorable, j’en suis sûr, mais quand même un bâtard…

\- Ton aine est sur le point d’être frappé Sherlock, fort… Très fort… L’avertit Molly.

Sherlock la regarda, choqué, et la façon dont elle le dit ou peut-être le regard dans ses yeux lui fit prendre un peu de recul. Peut-être qu’il savait que les hormones d’une femme enceinte pouvaient l’obliger à le faire… Le frapper… Fort dans l’aine… Ce que Sherlock pensait probablement être complètement injustifié…

\- Je suis sûr que ce sont tes hormones qui font des ravages chez toi. Très bien. Fini de le ou la traiter de bâtard… Dis-moi, quand es-tu devenu une personne si violente ?

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Cria Molly furieuse, ses petites mains fermées en poings. Je suis une personne douce, tendre qui ne ferait du mal à personne ! Comment oses-tu de me traiter de personne violente !

Sherlock leva rapidement les mains comme s’il se rendait.

\- C’est vrai. Tu as absolument raison. Tu es douce et gentille, Molly Hooper, tu ne pourrais faire de mal à personne… Surtout frapper l’oncle préféré de ton bébé à l’aine… Ou au visage… Pour être honnête j’ai été assez frappé comme ça… Surtout par un ancien ami qui n’a pas trouvé ma mort plus drôle ou amusante que ça.

Sa colère soudaine s’éteignit et tout de suite elle eut envie de sangloter…

Tout à coup, Sherlock continua prudemment :

\- Voudrais-tu me permettre de te raccompagner chez toi ? Parce que je me sentirais mieux si je m’assurais que tu rentres bien chez toi.

Elle baissa les yeux et se frotta le ventre avec une telle tendresse que quand elle regarda Sherlock, il avait un sourire gentil.

\- J… J’habite avec Mycroft… En ce moment… Je… Je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer chez moi… Parce que tu sais… Et je sais que je dois lui dire… Je suppose que je suis une horrible lâche mais…

Sherlock avait étonnamment l’air de comprendre.

\- Ce n’est pas de la lâcheté, tu es juste très émotive et parfois être émotif rend la logique insignifiante. Alors… Vraiment… Tu vis avec mon frère ?

\- C’est une longue histoire… Et j’ai peur que mon enfant ne change beaucoup de choses…

\- Ça changera des choses… Mais tout change n’est-ce pas ? Même si nous ne pensons pas que les choses vont changer ou même si nous ne voulons pas qu’elles changent… Elles changent… Elles changent… Lui dit-il si tristement que ça failli briser le cœur de Molly.

Car la façon dont il avait dit ça lui fit se demander s’il ne pensait pas son amitié avec John.

\- Tout ira bien… John va revenir, Sherlock. Il tient trop à toi pour rester loin de toi trop longtemps, répondit Molly doucement.

Quelque chose éclata sur le visage de Sherlock. Si vite que si Molly ne l’avait pas surveillée de près elle l’aurait complètement raté.

\- On peut espérer je suppose, marmonna-t-il avant de se frotter les mains l’une contre l’autre et d’ajouter clairement. Eh bien… Molly quelque fois je pense que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es spéciale et si j’étais un homme de grands sentiments je me battrais contre mon frère pour toi dans une bataille dont les gens parleraient à voix basse des siècles après notre mort… Au contraire, je peux dire et offrir ceci… Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ma maison. Quand tu veux. Si jamais tu as besoin d’un endroit où rester, j’ai une chambre supplémentaire si tu finis par en avoir besoin aussi longtemps que tu en as envie. En plus, malheureusement, il semble que John n’en a plus besoin. Alors tu es toujours la bienvenu si tu as besoin d’un refuge, je t’en donnerai un avec plaisir… Alors vu que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi maintenant, veux-tu te joindre à moi à Baker Street ?

Profondément émue, Molly étouffa quelques larmes en hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Sherlock.

Sherlock semblait n’avoir plus rien à dire puisqu’il tendit le coude d’une manière tout à fait gentleman, en le lui offrant. Molly accepta et glissa sa main dessus, trouvant un endroit parfait pour se reposer. Ensemble ils sortirent à l’extérieur, là où les flocons de neige tombaient lentement et doucement.

Il baissa le regard vers elle et lui demanda doucement :

\- Tu as assez chaud ?

Molly acquiesça à sa question avant de se confier doucement :

\- J’ai fait le rêve le plus étrange où tu ne semblais pas heureux de devenir oncle et que tu avais traité ta future nièce ou ton futur neveu de petit parasite.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ohh, est-ce qu’on organise un ‘qui a les rêves les plus étranges ?’ Bien sûr, j’ai entendu dire que les femmes enceintes peuvent en avoir, mais dans l’avion pour Londres, mon rêve étrange m’a fait demander à un groupe de lapins brillants dans le noir s’ils avaient des cigarettes… Alors, j’ai fini par être poursuivi par eux dans les bois sombres et… J’ai fini par être poursuivi par eux dans les bois sombres et… Ils portaient aussi des fourches… Alors… je pense que mon rêve bat le tient et de loin.

Molly gloussa.

\- Oui d’accord, tu gagnes le jeu du rêve étrange.

\- C’est vrai… Je suis le grand gagnant… Parce que je gagne tout…

Après que Sherlock ait dit cela d’une manière taquine, il devint soudain sérieux.

\- Molly, puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Je doute que je puisse empêcher le grand et légendaire Sherlock Holmes de poser des questions…

\- Tout à fait vrai. Presque impossible en fait. Dis-moi, comment ‘garde un œil sur mes amis’ a fini en ‘Mycroft devient le père de ton bébé’ ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Eh bien c’est une histoire un peu ennuyeuse pour être honnête tout a commencé la nuit où j’ai décidé de rentrer chez moi à pied après le travail et qu’un stupide voleur m’ai agressé ! Commença Molly pour expliquer, espérant qu’il ne trouverait pas l’histoire trop ennuyeuse.

Elle soupçonnait qu’il filtrerait et supprimerait probablement la plus grande partie…

Pourtant, étonnamment, il sembla écouta jusqu’à Baker Street. De temps en temps comme s’il était sur une affaire il demandait plus de détail… Parfois ce qu’elle disait rendait bizarre sur les lèvres de Sherlock, d’autres fois, son expression était complètement impassible.

Et une fois son récit terminé, ils se retrouvèrent à Baker Street en direction de l’appartement de Sherlock…

Où Mycroft les attendait.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 20 ~*~**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 21 ~*~**

_« Ma vie est un long effort pour m'évader des banalités de l'existence. »_

~ **_The Red-Headed League_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

_« Tout en causant, nous étions parvenus à notre logis de Baker Street. Holmes monta l'escalier le premier et, quand il ouvrit la porte, il tressaillit de surprise. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je ne fus pas moins étonné : son frère Mycroft était assis dans un fauteuil et fumait paisiblement. »_

~ **_The Greek Interpreter_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

Sherlock n'eut pas l'air vraiment étonné de trouver Mycroft dans son appartement en train d'attendre. Bien qu'il ait pu être surpris pendant une seconde.

Il s'était simplement arrêté, avait fixé le heurtoir de sa porte et avait soupiré bruyamment comme s'il était un agacé.

\- Il le redresse toujours... Marmonna Sherlock sombrement avant de remarquer le regard interrogateur de Molly.

Alors il expliqua.

\- Mon cher frère me rend à nouveau une petite visite. Deux visites en une seule journée ! Je crains qu'il ne soit devenu un peu collant après ces deux ans où je suis parti.

\- Oh... Um... Peut-être que je devrais rentrer... Tu sais, voir Mycroft plus tard.

Bien que sa paume apaisante lui manquât, son cœur lui faisait mal à l'idée de se détourner et de ne _pas_ le voir.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la porte du 221B et poussa Molly à l'intérieur. Avec une certaine douceur, bien entendu, puisqu'elle était enceinte. Ses méthodes étaient parfois douteuses mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une femme enceinte.

\- Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter, du moins pas pour l'instant... Lui dit Sherlock à voix basse. Sérieusement, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Tu vie avec un homme, tu as une relation intime avec lui et _**maintenant**_ tu es inquiète ! Sérieusement ?! Tu aurais dû commencer à t'inquiéter bien avant que tu me fasses oncle ! Maintenant sois une femme forte que Mycroft et moi connaissons et monte ces fichus escaliers !

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait oncle intentionnellement ! Lui siffla Molly aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Je m'en fou ! Monte ces escaliers ! Je ne vais pas attendre ici toute la nuit et tu n'as pas à quitter mon frère si tu ne le veux pas...

Sa voix était toujours douce et même plus basse qu'elle l'avait été. Il semblait être très sérieux. C'était cet homme qui faisait ramper les criminels et les meurtriers.

Mais, il ne pourrait jamais la faire grimacer de terreur, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix en la matière alors elle commença lentement à monter les escaliers en le regardant plusieurs fois comme s'il pouvait soudain disparaitre.

Elle remarqua que Sherlock ne prenait pas la peine d'enlever son beau Belstaff en bas comme il le faisait d'habitude. C'était presque comme s'il était déterminé à en finir avec quelque chose alors qu'il la gardait à monter les escaliers. S'assurant aussi qu'elle ne prendrait soudain pas peur et s'enfuirait. Pas qu'elle y ait pensé... Non... Pas du tout... _Eh bien_ , peut-être que l'idée avait traversé son esprit pendant une seconde !

Sherlock resta près d'elle derrière alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce très familière où elle avait eu la chance de passer une bonne journée à observer l'excellent travail du détective. La pièce semblait crier que Sherlock était rentré pour rester...

Jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se concentrèrent sur Mycroft, qui avait l'air délicieux, assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock près de la cheminée éteinte. Elle haleta joyeusement en le voyant, alors qu'elle cherchait tout signe extérieur indiquant qu'il s'était blessé pendant qu'il était en mission pour ramener Sherlock.

Le soulagement l'emplit, alors qu'elle acceptait qu'il fût bien sain et sauf. Que Sherlock ne soit pas seul à la maison mais que Mycroft était rentré aussi... Elle avait hâte de courir vers l'endroit où il était et de glisser ses mains sur lui. Cependant, cela mettrait peut-être Sherlock et lui très mal à l'aise. Molly se sentait comme si elle n'avait pas vu Mycroft depuis une éternité avec une journée supplémentaire pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais même si son désir profond était de l'avoir dans ses bras et de commencer à l'embrasser... Elle se retrouva à la place incapable de bouger alors qu'elle souriait timidement à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais le sourire de Molly se transforma en un léger froncement de sourcils quand elle remarqua la forte odeur de cigarette. Mycroft fumait seulement si quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment ou s'il voulait partager un moment avec son frère.

Vu qu'il ne fumait plus et qu'il n'avait pas attendu que Sherlock se montre pour fumer. Cela inquiéta immédiatement Molly.

Elle remarqua aussi l'étrange vigilance dans les yeux de Mycroft qu'elle trouva un peu troublante pour une raison quelconque.

\- Tu vas bien, Mycroft ? Lui demanda Molly doucement.

Quelque chose de bref éclaira ses yeux alors qu'il continuait à l'étudier attentivement. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question à la place il en posa une autre :

\- Tu vas bien, Molly chérie, parce que j'ai appelé ton téléphone et tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois. Il y a beaucoup de beaux SMS entre nous, mais je... Voulais entendre ta voix.

Molly détourna le regard honteuse, elle désirait entendre sa voix aussi. Molly savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer. C'était simplement la peur de ne pas savoir comment partager avec lui la nouvelle de sa grossesse... Ou comment il la prendrait. Lui rappellerait-il froidement qu'il ne voulait pas être père ? Les rejetterait-il tous les deux en étant prêt, peut-être à donner un coup de main par sens du _devoir_.

\- Je... Um... Bien, j'ai eu de sérieux problèmes ces derniers temps, Mycroft, décida de lui répondre Molly honnêtement.

\- Avec son téléphone... C'est n'importe quoi... Son téléphone, ajouta rapidement Sherlock.

Molly tourna son visage pour le regarder avec étonnement. Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Sherlock _mente_ pour elle. _**JAMAIS**_. Pourtant il racontait un énorme mensonge rien que pour elle ! !

Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir, mais c'était comme s'il voulait lui montrer que d'une certaine façon il tenait à elle.

Maintenant, si c'était un épisode fou et brillant à la télé, son téléphone se mettrait à sonner révélant le mensonge. Un énorme mensonge...

Mais son téléphone resta heureusement silencieux, rappelant à Molly que sa vie et celle de Sherlock ne seraient jamais assez crédible pour la télévision... Un vieil homme fou dans une boite bleue qui peut aller sur d'autres planètes ou dans le passé et le futur... Bien sûr pourquoi pas ! Mais ça.... La vie de Sherlock... Ou la sienne, aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle ne serait jamais crédible même dans un million d'années !

Mycroft fit une grimace avant de se lever pour marcher lentement, avec une grande grâce élégante, vers son frère. Tout ce que Molly put faire ce fut regarder ses dents de devant mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Les deux frères se fixèrent pendant un très long moment, c'était presque comme s'ils défiaient l'autre de faire un geste dangereux. Ils se tenaient là tels deux prédateurs meurtriers sur le même fichu territoire...

\- Alors, commença doucement Mycroft alors qu'il offrait un petit sourire à Sherlock qui semblait vraiment mortel. Tu n'as pas trouvé le réseau terroriste souterrain que je t'ai _personnellement_ demandé de trouver ?

Sherlock leva les yeux avec insolence avant de dire, en semblant grandement agacé :

\- Je le _trouverai_ ton réseau terroriste souterrain, Mycroft et quand je le ferai, tu _sauras_ tout.

\- Oui... Tout à fait, je suis certaine que je le saurai, déclara Mycroft d'une voix encore douce mais elle avait maintenant un léger soupçon dur sous-jacent.

Il regardait toujours son jeune frère, mais il semblait avoir quelque chose d'incroyablement froid en lui désormais... Molly ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid qu'un énorme iceberg, arctique, attendant que l'arrogant Titanic se dirige vers lui...

Mycroft leva la main et avec un mouvement étrange et presque tendre que certains pourraient facilement confondre avec quelque chose d'assez sinistre, il enleva un fil mal placé sur le joli manteau de Sherlock. Les deux frères le regardèrent tandis qu'il gisait entre les doigts de Mycroft avant qu'il ne le lâche.... Le laissant tomber lentement vers le sol.

\- J'aime savoir les choses, mon frère... Continua Mycroft, une fois de plus en regardant Sherlock dans les yeux. Mais, ce que je ne savais pas... C'est de savoir si tu allais vraiment emmener une femme enceinte avec toi pour arrêter ces foutus terroristes. Bien que j'avais honnêtement pensé mieux de toi...

Molly sursauta qu'il l'ai su simplement en la regardant. Elle savait qu'il avait un remarquable talent de déduction mais... _bon sang_ ! Son pouvoir de déduction n'était pas seulement remarquable, il était un peu flippant aussi.

\- Bien sûr que je n'emmènerai pas une femme enceinte avec moi, Mycroft ! Lui dit Sherlock d'un air profondément offensé. Une fois que j'ai réalisé que Molly était vraiment enceinte... Je...

Sherlock inclina soudain la tête et ses yeux intelligent devinrent soudain interrogateurs... Ils se concentrèrent sur le visage dur de Mycroft.

\- Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour reconnaitre tous les signe... Ajouta-t-il lentement.

Mycroft soupira profondément en secouant la tête avec regret.

\- Malheureusement tu as toujours été lent, Sherlock. J'ai trouvé étrange que toi, le charmant chauviniste que tu es, emmène Molly avec toi sur des affaires alors qu'elle attend clairement un enfant.

Molly n'était sûr qu'il était si clair qu'elle « attende » un enfant juste à un simple regard sur elle. Bien sûr sa poitrine était hyper sensible et elle avait pris du poids mais ce n'était pas énorme... Pas encore.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu Mycroft parce que ce n'est pas encore très clair jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque tout le signes et... Et c'est la première fois que tu vois ta petite amie depuis que tu es revenu... Donc... Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna doucement Sherlock avec un voix tranchante.

Il sembla soudain se figer... C'était comme si son esprit, le grand esprit brillant de Sherlock traitait quelque chose à une vitesse étonnamment rapide et si incroyable que son cerveau ne voulait pas y croire... Mais vu que c' _était_ Sherlock Holmes, dont les affaires étaient de tout savoir, il devait simplement le croire. Je paris que le grand et légendaire détective n'a pas pu résister.

Finalement, il cligna des yeux et s'approcha encore plus près de son frère très calme.

\- Vraiment Mycroft ? Demanda Sherlock avec incrédulité.

Mycroft releva le mention, son visage était tracée par des lignes raides et fières et il n'ôta jamais ses yeux froids de Sherlock.

Les yeux de Sherlock semblaient tout aussi froids, aussi froids qu'un vent du nord sauvage et vif. Il se moqua avant de dire clairement :

**_\- SÉRIEUSEMENT !?_ **

Mycroft détourna lentement les yeux de son frère pour regarder Molly. Son visage sembla s'adoucir momentanément. Pourtant il semblait se tenir encore plus droit, assez raide et inébranlable dans sa manière d'affronter Sherlock une fois de plus.

\- Oui, évidemment. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, déclara Mycroft clairement et sur un ton qui leur rappela à tous les deux qu'il n'était en aucun cas un comédien.

Sherlock fixa son grand frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mille pensées semblèrent jaillir dans les yeux du grand détective alors qu'ils quittaient Mycroft pour se concentrer complètement sur Molly.

Un étrange sentiment noua le ventre Molly. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était regarder les deux frères qui semblaient comprendre exactement ce qui se passait...

\- Elle est très inquiète, Mycroft... Lui dit Sherlock en la regardant toujours, la froideur qu'il y avait entre eux disparut légèrement. Comme c'est idiot... Sa peur que tu aies des problèmes à accepter ta paternité... Comme c'est très, très idiot...

Sherlock s'éloigna rapidement de Mycroft pour s'approcher de Molly. Il se pencha près de son oreille. Son souffle lui chuchota :

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tes peurs sont idiotes... Hmm ? Pas vrai, Molly ?

Molly tourna son visage pour le regarder avec une profonde confusion et perplexité.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Dit Mycroft d'un ton brusque et bruyant avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures de luxe et bien entretenues. Ce ne fut que quand il les regarda après un certain temps qu'il continua doucement. S'il te plait... Ne fais pas ça Sherlock. Molly et moi parlerons de tout ça à la maison. En privé...

\- **_NON_**... Non, Mycroft... Coupa Sherlock en secouant sa tête. Molly a peur, est confuse et enceinte ! Ses hormones font des ravages et elle a besoin d'un ami plus que jamais. Malheureusement, vu que je suis en effet son ami et que je suis ici à cet instant c'est à moi d'être l'ami. Pour lui donner son... support nécessaire. Je finirai peut-être par être nul dans le support émotionnel dont elle a peut-être besoin mais elle m'a choisi comme ami et une fois de plus son horrible goût en matière d'hommes et d'amis est élevé et elle est tellement masochiste qu'elle n'aura personne d'autre à blâmer à part elle-même !

\- Je suis aussi son ami, Sherlock, et si elle a besoin d'un support émotionnel alors elle le trouvera en moi, l'informa Mycroft et Sherlock renifla.

\- Comme si tu en savais quelque chose sur les émotions ! Lui cria Sherlock. Et dire que tu m'as récemment informé que tu n'avais pas trouvé de poisson rouge !

Sur ces mots il lui donna un rire horriblement sec. Pour la première fois le rire de Sherlock donna la chair de poule à Molly en un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Molly doucement.

Se sentant très alarmée et très... Confuse.

Sherlock posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son épaule alors que Mycroft répondait à son frère et non pas à elle.

\- C'était la vérité, Sherlock ! Je n'ai pas de poisson rouge ! Je n'ai jamais vu Molly comme un poisson rouge...Pas depuis un moment en tout cas... Molly est tellement plus qu'un poisson rouge.

\- Je sais...

Sherlock répondit doucement à la déclaration de son frère avant d'offrir à Molly un sourire pour que cela disparaisse et qu'il puisse fixer son frère vertueusement. Pour d'étranges raisons, il semblait grandement consterné.

\- S'il te plait, dites-moi juste ce qui se passé ? Répéta Molly.

Cette fois avec un « s'il te plait » qui semblait venir du plus profond de son âme.

La main sur son épaule se serra momentanément avant que Sherlock ne se penche plus près d'elle pour lui dire doucement et calmement :

\- Mon cher frère ici présent m'a fait oncle _intentionnellement_.

Molly sursauta sous le choc pour fixer Mycroft avant qu'elle secoue la tête.

\- Quoi ? Non Sherlock, tu as tort ! Mycroft n'a pas... Ne m'aurait pas mise enceinte intentionnellement il... Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait les aimer... Il n'est pas... Pas... Programmé comme ça...

\- On dirait qu'il a changé d'idée, comme le vent peut changer de direction... Lui dit Sherlock alors qu'il ôtait sa main de l'épaule de Molly pour aller en direction de son frère. Il rappelait à Molly un faucon sur le point de s'abattre sur sa proie.

\- Alors, quoi, Mycroft ? Hmm ? Trop feignant pour mettre un genou à terre avec une boite en velours dans la main ou peut-être craignais-tu d'être trop vieux et trop gros pour te relever ! Ricana Sherlock. Alors... Vas-y, raconte à Molly ce que tu as fait pour l'aider... As-tu demandé au médecin d'échanger ses pilules de contraception contre des multi vitamines ou des placebos...

\- Ou trafiqué les préservatifs aux couleurs vives qu'elle aime que je porte pour qu'ils ne soient plus efficaces ? Confirma Mycroft doucement avec un signe de tête aiguisé. Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi... Mycroft... Inspira Molly alors qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Eh bien, tu as dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous parce que tu voulais des enfants et un mariage. Alors j'ai décidé de te prouver que tu avais tort et j'ai pensé –

\- Alors ! Coupa Molly, sentant une intense colère grandir en elle. Tu as pensé qu'au lieu d'en ** _parler_** à ta bestie autour d'une tasse de thé comme une personne complètement **_normale_** , **_to_ _i_** , Mr. Malade du Contrôle, a décidé que ce serait mieux si tu t'en allais et que tu fécondais des femmes qui ne se doutent de rien !

Mycroft déglutit profondément avant de se lécher les lèvres avec un peu de nervosité.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes seulement toi et vraiment la décision de te mettre enceinte n'a pas été prise au hasard car il a fallu beaucoup d'effort pour trouer ces foutus préservatifs avec une aiguille pointue !

Sherlock tourna son regard furieux sur Molly et l'accusa presque :

\- Tu devrais savoir maintenant que mon frère n'est pas **_normal_** alors penser qu'il aurait déjà fait quelque chose de normale est stupide de ta part ! En plus, tu voulais un bébé, on le sait tous les deux !

Puis Sherlock se mit à faire les cent pas avant de continuer.

\- Et toi, Mycroft !

Il le pointa du doigt...

\- Tu as besoin de lui dire parce qu'elle veut savoir **pourquoi**... _Alors dis-lui bon sang !_

\- Eh bien... **Les actions parlent mieux que les mots,** annonça Mycroft comme s'il n'avait aucune honte et c'était comme si ces seuls mots expliquaient tout ce que Molly avait besoin de savoir.

Ce qu'ils ne faisaient vraiment pas. Bon sang, l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait être si bête...

Sherlock gémit en levant les mains en l'air.

\- NON ! DIEU !

En un éclair, il fut aux côtés de son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas très bon dans les relations pas plus que me soucie des relations... Ni de tes relations... J'en ai honnêtement rien à foutre de tes relations ! Mais... Mais... Je me soucie des relations de Molly... Alors...

Sherlock soupira et fit courir une main sur son visage avant de se concentrer complètement sur son grand frère.

\- Je peux entendre et voir tes actions, Mycroft. Tu cris très fort et très clairement... Mais... Molly est... Molly... Elle est un peu différente, spéciale, nous le savons tous les deux. Comme je te l'ai dit Mycroft, _ **je**_ sais ce que tes actions disent mais Molly, notre Molly, a besoin d'entendre les mots pour comprendre ce que tes actions veulent dire. Tout comme j'ai dû expliquer pourquoi je l'ai invitée sur mes affaires aujourd'hui. Alors vas-y dis-lui. Dis-les mots pour qu'elle puisse ensuite juger tes actions. Que ce soit de bonnes paroles. Elle ne mérite que de bonnes et vraies paroles, alors parles-en avec elle. Dis-lui ce que j'entends clairement venant de toi...

Mycroft regarda son frère dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de hocher simplement la tête et de regarder Molly. Sherlock s'éloigna comme s'il leur donnait de l'espace mais il était toujours une présence forte et inébranlable dans la pièce.

Molly attendit, les bras croisés de colère et figée dans son incrédulité. Elle pouvait clairement se rappeler Mycroft lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants parce qu'il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse aimer sa progéniture ou la femme qui porterait son enfant et maintenant... maintenant... _Sérieusement, bon sang_?!

\- Je... Commença à expliquer doucement et avec précaution Mycroft... ne suis pas un romantique ou un homme qui écrit de la poésie idiote ou des fleurs stupides...

\- T'ai-je déjà demander de faire une de ces choses ? Une seule fois ? Demanda Molly, sa voix tremblait d'émotion.

\- Non. Jamais.

Sa voix semblait étrange...

\- Mycroft... Entonna Sherlock sèchement, semblant un peu impatient. Molly est une femme enceinte et enragée que je ne veux pas voir descendre mes escaliers dans son état émotionnel. Alors ne lui dis pas quel type d'homme tu n'es pas, elle le sait déjà ! Explique-lui pourquoi elle n'est pas un poisson rouge pour toi ! Dis-lui pourquoi sur toutes ces femmes stupides qui sont dehors tu as choisi Molly pour être la mère de ton enfant. Dis-lui pourquoi tu t'es donné la peine de percer des préservatifs à l'aiguille... Sois un homme et dis-lui !

\- Oui, Mycroft, juste dis-moi... Je veux vraiment comprendre tout ça !

Molly était d'accord avec Sherlock, pour une étrange raison, elle se sentait maintenant étrangement calme. Elle essayait encore de se faire à l'idée de tout ça. Essayant d'accepter et de comprendre l'homme à qui elle avait volontiers donné son cœur.

Molly savait avec certitude que les frères Holmes étaient des hommes uniques qui dansait sur leur propre rythme... Parfois il semblait qu'ils créaient leur propre mélodie pour danser...

Après que Mycroft ait donné un long regard à Sherlock pour lui demander silencieusement de partir il commença finalement à parler.

\- Toi, Molly Hooper, n'est pas un poisson rouge. Tu ne seras jamais un poisson rouge pour moi car tu es bien plus que ça.

Elle se retrouva à décroiser les bras alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement. Mycroft Holmes était un idiot complet, mais bon sang il était _**son**_ idiot et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le renvoyer dans un autre village, il restait dans son village !

\- Explique, demanda Molly.

\- Tu...

Mycroft ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les ouvrit ils étaient à nouveau complètement concentrés sur elle. Il y avait un regard tendre et doux avec une profonde intelligent.

\- Tu es mon cœur... Ma chaleur. Vraiment... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Tout ça... Ce que tu me fais ressentir. C'est un peu inconfortable de savoir et d'accepter tout ce que tu es pour moi. Très inconfortable, je ne suis pas... Je n'y suis pas habitué ou je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre... Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé. Quand je suis tombée amoureux de toi... Ce qui est très étrange parce que je peux tout identifier avec une précision mathématique à chaque instant de ma vie et estimer très clairement ce qui se serait passer avec chaque choix que j'ai fait, un peu comme une bonne partie d'échec. Je vis ma vie avec des chiffres mathématiques et... Eh bien... Tu... Tu... Tu es une surprise totale.

Mycroft s'arrêta une longue seconde et Molly se retrouva à faire deux pas vers lui. Sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait avec émerveillement.

Mycroft continua, doucement et lentement...

\- Je sais, mais, le moment précis où j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie... Que je... Eh bien, que je t'aime. C'était cet fichu coup de téléphone horrible... Quand tu as été attaqué et que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant ou si furieux que quelqu'un ait osé essayer de te faire définitivement sortir de ma vie. C'était un enfer Molly, t'écouter te battre pour ta vie... On dit que l'enfer est fait de feu et de souffre mais je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est plein de noirceur et il fait très froid. Si froid en fait, je savais que je n'aurais plus jamais chaud si je te perdais... Toute humanité que tu prétends voir en moi aurait disparu pour toujours. J'ai su à ce moment-là que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie et qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que j'en aurais toujours besoin.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Demanda Molly en le regardant d'un air douteux... Elle ne s'attendait jamais à entendre ces paroles de sa bouche... Jamais.

\- Bien sûr, déclara Mycroft alors qu'il levait le menton comme s'il n'aimait pas du tout son doute.

Parce qu'il l'avait volontairement mise enceinte. Sûrement que ça en dit long...

Sherlock les observait simplement comme s'il regardait un épisode de télé vraiment merdique alors que la télécommande jouait à cache-cache avec le canapé et qu'il se sentait trop paresseux pour aller le chercher pour changer de chaîne...

\- M- Mais tu as dit... Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas programmé pour aimer... Tu l'as dit !

\- Je sais et je le pensais honnêtement à ce moment-là... C'est juste différent quand ça vient de toi... Comme je l'ai dit... Tu es mon cœur.

\- Alors... Tu pensais me montrer ce serait plus simple que de parler... Même de me dire que je t'aime... Vraiment, c'est si dur de parler de tes sentiments ? Demanda Molly doucement, secrètement elle avait su qu'il avait des problèmes avec les émotions mais c'était vraiment un peu ridicule...

\- Oui. C'est ennuyeux... La preuve est dans mes actions, ma chère, lui dit Mycroft avec précaution. Te mettre enceinte était la preuve ultime que je voulais toujours t'avoir dans ma vie, que je t'aime et que je suis prêt pour un engagement profond.

\- Il a raison, c'est une preuve accablante, déclara doucement Sherlock avec un signe de tête. Il y aura toujours une interaction entre vous deux et Molly, je sais que tu ne puniras jamais Mycroft en l'éloignant de son enfant...

\- Mais... C'est quelque chose dont deux personnes devraient parler comme des personnes normales – Essaya d'expliquer Molly avant que Sherlock ne la coupe.

\- Parler ! Vous parlez tous les deux maintenant ! Molly, tu as dit à Mycroft que tu voulais un enfant et voilà ! Tu vas avoir un enfant ! Félicitation ! Tu as aussi Mycroft, quel chanceuse tu es ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un concept difficile et j'ai remarqué que ces gens normaux dont tu parles... Leur façon normale d'avoir des enfants est d'être trop bourrés et trop stupides pour se rappeler d'utiliser des préservatifs !

Molly fronça les yeux vers lui avant de regarder Mycroft.

\- Mais _pourquo_ i ne m'en n'as-tu pas parlé Mycroft, avant de t'en prendre à ces préservatifs colorés et sans défense avec une aiguille ? Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi difficile de parler !

Le silence rencontra sa question.

\- Ouai, parce que vraiment Mycroft, qu'est-ce que ces pauvres préservatifs sans défense t'ont fait ? Demanda Sherlock avec un rictus, se balançant sur ses talons, appréciant vraiment l'inconfort de son frère.

Mycroft lança un regard noir à Sherlock en lui ordonnant :

\- Dégage.

Soudain le regard de Sherlock sur son frère se fit dangereux.

\- Jamais ! En plus, je vis ici, Mycroft... Et comme je te l'ai dit... Molly a besoin de moi comme ton bâtard. Sache que je prends mon rôle très au sérieux tant qu'il n'interfère pas dans aucun de mes futures affaires ou avec le changement de couche.

\- Arrête d'appeler mon bébé un bâtard ! Grogna Molly à Sherlock, voulant faire du mal au légendaire détective.

\- Arrête d'appeler mon enfant un bâtard, Sherlock, ordonna Mycroft en même temps.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel...

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Molly aucun de vous n'est marié alors... Attend une minute... Vous **_êtes_** mariés ?

\- Non ! Dit Molly avec ferveur.

Sherlock leva les yeux avant de continuer.

\- En fait, cette question était pour le Gouvernement Britannique. Tu n'avais aucune idée que ta grossesse était planifiée alors il y a une forte chance que tu n'aies aucune idée qu'il y a une licence de mariage légale à ton nom... Vu que Mycroft est un grand faussaire, une des rares choses en lui qui m'impressionne... Je doute qu'il aurait une grande difficulté à truquer ta signature... Et si tu y penses... C'est vraiment la façon la plus logique de faire les choses...

Molly sursauta, les yeux écarquillés avant de crier à Mycroft :

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, confirma rapidement Mycroft avant d'admettre. Même si j'y ai pensé pendant une seconde ou deux mais... Mais j'ai réalisé que tu méritais le mariage de tes rêves.

\- Mycroft, tu ne m'as même pas demandé... Lui rappela Molly de manière appuyée.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux un peu démodés d'une certaine façon. Je ne crois pas que ça ait changé pour aucun d'entre nous. Je croyais qu'une fois que tu aurais réalisé que tu portais un enfant alors tu...

Mycroft s'arrêta comme s'il savait immédiatement qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec précaution...

\- Que je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser ? Demanda Molly vivement.

\- Non... Dit Mycroft doucement en faisant un mouvement vers elle mais il s'arrêta vite.

Hésitant...

\- Que tu... verrais à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Tu aurais vu que je t'avais piégé intentionnellement parce que je ne fais jamais d'accidents... jusqu'à ce que je veuille créer des accidents... Ce que j'ai fait... C'était de te montrer que tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma chaleur ou même mon cœur... Il... Eh bien... il semblait naturel de déjà te considérer comme ma femme...

\- En plus, je rentrais à la maison. Je travaillais sur la dernière pièce du puzzle, Mycroft le savait... Il est très égoïste, mon frère, ajouta doucement Sherlock.

Il honora Molly d'un doux sourire avant de continuer :

\- Je sais que ce tout n'est pas à propos de moi, bien qu'il y en ait, sans aucun doute, mais il savait très bien que je devrais m'arrêter et réfléchir avant de tenter de te mettre dans un danger réel ou imaginaire. Même si le bébé que tu portes n'était pas sur le point de faire de moi un oncle... Je ne risquerais jamais la vie d'une maman enceinte surtout que je suis sûre que s'en sera une super.

Molly déglutit difficilement et essuya rapidement ses joues, en s'étonnant qu'il y ait des larmes qui tombaient dessus.

\- _**Tu savais**_... Chuchota-t-elle d'une fois rauque, se sentant légèrement à vif. Tu savais quand tu es parti pour ta dangereuse mission pour ramener Sherlock que tu m'avais déjà mis enceinte. TU SAVAIS !

Le regard sur le visage de Mycroft confirma ses suspicions bien avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

\- Je me suis assuré que si quoi que ce soit m'arrivait pendant la mission les prévisions seraient assurées. J'ai changé mon testament laissant tout à toi et notre enfant et j'ai même informé Maman que je voulais avoir la bague de mariage de Grand-mère. Alors Papa et elle savait que j'avais prévu de me marier et si quelque chose s'était passé ils auraient été à tes côtés immédiatement. Oh... Et um, Maman me donnera la bague demain à la première heure...

\- C'est la bague de notre grand-mère française ou celle anglaise ? Coupa Sherlock, avec curiosité.

Mycroft lui sourit :

\- Celle de notre grand-mère française, bien sûr, la bague de notre grand-mère anglaise est complètement moche...

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bon sang tu sais bien que j'aime cette bague autant que notre grand-mère française ! Il se trouve que j'étais son préféré, pas toi ! Je déteste notre grand-mère anglaise et maintenant je vais finir avec une bague qui rendra le doigt de ma future femme vert !

\- Oh s'il te plait, tu n'aurais jamais de femme. Si j'ai tort, tu pourras aller une foutue bague... Pourtant, mes chiffres indiquent clairement que si tu as la chance d'atteindre l'âge de la retraite, tu finiras à la campagne à élever des abeilles... Parce que ce sont les seuls êtres vivants qui sont prêt à rester autour de toi.

Le regard noir de Sherlock devint assassin avant de montrer son cher et doux frère, presque fier, de son long majeur.

\- _**ARRÊTEZ**_ CA ! Craqua Molly. Arrêtez ça, Mycroft pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça avant la mission ? Bien avant de ramener Sherlock à la maison ? Avant ce grand plan... DIS MOI JUSTE **POURQUOI** , BON SANG !

Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté avant de l'informer.

\- Je t'ai dit _pourquoi_ et à ma façon, j'ai essayé de te le montrer... Je t'ai aussi prévenu. Je _suis_ en effet un homme égoïste Molly Hooper, très égoïste. Tu es le type de femme qui n'aurait jamais été seule très longtemps et peut-être si je n'étais pas un homme aussi égoïste je t'aurais laissé partir pour trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre... Mais, _je suis égoïste_ et je veux que tu sois heureuse _avec moi_ et pas avec un autre... Je meurs d'envie d'en faire le but de ma vie de te rendre heureuse... Et... Et je suis prêt à ce que tu m'apprennes.

\- Mycroft... Inspira Molly.

Elle était assez près pour le toucher.

\- Alors... Vu que nous parlons maintenant et que j'espère que tu comprends maintenant _pourquoi_... Molly... Peut-être, juste peut-être j'aurais dû être un peu plus clair sur mes intentions. Je pensais honnêtement que mes actions expliqueraient tout. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été plus clair dans mes actions en disant ces mots dont tu sembles avoir besoin... Je... um, mais... Je ne serais jamais désolé de t'avoir fait un enfant... Même si notre petit finit par être aussi crétin que mon frère...

\- Je vais apprendre à ma nièce ou à mon neveu qu'il n'y a pas de mal à donner des coups de pieds dans le tibia de Papa, promit Sherlock sombrement comme s'il complotait déjà de faire ça.

Peut-être même montrer à la progéniture de son frère comment certains poisons et produits chimiques marchaient.... Peut-être montrer quel produit chimique va le mieux dans le thé pour donner à papa des maux d'estomac...

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard avant que Mycroft ne prenne une profonde inspiration et se concentre à nouveau sur Molly.

Mycroft leva la main pour toucher tendrement son visage avant de prendre une grande respiration pour le relâcher lentement avant de dire :

\- Alors... Maintenant que nous sommes clairs sur tout y compris sur mes intentions envers toi... Voudrais-tu s'il te plait m'épous-

Molly pressa deux doigts contre ses lèvres.

\- Non... Haleta-t-elle avant que sa voix ne devienne plus forte. Non. Mycroft Holmes tu ne m'as pas donné le choix sur tout ça alors... Je ne te donne pas le choix non plus ! **Tu vas m'épouser que tu le veuilles ou non**!

Mycroft enleva sa main de sa joue pour capturer sa main et enlever les doigts de ses lèvres.

\- Je veux t'épouser, ma chérie, l'informa Mycroft, tenant toujours la main avec amour.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ la question, Mycroft ! Nous allons nous mariés, je vais tout organiser de quelles fleurs il y aura, à ce que tu vas porter _et_ quel seront tes vœux... Et puis... Et puis mon malade du contrôle stupide et charmant... Après quand nous serons mariés... Ce qui se passera après, Mycroft, tous tes futurs projets _nous_ impliquant, moi et notre enfant, se feront ensemble ! Pas juste toi ! Il n'y aura pas que toi, notre mariage sera un partenariat. Alors plus de projets qui nous impliquent sans m'en parler avant. Nous ferons les choses ensemble à partir de maintenant... Tu peux continuer à être le malade du contrôle que j'aime et que je connais mais tu fais ça à ton travail et pas dans notre mariage ! Tu m'entends ? Tu peux être le malade du contrôle que tu veux _en dehors de notre relation_... Sinon, je ne serai pas heureuse et toi non plus quand je donnerai un coup de pied dans cette jolie zone de l'aine que nous aimons tous les deux beaucoup ! Alors, est-ce qu'on s'est compris ? Dit Molly avec une dure détermination comme si elle donnait des ordres...

Un peu comme un puissant général au centre d'une cellule de crise.

\- Oui, murmura Mycroft. Je comprends complètement.

De l'autre main, elle tendit doucement et tendrement la main pour toucher son visage.

\- Bien. Je suis contente.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et quelques secondes avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent tendrement et passionnément se toucher, une gorge s’éclaircit de façon bruyante. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Sherlock qui se tenait incroyablement près d'eux, si près qu'il les touchait presque, avant qu'il déclare calmement et facilement :

\- Arrêtez de vous toucher. Personnellement, je crois qu'il y a déjà trop d'attouchements entre vous deux... Alors, mettez-y vraiment un terme. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la santé mentale de ma future nièce ou mon futur neveu...

Quelle que soit la réponse que Molly et Mycroft étaient sur le point de dire, elle fut perdue lorsqu'ils entendirent une commission venant d'en bas.

Molly reconnut les voix de Mary et de Mrs. Hudson... Elles étaient hautes et claires... Avec Mary se précipitant vers les escaliers... Disant que quelque chose était arrivé à John et sur ce Sherlock sembla avoir immédiatement disparu de la pièce pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas...

Puis ils partirent tous les deux et le silence se fit...

Molly sourit doucement et Mycroft fit doucement la même chose.

\- Et si on allait manger quelque chose avant de rentrer ? Demanda Mycroft.

\- Ooo, pourquoi pas quelque chose avec des tonnes de pepperoni ? Demanda Molly avec espoir.

Le sourire de Mycroft disparut.

\- Non. Jamais.

Molly fit une grimace alors qu'il continuait.

\- S'il le faut j'utiliserai mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que plus jamais personne ne te vendra quoi que ce soit avec du pepperoni.

Molly sursauta.

\- Tu ne le feras pas !

\- Je peux certainement essayer. Tu sais bien que le pepperoni te rend triste... Ainsi que les autres autour de toi.

Molly plissa les yeux sur lui soudainement alors qu'une pensée valsait dans son esprit.

\- Tu es la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu trouver d'appartement dans tout Londres ! Accusa Molly, sa voix dangereusement basse.

Mycroft la regarda d'un air impassible avant de l'informer :

\- Je t'avais dit à un moment donné tu pourrais toujours _chercher_ un nouvel appartement, mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu en trouverais un ! Sérieusement, tu es beaucoup plus en sécurité dans notre domaine au lieu d'un quartier douteux !

Oh, c'est vrai, parce que le seul endroit sûr dans tout Londres était la propriété de Mycroft Holmes. Bien sûr.... Pourquoi l'autre jour, elle avait surpris Mrs. Winter, la gouvernante et Mr. Boyston, le gentil mais froid majordome... Ils riaient tous les deux comme des écoliers vilains en lançant de petites bombes de tennis colorées dans le jardin... Ils étaient censés se débarrasser des taupes et des autres parasites...

C'est vrai, vraiment comme si leur place n'était pas très discutable... Ainsi que les chevaliers en armure brillante flippants autour...

\- Tu te souviens de cette nuit dans mon appartement, il y a longtemps, et comment tu m'as dit que tu étais le plus intelligent ?

Molly n'attendit pas sa réponse, car elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Je trouve toujours ça très douteux.

Mycroft ne sembla pas du tout offensé en fait il lui fit un demi-sourire.

\- J'ai peut-être fait quelques estimations à ce sujet et il semble que je sois prêt à relever le défi de te prouver que je suis vraiment le plus intelligent. Si je le fais correctement on devrait avoir toute une vie ensemble pour que je puisse te montrer mon génie, lui dit-il d'une manière très supérieure.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte, Mycroft...

Son sourire devint lumineux, seulement pour elle, bien sûr. Alors qu'ils sortaient du salon de Sherlock en direction des escaliers...

\- Est-ce que chinois te semble bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh mon dieu, oui ça a l'air délicieux ! Dit Molly avec joie avant d'ajouter. Ça ne te dérange pas si nous nous arrêtons à cet endroit que nous aimons tant. C'est peut-être un peu hors de mon chemin, mais je suis vraiment d'humeur pour un délicieux milk-shake aux fraises et aux pépites de chocolat...

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie... Dit Mycroft, en la serrant fort dans les escaliers.

Il s'arrêta quand elle se stoppa soudainement.

\- Mycroft... Je dois dire... Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu m'aimes tout le temps ou même de me dire... Certaines choses que tu ressens... mais de temps en temps, ce serait bien. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois par an pour mon anniversaire... Entendre que tu m'aimes et savoir que ces mots sont vrais peuvent être la chose la plus belle qu'on puisse entendre. C'est ce que _**j'**_ entends. Mycroft, ces mots sont ** _toujours_** bons à entendre et je te promets que je ne les prendrai jamais pour acquis. Jamais.

\- Je t'aime Molly Hooper, vraiment.

Molly le regarda avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse de son cœur fidèle et inébranlable.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mycroft Holmes, mon cher stupide, stupide homme...

\- Tu sais, tu as tout à fait raison ces mots sont agréables à entendre... Pas la partie sur l'homme stupide, mais que tu m'aimes... Et juste entre nous, je trouve que je préfère être ton idiot du village et t'avoir dans ma vie plutôt qu'être l'homme le plus intelligent du monde sans toi.

Molly se jeta sur lui et lui vola un baiser. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna fut court et doux mais il en disait long...

\- Mycroft, rentrons à la maison...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils continuèrent à descendre lentement les escaliers que Molly remarqua Mrs. Hudson les dévisager les yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- On va se marier ! Lui dit joyeusement Molly, voulant partager la nouvelle, se sentant follement heureuse.

Mrs. Hudson frappa dans les mains et les tint contre sa poitrine.

\- Comme c'est beau !

\- Je l'ai mis enceinte exprès, déclara Mycroft avec beaucoup de fierté virile et élégante.

Mrs. Hudson hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif en disant :

\- Bien sûr, mon cher vous l'avez fait. Molly est une fille si gentille et si charmante et vu que vous n'avez pas grand-chose à offrir à une femme comme elle... Eh bien... C'était vraiment la seule façon de la garder...

Molly ricana pendant que Mycroft fixait l'adorable logeuse de Sherlock d'un regard froid.

\- J'essaierai de passer demain si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Déclara rapidement Molly. Parce que j'aimerai avoir vos conseils pour planifier le mariage... Beaucoup à faire et je veux le faire rapidement... Surtout pour empêcher Sherlock de traiter mon bébé de bâtard...

\- Oh, j'adorerais t'aider pour le mariage...

Mrs. Hudson sembla avoir le souffle coupé de bonheur à la possibilité de pouvoir aider.

Cela dit, Molly tira sur la main de Mycroft et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte du 221B Baker Street.

\- Qu'elle dise que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir c'est de la pure folie !

Molly rit avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa joue...

\- Elle plaisantait simplement... Du mois je le pense... Difficile à dire avec certitude mais tu m'as donné quelque chose de grande valeur... Ton cœur et notre enfant...

Mycroft fit un signe à sa voiture avant d'avoir un petit rire et au regard interrogateur de Molly, il l'informa :

\- Si je me souviens correctement, je t'ai une fois dit que mon équipement n'était pas cassé !

Quand le sombre et beau véhicule, manifestement luxueux s'arrêta, Mycroft ouvrit la porte pour elle et elle se glissa avec précaution sur le siège arrière.

\- Tu es un vrai frimeur Mycroft Holmes...

\- Oui, je sais, mon amour, je sais... Dit-il en se glissant à côté d'elle avant de fermer la porte.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air heureux.

Alors qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre, Molly Hooper, bientôt Mrs. Holmes, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi était heureuse.

**~*~ FIN DE LA PARTIE 21 ~*~**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de 221bMoonunit

**~*~ PARTIE 22 ~*~**

_« … m'avait à l'époque abandonné pour se marier : c'est l'unique action égoïste que j'aie à lui reprocher tout au long de notre association. »_

~ **_The Blanched Soldier_** by Arthur Conan Doyle

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

C’était une agréable journée, pleine de promesses et de vœux magnifiques…

Molly se sentait comme une magnifique princesse dans son étincelante robe de mariage blanche, en dentelle et finement perlée même avec un ventre de la taille d’une femme enceinte de cinq mois et demi.

Ce n’était pas une grande cérémonie mais c’était assez grand pour eux deux. Elle avait quelques proches, qui étaient apparus, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis des années… Deux ou trois oncles et tantes… Un oncle, le frère de son père, ressemblait tellement à son père que ça lui fit légèrement mal au cœur quand elle le vit. Elle aurait aimé que son père soit là avec sa mère… Et son frère… Mais ils avaient une bonne raison pour ne pas être là. La mort était toujours une fichue bonne raison.

Pourtant, c’était bien d’avoir un peu de la famille ici et elle se sentit nerveuse au sujet des Holmes qui étaient là aussi. Bien qu’elle avait été heureuse de découvrir son adorable future belle-famille et elle les adorait déjà de tout son cœur.

La réception battait maintenant son plein. Tout le monde semblait s’amuser. Même sa folle de Tante Agatha avait l’air d’être tout sourire au lieu de froncer les sourcils. Parce qu’elle semblait bien s’entendre avec l’oncle Rudy de Mycroft… D’après ce qu’elle avait appris en marchant à leurs côtés, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme des dernières chaussures de créateurs… Ils avaient aussi découvert qu’ils avaient la même pointure et, bien qu’elle en ait été témoin après, eh bien, elle s’était sentie mal à l’aise à les regarder essayer les chaussures de l’autre… Elle était un peu jalouse des chevilles d’Oncle Rudy qui avaient l’air bien mieux que les siennes.

Molly remarqua la grimace de Sherlock et le léger grognement quand son pied se pris dans la cheville de Sherlock. Bien que son pied n’ait pas manqué d’être maltraité, depuis le début ; quand il avait commencé à danser, elle avait continué à lui marcher dessus et maintenant c’était sa cheville… Malheureusement, il allait probablement finir avec beaucoup de bleus avant que cette belle valse ne soit terminée.

\- Désolée, Sherlock… Marmonna Molly d’un air embarrassé.

Sherlock était un danseur vraiment beau et élégant. Il était à la fois beau et élégant. Il était là dans un costume sombre… Vraiment à couper le souffle, même avec un nœud papillon orange très vif qui était exactement comme celui de son frère ainsi que l’unique fleur orange sur le revers de sa veste…

\- Pas de problème. Bien que j’aie donné des leçons de danse à John pour le préparer à sa danse avec Mary… Peut-être que tu aurais dû me demander pour les mêmes cours de danse, termina Sherlock en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

\- Eh bien… En fait, j’ai demandé à Mycroft de m’aider avec la danse et… Et bien, malheureusement, nous avons… été distraits.

Sherlock soupira comme s’il venait de réaliser qu’il était le seul à savoir danser dans toute la salle de bal.

\- Bien sûr, vous l’avez fait.

A la fin de la chanson, le groupe passa à un rythme swing plus rapide. Sherlock arrêta la danse et l’escorta gracieusement hors de la piste de danse vers son frère qui l’attendait.

\- Tu sais, Molly, ces derniers temps j’ai fait des exercices mentaux alors si jamais tu veux quitter mon frère, je serais ravi de t’aider. L’un des plans consiste à habiller John comme un mime, lui dit Sherlock très joyeusement.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à dire à ma charmante femme qu’ils seront heureux de l’aider à me quitter, déclara Mycroft semblant un peu agacé tandis qu’il glissait sa main autour de la taille de sa femme.

\- Ouai, ajouta Molly. J’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de plaisanter à ce sujet. Pour être honnête ça devient un peu ringard.

\- Ce n’est pas une blague et vraiment John et Gavin sont de très bons amis, déclara Sherlock sachant immédiatement qui avait offert son aide à Molly pour échapper au Gouvernement Britannique…

C’était si jamais elle voulait…

\- Son nom n’est pas Gavin, c’est Greg, rappela doucement Molly à Sherlock avec un sourire amical.

\- Hmm… Non… Je suis presque sûr que c’est Gary, insista comme un fou Sherlock à la place.

Son sourire s’effaça légèrement quand elle lui dit :

\- Tu viens d’appeler Greg, Gavin, comment est-ce que son nom peut être Gary !

Sherlock secoua tristement la tête.

\- A l’évidence, cette grossesse a grandement affecté ton tendre esprit.

\- Sherlock, je tiens beaucoup à toi alors ne me tente pas à aller chercher des instruments de lobotomie… Dit Molly, sachant très bien qu’elle n’avait pas du tout l’air menaçante.

\- Oh ! Si tu les trouves, je peux te les emprunter pour ne jamais les rendre ? Demanda Sherlock avec beaucoup d’espoir.

\- Je menaçais de les utiliser contre toi ! Dit Molly à Sherlock d’une voix aigüe.

Pour être honnête, elle savait exactement ce qu’il faisait et elle n’était pas fâchée contre lui. Elle avait le sentiment furtif qu’un jour, Sherlock pourrait facilement prouver qu’il connaissait le nom de Greg, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il essayait de l’effacer de son palais mental.

Il était simplement agacé d’être ici et d’avoir à faire ce que lui avait dit sa Maman : « Sois un gentil garçon, aujourd’hui pour Maman… S’il te plait Sherlock… »

Donc, de toute évidence avec les ordres de Maman et ce joli « s’il te plait » qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, il essayait en fait « d’être gentil » pour sa Maman… Molly était étonnée de voir à quel point cette femme avait du pouvoir sur ses « chers petits » …

Ce n’était pas du tout surprenant que Sherlock essayait de jouer avec le nom de Greg. Il devait s’amuser sinon il pouvait craquer à tout moment. Parce que parfois il détestait se retrouver dans une foule de gens heureux et devoir se forcer à « faire semblant » d’être aussi heureux… Encore pire quand il avait dû prétendre pendant longtemps qu’il était en fait « normal » et non le génie qui savait tout… Parce qu’il pouvait facilement s’ennuyer et un Sherlock ennuyé, le grand détective consultant, était une chose extrêmement dangereuse.

Pourtant, pour l’instant, c’était très agréable de le voir « essayer » de montrer son meilleur comportement. Molly aimait penser qu’il aurait essayé même sans les paroles de sa Maman.

Cependant, elle l’entendit dire doucement à son frère qu’il tuerait pour une cigarette, et les trois patches de nicotines qu’il portait aujourd’hui ne marchait pas ou ne l’aidait même pas. Sherlock informa aussi fermement Mycroft qu’il devait cesser d’avoir l’air si stupidement heureux parce que cela faisait sérieusement flipper.

Sherlock secoua la tête une fois de plus.

\- Non, je suis presque certain que tu menaçais d’utiliser tes instruments de lobotomie sur Gavin. Pas que ça importe vraiment, mais je suis heureux de les emprunter…. De toute façon… Ce que je veux dire c’est que si jamais tu dois quitter mon frère j’aurai plus d’un plan à ta disposition.

Mycroft lança un regard noir à son frère que Sherlock ignora avec bonheur.

\- Arrête ça, Sherlock, dit Mycroft.

\- Penche -toi et donne-moi ta joue, demanda Molly.

Après un regard très méfiant, Sherlock fit ce qu’elle avait ordonné et elle le récompensa par un léger baiser chaste sur sa joue lisse et pâle.

\- Merci Sherlock, dit Molly avec un cœur très heureux. Mais tu devrais peut-être changer ces plans pour le jour où ton frère viendra te demander de l’aide pour m’échapper.

Sherlock grogna avant de marmonner :

\- Comme si ça n’arrivera jamais.

Mycroft gloussa en réponse avant de dire :

\- C’est très improbable mon cher.

Molly se pencha et embrassa rapidement son mari sur la bouche.

Sherlock soupira.

\- J’aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez tous les deux de faire ça, c’est… tout simplement mal, à tant de niveaux, et vous faites tous les deux ces trucs de baiser et de toucher devant tout le monde ! Quelle honte ! D’abord dans le jardin et maintenant ici…

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

\- Le pasteur m’a dit d’embrasser ma femme, mon frère.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois le faire ! Déclara Sherlock, semblant un peu agacé.

\- Oui, je le fais. C’est traditionnel.

\- Beaucoup de traditions sont simplement stupides. Cette tradition d’embrasser la mariée devrait être pareil que celle des Romains qui utilisait leur urine pour faire du dentifrice !

\- Oui, il est fort douteux, Sherlock, que le baiser de la mariée, après que quelqu’un déclare deux personnes mari et femme, disparaisse un jour. Tout comme le témoin est toujours chargé de la fête et du discours, déclara calmement Mycroft.

\- Je suis un homme très occupé Mycroft. En plus, je travaille sur le discours de John et je trouve qu’il est beaucoup plus important que le tien ! Donc, je n’ai évidemment pas essayé beaucoup pour le tien. Comme je l’ai dit, je suis un homme occupé ! Et en ce qui concerne ta charmante soirée d’enterrement de vie de garçon, j’ai cru que tu avais apprécié de jouer au Cluedo et à Parcheesi avec moi… Je t’ai aussi acheté un joli petit gâteau… Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu voulais d’autre ?

Mycroft le regarda de plus près.

\- Le gâteau avait « Tu crains Mycroft » écrit dessus.

Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que Sherlock avait du mal à ne pas rire bruyamment alors que ses yeux brillaient… Finalement, il put dire assez sérieusement:

\- J’ai remarqué que tu manges encore, gros lard.

Molly tendit la main pour frapper fortement Sherlock sur son bras, lui faisant froncer les sourcils alors qu’elle déclarait :

\- N’appelle pas ton frère « gros lard », Sherlock, il a un corps incroyablement beau !

\- Je déteste de devoir te dire ça, Molly, mais tu souffres clairement du Syndrome de Stockholm. Bien qu’un jour tu chanteras une mélodie différente quand il faudra une grue pour le soulever de ton corps tristement écrasé.

\- Oh, Sherlock, si tu continues d’appeler mon mari « gros lard » je vais te gifler très fort au visage… Et j’aime ton visage ! Je suis sûre que je vais avoir des remords, mais je vais le faire ! Alors arrête ça, le prévint Molly.

\- Bien, dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait peut-être accepté mais Molly avait le sentiment qu’il serait heureux d’appeler Mycroft « gros lard » chaque fois qu’elle ou sa très chère Maman serait hors de portée d’oreille.

\- Tu m’as surpris Sherlock.

Mycroft décida de changer de sujet après qu’il ait donné à sa femme une légère caresse comme s’il la remerciait en silence.

\- Le discours que tu as prononcé n’était pas aussi mauvais que je le craignais. A bien des égards c’était vraiment parfait.

Sherlock haussa les épaules comme s’il pouvait faire preuve d’insouciance, mais il avait quelque chose de brûlant dans les yeux.

\- Je n’avais pas grand-chose à dire en fait.

\- C’est ce qui l’a rendu si parfait, mon frère, confirma Mycroft.

\- Je le pensais, vraiment… Commença Sherlock doucement, ses yeux étaient maintenant attentifs et fixés sur son frère ainé. Si tu fais du mal à Molly, je te battrai à mort avec une pelle et je t’enterrerai dans ton propre jardin… Juste sous tes rosiers roses.

\- Et si jamais je lui fais du mal, Sherlock, alors je te donnerai avec plaisir la pelle à utiliser sur moi, promit Mycroft, en toute honnêteté.

Les deux frères se fixèrent longuement l’un et l’autre avant de hocher la tête en signe d’acceptation. Molly ne put s’empêcher de penser que c’était une chose très belle quand deux frères têtus pouvaient être en parfait accord l’un avec l’autre.

Elle remarqua que John passait par là et dû penser qu’il avait l’air légèrement choqué et maintenant plus qu’un peu nerveux au sujet de ce que Sherlock allait dire de son discours après avoir écouté le court discours menaçant qu’il avait prononcé. Ça donnait à peu près ça :

\- Voici mon frère. Voici ma nouvelle belle-sœur. Je n’aurais pas pu demander de meilleur belle-sœur. Elle est si merveilleuse à bien des égards. Je pourrais facilement vous raconter des histoires… Mais ce discours est sur mon frère et pourrait facilement être considéré comme classifié et non sur ma pathologiste. Ce qui est vraiment dommage… Ceux qui la connaissent savent qu’elle a des goûts horribles en matière d’hommes ce qu’elle a prouvé d’innombrables fois… Même maintenant… Et étonnamment mon frère n’a pas de goût horrible en matière de femmes. J’étais sûr qu’il serait complètement nul avec une femme et pour choisir une compagne. Mais, il la choisit, chère et naïve Molly, pour passer sa vie avec elle. Me prouvant que j’ai eu tort. Entre nous, il aime faire ça. Je sais que je passe une grande partie de ma vie à penser que j’aimerais tout simplement étrangler mon frère… Surtout, quand tu dors, Mycroft, mais je dois te dire, si tu fais du mal à Molly, je te jure devant tout le monde ici rassemblé que je te battrai à mort avec une pelle avant de t’enterrer dans ton propre jardin… Et si Molly veut te tuer, je serai heureux de l’aider à s’en tirer. Prend donc note que tu peux toujours te sentir libre de venir me voir. Je peux facilement l’installer pour que ça ressemble à un accident ! Quoi qu’il en soit, félicitations, ne soit pas aussi malheureuse que je crains que la vie de couple ne finisse par te faire devenir… Molly. Puissiez-vous tous les deux… Eh bien surtout Molly être incroyablement heureux. Maintenant, portons un toast à Molly… Et s’il le faut, à mon frère Mycroft.

Ce fut le résumé du discours de témoin de Sherlock pour son frère.

Molly ne pensait pas que John devait s’inquiéter… Beaucoup. Cela devrait être intéressant et comme Sherlock l’avait déclaré, il était plus concentré sur son discours pour John, son meilleur ami, que sur son discours pour son frère. Il voulait simplement terminer son discours et en finir avec… Alors que son discours pour John… Sherlock voulait faire de son mieux… Pour son meilleur ami. Oui, peut-être le discours pourrait facilement finir en un accident de train… Ou en une chose d’une grande beauté… Oui, curieusement, il pourrait finir comme les deux.

Tout ce dont Molly était certaine, c’était que Sherlock n’allait pas seulement montrer son grand esprit mais aussi son grand cœur, et comme son frère, il avait parfois du mal à montrer cette partie de lui-même. Sherlock avait gardé son cœur comme un secret classifié. Il croyait honnêtement que l’esprit devait toujours l’emporter sur le cœur… Pourtant, il y a eu des moments où il avait refusé de voir que son cœur prenait effectivement le dessus.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Molly savait que le discours pour John serait quelque chose dont on se souviendrait… Et peut-être, juste peut-être quelque chose… De magnifique.

Elle se tourna vers Mycroft pour demander.

\- Alors, mon mari, veux tu danser avec moi une fois de plus ?

\- Je n’aimerais rien de mieux, ma chère.

Sherlock plaça sa main sur le bras de son frère et se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne la laisse pas t’estropier car ses talents de danseuses sont aussi horribles que son goût en matière d’hommes… Maintenant je vais voir si John aimerait danser… Parce que même s’il le fait magnifiquement bien il a encore besoin d’un peu de pratique.

Molly le fixa pendant un moment avant de cligner les yeux en direction de Mycroft et de lui sourire lentement et en retour il lui sourit lentement. Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse et, en chemin, ses doigts caressèrent le beau pendentif qui portait son précieux bouton vert.

Elle se demanda sérieusement ce que Daniel aurait pensé de son choix de mari. S’il avait vu ce qu’elle voyait quand elle regardait Mycroft ? Un homme solitaire qui n’était pas assez intelligent pour réaliser qu’il avait été seul et solitaire. Puis un jour, il s’était décidé à faire une expérience. Elle n’avait pas vraiment cru à l’expérience et elle ne pensait pas qu’il y avait cru non plus. Mais ils avaient décidé d’essayer… Être besties… Pourtant, à la fin, cela avait changé sa vie pour le mieux… Peut-être que cela avait changé sa vie pour le mieux aussi… Tellement mieux qu’il avait honnêtement senti nécessaire de prendre une aiguille et à quelques préservatifs sans défense et de couleurs vives. Tout cela pour tenter d’expliquer par des actions simples à quel point elle était devenue importante pour lui…

Que lui, Mycroft Holmes, l’aimait.

Pour être honnête, elle mettait toujours un peu de temps à se faire à cette idée !

Bien que Molly aimait croire que si Daniel était encore là, il aurait simplement voulu qu’elle soit heureuse. Il la taquinerait ; bien sûr, peut-être même menacerait-il d’aider Sherlock avec cette foutue pelle.

Tandis que Mycroft la tirait dans ses bras, il chuchota, en toute connaissance de cause :

\- Tu penses à ton cher frère…

La lente balade jouait autour d’eux et Molly lâcha son pendentif qui se balançait à son cou et tenta de se raccrocher de lui…

Elle avait le sentiment qu’il serait toujours paume apaisante et inébranlable…

\- Je pensais à Daniel, confirma Molly doucement. Je pense qu’il aurait été heureux pour moi parce que tu me rends heureuse.

\- Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureuse, Mrs. Holmes, promit sérieusement Mycroft.

C’était un vœux important pour lui. Presque comme s’il ne montrerait jamais de l’indifférence envers ce vœu.

Molly étudia attentivement ses yeux. Elle se souvenait très bien de l’époque où Mycroft Holmes avait été traité de requin et d’homme de glace. Pourtant, elle n’avait vu aucune de ces choses. Tout ce qu’elle voyait était son meilleur ami, son cher mari, un homme qui pouvait froidement cacher son doux côté humain. Sauf pour elle. Et Molly avait le sentiment qu’il révélerait aussi ce côté de lui-même à leur enfant.

Molly était également certaine d’avoir trouvé en Mycroft un trésor vraiment charmant, son trésor, et elle pensait qu’elle était son cœur et sa chaleur à lui.

\- Eh bien… Mon mari, je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse aussi… Dit Molly avec un magnifique sourire étincelant avant de le taquiner. Jusqu’à ce que Matt Smith ou un physique semblable se montre, bien sûr… Même marié, je croise toujours les doigts.

\- Ce n’est toujours pas drôle.

Une fois de plus, Molly sentit le besoin de lui prouver qu’il avait tort en riant… Et c’était, malheureusement, ce qui se passait quand elle racontait des blagues…. Elle était toujours une femme déterminée et il valait mieux continuer à essayer.

\- Ok, tu veux quelque chose de drôle ? Que dis-tu de ça… Trois pathologistes enceintes sont dans une salle d’attente pour voir un médecin. En attendant, elles commencent à parler. La blague se déroule avant les ultrasons… La première dit : « je vais avoir une fille ! », la troisième pathologiste curieuse demande : « Comment le sais-tu ? Parce que j’étais au-dessus ! » Elle répond. Puis la seconde pathologiste dit avec fierté : « Eh bien je vais avoir un fils j’étais en -dessous. » La troisième femme commence à sangloter. Quand on lui demande ce qui ne va pas, elle crie presque : « Je vais avoir des jumeaux ! » … Alors c’était assez drôle pour toi ?

Mycroft rit à haute voix, attirant des regards surpris dans sa direction avant d’admettre :

\- Oui, c’était drôle en effet, un peu vulgaire, sans aucun doute, mais drôle quand même.

Ses yeux vifs semblaient si vivants. Ils n’était pas en acier glacé comme cette nuit-là dans son appartement il y a si longtemps. Avant qu’ils ne deviennent besties et plus tard amants… Maintenant il était son mari… le père son enfant à naitre… Un enfant qu’il voulait vraiment et qu’il aimait…

\- Je t’aimerai toujours Mycroft, toujours, se retrouva à dire Molly. Sachant que ces mots resteraient à jamais vrai.

Il déposa un baiser doux et léger sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne bouge légèrement la tête pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

\- Et, ma chère Molly, je t’aimerai toujours autant…

Puis ensemble dans un pas parfait, ils continuèrent à danser.

**~*~SHERLOCK~*~SHERLOCK~*~**

(Un aperçu du futur dont nous avons tant besoin)

Cinq ans et demi, elle était certaine que cette moitié était extrêmement importante, Maggie Katarina Marie Holmes était allongée dans son lit pendant que son père lui racontait une histoire excitante pour s’endormir. C’était une aventure impliquant M. Camel et Dr. Monkey… M. Camel avait les cheveux bouclés et foncés et adorait porter un chapeau à la Sherlock Holmes et son meilleur ami le Dr. Monkey était toujours à ses côtés. Ce conte racontait comme ils sauvaient Londres d’une horrible bombe puante…

Les yeux de son père semblaient briller d’une sorte de malice lorsqu’il racontait cette histoire excitante… Mais malheureusement, peu importe à quel point l’histoire était merveilleusement excitante, Maggie bailla avant qu’elle ne ferme les yeux, mais pas avant qu’elle n’ait surpris son père lui faire un sourire doux et chaud.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front. Puis il promit :

\- Et demain je te raconterai la prochaine affaire de M. Camel et du Dr. Monkey, qui concerne le sauvetage d’un éléphant nommé Peanuts, qui est malheureusement coincé dans une petite pièce de Londres.

\- Ou tu peux simplement lui raconter ta journée et elle partira dans le monde des rêves avant tu n’arrives à huit heures du matin, se moqua doucement la mère de Maggie.

Maggie ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses parents échanger un regard spécial alors que sa maman souriait ; elle avait l’air magnifique dans la lumière douce et tamisée. Une main aimante caressait son large ventre qui contenait sa future sœur et elle vit que papa souriait aussi… Joignant sa main à la sienne.

Maman se pencha, lui donna un petit baiser et lui souhaita une bonne nuit… Papa fit de même, caressant sa frange sur son front avant de presser un léger baiser dessus. Avant de partir, il lui rappela qu’elle était aimée…

Protégée, en paix et en sécurité dans l’amour inébranlable de ses parents, elle s’endormit en écoutant les doux chuchotements et les rires légers et doux de ses parents…

Quelques temps plus tard, elle fut réveillée avec précaution par son oncle préféré. Il lui tendit ses pantoufles et sa robe aux couleurs vives…

\- Allez, Maggie, le jeu commence ! J’ai emprunté quelque chose pour toi et l’ai laissé dans le jardin.

Son oncle, grand, jeta rapidement un coup- d’œil à sa montre-bracelet avant de continuer :

\- Nous avons environs vingt-neuf minutes pour nous amuser avant que le Gouvernement n’appelle ton vieux schnock de père et ne me dénonce !

Maggie échangea un sourire vif et heureux avec lui tandis qu’elle glissait sa petite main délicate dans sa grande main chaude et ils partirent pour leur grande aventure…

Bien sûr… C’était simplement dans son magnifique jardin mais quand même c’était toujours une aventure…

**~*~ FIN ???~*~**

**~*~SHERLOCK HOLMES~*~**

Et maintenant...

Préparez-vous à voir la suite de « A Shark, A Goldfish and the Village Idiot ».

(Pourquoi personne n'arrête cette folie ?)

Oui ! C'est exact ! Une suite ! Si vous avez aimé « A Shark, A Goldfish and the Village Idiot », il y a une chance pour que vous aimiez la suite !

(Pourquoi ?! Sérieusement... Pourquoi !?!)

L'histoire à voir s'intitule « Life in an Idiot's Fishbowl » ( _littéralement « La vie dans un aquarium d'idiots »)_

(Oh mon dieu... Le titre seul devrait dire à tout le monde que l'histoire sera une autre histoire bizarre !)

C'est vrai, mes charmants lecteurs, il y aura encore plus de merveilleux Molly et Mycroft amoureux ! Parce qu'on ne peut jamais arrêter une bonne chose, surtout encouragée par les autres. Qui a dit que toutes les formes de pression des pairs est mauvaise ?

(Il y en a qui contesteraient fermement cette affirmation. Avec Moonunit qui écrit cette histoire, il faut savoir que ça va être... bizarre, très bizarre).

Donc, voici un aperçu... C'est vrai un aperçu !

(Sérieusement, tu t'attends à ce que les lecteurs lisent ton histoire folle et bizarre après avoir partagé des spoilers avec eux ? Sérieusement ?! qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?)

Ils pourraient arrêter de lire tout de suite, je ne les arrêterai pas.

Alors, commençons la belle musique au violon, d'accord ? Aw, sympa, pas vrai ?

(Mais, ma musique est belle, mais dit-moi si tu as suivi la bonne voie, tu vas me faire un procès ?)

(Ignorons cette autre voix et augmentons un peu le volume de la musique. Ça ne te dérange pas vrai ?)

(Oui, ça me dérange que tu sois une horrible sorcière avec une maudite faute de frappe !)

La musique devient encore plus forte.

Imaginons maintenant Sherlock Holmes portant une très belle chemise blanche... Il a l'air plutôt fringant... Sauf que la chemise semble tâchée de sang séché. Il n'essaie même pas de le cacher ou même s'en soucier, vraiment... Notons que ce n'est pas seulement sa chemise qui est tachée de sang mais ses belles mains en sont couvertes. Son visage, son magnifique visage, est totalement sans émotion. Oh, sauvez les yeux... Dans les yeux il y a une tempête noire qui fait rage dans ces profondes prunelles.

Notez, chers lecteurs, que les secrets seront aussi révélés !!! Oh, tellement de secrets !

(Mais, ce n'est pas un secret que l'auteur devrait demander l'aide d'un professionnel !)

On entend soudain Sherlock dire à son meilleur ami : « John, trouve-moi une pelle et une pour toi aussi. »

(Ok, c'est quoi ce bordel ?)

Rappelez-vous, les secrets seront révélés... Mary pourrait bien finir par se trahir...

(Oh, je pense que tout le monde connait maintenant son secret la seule chose dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs, c'est si elle porte une culotte.)

Et puis il y a le secret de Molly et quand il sera révélé, il pourrait lui coûter la vie !

(Arrêterez-vous de la mettre dans des situations dangereuses ? Mon Dieu il y a quelque chose qui ne va sérieusement pas bien chez toi !)

Il y aura des parties qui traiteront de Magnussen (si je ne me trompe pas de nom, je le corrigerai plus tard, un peu endormi) et Sherlock se drogue encore une fois...

(Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment avec l'histoire... Tu connais d'autres auteurs de fanfic qui sont bien meilleurs que ce que tu as fait... Mais, dis-moi, combien d'épisode de « Sherlock » vas-tu voler ?)

Continuons l'avant-première d'accord ?

« C'est pour une affaire ! » Sherlock informa son frère comme s'il était très agacé par lui, comme si Mycroft aurait dû s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

« Quel genre d'affaire... Tu sais, peu importe ! Parce que tu fouterais tout en l'air si nécessaire, au nom d'une affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mycroft, avec beaucoup de dégoût sur son visage.

« Quel genre d'affaire m'obligerait à tout foutre en l'air ? » Demanda Sherlock très surprise.

« Sherlock... » s'exclama John, en regardant son meilleur ami avec incrédulité, peut-être qu'un jour ce regard disparaitra complètement, avant de continuer : « Tu n'aurais pas pu simplement nier de pouvoir faire une telle chose au lieu de demander ça ? »

Sherlock eut l'air vraiment confus, avant de demander à John doucement : « Quoi ? Pas bon ? »

John secoua lentement la tête et Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'il regardait froidement son petit frère avant de hausser les épaules comme si rien de tout cela ne comptait vraiment. Son visage était sans expression, presque comme s'il était figé dans la pierre. Beaucoup diraient qu'il ne se souciait manifestement de rien... Sauf, bien sûr, que c'était un mensonge. Mycroft Holmes s'en souciait... Peu importe à quel point il pouvait être critique ou distant envers son frère... Il s'en souciait, vraiment. Beaucoup.

« Ce qui n'est pas bon, mon frère, c'est que tu as prouvé que tu n'es rien d’autre qu'un drogué... Et pour cela je dois t'informer que jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Tu ne dois avoir aucun contact avec ta charmante nièce ou être à proximité. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Honnêtement, elle s'en fiche que je sois défoncé ou pas ! »

« Je peux faire exactement ça, Sherlock ! En tant que père de Maggie, c'est mon devoir de l'éloigner des ordures comme toi ! »

(Okay, wow, je ne vois rien de bon dans cette histoire... Pourtant je dois dire que je suis toujours curieuse au sujet de cette pelle... Pourquoi un Sherlock couvert de sang a besoin d'une pelle ? Vraiment, pourquoi ?)

Alors, s'il te plait, cher lecteur, reste à l'écoute pour la suite à venir...

'Life in an Idiot's Fishbowl'

Il restera toujours la belle histoire d'amour de Mycroft et Molly...

Il y aura des rires et des larmes, bien sûr...

Molly se découvrit à rire timidement, « Oh Mycroft... »

Mycroft pencha la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres très tentantes...

Bientôt disponible ! Ou Bientôt... J'ai une belle intrigue de ce que je veux qu'il se passe dans l'histoire et certains points de ce que j'espère que les personnages vont faire... Je sais même comment je veux que l'histoire se termine et la moitié de la première partie a été tapée et est presque terminée...

(Peut-on revenir à la raison pour laquelle Sherlock est couvert de sang et a soudain besoin d'une pelle ?)

La belle musique diminue et tout devient un écran noir.

(Avant que tu ne partes, ô stupide auteur, puis-je juste te dire à quel point tu crains comme être humain et comme écrivain ?)

Soudain, une image apparait avec Sherlock et John dans la même pièce...

« Pourquoi avons-nous tous les deux besoin de pelles ? » Demande John avec curiosité, parce qu'il était un homme très curieux...

« Pour creuser une tombe » répondit Sherlock avec un ton froid et dangereux.

(Oh, c'est vrai...)

Eh bien, mes chers amis, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et passez une belle journée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice (coucou!!!):
> 
> Voici donc un petit aperçu de la suite de la fiction. A titre d'information cette suite ne sera pas traduite... Du moins pas tout de suite. Par respect pour vous lecteurs je choisis toujours de traduire une fiction finie (pour que je sois sûre que vous ayez la suite). Je me tiendrais régulièrement informée de cette suite et si elle se termine alors je la traduirais si l'auteur est toujours d'accord. xxx
> 
> Avant de tirer le rideau je tiens encore une fois à remercier l'auteur d'avoir accepter que je traduise ainsi que toutes/tous celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos réactions et de savoir ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Comme vous vous en doutez une nouvelle fiction sera bientôt disponible.... *gros suspens*...
> 
> Encore une fois merci à tous!! xxx


End file.
